Teen Titans: A Feudal Fairytale?
by Pakkrat
Summary: When Beast Boy gets bored, he decides to take some mail from Raven. Now, who knows what that can do? The mail is a book that warps the titans to a Feudal Japan with a half-demon named Inuyasha! Teen TitansInuyasha crossover.-Complete- BBRaeInu tri, RobSta
1. Chapter 1: Beast Boy Never Learns

Teen Titans: A Feudal Fairytale

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or any of the Inuyasha cast. The only characters I may take credit for are the demons I made up for the story it self; I'll make a list of them at the end of the chapter for reference, and explanations to why I chose certain names. That way people who love both shows can find out the difference between Inuyasha cast and my own strange imagination, also so I can see if anyone likes my characters and wants to give me a little props for them... tee-hee.

Inspired by Vishia209 and their Inuyasha/Teen Titans fic.

Chapter:1 Beast Boy Never Learns

"Erg," Said the green boy in his tight purple jumpsuit like apparel strangely footed with a set of boots that oddly resembled a dog's palm in the sole. This strange kid you may or may not know is named Beast Boy. Beast Boy is not the least of our worries, but he is about to cause a large amount of… trouble, for a lack of a better term, than most villains could dream in a millennia. You see, the boy is alone in the tower, his home, Titan Tower. Titan Tower is the holding place of five teenage heroes and heroines that have each a strange yet amazing skill. The one we call Beast Boy for instance is capable of metamorphosis from his humanoid version to any animal he has ever seen or heard before.

Beast Boy shot up from the couch he was previously laying on in boredom. Beast Boy had two long ears that twitched now, he grinned saying, "Him, mail?" he jumped off of the couch and made a mad dash to the main hall where he met his friend Cyborg. Cyborg is a half-man, half-machine, endowed with a large amount of technological ability and strength, he is custom fitted with metallic platting on his body of his large build. Cyborg blinked at Beast Boy asking, "Yo, what are you up to?"

Beat Boy dashed by to the mail slot, now transformed into a dog he barked and hollered until Cyborg came over and opened the door. The mail man paused, and then screamed as Beast Boy began to growl and snarl. The mail man ran off dropping several letters and a large package. Beast Boy turned to normal saying, "Well, that was kind of fun."

Cyborg started to look through the mail saying, "Fan mail, fan mail, a letter for Robin from Gotham," he then looked at the large package saying, "Well, this looks cool."

Beast Boy turned into a blood hound sniffing the package, "Not a bomb so it isn't a bad villain scheme." Beast Boy then seemed to have his eyes sparkle as he read, "Raven! COOL!"

Cyborg grabbed the box just as Beast Boy began to change to a beaver to gnaw through the wrapper, causing Beast Boy to then slam his teeth into the hard steel floor. "Um, what do you think you're doing?"

Beast Boy rubbed his sore mouth, "Duh, I'm going to see what she got."

Cyborg narrowed his eyes saying, "No, you know how crazy that girl gets as it is, she'll rip you and me to shreds for even trying to do something like that."

Beast Boy turned into a small kitten with big cute eyes going, "Merow?"

Cyborg snorted saying, "Yeah, I ain't Starfire."

Cyborg then went up stairs to give Raven the package, Beast Boy turned to normal now sitting in thought, his ears slightly drooped; that package was the best thing today. Beast Boy then grinned as a light came on, "She won't mind, if she doesn't know."

Beast Boy ran up the stairs outside of Raven's door at the corner to the hall to see Cyborg now knocking on the door. Cyborg peered over to the side as Beast Boy ducked, and shrugged to put the package down. Beast Boy grinned more as he said to himself mentally, 'Perfect, she must be off somewhere! Now to see what's in that thing!'

Beast Boy turned the corner to be face to face with his leader Robin, the spiky-haired boy wonder. His normal clothes of a red vest with his symbol, green tights, and a face mask for his eyes only. Robin asked, "Hey B.B., what's up?"

Beast Boy smiled saying, "Up, nothing's up, what could possibly be up?"

Robin smiled, "Um, okay." He then wondered off thinking, 'He must be up to something… again.'

Beast Boy watched with his innocent smile as Robin had left, and then he made his way to the package. As he gripped it and seemed to do a victory dance, the doors opened and a hooded figure came out. Beast Boy squealed and dropped the package. "OH! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he then stopped as he looked up to the tall figure in the hood, "Did you have a growth spurt?"

Raven then removed her blue hood to reveal it was actually Starfire. Starfire is a red headed alien girl that is a tall and slender person. She removed the hood to reveal her purple top, and miniskirt, along with several bands from her home world. She also had purple boots, her orange colored skin and green eyes the distinguishing parts over her bizarre fashion. "How are you friend Beast Boy, I was merely trying out Raven's clothing. What were you doing?"

Beast Boy got shifty eyed, "Nothing…"

Starfire blinked at the package he was now trying to scoot out of sight, "Is that the nothing you were doing?"

Beast Boy then grinned asking, "What were you doing in Raven's room without her permission?"

Starfire blinked, and then said as she floated off, "I was never here, as you once told me when you ate my muffin for breakfast."

Beast Boy blinked but realized she meant she saw nothing if he did. Beast Boy scooped up the package and ran to the kitchen where he began to boil some water in a tea kettle. He was rubbing his hands but as the water was taking so long Beast Boy snapped and turned to a wolf to then rip off the packaging and find a… book?

Beast Boy blinked for a few moments before he asked, "Was this in all that packaging?" He then panted out of depression, not exactly anything he wanted. However, he was kind of in trouble now. Visions of the four-eyed Raven-Demon mix came in trying to skin him into a coat started. Beast Boy shook his head and said, "Alright, if I am going down I may as well get something out of it." Beast Boy then made his way to the hangar where the team holds the T-Car. Beast Boy smiled as Cyborg wasn't here and sat down on a crate to slowly read the book.

Beast Boy read the title, "A Feudal Fairytale…" Beast Boy got a stone look and asked, "Why would she even order something like this?" He then continued to see some strange writing on the front, it seemed to be Japanese, and since he didn't know it he simply opened the book to about half way through, not worried about anything actually, he began to read.

"The team of wanderers, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome had been walking for some time now." Beast Boy blinked, wondering exactly who, or what they were at the moment. Now he wished he read more of the beginning… "Miroku and Sango, along with Kirara had left to the near by village for food. The remaining few decided to walk along later as Inuyasha had sustained injuries from a previous battle with Naraku…" Beast Boy flared more characters he didn't know! "Suddenly, Shippo leapt up to Kagome's head and sniffed the air saying, "Mmm, I smell food!" Kagome blinked saying, "Really, where?" Shippo, with his fox tail wagging," Beast Boy blinked, "A talking fox? Cool!"

Beast Boy went on to read more, "with his fox tail wagging, he said, "I smell it…" he then ran off to the woods where Kagome was about to follow as he disgruntled companion Inuyasha spoke out, "Leave the little fox go, I'm the one that got hurt." "Funny," Kagome smiled over, "I thought you didn't need any sympathy." Beast Boy smirked, "These two have got to be in love or something."

"Meanwhile, Shippo slowly made his way to the river and found some fish cooking at a camp, Shippo grinned happily as he then grabbed the fish and began to gnaw on it. He did not suspect the two sets of red eyes looking at him with anger at his thievery." Beast Boy grinned, now things were getting good!

"The morning had been a grand morning." Beast Boy snorted, "Great, now it goes to another scene! "The dew was slightly fresh on the glades of grass, and the village was booming with life. The townspeople in their kimonos and related garbs were talking through the busy streets, and purchased goods for the evening. They had not a single idea as to the large band of demons hiding upon the hills in the forested areas." Beast Boy stopped to rub his hands together, 'this must be where the action is!'

Beast Boy picked up the book and spoke aloud again, "The town of Shin Ji was a small and peaceful place, which held a solitary palace and monastery in the central portion. Here, the lead of this demonic horde waited to attain an item, an item he himself agreed would be his. This was the only reason he went through the ongoing hassle of buying demonic subjugates, and…" Beast Boy stopped to ask, "What's subjugate?"

Then a voice answered saying, in a low monotone, feminine voice, "Subjugate, to enslave or bring into control."

Beast Boy smiled, "Thanks Raven." He went back until he froze dropping the book, "Oh… hi!"

Raven narrowed her large lavender eyes. The blue hooded cloak open as she had put her hands on her elbows crossed. Her tight black leotard underneath her cloak shown through the crack, as he blue boots tapped from her long pale skinned legs. Raven was pale, mainly from hiding from the sun under her hood, or maybe other reasons. Raven had her hood down for once, and her light purple hair shown for once in a near eternity. Raven was beginning a walk when she looked at Beast Boy's hands shocked, "Beast Boy! Did you read that?"

Beast Boy tried to late to hide the book, "Oh, uh, a little bit… kind of."

Raven now floated over screaming, "Did you read the incantation on the front!"

Beast Boy blinked, "No…"

The book suddenly flew out of Raven's hands and on the ground, Beast Boy peered over her shoulder saying with his ears drooped, "Um, I was supposed to read this incantation for a reason wasn't I?"

Sure enough, the book then began to spin, and the spine between the pages made a small vortex sucking the air around it. Beast Boy grabbed a pole from the ceiling as Raven grabbed his waist, "Beast Boy!" she screamed, and "I'm going to wound you!"

Beast Boy began screaming, "You're not going to kill me?" Raven slowly began peeling off of Beast Boy, "OH… Not yet at," she then slipped going into the vortex finishing "least!" her words trailing as she vanished. The portal kept sucking on as Cyborg opened the door and blinked, "Oh…"

He came to find out what the noise was and also got sucked in. Starfire and Robin heard his scream and followed. Starfire left out an epee as she turned the corner to grab the door way, Robin did the same but grabbed the other side of the door. The two were being vertically suspended from the force when Starfire let go screaming, "Robin!"

Robin screamed "Starfire!" and then let go trying to save her, but he got sucked in as well. Beast Boy was beginning to loose his grip as he yelled, "I just know I'm going to get blamed for this!"

He was then sucked in as well and the book stopped, and then closed.

A portal opened, dropping Beast Boy from the sky into some small and soft object. Beast Boy slowly crawled up rubbing his back. He turned to the small creature; it was a small boy with orange hair and a small brown vest. Beast Boy noticed the small boys dazed swivel eyes and realized he must have crushed the poor kid; he was so small he felt bad for the kid. The little boy now began to blink and come back to reality. The small boy rubbed his back tearfully, and in a small pitched voice said, "Ow…"

Beast Boy blinked as he realized the small boy had a fox tail, and two fox like feet, "Fox tail? Wait a second!" He looked around at the forest and began to sweat, "Oh no… no way! How could this have happened?" He then jumped up slapping himself on the head, "Duh, Raven's book! She must have got one of those stupid magical books or something and it sucked us into the story!" Beast Boy turned and smiled, "So, hi!"

The small boy looked up, his big blue eyes blinking at the strange green boy in front of him. The small boy leapt up and scurried onto a tree waving his tail with a worried look, "Please Mr. Goblin, I didn't know it was you're camp."

Beast Boy pouted, "Um, I'm not a goblin. I'm a Teen Titan!"

The fox boy blinked again, "Teen Titan?"

Beast Boy grinned, "Yeah, the name is Beast Boy. I'll bet you're Shippo huh?"

Shippo waved his fluffy tail excitedly, "You know my name! Wow," his demeanor changed to worry, "are you a bad man?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "Not really, though I do get in trouble, like how I'm going to be when my friends find out what I did." Beast Boy then looked at the fire, "Wait, you were eating…" he then turned to the trees and bushes screaming, "Which means those things are still out there!"

With that a large shadow came out from the bushes roaring!

Starfire had slammed down hard, she also landed onto something but it was not some small soft kid, but some kind of man. This man had been under the now unconscious Starfire, and this man simply flipped her over, and with a furrowing of his brows he grabbed her skirt to slightly lift it. The feminine voice behind him asked, "What are you doing there, Monk?"

The man turned around lifting his right hand in defense, and with the most innocent smile he could muster he said "Why, Sango, I merely was admiring her short Kimono, much like our friend Kagome's."

The monk in question was Miroku, and as seen known for a lecherous lifestyle in groping women, and continuous quest to find a woman willing to "bare" his children. Miroku had short black hair that was fitted into a small ponytail in the back that was a straight and almost block like puff. The right hand he had raised was tightly woven with his Juzu, or Buddhist prayer beads, this kept his curse of a vortex in check from causing damage that was not intended. His apparel was all black, loose black robe with some purple sash wrapped at his side. Miroku also had a set of brown eyes that seemed to plead with his female companion to not take his actions as anything.

That would not happen; the female companion was Sango, a demon huntress wearing a tight skin black outfit with a bit of pink armor pads to the elbows and shoulders. This girl also had a small sword in her pink sash called a Wakizashi. Her back had a large boomerang called the Hiraikotsu. Sango sighed saying, "Miroku, you're not really going to take advantage of an unconscious girl are you?" Her black hair fit into a ponytail, and now her brown eyes looking concerned at the monk.

"Sango," the monk, Miroku, stood up with his one hand in prayer as his free hand held his staff Shakujou, "I would never take advantage of a girl in her sleep."

Sango narrowed her eyes; _he does it all the time _she thought. "Look, just behave while I go get help." She then ran off. Miroku smiled slightly as he now sat down and looked at the unconscious orange girl… orange… girl… "Orange?"

Miroku blinked at the strange girl's pigmented skin and realized she must have fell out of the sky from a great height as she was stung to the skin. Or, maybe she was actually out in the sun too long and had been sunburned. Miroku nodded, "Sun burnt, of course. Then I must administer a remedy to her burnt skin!" he just so happened to have some herbal crème so he took the small jar and took a bit of the balm on his index finger to administer to her but she awoke. He sighed as the girl sprung up and looked around.

"Pardon me sir," Starfire smiled innocently at Miroku, "where am I?"

Miroku had a somewhat disgruntled face as he said, "Not where I wished…" he then shook his head and said, "I meant to say, the road to the town of Shin Ji."

"Shin Ji?" Starfire blinked and gripped her hands, "Oh dear, that does not sound right at all."

Miroku noticed something about her speech, somewhat childish, he asked, "Are you alright? You're acting slightly odd."

"I am?" Starfire smiled causing Miroku to jump back a little, say that to Sango and that was a quick lashing. "I am only acting as I do."

"Quite," Miroku rubbed his chin in thought; the girl seems to be childish, and gullible. "I see," he now had a small grin as he asked, "What is you're name my dear?"

"I am Starfire."

"Starfire," Miroku grabbed Starfire's hands into his own and said "Would you bare my children?"

Starfire blinked innocently, "I guess I could bare you're children."

"You would!" He felt like doing a dance now, "I am honored Starfire."

"I would not mind singing to you're children, or holding them, taking them on walks, I would also like to meet their mother-."

Miroku gave a confused look, "Excuse me, you would be their mother."

Starfire looked at Miroku with a grin that slowly turned to confusion, "Pardon? How could that be?"

"Well, you agreed to bare me children, my dear."

Starfire looked at the sky, and then her eyes bulged as she screamed "Pervert!" and started to run. Miroku screamed "I am not! You agreed!"

"That was not what I thought it meant!"

"Please!" Miroku rolled his eyes, "That's merely a technicality."

The two ran in the direction of Sango, Sango turned to sigh thinking, 'Figures…'

"Help me! This evil man wishes to make me bare children!"

Miroku screamed "It was not evil! It was simply a proposal."

Starfire grabbed Sango asking, "Can you save me!"

Sango had a small vein on her forehead saying, "Miroku, did you do something wrong?"

Miroku simply gave a stare, "I would never."

Starfire now jumped saying, "He grabbed my grabnacks!"

"Miroku!"

"Sango, I believe you should leave me and my new wife alone!"

"Wife!" Sango was fuming at Miroku

"He tricked me into agreeing to give him offspring!" Starfire yelled, "This has been the worst day as now I have lost Robin."

"Robin?" Miroku blinked, "Who is Robin?"

"Robin is my friend; he is strong, and quite skilled as a warrior."

Miroku became shifty eyed, "Warrior huh, perhaps I was quick to act before."

Sango gave a small glare, "Gee, the word warrior comes to play and you change."

Miroku smiled as he put his hand on Sango's behind, "I know when to cut my losses."

Sango grit her teeth as she slapped his face hard enough to leave a deep red mark. Starfire left out a small sweat drop saying, "Perhaps I should find my friends now." She then floated down the road.

Sango blinked saying, "She's floating, is she a demon?"

Miroku shook his head no, "I would not fall for a demon woman… again."

Sango smirked, now slowly following down the road, "Unless you thought she would bare you children."

Cyborg then slammed down into a pool of water, he quickly shot up screaming and flailing his arms. He swam to the other side and panted from the sudden smack. He looked around and found a woman in the water looking at him, she had red eyes and pointed ears. The black haired woman slunk her eyes at Cyborg as he was gawking at this naked woman bathing in the water. "She is quite the looker isn't she?" asked a somewhat fancy voice. Cyborg turned to the voice and found some man sitting inside a long white fur with the head of this white animal on their face.

Cyborg stood up blushing, "Yeah, uh, sorry." He then looked around at the trees surrounding the pond he fell in, "Where am I?"

"The feudal era." The man in the skin chuckled, "I can see you're not from around this time let alone area."

"Feudal era?" Cyborg then had his jaw drop, "Holy crap! The feudal era! That was like years in the past!"

The man in the skin said, "I thought so, my name is Naraku, and this is Kagura."

Cyborg turned to the woman, Kagura had put on a red and white kimono. She took her stride to Naraku's side before crouching down to him asking, "Shall I kill him?"

Naraku chuckled, and said back, "No, I have a better idea."

Naraku seemed to shift and show out his hand, "Please, you're name?"

Cyborg blinked, shaking the strangers hand he said, "I'm Cyborg, pleased to meet you."

Naraku spoke slowly, "I wish I could say the same, an evil presence had appeared in our village causing great terror, I came here to pray to the heavens for assistance. Wait, perhaps you are the answer to our prayers!"

Cyborg started to blush, then stuck up a thumb, "Hey, I don't like to brag but I am a Teen Titan, we specialize in helping out and saving the day."

Naraku nodded, "I am sure, the terror is a half demon named Inuyasha."

"Half-demon, like Raven?"

Kagura narrowed her eyes at Naraku's sudden movement; he had been caught by surprise, 'What was that? He was actually caught off guard? Though, another half-demon would show as a problem.' Kagura smiled saying, "No, not like you're half-demon for ours is a wicked and cruel one."

"Quite," Naraku continued, "Inuyasha has been noted to kill for no reason at all. He has with him a womanizing monk that is willing to work under Inuyasha for love slaves."

Cyborg sneered, "Unbelievable."

"Also a demon huntress that is openly willing to kill demons that fight against Inuyasha for their bones."

"Man, they sound pretty bad."

Naraku pointed out of the forest area saying, "Quite, now you must go to the village young warrior and wait for his next attack, you will recognize Inuyasha for his silver hair, and dog like features."

Cyborg smiled, "Alright, I hope I find my friends if I'm going to be fighting a demon."

Cyborg made his run as Kagura smiled, "Devious, you'll use him to keep Inuyasha out of our way as he's still healing from that last battle."

"Kagura that is only the half of it." Naraku tilted his chin up showing a large grin, "This newcomer has mentioned a half demon, I feel that things are getting more interesting. I need to know who I'm against and if I should work to get rid of them or else."

"Else?"

Naraku lost his grin, "Kagura, leave me to my thinking."

Robin then came crashing down, but unlike the others he gripped a limb and twirled to his feet on it. Robin was lucky from all the training he was able to use his athleticism to stay up on his own two feet. That was a good thing with the two people he saw on the road. The first one he noticed was a girl pushing a bike, this girl seemed to be wearing a Japanese school uniform, and she had long black hair. This girl had brown eyes and a small red scarf at her neck. As Robin noticed her, he was noticed by her companion. The man leapt out unsheathing a sword, "Kagome, move out of my way!"

Robin looked at the man, or man like, as his head had two silver dog like ears and long silver hair. This man now had a rusted sword, but soon enough it shifted to a large blade with fur as the hand guard to the sword. This man wore a loose red male robe. The man now held up his blade until the girl screamed "Sit!" and he then slammed head first into the dirt.

Robin blinked at the site of the dog man rolling his head back to ask, "What the hell are you doing?"

The girl narrowed her eyes to the dog man saying, "You just were going to attack a man for no reason Inuyasha."

Inuyasha leapt up holding his right arm, "First, he was leering at you! Second, I already was having trouble with my arm from that Naraku moron and you just added to it! What if we meet up with some demons or something?"

Kagome ignored him and asked Robin, "So, who are you?"

"Robin, I'm taking a wild guess but this isn't Jump City is it? It isn't even part of the western hemisphere."

Kagome blinked, "Western hemisphere? You're an American?"

Robin smiled, "Well yeah." He jumped down from the tree and walked over to the two saying, "That tree over there," he pointed to another tree he saw, "is called a Cryptomeria Japonica, or Japanese Cedar. I recognized it as a common tree in well, Japan."

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, so is that why you're speaking Japanese?"

Robin gasped, "Huh! Japanese! I'm speaking English!"

Inuyasha now walked over grinning, "Really? Well I only know and speak Japanese, so explain that."

Robin grabbed his chin, he did know Japanese somewhat, but he was not accustomed to speaking it since they were speaking English. He was so confused, "I can't explain it, because you're speaking English."

Inuyasha scoffed, crossing his arms, "If I'm speaking English then let me be struck by lightning!"

Then a blue beam struck Inuyasha making him scream and flail into a near by tree. Inuyasha snapped the tree in half as he buckled onto his knees grabbing his arm as it snapped. Kagome screamed as she ran to his side. Robin knew that beam, and he turned to Cyborg who was now running through the trees readying a second and stronger blast!

Raven had landed easily, and floated down with a moment of hesitation. Raven knew exactly what was going on, where they were, what they were doing here. "Beast Boy…" she said solely. She was given the book by one of her old mentors in Azarath, saying it was a magical book capable of opening borders from their world to another, why she did not know. Her mentor figured since it was based in Earth type history, that she would be best off to read and decipher the meaning to it. Was it a dimensional, or actually a spatial book? Raven sighed as she was thinking too much again… she wished she could just not think for a little bit.

Then she heard it, screaming, a little girl! Raven floated quickly to the sound as she found a small tanned girl with ragged black hair and in a small orange kimono running from three oddly colored beings. Raven narrowed her eyes realizing they were demons, fashioned with horns in their heads. One was an orange; the others were green and blue. They each had fur garbs at the waist. Each of these creatures brandished clubs. The girl was running with what seemed to be a toad man, he had the green skin and bugged eyes yet had a brown vestment and some loose fitting pink like pants. A scepter that oddly had a man and a woman's heads at its top the only object the small frog carried. The girl screams "Jaken, what do we do?"

The toad man, Jaken, screams "Run, until lord Sesshomaru returns from his hunt! Waaaaa!"

The small girl then trips and Jaken reeled back screaming "Rin!" He held out his staff saying, "You filthy lesser demons! You know not whom to try to attack! We are loyal followers of lord Sesshomaru!"

"Sess… Sesshoma…" the orange demon tried to sound out the name but its intellect seemed to be to low, it merely grinned saying, "Human girl… yummy!"

Jaken ran to Rin pulling on his black like hat and then screaming, "You asked for it! Okina!" surprisingly the male head on the staff awoke to spray a flame out into the demons. The demons moved back until the blue one quickly swiped with his club and knocked Jaken to the side, where his green counterpart unleashed a small fit of rage with stomps to the frog. Rin coward as the large blue demon licked his lips now raising his large club over his head. A set of golden eyes peered out from the bushes, bulging at the site readying to attack until it heard, "Azarath Metreon Zinthos!"

The blue demon swung down hard with its club but instead the demon's club was not there. Blinking twice, he looked up to the floating club as it was in a black aura. The demon was then knocked cold as its own club slammed into its thick skull with a loud Crack sound. The demon lay on the ground with its eyes swirling by the smack. Raven was now walking out from the bushes, her face rigid and yet neutral. "Leave them alone."

The orange demon now strolled over; Raven noticed its near wobble as it had a bulged stomach. These demons were much like the "Ogres" in Japanese mythology, so she figured they were ogres. What world was she in, their world, or another world? If only that idiot Beast Boy didn't put his nose where it didn't need to be! "Go!" the orange demon snorted or squealed, "Our human!"

Raven raised a brow, "Actually, I think she's not yours."

The orange demon swung out his arm emphasizing, "Ours!" it then stomped one foot, "Go!"

Raven rolled her eyes, the times she thought Mammoth was a savage when he talked, this thing takes the cake. She then began to use her powers with her eyes glowing black and white, "I'm warning you," then several large boulders became irradiate and levitated around the demons. "I will not give you a second chance to go."

The green demon took a big gulp, "Leave?"

The orange demon sneered, "No! My human!"

"No," a strange male monotone voice came saying, "She is my human."

Rin turned to the new voice smiling, "Sesshomaru!"

A silver haired man now appeared in a white loose outfit, with decorative armor plating at the abdomen. Raven narrowed her eyes into their normal sneer, seeing his face, which was slightly pale but not ill looking, as if well kept and cleaned for a man's. The next thing was his eyes, they were golden, and had small red tiger marks at the cheeks, two of those marks on each cheek. The way his hair parted in the front, yet flowed freely in the back was stunning; it emphasized a strange black crescent moon at the forehead. This man also had a fur trimming at his left shoulder, falling from the front and to the back; it waved as the wind now picked up slightly. Raven stopped admiring that face and went to his clothes again, she always was scrutinizing people, but if you thought him weak you would be wrong as he had two swords at his one side, sheathed but he seemed skilled enough as his one hand was slightly laying on the one. His golden sash tied at his front slowly breezed with his loose clothing, he must be very agile since nothing seemed to weigh him down aside from the armor. Raven realized, he's not human, he had a strong aura that felt not dark, but not entirely light either.

Sesshomaru looked at Raven, giving his own glare. He has seen all the demons and half-demons in this territory; it was why he came here. He had been given word as a well respected demon, that an unknown demon had came with a dream to steal Shikon jewel shards, the mystical shards that enhance a demons powers when forced into, or worn on the body. Raven could have been that being, her power was immense as he smelled her scent long ago, but never realized till he was this close how potent it was in strength. This human girl's powers were amazing, and a demonic essence only added to her force. Sesshomaru turned back to the other demons and said, "Leave, I am lord Sesshomaru of the west, and I will let you leave for our blood, but not if you insist in harming Rin."

Jaken looked quite sadly towards his master, "What of me my lord?"

Sesshomaru ignored Jaken and merely watched the demons; the two still awake conversed with grunts and growls. They were very unresolved for even demonic underlings. Finally, the orange demon turned, snorted, and raised his club roaring. It ran at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru closed his eyes, "I should have known." He then grabbed one of his swords, unsheathing it he screamed "Tokijin!" and the demon stopped in its tracks, and shattered like a sort of glass. Raven was stunned as the sword Sesshomaru used was emitting a strong force that crushed the second and then the third demon. Raven moved into a stance not to sure what was going to happen, someone with that kind of power could want to use it again.

Rin ran over to Raven smiling, handing over a small orange flower. "Here, I was picking them as those ogres attacked me."

Jaken wailed, "Waaaaa! You were picking flowers!" he then motioned a closed fist saying, "Such idiot behavior can not be tolerated."

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword saying, "Jaken, Rin, let us go."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and frowned, "Yes Sesshomaru," she handed the flower to Raven and smiled, "good bye cloaked woman."

Raven held the flower and then said, "My name is Raven." And Rin smiled waving bye. Jaken came over and said, "I am appreciative of you're assistance, though you are a filthy half-demon."

Raven gave a death glare to the imp and he ran to his master's side. Sesshomaru looked back with a blank glare; she had the same glare as she moved on, "Jaken, she is a dangerous person."

Jaken gasped, "Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Jaken, she has a great amount of power not to mention her demonic blood; she is by far the strongest human, let alone half-demon I have seen in my days."

Raven sighed as she walked the path, "Beast Boy…" she was still depressed, "I wonder what he's doing now."

Beast Boy was in a fight, a gray ogre demon like before had attacked. Shippo jumped and cringed from the attacks dodging the large club swings. Beast Boy took the offensive as he turned to a gorilla and grabbed the ogre raising it above his head and flinging it into a tree. The tree collapsed on the ogre causing it to scream. Beast Boy turned to normal saying, "I guess you would be better off to give up."

The gray ogre roared, "No! Me strong! Me eat fox and goblin!"

Beast Boy got a small vein on his forehead, "I am not a goblin!"

Then a second shadow came out from the bushes. Beast Boy looked at a large beastly shadow now standing in his way and he simply made a small laugh of insecurity before grabbing the fox boy and running. The large shadow picked up the tree and flung it away, saying in a strong thundering voice, "I told you not to attack."

The grey ogre grabbed his club and began to chase the two; the large shadow chuckled saying, "Fine, get killed."

This large shadow was a pale gray-blue mix skinned demon. His body covered in samurai styled leather armor, he brandished a large wooden sword called a daito bokken. His head was hidden in a helmet, with a curved out back like a shogunate warrior. The face had an upper face mask and the teeth were slightly curved tusks. This demon stood as tall as several trees, and simply slammed down to the ground in a thud, "Why must master Biteikotsu deal with loathsome demons like them? I would guess it is for lord Kamaraji, and his wish to get the jewel shards." The demon smiled with his large trunks saying, "I will return to camp, one less ogre makes not a difference in our army. Kamaraji most likely worries over Aooni."

Aooni smiled and then stood to stomp away. Beast Boy and Shippo ran, until Shippo brimmed with joy, he grabbed a leaf and a small yo-yo like toy to fling them together. The yo-yo grew into a giant toy and barred down on the gray ogre making it turn and run. Shippo smiled saying, "I scared him away!"

Beast Boy halted saying, "Way cool, how did you do that?"

Shippo jumped down saying, "Well, I have my magic." Shippo blushed as Beast Boy seemed to beam with joy. The two began talking until they heard the ogre scream. Shippo grimaced, "Though it only lasts so long."

Beast Boy snorted, "I hate running," he then waited for the ogre to come over a hump in the road before turning into a tyrannosaurus and then roaring. The ogre turned pale, and began to run off screaming madly. Beast Boy turned back grinning, Shippo jumped onto Beast Boy's waist hugging him, "Wow! That was amazing!"

Beast Boy grinned, "Uh, thanks." He then tried to pry the fox child off but he wouldn't budge, he sighed saying, "Great, I've got a new fan."

There was then a scream, Shippo jumped saying, "Inuyasha!" and then ran off, Beast Boy followed pretty sure he heard Cyborg near by fighting."

Cyborg plowed into Inuyasha letting a long barrage of attacks go on. Robin went to stop Cyborg but it seemed to be to hard as his large metallic friend was waylaying a long set of punches and jabs to already injured Inuyasha. Inuyasha then fell on the ground dipping into a wound he yelled, "Hijin Kessou!" and several splatters of blood Inuyasha had dangle at his finger tips turned to blood like blades. Cyborg grimaced when the blood blades hit his armor causing some minor marks. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes thinking, 'Damn! That didn't even phase that metal demon! What am I going to do, should I use Tessaiga?'

Cyborg smirked as he readied his arm cannon until Robin jumped onto Cyborg's back screaming, "Cy! Stop it!"

Cyborg scrambled to throw off his friend Robin, then "Wait, Robin!" Cyborg grabbed Robin in one of those odd bear hugs saying, "Man I was so worried! Everyone seems to have vanished, then I find out there's all these creepy demons wherever I look!"

Robin gasped saying, "Cyborg… air?"

Cyborg dropped Robin saying, "Oh, sorry man."

Inuyasha stood up slowly, holding his one arm saying, "Great pal, he always attacks strangers?"

"You are some punk demon trying to hurt innocent people!" Cyborg clapped his hands together rearing up to go again when Robin grabbed his shoulder saying, "No he's not! He's named Inuyasha."

"I know Naraku tol-."

Inuyasha gave a ferocious sneer; putting his one hand into a fist he shook it as Kagome came over saying, "Hold on, Naraku is a demon, an evil one at that. Naraku used Inuyasha's first love as a weapon to taint a gem called the shikon jewel, and then to try and kill him. Worse yet, my friends Sango lost her entire family from him and Miroku is cursed to die from a hole in his hand." Kagome smiled then saying, "You can guess he's not over the act of lying to strangers either."

Cyborg was not to sure, but something about Kagome made him nod and smile, "Alright," he then blushed twitting his thumbs to Inuyasha, "Sorry about before man, got carried away is all."

Inuyasha smirked, "Yeah, it's not like you hurt me to much." Then Shippo leapt on Inuyasha squeezing his arm, "GARGH!" Inuyasha reeled back smacking the kitsune and hiding his pained face. Kagome ran over asking, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha pulled away saying, "Naraku knew any more attacks to me would be a problem and that's why he tricked that metal moron into attacking me! Oh man, my arm…"

Kagome sighed, taking from her green back pack a sling of bandages and went to wrap Inuyasha's arm. Shippo smirked, "Wow, I hurt Inuyasha for once!"

Inuyasha simply gave a small pout knowing it was not worth going after that little brat now. Beast Boy grinned as he ran to the other guys. "Whoa! You're all alright!"

Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy into a headlock saying, "What did you do this time!"

Beast Boy was now in a noogie as he said "Nothing!" then as he started to get uncomfortable, he blurted, "That package was some kind of book!"

Cyborg smacked himself saying, "No way! You opened Raven's package!"

Beast Boy sort of slinked as Cyborg started to puff out his chest, "You know Raven has some weird stuff, and collects all sorts of magical stuff. You know she hates when we mess with her stuff, and she hates when you screw up everything!"

Beast Boy then barked back, "Alright! I made a mistake! Get off my back wills ya!"

Robin pushed his way between his two friends saying, "Okay, enough. We need to find the girls."

Inuyasha smirked, "Girls, I bet Miroku's pervert senses got to them first."

Miroku and Sango were on the road behind Starfire, she kept her distance as when she got close enough she always felt the monk's hand on her bottom. Then along came this small white cat like creature, with small black paws and large red eyes walk over going, "Meeow!"

Starfire beamed with joy flying over and snuggling this creature, "Oh what a cute little animal!" this was Kirara, Sango's pet cat demon. That was when a new male figure appeared, he had blue eyes that caught Starfire's in an instance, and black hair that had been fashioned in the back as a pony-tail. His ears were pointed, and he had a set of canine fangs in his mouth. His chest was incased in black armor, and he had wolf fur around his waist, ankles, and wrists. The bushy wolf tail wagged as this man also brandishing a sword as his left side stepped out with Kirara smiling. "Well hello." The wolf man grinned at the small group asking, "Is Kagome here?" he then sniffed the air and frowned, "Guess not."

Miroku narrowed his eyes, "Kouga, as if we had our hands full already."

Starfire with hearts in her eyes floated to Kouga saying, "I am Starfire, a pleasure to meet you!"

Kouga grinned, "Thanks, it sure is." He stepped past her to Sango, "So I followed you're rat thing, and was hoping it would lead to Kagome, no such luck it seems."

Sango sighed, "Sorry Kouga, she's with Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha." Kouga scoffed to the side, "That mutt? Why is she wasting her time around him?"

"Aside the fact he risked his life to save he again, I guess she is probably trying to heal his wounds." Miroku stated bluntly, knowing Kouga would react as he counted off mentally with his fingers, _'three…two…one…'_

Kouga snapped, "What! He's making her heal his pathetic bruises! He probably purposefully got in the way of danger just to whine," Kouga then in a strange false voice spoke, "Look at me, I'm a sick little mutt, help me Kagome!" Kouga crossed his arms pouting, "It sickens me…"

Starfire grinned on, still having hearts in her eyes, "Yes, how true, do not fear as I am sure no true harm is on their path."

Kouga now blinked, and smiled at the orange girl, "Okay… who is this?"

"I am Starfire!" she beamed into glee mode causing a sweat drop to trail Kouga's head, "I am a Teen Titan, and am quite powerful as I am also a super hero! You seem quite strong as well, for you have the sword and puffy tail of… um, handsome samurai-ness!"

Kouga grinned loving the praise, "I am quite handy with a sword, and I do have to admit my strength is unmatched."

Sango sighed, thinking, 'Wasn't she supposed to be with some Robin guy?'

Miroku narrowed his eyes saying to himself, 'Wasn't she supposed to be bearing my children?'

In a tent, two shadowed figures were talking. The one walked, or rather paced as he spoke, the other sat silently listening as it fanned itself with a black goose feathered fan. The pacing shadow was of a demon, he was tall and broad, having himself in a brown vestment like robe, tightly strung to the chest by an X shaped strap. In the middle of the strap was a medallion of some sort, made of gold with the symbol of the "dragon" imbedded in it. This man had a black skin tight head mask holding the hair inside like a ninja, but the face was masked with a strange white face mask, only having a set of eyeholes showing the green reptilian eyes. He paced, and spoke aloud, "Aooni came to me, and told me of a green boy, and a fox-demon, thwarting his continued road surveillance. I personally thought nothing of this but he mentioned that the fox is named Shippo, and you warned of several persons that have been a problem before."

The pacing demon stopped, turning to its associate saying, "Kamikaze!" he stomped his foot, "I am the lord Kamaraji! Listen to me!"

Kamikaze stopped fanning himself, and sighed, "I…" the voice was strong, elegant, and defined or disciplined, "Was listening."

"Then why do you not act on my concerns?" Kamaraji seemed young, frightened, and inexperienced. "I am worried, what if this is the priestess and her allies? The one they call Kikyo! Several demons have been slain by arrows that purify the essence!"

Kamikaze raised to his lips a glass of tea, and sipped it before standing up and walking to the tent flap. He moved it and looked out at a small band of demons laughing at a campfire, "I came to you in realization you could rally the demons, to a specific cause merely for you're ongoing talent to persuade. You were gifted with the tongue of a lord, a merchant as well, and the tongue of a snake."

Kamaraji narrowed his eyes, it was true he did lie to get what he wanted and this was no exception. Kamaraji was not a strong warrior like demon, he had no skills but for some he stole from other demons. Kamaraji watched his ally now come into the fire to be seen.

Kamikaze is a human like demon, having a strong young face, known as the most handsome of demons; he was gifted with green eyes, and black hair. His hair was under a helmet that was ceremonial as he made it to fit to his skull as a rounded helmet, and yet have several plucked black feathers in the back as to his name, Kamikaze, Divine Wind. Kamikaze was covered in a gown, long and flowing it was a mainly aqua blue with an inlay of darker shades of blue. His waist was fashioned with a special sash of purple with golden trimmings. Kamikaze was often considered a pretty boy, not well known as a fighter he was stereotyped as the mind that ran the strategy of Kamaraji. The truth was, he basically made Kamaraji, his strength as a warrior secretly used to give Kamaraji his fame and respect, and no one knew he was the true power that drove the demons to fear Kamaraji. Kamikaze had two feather fans, one had black geese feathers, as the other had white geese feathers, he smirked with half his lip saying, "If you are so worried my lord, than I shall go and see if this threat is Inuyasha and his clan."

Kamaraji sighed in relief, now buckling his legs at Kamikaze's feet, "Thank you my friend! The worry grew so great in my heart."

Kamikaze slowly came out of the tent and looked about for a certain demon, "Where is that imbecile?" he turned to a large beast and smiled wickedly, "You, come with me."

The large demon turned about, and two sets of fangs spoke in unison, "Alright!" then they started to fight and quarrel causing Kamikaze to twitch, 'I am going to enjoy sending this one to its end.'  
As the two moved out, near the camp fire another shadowy figure wrapped in a brown cloak up to their neck smirked, an even more handsome owner than Kamikaze, this young looking face had narrowed and wicked brows now rising in pleasure. A set of golden eyes beamed in a sense of playful joy. The long black pony tailed hair wiped in the wind, with the thin grin this man said in a delicate male voice, "Interesting, so Kamikaze is on the move." The shadow stood following slowly.

Inuyasha, Robin, and the others were not just meeting up with Starfire, Kouga, Sango, and Miroku

Inuyasha growled at Kouga, who did the same. Then Starfire glee yelped to Inuyasha running and playing with his ears. Inuyasha wailed in shock as the alien girl giggled and played with his oh so loveable ears. Kagome blushed as she kept trying to get him to then speak for a candy bar. Inuyasha started flexing his hand and cracking his claws as he was growing more impatient. Robin jumped in screaming, "Hey Starfire! Our _friend_!" Robin emphasized the friend to Inuyasha who merely smirked as he continued to flex his hand.

"Robin, oh dearest Robin." She then floated over to Kouga throbbing with hearts, "This is Kouga the magnificent chieftain to the wolf demons."

Kouga smiled, "Yep, I'm a big honcho alright. The guys went to see if they could find some food then I smelled these idiots and figured I could find my Kagome." He then smacked himself in the head saying, "Oops, I mean those idiots, and Starfire."

Starfire smiled on as Miroku and Sango narrowed their eyes at each other, they were insulted but if it was someone else it meant something. Kouga then grabbed Kagome's hands saying, "Kagome, I know you must have been freighting I lost you."

Kagome had turned slightly red, her eyes blinking in embarrassment, as Inuyasha clenched his teeth fuming on the side. "Um, thanks Kouga but actually I didn't give you a second thought." She then walked over to Starfire to talk.

Kouga stood with a blank look of shock, a little shadow on his forehead as he took in what she said. Inuyasha smirked as he cocked his arm in victory. Cyborg smirked to Inuyasha saying, "Oh, so you like her?"

Inuyasha jumped, blushing, "Wha-What! No! She's my jewel detector and if this guy took her than I'd never find them all!"

"Jewel detector!" Kagome screamed past the groups. The Titans broke a path for the two, where as the ones used to this outburst simply sighed and sat down. Inuyasha smacked his face, and slowly trailed his hand down muttering, "Not again…"

Kagome stomped over screaming, "You know, I take from my school work, and studies to help you on these stupid quests and every time I get the same remark, a jewel detector! I guess if Kikyo was here you'd call her a detector extra!"

"Oh please!" Inuyasha barked back, "Kikyo would not even be worth the effort!"

"You mean I'm to much maintenance then!" She snapped causing Inuyasha to shrink back into a squat as she now towered forward.

Beast Boy asked Shippo, "Who is Kikyo?"

"She was Inuyasha's last girl friend." Shippo nodded plainly, "He still has a thing for her it seems."

"Oh, why do girls always bring back ex-girls?"

Kagome then finished saying, "That's it! I'm headed home!" she then began storming off. Inuyasha sighed, and began a march after her because he needed her for the quest. Normally he waits it out, but they were sort of stretched for time.

Robin smirked saying, "Boy, I sure wouldn't want to be him. Jealousy is a terrible thing." He turned to Starfire and blinked as he saw how Kouga was flexing for her. "…." Robin turned to a growl and seemed to grow fangs with daggers in his eyes.

Cyborg finally slapped his hands together saying, "You know, it's been fun, but we need to get going. Nice meeting you all but we are still down a Titan."

The titans nodded and moved out saying bye to the friends they made. Robin practically dragged Starfire as he continued his stormy mood. Kouga smiled saying, "I don't know, but I think the orange one likes me."

Miroku rolled his eyes, "Observant, aren't we."

Sango giggled, "Yeah, the wolf senses are sharp in him." Then she slapped her hands on her thighs calling Kirara to jump into her arms but Kirara stopped and turned down the road growling. Everyone noticed and realized that was the same direction Kagome and Inuyasha were, they panicked, and then immediately made their move.

Inuyasha ran up to Kagome's side and began to pace with her. "Come on," he smiled to Kagome, "you know you can't leave now."

"Why not?" she was still storming off as she had a small vein pumping on her forehead. Inuyasha realized she was really upset again, "You always do this! No matter what Inuyasha you make me sound like a burden to be around, an object really."

Inuyasha looked at her shocked, "Kagome, I know I take things for granted but a burden. Though, you do get captured or hurt a lot then I have to save you."

"See!" Kagome spun around now standing on her toes writhing in hatred, "You think I'm just here for you and when I need you it's a _BIG_ disappointment!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smirked, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Kagome blushed, when he smirked like this she always noticed he was cute, no, she was in hate mode and… and… um. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked off to the sunset and closed his eyes, letting a small sigh out inside his chest, "Yeah, I guess this once I let it get a bit more over done. Those kids and this whole army of demons, it bugs me a little." Inuyasha looked over sternly saying, "Kagome, I need you here. I need you, and so do the others. If even just one rumor that an army of demons is poised on Shin Ji and we ignore the fact it has to do with the jewel shards then we are all to blame for everything that happens."

Kagome looked his face long, and hard, he was very direct and even concerned. Kagome smiled, then nodded, "Alright," she then gave an innocent grin saying, "Then, you can help me with my geometry and calculus!"

Inuyasha faulted over, and then jumped screaming, "Are you kidding! Do your own dirty work!"

Kagome snapped back saying, "What! I thought you needed me!"

"I need you, but I'll die before I have to look at those evil spell books! Every time I get a headache trying to understand the messes of scribbles."

Kagome went on to something else as Inuyasha's nose twitched; his eyes darted to the sides as he grabbed Kagome and leapt into the air. Being a hanyou, or half-demon had it's perks like speed and strength. Inuyasha leapt high enough to dodge a gigantic club, with demon tusks grafted through out the wooden frame. Inuyasha looked back and nearly dropped Kagome at the sight of his attacker, or in a way attackers! There was a large, fat, and bulbous demon; however he was made of two demons merged to one! The right side had a big headed demon with one eye, a large nose, several tuck like fangs, pointed ears, and he also had a single horn. The second head was smaller but pudgy, having two eyes, black ragged hair, two beaver like teeth, rounded ears, and two horns above the small ears. It was 10 feet tall, and maybe 100 feet wide Inuyasha mused, it was rather big in girth for being two demons in one. The creature had only a small bit of fur draped at it's pelvic area as clothing, and some spiked bracelets at its ankles. Inuyasha landed and put Kagome down, he sniffed the air and growled, there was somebody else here and they smelled more powerful.

"Oh boy! Doggy!" said the fat one eyed head, "I love doggies!"

The fattier two horned head said, "No! We eat doggies, they god taste!"

The fat head smiled, "Yeah! Eat hanyou doggy yum-yum!"

Inuyasha felt a twitch in his shoulder, he knew he couldn't wield Tetseiga like this, but he was able to wield his claws. Inuyasha ran forward roaring as he readied a leap, then screamed, "Sankon Tessou!" and his claws tried to make their mark into the two demon beast. The beast raised its large club and caused the bones to block Inuyasha's attack. Inuyasha banged into the blades and sneered, 'Damn!' Inuyasha cursed mentally, 'The bones are strong and powerful, I cant just snap through.' Inuyasha looked and then jumped off of his attack and leapt off from each bone like blade towards the middle of the beast. He used Sankon Tessou or "Soul Shattering Iron Claw" to attack again and was about to make contact as the large blob like beast now broke apart into two separate demons. Inuyasha landed and reeled back looking at them both, the one biggest one eyed demon held the club, and the two eyed and slightly smaller demon took a giant rock from the ground and readied to crush him. Inuyasha jumped up and dodged the boulder, but then the club came in and Inuyasha barely was able to block it with his good arm. Inuyasha smacked hard into the ground, and then as he skidded his one broken arm snapped and he screamed in pain.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, "Get up!"

'I'm trying!' he screamed mentally, 'but the attacks by that metal moron and Naraku have me slightly taxed on power.'

"Mmm, human…" the large one eyed demon turned licking his lips; the smaller one turned and grinned as he reached out for Kagome. Kagome screamed as she grabbed for her arrows but the two eyed demon had her already. Inuyasha looked up and snapped into a fit of rage as he ran to attack it. The one eyed demon swung down on Inuyasha and he collapsed under the large club. Inuyasha was now trying t dunk his hand in his blood to use his long range attack.

The two eyed demon raised Kagome up and opened it's mouth as she squirmed, then a sudden flash of black flew past snatching Kagome away as it readied to drop her. The demon stood there for a moment oblivious to the fact nothing had made its way to it's mouth before stopping and stomping in frustration. Kagome looked up and smiled to Kouga as he saved her. Inuyasha looked up, beaten, bruised, bleeding, and now… belittled… "Kagome…" Inuyasha fainted, to much damage had been done even for him.

Kouga looked at Inuyasha and smirked, "Wow, he's had better days." He ran over grabbing Inuyasha and dragging him over to the safe spot where Kagome was before yelling, "Now Miroku!"

The two large demons looked confused until from the roadside Miroku undid the beads from his right arm, and held out his bare palm releasing a strong vortex that began up heaving dirt and leaves before it. Miroku screamed, "Kazanaa!" as the tunnel became stronger, and the two demons that were trying two grip to flying dirt as the floated into the vortex, soon disappeared inside of it. Miroku quickly closed his palm and re hitched his Juzu beads and flexed his hand as each time he felt the hole grow the more he used it. One day, if he did not stop Naraku, he would surely be consumed by it.

Kagome shook Inuyasha, so worried he was dead. Inuyasha fluttered his eyes, and then smiled as he sheepishly looked at Kagome, "Well, this has been a bad day for me."

Kouga screamed, "You could have gotten Kagome killed you lousy mutt!"

Inuyasha sternly looked at Kouga screaming, "Shut up! I was doing all I could! This was not exactly my best day!"

Kouga and Inuyasha gave glances, until Sango stepped in saying, "Settle down you two, at least it's over!"

"I would not be so hasty." Said Kamikaze, as he strolled out from the trees fanning him self with the white goose fan.

Kamikaze stood with a small half grin, Inuyasha was bearing down on his teeth as he realized this guy was the one that sent that one demon on him. Kouga smirked to himself saying, "Well, looks like Naraku made another one of his things."

Kagome blinked, "No, he's not one of Naraku's."

Inuyasha tried to stand to only fall into Kagome's arms, "Ah, it figures. This guy must be trying to make a name for himself by killing me."

"Not much of a name if you ask Me." said Kouga blandly. Inuyasha gave a glare but Kouga merely got into a small stance saying, "Listen here, I'm not in the mood to play with you so if you really have to be such a problem at least take me seriously. Where's you're sword?"

Kamikaze gave a somewhat snide look as he turned up his chin, "I guess it's in the shop. How would you like to challenge me and my fans?"

Kouga snorted, before then using his speed to begin a long run. As he was closing in, a sudden burst of wind caught Kouga raising him into the air and then as he was floating a large crackle sound came from the woods and a large ball of churning wind struck out hitting Kouga's frame and then flinging him into the ground with his eyes dilated. Kagome gasped as Kouga had twitched on the ground before letting his head snap back and lay loosely.

Kagome looked at Kamikaze, his hands didn't move, he was only fanning himself. The sound came from the woods she then realized so she looked at them and saw the leaves were moving. It was the winds… wait, some of the leaves were moving opposite of the small breeze. She took an arrow and called out her inner power to give it a strange purple arrow to shoot and strike a strange black fan. The fan spun out of the trees, and then stopped to quickly float to Kamikaze's side. Kamikaze nodded saying, "Interesting, the female priestess I believe?"

Kagome kept her angry face as she said, "My name is Kagome, and what do you have with Inuyasha?"

Kamikaze became blank, emotionless, "My son wants him dead."

"You're son?" Miroku looked shocked, not the normal response from demons.

"Not of blood, mind you. I adopted Kamaraji as he was a hanyou I found. I adopted him as my own child, and gave him the teachings of several years of magic. The boy became a man, and as a man, he wished for power." Kamikaze wiped his fan, and then it too began to levitate around his body. "Kamaraji has not the power to rule the demons in this land however, Kamaraji has the skill to talk his way into the hearts of the demons and rally even the most barbaric beasts into being loyal fighters. My powers are his, secretly when he is attacked or challenged I become his power, and destroy the demons as to be his to claim. In killing Inuyasha, the hanyou that now has been gather shards of the shikon jewel; I will not only cease his fears but give him greater glory as a warrior."

Kagome jumped up screaming, "Why would do you have to kill Inuyasha?"

"He is a threat, girl." Kamikaze sighed, "I must kill him before he dares to kill my son. It is destroy, or be destroyed."

Miroku nodded, "Quite right," He undid his beads and waited as Kirara and Sango scooped up Kouga and pulled him out of the way. Miroku screamed "Kazanaa!" and used his vortex to try and suck up Kamikaze. Kamikaze grinned as his two fans began to spin in front of his body counter clockwise, vertically. The fans were pointed feathers with their spin, seeming to unify in their movements. The two maelstroms began to suck the areas between them and Miroku narrowed his eyes as he realized what was happening. The dirt between the two tunnels now seemed to hover as they were equally being contorted. Miroku closed his palm and Kamikaze let his fans halt. "What are you?"

"I am Kamikaze, the divine wind. I am a master of the element of the winds, all the winds of this earth and plane. I am a master to the skills of man, and of demon in the magi. I am a master, yet I am not a named lord."

Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu but Miroku simply said, "Forget it Sango, it is not going to do you any good."

Sango turned with a fire in her eyes, "I have to try!" she screamed "Hiraikotsu!" and flung the large bone boomerang to have Kamikaze's two fans now stand with the white fan pointing up, and the black fan pointing down. The large boomerang seemed to smack into a field between the two fans and then bounce back into Sango and her arms. Sango grabbed the boomerang in shock, "What in the world?"

Miroku pointed, "Ying, and Yang." Everyone took notice, the white fan had the white half of the ying and yang sign, as the black feathered fan had the black ying and yang signs. "These symbols are used for the balance of the elements, and when he uses them together they become a neutralizing force. This is why I said we need to stop and redesign our attacks."

"Redesign as you wish, I will out maneuver you. I am not only powerful but skilled in my strategy and tactic. Try me."

There was a large crackle sound of energy, and Kamikaze leapt up into the air dodging the blue beam. Kamikaze suddenly landed and looked towards the attacker and saw Cyborg smiling, "Okay, we'll try." He said slickly.

Kamikaze narrowed his eyes, 'Who are these children?'

Beast Boy made a charge in the form of a triceratops. Kamikaze had his fans between him and Beast Boy causing that field of energy to come between them. Beast Boy smacked into the field and fell back onto his rear. Robin was being flown behind the fans and Kamikaze with his staff by Starfire. Starfire dropped Robin and he pulled his staff up over his head to swing down strongly. Kamikaze turned, and with surprise, called his black fan into his one hand and connected it with the strong overhead swipe blocking the staff weapon. Robin sprung off of Kamikazes chest and onto a sprawl. Kamikaze was stumbling back into the squid arms of Beast Boy, as he then tried to wrap Kamikaze in a strong grip. Kamikaze turned and smiled as he said, "Amazing! Such precision!" the two fans suddenly began twirling around his body, he screamed "Tsumuji!" as they made a miniature tornado around his form. Beast Boy was now spinning inside the tornado before being tossed out in his human form grabbing at his chest.

Starfire landed next to Beast Boy and hoped she could help him out. She eeped as his body was covered in bruises. Cyborg jumped into the tornado and the same thing had happened, he was in it for a few moments then tossed out badly bruised. Robin ran over to Starfire and whispered in her ear, she smiled and floated into the air. Robin shook beast boy and whispered in his ear giving the green boy a devilish grin as he turned into a gopher and began burrowing underground. Starfire now used a large barrage of starbolts from the air into the turning wind wall and the bolts bounced into several directions from the winds. Robin waited as the tornado was now standing still, as he expected. Then the ground gave from underneath and everyone watched as the tornado collapsed and Kamikaze fell into a deep hole underground. Beast Boy came up smiling, and slapping his hands together in triumph.

Robin and the others ran over to Inuyasha and his friends. Inuyasha was already trying to heal his wounds, it was going to probably take a day but if he started now he may have it healed sooner. Kouga had also woken up, not to pleased that he was saved from these kids and Inuyasha's pals. Robin asked, "Does this happen a lot?"

Miroku left out a sigh saying, "Unfortunately."

Sango smiled saying, "It sure was a good thing you all came along, who knows what would have happened."

Inuyasha was not so appreciative; he was not going to be for their help. He was not sure what to make of them, friends, enemies, or just nuisances? Inuyasha kept a skeptical look to them and Kagome nudged him to make him behave, he didn't, he kept his skepticism of the strangers. Beast Boy was doing a victory dance at the hole, he dug it quick, deep, and with as many pointy rocks in the bottom as he could find. "Oh yeah, go Beast Boy, who's the tunneler, I'm the tunneler!"

Kamikaze then shot out of the hole and gripped the green boy's neck, and in a quick squeeze caused Beast Boy to loose motor action, but he still was gasping for air. Kamikaze was now scuffed, and dirty. He turned Beast Boy's face to the others and dug his nails into Beast Boy's neck to cause them to take the situation more seriously as Beast Boy now cringed in pain. The titans each took a stance, and shared warnings of how if he hurt their friend it would be the last thing he ever did. Kamikaze sneered, "Oh is that so? Then I shall give you a moment to take into account how I have not even begun to use my greater powers." Kamikaze was holding Beast Boy with his right hand, but his left hand was hanging loosely. He slowly raised the left hand and opened his palm out wide to the small group and then screamed "Ukigumo-toge!" and a large blitz of whirlwinds came flushing from the palm of Kamikaze. The heroes were slammed against the banks in the road and forced onto the ground incapable of moving. Their faces became distorted as their bodies were being put more and more under these extreme winds. "This technique calls on the many winds of the earth! They will crush you're bones and with them the life force you hold in them! Yet, before I finish you, I will finish this green child for his arrogance! I will admit, all of you were amusing, but in the end there is no one that has a match to me!"

At this point a gigantic boulder had been flung into the path between Kamikaze and the others. Kamikaze was stunned as the boulder was surrounded in a blackened aura. "Let him go." Kamikaze turned to the cloaked girl, Raven, "Beast Boy has to answer to me for this mess still."

Beast Boy whimpered, "Maybe I should let him snap my neck."

Kamikaze narrowed his eyes, 'Well, this is interesting. I sense a strong demonic presence in the girl and yet the very powers of magic emanating off her also show to be grander than that.' Kamikaze tossed Beast Boy aside saying, "I see, so another friend comes to test me and my patience!"

Raven simply stood without even a moment of emotion, "I am their friend, and if you really want to fight I'm sure I can give you that _challenge_ you wanted." Her tone was sarcastic at challenge.

Kamikaze smiled, "I see, then show me how you differ from you're friends!" then than called out "Ukigumo-toge!" and used the same whirlwinds on Raven but she turned to her spiritual form and phased through the ground behind Kamikaze and use a swift kick to his back. Kamikaze turned to swipe her but she countered with a block of her forearm followed by a kick to his ribs. Kamikaze back off and called his dual fans, they tried to strike as Raven used her hands to form temporary shield of her telekinetic energy. Kamikaze looked and smiled, her force fields were not easy to break.

Kamikaze called one fan back into his palm and had it's butt seem to spin in the dip in his hand. Kamikaze pointed out and created a ball of wind like the one he used on Kouga. "Oni-suzume!" and the ball flew forward. Raven jumped over it and then jumped mentally as the ball now began to chase her. Raven flew into the air dodging and strafing from side to side to shake the ball of churning wind. Raven then forged from her fingertips small black aura blades that she flung to implode the ball. Kamikaze smacked his fan into his hand thinking, 'Curses, I felt that would have dealt with her!'

Kamikaze turned to the others, the titans and Inuyasha's friends were starting to get up. He felt like screaming, but then he had his small one sided smirk, "No, I am not going to kill you all today." His fans then seemed to fly into the ground spinning, and then making a large dust cloud blinding everyone. When the dust had disappeared, Kamikaze was already gone.

Raven landed and walked over to Beast Boy; she laid her hands on his neck and softly rubbed it using her healing powers. Beast Boy gave his fanged grin and said, "Thanks."

Raven narrowed her eyes as she now started to choke him "You had to read the book _didn't you_!!!"

Starfire ran over to Raven and hugged her screaming, "Friend Raven! You scared away the evil man! Well done!"

Raven sighed, though she was not showing it she was happy to see everyone was moderately okay. Raven then blinked at Starfire sheepishly turning red, "Starfire? Why are you rubbing my…"

Starfire and Raven turned to their third member in the hug. "I was swept up in the moment of levity." Miroku felt a little worried as he seemed to keep his sincere face. Raven gave him a dark glare as she followed his arms to her and Starfire's rears. Sango stormed over and dragged Miroku into the woods saying, "Excuse me."

Miroku screamed, "My wife! Save me again!"

Starfire grabbed her ears screaming, "No! I am not you or anyone else's wife! You tricked me!"

Robin had turn red with lightning striking behind him, "Wife?" a serpent's like tongue came from his mouth as he seemed to hiss the 'e' at the end of 'wife'.

Shippo smirked asking, "Does he like her?"

Cyborg frowned saying, "I just can't be sure."

Inuyasha watched as everyone was mixing, and getting all social. He frowned; he hated this kind of thing. Raven was wandering to a tree as she caught his eye, she was so strong, and she didn't seem to show it from the way she hid in that hood. Inuyasha stood up and wandered over, she looked up saying, "I'm not really in the mood to socialize."

"You neither huh?" Inuyasha smirked as he leaned on the tree, his arm in the sling made it hard not to fall over from imbalance. "You seem to be quite strong for a girl."

"Oh geez," Raven's sarcastic tone was coming in, "the feudal feeling women don't make to be strong, how I waited for this."

Inuyasha chuckled in his mind, "Oh, now that was a good one. Still, I meant a woman half-demon."

Raven paused, and blushed; she was in an era where demons were normal. "Yes, so I guess it is true."

Inuyasha looked at Raven, she had nice eyes, not often you see lavender eyes, "The name is Inuyasha, what's your name again?"

"I never gave it." Raven now crossed her legs and began to meditate; she stopped to say, "Raven."

Inuyasha smiled, and laid his head back, "Nice name, for a girl."

Raven narrowed her eyes, what was with this guy? She turned to Beast Boy, he puts her through so much trouble, but in the end she realized they all do. She kind of liked it, but in the moment she knew she had to tell them the bad news.

Kamikaze returned smiling, "Powerful, and together. Those kids are my most amazing nuisance; I might like fighting with them more."

Kamaraji sat as he had listened to Kamikaze, "To think, you were beaten by children."

Kamikaze shrugged, and went to wash up, "We all have to come across our challenges in life, mine was the kids. We will be seeing them again I believe."

Kamaraji shifted nervously, he was hoping that was not true. Outside the tent, the cloaked figure sat watching as Kamikaze made his way to his own tent, "So, he is the one that fights for Kamaraji? I was expecting one more articulate." The cloaked figure then turned to the flames, "Perhaps, I should not be weary of him yet more so of the children. The girl, the one in blue, she seems familiar to me."

Aooni asked, "Biteikotsu? What is the matter?"

The cloaked figure, Biteikotsu smirked to himself unsheathing a blade, "Nothing, I am merely contemplating something."

The blade he held was a bone blade, it had a snake scaled sheath, and black rimmed tsuka or handle. The blade was long, sharpened vastly, and had a spiked back like a saw. This blade was definitely a bone from an elder demon, perhaps a demon from several eras ago. Biteikotsu smirked as he sheathed the sword and hid it inside the brown cloak. "How loyal are you to Kamaraji Aooni?"

Aooni smiled bluntly stating, "I would offer my life to a man of such power and honor."

"Really?" Biteikotsu smirked into the brim of his cloak, "You may change soon to that faith."

Raven sighed as she finally stood up saying, "Everyone, we need to talk."

The others gathered as Raven explained, "Many of you may or may not have been asking what is going on. Well, Beast Boy 'accidentally'," she looked at Beast Boy who slunk behind Cyborg, "read a book for me. It came from Azarath and is believed to be a gateway from our world to another similar to our history. Now, when he did this and did not read a transcription, the portal opened and so we were brought here."

Starfire smiled to Kouga, "It has not been all to poor a trip."

Beast Boy beamed, "Yeah we met some new friends and everything!"

Raven nodded, "Perhaps, but we are now stuck here, and we can't leave until we finish the chapter to it's final ending, or something similar to it's ending." Raven rolled her eyes knowing Beast Boy would have forgotten the chapter by now if he even looked, "So, we need to make sure and help each other so we can all go home."

Kouga shrugged, "I am home so why should I care?"

Miroku sighed, "They are our friends, surely that means something to you?"

Sango agreed, "They did save us to, don't forget that!"

Inuyasha sneered, "I guess, we do owe them a little help for now."

Robin was wracking his brain, "Why is it they are speaking English to us, but in reality their speaking Japanese?"

Raven nodded, "Good question, the book was magical and translates to the readers most commonly used language. When we were brought in and were more common to English the book compensated making us hear them speak English, and anyone else hear us speaking Japanese."

Cyborg blinked, "Hold on, I noticed their screaming those weird attacks and stuff in Japanese!"

"Well, it seems names and titles are not making the translation." Raven grabbed her chin and then had a flash, "You normally wouldn't rename someone that moves to a new country their translated name, so perhaps their names and titles won't translate to English like that. When they use a name or title for a person or thing, it will sound the same for use."

"Hey," Beast Boy grinned, "What happens when I say Domo Arigato?"

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kouga looked at Beast Boy puzzled, as Kagome smiled saying "You just spoke real English!"

Beast Boy blinked as Raven said, "What did you expect? Now the times we speak Japanese or they speak English it reverts to the opposite, weird huh?"

The Titans all looked half as confused as the Inuyasha crew, Inuyasha thought to himself, 'I thought those scriptures from Kagome's time were bad.'

Starfire blinked, and asked, "So, how long till we finish the chapter Raven?"

Raven felt ill, "It may take a day, two, or three. Unlike how it was written in the book we're actually living the events moment by moment. We could even be stuck here for years if we don't try to finish it immediately."

The titans now had their jaws drop that is a really long time for teenagers! Robin jumped up saying, "Alright, let's get this thing started. Where were you all headed?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Well, last we were headed to find the shikon jewel shards in Shin Ji." The titans readied to move out, but Beast Boy felt uneasy, 'Shin Ji, something feels bad about a town named Shin Ji…'

Naraku sat at the pond, Kagura watched as he only sat there, "Well? What now?"

"Patience." Naraku mused, "Patience, we'll watch a little more and than we'll see just what these kids can really do."

Kagura narrowed her eyes, Naraku was good for planning and keeping secrets, this was probably like that. He had a new set of enemies, and more problems to prepare for. Naraku was the kind of demon to plan it all out, and wait to see an opening before acting on the situation. Naraku watched the water and viewed the five teenagers that had came, "I wonder what to do, destroy them, or maybe help them? Decisions, decisions."

Note: MY GAWD!!! This took a lot of planning, reviewing, and crap like I hate. Still, I am so very, very proud of this one chapter. Hope everyone enjoys, and now for the small bit of research I made to get them names/attacks/Japanese names! Please review, and be as critical as plausible. Also, smile, cause it's always nice to smile after reading a story and think, "That really wasn't that bad" if you think that.

Names/ Original Characters

This is for the special characters I made up, plus Japanese words/names used in the story I found all over the net. You have no idea how long I researched to find out this stuff, for a story.

Aooni-(Blue Demon), He's a blue demon, got it from a Noh theatre site. Demon is demon, often known in Japanese society to look like ogres with clubs and horns (to distinct the American fan base why all the lower demons are mainly Ogre looking types of demons for now.)

Kamikaze- (Divine Wind) Kamikaze shows to be "Divine", and uses lots of wind based attacks as a wind warlock.

Kamaraji- Calamari kind of made it up… supposed to be because Kamaraji is spineless and a coward but has the demons working for him.

Tarojiro-(Big Man and Next Man), a two headed Demon, so it makes sense. Tarou is Big man, and Jirou is Next man.

Biteikotsu-(Beautiful Emperor's Bone) Will make sense as his story progresses; keep an eye on this one because he's important to the story. One reason is the sword he carries brandishing the same name, it's a bone type sword.

Attacks/Words

Okina-(Old Man), only reason I used it was for Jaken and his old man fire breath, got it on the Noh theatre site like Aooni.

Tsumuji-(Whirlwind)

Ukigumo toge-(Drifting Clouds Peak)

Oni-suzume-(Demon-Sparrow)

Juzu-Buddhist prayer beads.

Shakujou-Buddhist staffs for decoration, though Miroku uses it as a weapon.

Wakizashi-Short sword, some consider a "ninja" sword but it is defined as "blades that are 21-24 inches long supposedly.

Mempo-Decorative face masks.

Thank You to SesshoumaruRULE look for their site if you like Inuyasha!


	2. Chapter 2: A Ritual and A Bath House

Teen Titans: A Feudal Fairytale

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 2: A ritual and a bath house!

Note: Thanks to everyone that reviewed, sorry that it took so long to get the latest chapter.

Ten people were headed to the gate of a city, the city of Shin Ji actually. The gate was a large arched stone gate, connected to the long wall structure around the city. Shin Ji was owned to a royal family, a lord had constructed a wall around the city in the coming war since he was one that feared attack. This wall was constructed by granite, marble stone blocks grafted to the outer limits of the city as a barrier of protection. In the center of this moderately large city was a large pagoda which was the religious temple of the priests in the city. Inuyasha sneered as he neared the arch, 'Okay,' he thought to himself, 'this smells weird, like a form of magic.'

Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha saying, "Hey, why did you stop?"

Inuyasha grabbed the small fox demon, and in a grip held the fox to his face, "Because I smell strong magic!"

Kagome nodded, "Well, they said there is a lot of magic here from the priests and priestesses, perhaps that is what you smell."

Robin and Cyborg walked through the arch, and looked at the city. It was a vast city with people running around laughing and smiling. Cyborg grinned, "I kind of look forward to some relaxing you know." Robin sighed, "First, we need to try and find these jewel shards right Robin?"

Robin nodded, he wondered on the city and the people, as the other heroes came through the arch he examined them all and how they seemed happy. Why was there going to be so much trouble in this nice city?

Inuyasha was now making his way, walking with his arms crossed over his chest as everyone was gawking at the city. He snickered, 'One city is like the next, why do they get so emotional like that?' Inuyasha looked to the girl Raven, she was just as un-impressed as himself, 'She seems to be one to keep her head on straight,' Inuyasha had his nose wrinkle up, 'Kamikaze, he still is a threat, and going all light headed is dangerous with an enemy like him.'

Mentioning of shopping began, Inuyasha scowled, "We have to find the jewels, Kamikaze is after them and Naraku is never far behind! We go, we find, we leave!"

Robin looked at Inuyasha, "Well, I agree but even a little fun can't kill us."

Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin's arm and said, "Yes, quite true! Fun in such a nice city together!"

Inuyasha grimaced, what was this girl's deal? "Starfire…" the monotone voice of Raven came in contradiction, "We should not forget that this city is in danger, right? We need to go ahead and find this jewel before it causes serious trouble. We ought to split up into groups to find out where it is." Raven looked at how there was ten people, Kouga had wandered off when his pack of wolves was close by, not before mentioning his loyalty to Kagome, giving Inuyasha a stare that could kill, and admiring Starfire's kimono and how it was similar to Kagome's. Raven looked around to a lone vendor stand and saw some strings with wax on their ends. She floated over and took five separate colors asking, "How much are these?"

The man turned, Raven gagged as this man's large grin stretched his entire face. His face was so pale she thought he was deceased, and his nose was so sunken in it was like two slits for the nostrils going at angles to the center of his face. His hair was fitted into a pony tail of black which was very thin, and he wore a blue robe with a white under shirt showing through. "Madam, that is merely free for a beauty such as your self, may I see you're face?"

Raven blinked; more shocked he would ask that. "Sure, I guess." She pulled down her hood and he reached out tilting her chin, he spoke out saying, "You are a wonderful specimen, you're hair…" she felt a tug, and he took a strand of hair, "Nice, payment has been received." The man quickly put the strand of hair into a box and said, "You may go."

Raven snapped, as she put on her hood again, "Hold on! Why did you do that?"

The man was now writing on some paper, returning to his normal activities, "I deal in exotic goods, and services, you're hair is not normal yet it is natural is it not?" He looked up to see Raven's nod, making him smile slightly more than he did before, "Magi will pay top dollar for just a strand of a witch's hair, I can tell you're a witch of some sort. Mind you, it is a fair trade one hair for five strands of rope. That rope is special, if you know how to use it."

Raven narrowed her eyes, and returned to the others, "I have an idea; we'll all pull on the ropes and team up with the same colors." Raven turned to Beast Boy asking, "Could you cut these?"

Beast Boy smiled, turning to a beetle and cutting through the ropes to make each dipped end with an un-dipped end. Raven took the colors and separated them to each of her hands. "Now, everyone from this era will pull from my left hand, while everyone from my era will pull from my right hand. We'll have to work with those team members from each era to get home and help them stop these demons."

Beast Boy nodded, "Cool, we can all get to know each other more!"

Sango grinned, "I would like to know more about the world you all came from."

So everyone took a string, Kagome looked at her orange wax string and smiled as she saw Starfire got the same. They began jumping and giggling together much like schoolgirls. Shippo pulled his string and hopped on Beast Boy who also got a green wax string. Robin and Sango nodded to eachother as they drew red tipped strings. Miroku reluctantly walked to Cyborg saying, "I would have found my companion of the feminine persuasion."

Inuyasha looked at his purple tipped string, and Raven with hers, 'Well, I guess it's better than the air head or that giant who tried to kill me earlier.' He grinned, 'Actually, she's not too bad for company, has the attitude I have plus she's strong enough o take care of herself.'

The teams then split up, the ill looking man smiled on, "Ah, well done Binetsu, they are none the wiser of my evil deeds!" this ill man named Binetsu praised himself with rubbing his hands together and licking his lips.

"Binetsu!" the voice of Kamikaze came from the corner of the building near by, "Have you retrieved that hair?"

Binetsu turned and his grin grew, "Ah, Kamikaze! I have what you wanted, here for you." Binetsu took over the box with the one strand of hair, "She was quite beautiful, may I ask why you wanted a strand of her hair?" Binetsu raised his brows sickeningly high, "Was her scent so demanding?"

Kamikaze glared, "Fool!" Binetsu jumped back raising his arms in defense, "I would never come to such a disgusting act! I am using the girl's hair, along with those others with her in a ritual! Be less a malcontent and retrieve those other children's hairs!"

Binetsu turned to grab his cart and to run it down the road. Kamikaze turned to the small box, and grinned, "I wanted to face them again, but realization has come to my heart in the form of fear. I must not allow the girl, or her friends, to endanger the way of my son." Kamikaze took the strand of hair, and pulled on its ends to have it turn into a swirl of winds forging the hair into a miniature wooden idol. Kamikaze frowned, as he screamed, "Binetsu!" Kamikaze raised the green boy idol screaming, "You took the wrong hair!"

Binetsu turned, his eyes popped as his arms and legs flailed before running off at full speed with his cart. Kamikaze held the doll, and chuckled, "No matter, when Binetsu finishes I will have all the idols and I will begin the ritual."

Biteikotsu walked over smiling with a devious grin, "Binetsu did not meet you're expectations?"

Kamikaze turned and scowled, "No, he failed in the task I laid on his shoulders already."

Biteikotsu shrugged, "Oh well, he does not fail often. A demon of illness, Binetsu has an amazing natural luster for magic and the arts." Biteikotsu chuckled, "However, his mind is not as well put as ours he shows aptitude in ways you would not believe."

Kamikaze turned, and walked away not pleased still with the help. Biteikotsu came to Kamikaze in a moment of honor, but how can he trust a demon he knew nothing about? Why would Biteikotsu come to help him now all of a sudden? Biteikotsu was watching Kamikaze grinning, "Such the fool…"

Robin and Sango were walking, making their rounds of the city. "Robin?" Sango looked at him grinning, "Did we ever say where we would all meet up later at?"

Robin blinked, that did slip. "I know! I can call the titans on their comm. Links." Robin grabbed his yellow titan comm. Device and looked around. There was a bath house on the side of the road so Robin spoke into the device, "Hey, everyone there?" He heard the titans tune in, "There's a bath house called," he took a while to read the name in Japanese to English, "Um, Madam Seung's Bath, we can meet up there after we've made a sweep of the city okay?"

Everyone agreed, Sango blinked saying, "Magic?"

"What?" Robin smirked as he put away the device, "Not exactly, we come from a world where technology like that is common place. We can talk to people all over the world."

Sango nodded, "I see, Kagome has mentioned these things a great deal. They call them, phones in you're world."

Robin nodded, "Yeah, so what exactly are you? A warrior, a ninja?"

Sango smiled sweetly, she was a very nice person yet she had her hard spots. "I'm a demon huntress, I was with a family of hunters when I met Inuyasha." Sango sighed, memories she was not happy of came to her, "I actually wanted to kill Inuyasha because I was tricked by Naraku into believing Inuyasha was the one that killed them. Naraku even used my brother against me several times, my brother…" Sango felt a tear coming but hid it. Robin noticed and nodded, "You know I have had a bad ordeal as well."

Robin looked up and saw the clouds, nice and fluffy, so high like on a rope… "My parents were killed in a circus incident; they fell from a tight rope to their deaths. Acrobats, that's what they were." Robin narrowed his eyes as he said, "I swore I would never let another person suffer like I did by the hands of evil people because I learned they were murdered. I took on this identity as Robin and fought with my teacher, Bat Man to try and protect people from the darkness out there."

Sango grinned, "I made a vow as well, I would never let evil hurt people any more if I could help it." Sango turned to Robin, and said, "You may be young, but you do seem a lot more mature than a certain monk I know."

"Ah," Robin mused with a sly glare, "Miroku has entered the conversation. Do you like him Sango?"

Sango blushed as she turned away and fastened her pace. "I don't have to dignify that with an answer."

Robin grinned, "Oh, I see."

"Hai!" a shadowy figure ran up to Robin with a wooden store cart. "I see you strong ninja man!"

Robin looked at the ninja, his large eyes showing through the tight ninja outfit. "Um, you sound familiar."

The ninja man sweat a little, his large head made it more than apparent it was Binetsu, but Robin was for some reason not able to tell. "Why, of course! I am the great and renowned, uh," Binetsu looked around for a name, and smirked, "I am Butaniku!"

Robin was stunned, that was familiar for some reason. "What do you want?"

"I wish to teach you the greatest secret art of my style! Yes, follow me young ninja!" Binetsu started hopping on one foot. "Come now follow!"

Robin blinked, "Um, sure." He then hopped on one foot. Binetsu then started patting his head and rubbing his stomach. "Are you sure that this is some skill?"

"Of course young grass hopper!" Binetsu then motioned as if to pluck a hair from his own head, when Robin did this he fell on the ground as he plucked a hair and grabbed at the spot now in pain. The strand floated and Binetsu grabbed the strand saying, "Ninja, Vanish!" he then flung a small ball that created a large smoke cloud. Robin gagged as Sango now came asking, "Robin are you okay?"

Robin gagged and grabbed around to see where he was, he then felt something and saw the smoke clear. A few moments of silence as he realized his hand was on Sango's bottom he said, "Um, sorry." He drew his arm away and turned to the infuriated Sango as she said, "Not yet you're not!" Kirara hissed as it jumped from her shoulder and turned to a giant form with flaming paws, "Get him Kirara!"

Binetsu watched as he tore off the ninja mask, "My, he certainly seems in trouble." Binetsu rolled his cart away seeing the pork shop he chuckled, "Butaniku, I should grab a slice before I go to the next kid."

Starfire and Kagome were near several stables, horses stomped around in the coral. Starfire smiled asking, "Why do you stay here Kagome?"

Kagome turned, "What?" she realized what Starfire meant, "I stay because I worry for my friends, its not that hard to understand."

Starfire smiled, "I see, quite nice of you to care for them."

Kagome blushed, "Well, I also stay for one friend more than the others but don't tell anybody."

Starfire giggled, "I see, I too have feelings for my friend more so than the others." Starfire looked at one hoarse that was black, had several scars on it, and seemed so wild as it stomped and kicked madly. It looked at Starfire and came galloping angrily, Kagome watched as it slowly came to a weak gallop and nuzzled to Starfire. "Yes, My friend I secretly care for him in ways I must not explain. He is different than me, in how his spirit is wild and enraged, but in a way I see that my calm nature equals out his strings of wild nature."

Kagome blushed, 'Is that why I love Inuyasha?' Kagome laid her head down and asked herself, 'When he is so hot headed I seem to be the only one in the world that can calm him down.' Kagome sighed saying lightly, "Inuyasha."

"Hello!" a shrill voice screamed causing the hoarse to run, and the girl to shriek in freight. A woman in a long kimono, fanciful puffed hair, and blushed cheeks was standing behind the girl now tossing away a large leg of pork. "Join me my dears in the magic, of the dance!"

The two girls looked oddly at this woman, her slit nose flared as she gyrated her arms and legs in a ballet like fashion. "Come! Dance with me my pretties!"

The two watched and tried to mimic the plies, twirls, and twists of the woman. Starfire was gleefully laughing as Binetsu, who was the woman, leapt over Starfire's head to snatch a single orange strand. "Aha! Dancer, Vanish!" Binetsu flung another smoke bomb and grabbed the cart. Binetsu began to run as the dress tore, and he sniffled as he ran, "I lose oh so many dresses this way."

Starfire in rage shot green beams from her eyes and looked for Binetsu, Binetsu screamed as he tore off the wig and dress to stop at the corner. Starfire flew full force up to Binetsu asking "Did a woman with a strange hair fly this way?" Starfire blushed asking, "Why are you wearing make up?"

Binetsu began to sweat, "Um, It's Tuesday, and on Tuesdays I like to gussy up you see… that woman ran that way!"

Starfire flew off smiling, "A nice man, not many can take pride in their appearances."

Kagome was riding on her bike as fast as she could after Starfire, "Why did I have to get someone that flies?"

Binetsu slopped over onto a wall, "That was close, lord Biteikotsu should understand the risk I take for him. I wish I had assistance."

"Assistance?" a deep voice echoed behind Binetsu making him pop up like a board. "Biteikotsu realized one such as you was not much so he sent me. Onibocho."

Binetsu grinned to his large new friend, "Ah, so what is you're specialty."

Onibocho stepped forward, and was dressed in a black kimono and had sandals, now human with red hair he smiled in a young face "Cooking."

Binetsu blinked, "Cooking? I get a cooking demon?"

Onibocho smiled, "Yes, you do."

Binetsu sighed, "Well, that is fine I guess. It gives me some ideas as to my next ordeals."

Cyborg snorted, "Dude, this is stupid! We can't keep looking in the same place."

Miroku shrugged, "I feel this is the greatest place to find answers. Asking the people here of all the matters."

Miroku ran up to three women chatting, he asked, "Ladies, have you seen anything odd here?"

One girl smiled, "No, why?"

Miroku nodded, "I see, then how about any of you willing to bear my children?"

The girls all looked ashamed, and ran off, Miroku sighed as he sat on the curb, "Again I am denied."

Cyborg narrowed his eyes, "You know, we can't keep asking girls if they are going to bear you kids."

Miroku narrowed his eyes as he held up his hand, "This hand, is cursed Cyborg. I must find a way to pass on my legacy before my death. Naraku, the same demon we were hunting has cursed my blood line to a state of constant suffering as we will die if we do not kill him."

Cyborg looked at Miroku in disbelief, it sounded more like an excuse to just keep flirting. Than again, this was pretty believable with that giant vortex thing in his arm. Cyborg grinned sitting down, acting like the big brother and father figure he has been so accustomed to from the titans. "Hey, I'm not exactly the most natural person either. Being half machine has been a sort of curse for me to."

Miroku looked at Cyborg and nodded, a sign of relief on his face, "Quite the pair, a man cursed to death by a demon, and a boy cursed to half-life by fate."

Cyborg looked dumbfounded, question marks in his eyes e realized half-life was like living dead. In a way that was his life, not totally alive nor dead, in between. "I guess we both got our problems, weird. We all are almost all the same, you and me, the others, we all are like the same people but with little differences."

Miroku looked up, and jumped over to a young woman in a red kimono, "Would you be willing to bear my children?"

Cyborg faulted to the ground, 'Man, I bet he was just playing me like a fool.'

The woman looked up, she had black hair that was set in a loop then braid in the back. The hairpin she wore to hold the loop was an ivory butterfly, and her kimono was not only red but rose in color. She had eyes that seemed to shine, green in color Miroku blushed as he stepped out of the woman's way. She moved on her path passing the two, Miroku narrowed his eyes saying, "She's a demon, a noble demon at that."

Cyborg smirked, "Oh, noble huh? What makes her so noble as a demon?"

Miroku sighed, now walking with his staff in step, "You can tell things in a person's eyes, such as generosity and sincerity."

Cyborg rolled his eyes as a cart rolled up to him, "Excuse me, would you like a free sample?"

Cyborg looked up to the red haired man now cooking in a cart, "Uh, sure I guess."

Cyborg was handed a piece of meat on the end of a knife, he took it and smiled as it tasted really good, "Hey, what is that?"

The chef, Onibocho, started sharpening knives, "Pork, dipped in soy sauce."

Cyborg grinned, "Hey, not bad, so what else you got?"

Binetsu walked over in a blue kimono and wearing a Noh mask he said, "Wow that smells good, what is that?"

Cyborg looked over to what Binetsu was pointing at to have some squid wrap his face. Cyborg screamed and howled as he struggled with the squid at his face. Finally he pulled it off and screamed, "Screw this! Where did Miroku go?"

Onibocho snickered to Binetsu, "Not a poor plan."

Binetsu pried the eyebrows from the squids tentacles saying, "Quite, now let's finish this job with the girl!" the squid then latched onto Binetsu's arm causing him to flail madly around. Onibocho sighed as he asked, 'Why must the world be full of such idiots?'

Cyborg walked over to Miroku who was making his way around town, "Hey, what's with you guys and raw fish, that stuff is dangerous!"

Miroku turned and grinned, "I see what you mean." He then turned putting his hand to his mouth as Cyborg had small red marks on his face and no brows.

Back at the demon camp, Sesshomaru walked into the camp with his companions Rin, Jaken, and the two headed dragon that was often with them named Ah-un. Sesshomaru looked to the oni in this area, each taking glances at the new comers. Several looked at Rin, Sesshomaru kept his hand on his blade the entire time. Jaken was also near the girl wondering if these wretched beasts could be trusted. One demon stood up, and walked into Sesshomaru's path. He was large, and blue, it was Aooni. Aooni stood with his tusks in a grin. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes to intimidate the giant to no avail. It stood its arms completely crossed over it's large chest. More demons now stood making their way around Sesshomaru and his company with hisses and low growls. Rin felt a sort of sickening pain in her stomach, she knew it was her fault that this was happening. Demons often feel negatively to humans. A masked man stormed out of his tent, it was Kamaraji and he screamed, "Silence! Leave him and his people be!"

Aooni turned and bowed, backing to his fire with the demons following. Sesshomaru looked at the man Kamaraji and asked, "Are you the master here?"

Kamaraji nodded, and so they entered the tent. Kamaraji poured several glasses of tea for them all, Jaken found the change most becoming from their normal battles. Rin sat with the dragon it now yawning as it laid down for a nap. Sesshomaru did not sit at first, and then he reluctantly sighed as his sat his legs crossed on the ground. "Forgive Aooni, he is the lord of the mountain Oni here, many of them follow me for him." Kamaraji nodded, "I am only guessing this is about Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kamarji blankly; he never knew his brother was here. "No, it was brought to my attention you have been calling upon many demons, why would you need so many?"

Kamaraji narrowed his eyes to the side, "Well, the shikon jewel shards are not an easy thing too obtain."

"Yes," Sesshomaru nodded, but his gaze was still slightly hinting to rage, "However this is more like an army, I doubt you only wish to get some shards. I would dare say you are trying to make a name for yourself."

"Don't tell me you worry of the humans Sesshomaru, you are a demon of true royalty."

Sesshomaru looked at Kamaraji and raised a brow, "Human lives are not the point, it is demons. My demon brothers are here fighting for you and their lives are just as much in danger as the humans. I will not let some want-to-be lord demon try and kill a city of priest and priestesses at the cost of fellow demon lives."

Kamaraji slammed his hands down, a scowl of defiance evident through the eyes in his mask. Kamaraji then seemed to calm himself to sit down and say, "A demon of such prestige, living his life with a human girl? Tell me, why waste the life you have with such a pathetic creature?"

Rin looked to Sesshomaru and how he looked enraged, "Perhaps you should hold you're filthy tongue."

Kamaraji stood up grabbing at his side, there was a whip loosely hanging around his waist. Sesshomaru stood up to hold his sword at his side as Kamikaze came in snapping, "Enough! What goes here?"

The two now looked at Kamikaze and shared glances to one another again. Kamikaze turned to Kamaraji saying, "Leave!" Kamaraji seemed shocked, but then took his leave. Kamikaze bowed his head to Sesshomaru saying, "Come with me, I would rather you leave than cause more trouble here."

The four left to the outskirts of the camp, Kamikaze sighed as he said, "Forgive Kamaraji, his wishes to become stronger has clouded his judgment." Kamikaze waved out his fan saying, "You're concerns of the demons is shared by me as well, I feel I am loosing Kamaraji but as long as I draw breath I will guide him in his wish to become a demon lord."

Sesshomaru turned and scoffed, "Don't be such a fool. You seem a well mannered and brought demon but following a man without thought is foolish and in a way suicide." He then walked with the others away from the camp. Kamikaze narrowed his eyes as he walked to Kamaraji, 'Son, where have I gone so wrong? I taught you my ideals, my spells, what else should I have taught you?'

Sesshomaru and company were going through the trees as one large demon followed slowly, Aooni still wanted a chance to have fun. Aooni jumped out from his tree and ran with his wooden sword drawn. He came inches from Sesshomaru when Sesshomaru's strange puff on his shoulder sprung out to wrap the wooden blade and flip the top heavy demon onto it's face. Aooni looked up growling as Sesshomaru looked at the fallen brute, "I do not see why you wish to challenge me." Sesshomaru drew his sword, "However, I would gladly let off my anger onto you."

Aooni stood with his ongoing tusk grin until Biteikotsu came between the two in a leap, "Aooni! The hooded girl is attacking Binetsu." Biteikotsu mused to himself, "I knew that he should have taken her hair when he had the chance."

Aooni started charging with Biteikotsu but he returned his glare to Sesshomaru, "We'll finish this mutt!"

Sesshomaru glared daggers, Jaken screamed, "Such a un refined demon! To dare call you a mutt lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and sniffled, "Sesshomaru, are they going to hurt that girl from before?"

Sesshomaru suddenly got a look, a look of freight and realization. 'That girl, they are talking about the one that saved Rin!' Sesshomaru began a mad dash leaving his companions to catch up which on the dragon's back was still difficult at times.

Raven and Inuyasha were walking the city and never talked. Inuyasha was too busy sniffing the air for any un-natural scents, and Raven left her spiritual powers humming to sense irregular powers. Inuyasha then broke the silence asking, "So, where does you're demon blood come from?"

Raven turned her eyes blank, not a subject she enjoyed. "My father. He is an evil demon that had his way with my mother, and has tried to use me as a vassal to the real world."

Inuyasha cringed, 'Not one for small talk.' He cranked his shoulder as it still hurt, "Wow, wish this thing would stop hurting."

Raven turned, and frowned. She grabbed his shoulder with her right hand and slowly moved her left hand over his arm. Inuyasha blushed at the heat seemingly to bombard his arm, and then he realized it was healing. Inuyasha removed the sling and smiled, "Wow, nice job you did there!" He looked into her eyes, they were happy at the small praise, "You're an amazing girl Raven, you know that?"

Raven blushed, she turned and made a small jump away from Inuyasha. 'Is she that mindful of being happy?' a table suddenly collapsed near by, Raven turned and seemed to slap herself mentally, Inuyasha gasped in some air as it hit him her powers were harder to control the more emotional she was. Inuyasha knew the way half demons worked, a sort of natural switch is in them to filter out too much strength. His was on a specific moon cycle, and hers must be an emotional state. A minor lapse of sympathy struck him as he noticed how terrible it must have been to live a life of constant control.

Inuyasha looked off to a cart in the corner, a man cooking food at it, "Want a bite to eat."

Raven narrowed her eyes to Inuyasha, he was ruining that golden silence. "Why not."

They went over, Inuyasha sniffed the air and smiled, "Pork, rice, not bad."

The chef smiled, it was Onibocho again. "Why thank you. Would you like a sample miss?"

Raven looked at the food; a man was walking up to her slowly in a black kimono as she said, "No, I think I'd rather not."

Onibocho smiled sweetly, "Why not ma'am?"

Inuyasha glared, a small smirk on his left side, "Well, not our custom to eat from demons."

Onibocho turned to a fierce glare, "How dare you smell other than my food!"

Raven turned to the man in black behind her now trying to slink away, "Wanting more of my hair it seems, you're no every day shop keep."

The man grimaced, "Why, uh," He turned a face more daunting than Onibocho's rage, "No, I was sent to take you and you're friend's hair and I am going to collect!"

Onibocho now began to bulge, ripping from his kimono he screamed as his face contorted to reveal tusks and his brows and hair caught a blaze in flame. His nose became bulbous and warts appeared on his purple skin. Large and immense with muscle, the creature stood over the two swinging to now crush the cart. Bitsune screamed as it was his cart after all. Inuyasha took out Tetseiga and grinned, his arm now healed he could use it to its full potency. Inuyasha grabbed Raven and dragged her and the demon out of the city. Binetsu jumped onto Onibocho's back and cackled outward as they ran. Finally, out of the city, Inuyasha dropped Raven and pulled back the sword grinning, "Kaze no Kizu!" A large burst of wind came from the blade, seeming to sense where the demon's own power was emanating and caused these winds to collide and rip their own being away. Raven was amazed at the power and smirked to Inuyasha at a job well done. Binetsu dangled in the air for a few moments before slamming head first into the ground where Onibocho once stood. "Hey!" Inuyasha ran at the demon, "Why did you attack us, who set you up to it!"

Binetsu narrowed his eyes, slamming a fist into the ground a strange purple aura came out and made a staff, the staff had four beaks at their top and painted markings on the silvery beaks. Binetsu grabbed the wooden staff, which was short and blunt much like a club actually. He twirled it in his hands, and seemed to watch Inuyasha before stopping it, the beak now pointing at Inuyasha had a yellow streak on it's beak, Binetsu screamed, "Mahi!" and the beak opened to shoot a yellow aura out and into Inuyasha tossing him into the ground. Raven ran over and saw how he was not moving or twitching, the expression on his face was trapped in the mode of as he was hit.

"Mahi, is a technique to paralyze the enemy." Binetsu gloated at his corner now ripping off the kimono he was wearing, now having his true clothes as his demon form took shape. The chest was a blue vest with two lines of golden buttons at the chest. This vest was light blue and had giant block like bulges at the shoulders. Binetsu had a small frame, as his hands barely fit in his oversized gloves, which had fingertips that were wrinkled and pointed and moved like the tips were living flames of the gray leather they were made of. Binetsu's legs were a tacky brown, having what were like parachute pants bulged at the upper thigh but skin tight at the lower thigh. His shoes were pointed, and the tip to the end stuck upward, wavering around like the tips of his fingers as if to be magic. Binetsu then had his eyes seem to disappear, he was a skeleton with the grooves of his skull like face slinking in expectation. Though previously a cowardly and odd creature, he seemed to now change to fight.

Raven took a step forward, and was startled as Inuyasha now started to stand up rubbing his head, "Wow, what was that?"

Binetsu looked worriedly, "Well, my spells are momentary so some beings will heal more easily than others." Binetsu gripped the base of the club weapon and ran at the two screaming, "Dageki Furei!" and seemed to arch the club up to then slam it down on the ground shooting a strong energy bolt at the two heroes. Inuyasha jumped grabbing Raven in a roll, when they stopped he noticed he was on top of her, now starting to blush as her hood had fallen off and he got a very good distance to her mouth. Raven blushed, realizing not often she has boys so close to her at all. Binetsu looked on and frowned, "My goodness are we going to fight or start making out! I don't transform unless I'm going to get some serious action going of some sort!"

Inuyasha looked dreadfully down on Binetsu, Binetsu was taken back on his heels by the glare. Inuyasha grabbed Tetseiga tightly and came charging at the illness demon readying to use strikes to his foe. Binetsu blocked the blade with his club, causing each strong strike to get bounced off again and again. Raven watched mostly because she was not too worried over this demon, he seemed weaker than the other two coming at them from the distance. Inuyasha smelled the scents of three demons, two he did not know, one he did. "What is he doing here?"

Aooni now leapt from the trees bearing the blade point down in front of his girth and legs planted for the fall. His immense body came close to crushing both Inuyasha and Binetsu but both barely made a roll dodge. Binetsu breathed deeply as he realized how close a terrible death he was to have as Biteikotsu arrived, his unrealistic smirk of pleasure still on. Inuyasha leaped off from his one leg next to Raven, standing his sword out in front of himself, "Okay, three against two, not exactly my kind of odds but still looks like fun." Inuyasha felt a chill as Raven seemed to sigh, he realized she didn't find his humor amusing. "Come on, we can take them easily."

Raven frowned as she pointed at Biteikotsu, "I can't sense his spirit, he's not a normal demon."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, sniffed in Biteikotsu direction, and then started to growl, 'Damn, she's right. He's got not a single bit of scent. It's like he masks it some how, is he a demon that's able to mask his energy?'

Raven then looked up and said, "Three against three?"

Sesshomaru landed next to Raven, putting her between him and Inuyasha, "I came to repay my debt to you girl."

"So, came to join the party brother?"

Raven seemed to jump her eyes to each of these dog demons; she never realized how similar they were. Sesshomaru snorted a grunt of distaste being reminded his brother was this half blood, "Inuyasha always getting into trouble. When will you learn to just walk away and not fall to such petty squabbles." Sesshomaru looked at Aooni, "I will take the large blue demon, you may have who you choose."

Raven narrowed her eyes to Binetsu, "No surprises, I want that one."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, 'Figures I get the freaky one…' "Sure, sounds fun."

The three began their charge, Biteikotsu grinned, "I was hoping for some fun." He gripped his sword looking down at Inuyasha and his friends with a small leer. The sword seemed to gleam with a small flicker of energy, causing the three attackers to stop abruptly.

"No way," Inuyasha felt ill, "He's not just any demon alright, I get to have all the fun."

Sesshomaru sneered, "I should be the one to fight him. Not often you see a demon with a bone crafted blade."

Raven decided to go ahead and attack Bitsune by flying and chanting "Azarath Metreon Zinthos!" and causing trees to come unhinged. Binetsu turned his lower half into a mist like form and floated off away from the trees making it an airborne battle. Sesshomaru struck with Aooni finding Aooni had a sprig sword from a sacred tree, putting him into a rather interesting fight.

Inuyasha was tagging blades with Biteikotsu, when Biteikotsu tied up with Inuyasha to say "You call this a fight? Do you know any true sword skills?"

Inuyasha sneered, giving a small growl, "Damn you! Who do you think you are?"

Biteikotsu closed his eyes and said, "Take a guess." He flung Inuyasha back off his attack and pointed the tip towards Inuyasha, "Ippatsu!" and a single beam of purple energy formed at the tip firing out and through Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha stomped his foot down and screamed, "How dare you!"

Biteikotsu frowned, "I don't like it when they live."

Inuyasha gripped his sword and looked for the moment, a moment he would lapse in his defense. Inuyasha saw it, as Biteikotsu gave another grin of overconfidence he let the blade loosen and so he flew forward with his fingers in his wound, "Hijin Kessou!" launched several blood blades into Biteikotsu's face which he blocked, but Inuyasha gripped the Tetseiga and swung under the blade breaking the guard stance, and making a mad gash to the face. Biteikotsu leapt back and grabbed his face cursing Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked figuring this was his best strike today as he readied his own blade for another strong strike. Biteikotsu raised his glare, and had a large gash on his face stretching from his left cheek up to his right lobe on his forehead. Biteikotsu had a stern, glaring look, that turned to a warm smile of joy.

"Now… I am pissed!" Biteikotsu flew forward dodging a swing from Inuyasha and then plowing the sword into the same wound it made with that strange beam causing Inuyasha to wail in pain. "I'm going to make you my play thing now!"

Raven was using her hand shields to duke it with Binetsu in the air. Binetsu flew back and twirled his club launching his beak attack. He stopped the twirl to have the green painted beak stop, he screamed "Doku!"

Raven barely escaped the green beam that sped to the ground. Sesshomaru looked up and took several blocks back, coxing Aooni into the beam. Aooni twitched before falling to the ground wheezing. Binetsu frowned, "Oh great, I just poisoned an ally. My rice cake privileges are so going to hell and back today."

Raven took this lapse of Binetsu's concentration and flew up to punch his gut, then she grabbed his arms and forced him down to the ground fast. When they slammed, Raven felt him tugging at her hood so she pulled away and kicked his jaw. Binetsu reeled back in an unconscious state as Raven stood up and adjusted her hood. Sesshomaru looked at Raven and noticed her poise, an interesting creature she was.

"Aaaargh!"

The two turned to Inuyasha, he was being cut up as he bobbed in mid air from Biteikotsu's blade. Raven flew as fast as she could in an attempt to attack but Biteikotsu jumped over her and landed to look at her stance, now defensively between him and Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, do you need this woman to fight you're battles for you?"

Inuyasha snapped his neck back, holding his ribs he screamed, "Why you, I'll make you pay for that!"

Biteikotsu looked to both the unconscious warriors and frowned, "I may as well leave, we will finish this mark my words." He floated backwards grabbing the two demons by the collars and escaping through the woods.

"Come back here!" Inuyasha screamed, now not able to get up. 'Why! Twice now I was saved by the same girl! What's wrong with me! I'm better than this!'

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword, and bowed to Raven, "We are even now." He turned to leave as Raven bowed saying, "Thank you."

Sesshomaru turned, and made a small walk back. Raven looked puzzled as he took her hand and then he kissed it. He looked at her, and she blushed as she could see a small smile on his right cheek starting to crack his serious face. "May we meet again, Raven." He seemed to roll her name out of his mouth. Then he made his way off to find his companions. Raven was flushed as Inuyasha was yanking her cloak, "Hey, can you do that healing thing again?"

Raven turned and nodded; with his natural healing powers it was easier to heal him. He stood up, only small holes in his clothing. Inuyasha stood up flexing his hand, now he gave a glare to catch Raven off guard. He stormed off and Raven looked stunned like a deer in the headlights, what did she do wrong?

The demons returned to Kamikaze, Kamikaze looked at the group and sighed, "Well, what of the hairs?"

Binetsu grinned as he handed over three boxes, Kamikaze turned them to Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin, he frowned asking, "What of the girl?"

Binetsu grinned more as he remembered he grabbed for her hair in the last struggle, he handed over the last hair gloating to Aooni. Kamikaze was grinning, than he frowned as he held up the Beast Boy figure, "You did it again!"

Bitsune fell over a rock as he was backing away from Kamikaze. Biteikotsu chuckled as he pulled a purple hair, the time he jumped over Raven as she attacked he swiped her hair with his sword and grabbed it as he landed. "Here, Kamikaze."

Kamikaze made the final idol, and grinned. "Yes, now to finish the ritual." Kamikaze fanned several powders, and they made a smoke which he then put the idols in the powder to cause the smoke and powders to change color. The smoke started to form balls that then shot out to the horizon.

A female figure laughed as she flew through the woods firing bolts of flame at her victims. She closed in on them as an orange smoke ball engulfed her and dragged her away.

A small merchant rode in his carriage as a blue smoke ball came and engulfed him and the carriage whole.

A man sat in meditation as a young girl was jumping and practicing martial arts. The girl looked around, as a green orb swallowed her; the man barely had reacted as the red one took him.

A girl was sitting in a room with thousands of candles lining the walls as a purple orb came and absorbed her.

The demons sat and watched as five orbs landed, Kamikaze smiled, "May I present to you, the ones that have spiritual energy that coincides with our troublesome teens!"

The merchant, forest girl, girl from the candles, and one girl training were questioning this turn of events as one man stood looking at the scenery. 'Woods, fire, demons, a ritual of some sort.' The man narrowed his strong eye, "What is this? Did you summon us here?"

Kamikaze grinned, "Yes, I summoned you all here to fight these meddlesome children who share spiritual energy similar to your own. Take on this job and I will reward you of course."

The miniature merchant came from his shop, screaming, "Toad mucher! What do you mean a reward?"

Kamikaze gave a disturbed look, 'toad muncher?'

The merchant was small, and had eyes with no pupils. His hat he wore was a straw cone hat, and he wore a robe with green color and red trim. He had a thin and winded mustache, with a pointed beard to show his actual age since it was gray, though his voice was quite squeaky. "The name's Souansha, I specialize in exotic goods, spells, and technologies! Pleased to meet ya!"

Kamikaze frowned, "Tell me, what color of orb took you?"

"A big blue one."

Kamikaze turned to see it was the metal man's idol in the blue powder. "Impossible, he is a man of machine! How can such a small being be his equivalent?"

"Excuse me?" Souansha scoffed as he then had a set of iron mechanical legs spread from a strange device in his back. "You watch what you say! I have been inventing since I was a kid!"

Kamikaze looked at the legs, they were strength mixed with a type of artisan craft that only humans could be used to make for their weak beings. "I see, so that is how you match the metal man? What else can you do?"

Souansha grinned, "Well, I don't like to brag but." He pulled out two bottles, "These are Sou's drink! Gives you a nasty buzz, and if it fizzles it sizzles!" he shook the bottle to pop the cork and cause it to spray on a tree to cause the tree to slowly melt. Kamikaze realized this small man was inventive so that was their similar powers.

The girl from the candle room was silent; she wore a blackened royal gown that had frills at the cuffs of the arms. It was a simple robe that was loose at the arms, and around the legs it seemed to fall with her small frame. Her hair was put into two side ponytails, and oddly she had pink eyes and hair. Binetsu grinned as he chimed, "A witch! A witch! Oh-how-I-love-a-witch!"

Kamikaze narrowed his eyes, she was Raven's equal no doubt. "You're name girl?"

The strange witch narrowed her defiant eyes, and smirked, "Jinkusu, the dark priestess of hexes." Her voice was feminine but slightly graveled, most likely from not being used that often.

Kamikaze nodded, her story was riddle with myth as a dark priestess once equal to the same priestess that was raised with Kikyo. "Jinkusu that orb that you came with was purple?"

"Yes it was." She turned to Shin Ji and gave a cocky grin, "Ooh, looks like fun." She made a small strut to the city as Biteikotsu caught her eye, "Stay."

Kamikaze turned to the next figure, a girl demon. She stood bouncing her foot impatiently. She had a light gray skin, deep black hair, and glowing purple eyes. The eyes stopped glowing as she noticed the attention, something she liked. She wore black glossed leathers, a miniskirt that had slithers up the side of the legs, and arm long no finger gloves with bucklers of metal on the back that had knuckle bracers. She had a strap of this black fabric on her chest, held together tightly over her bosom with a singular metal skull buckler, around her neck was a leash with a small skull on its strap. She had what was well plucked brows, her appearance was exactly like the orange girl Starfire but she was more adult, a demon woman. Kamikaze grinned, no need to ask who she was for. "So, you dare to mess with me? I could squash you like a bug!" this woman had a defiant, rebellious teenage voice. Kamikaze realized she was a teenager, just his luck. "You," she pointed at Bitsune who was looking her over, "Stop looking at me like that or else I'll gouge you're eyes!"

Bitsune grinned, "Aw, but I have no eyes! Though, if I did you would have me justly caused!" he giggled to himself as Kamikaze said, "Calm your self, what is you're name?"

"They call me," she wiped her hair back causing the Souansha to drool. "Kurokasai mistress of the dark flames."

Kamikaze nodded, "I see, then that leaves us with two more."

The teenage girl looked to her companion, he nodded and she walked forward from the shadows. She was instantly gawked at for two abnormalities, blonde hair and blue eyes. On her face was a grayish Mempo mask to guard her face. She wore a black leotard top which had no sleeves. Her hands were given back hand guards, with a red color, and the hands were wrapped in gauze. Her legs were strapped in a black leotard bottom, and had a gray sash wrapped to her right side and it draped over to the left. The boots she wore were to the knee, where they made a design of claws on the buckle at the toes and the bracer at the knee joint. Kamikaze wondered who this young girl was meant to face. "What color was the orb that took you?"

The girl removed her mask, her slit like nose and small grin seemed appropriate. "It was green, my name is Tsuchi."

"Tsuchi? Why are you called that?" Binetsu questioned simply to have it answered as the rock he sat on raised into the air with a golden aura. "Oooh, I see." The rock then fell causing Binetsu to flop onto his head.

"I am Sure-to, I am also her teacher."

The last member came out, a man of large build he had that defined body and look to distinguish himself. His pants were tight leotard pants, his feet two toed shoes with textured under toes. His chest brandished a loose judo vest with an intricate design of squares. His chest had gauze wrap inside the vest holding to his ribs for foundation. The gloves he wore was like his students, mainly gauze around the hands with back hand guards of light dried leather. The head was fastened with a Mempo mask, a braided ponytail, and one strong brown eye his left eye. The right one was hidden under a patch with a pointed S shape on it, covering a deep gash that seemed to mark half his faces one side. "I did take a name for my profession, as Slade, for you're reference."

Slade looked aver to the demons, each one looked skeptical of a one eyed ninja except Kamikaze. "You are the same Slade who was banished by the Iga Clan of ninjitsu assassins for lying about you're demonic blood."

Slade narrowed his eye, "That and other reasons I'm not at liberty to discuss."

Kamikaze nodded, "I see, such a remarkable group that was summoned here. I will now inform you of you're duties."

Raven was with the other girls, time had passed and they all took to the women and men bathing rooms. The four women sat in the same spa and seemed to relax. Raven had her head on the rim seeming to just lounge, as Starfire, Sango, and Kagome were talking about the city. So far no one seemed to have found anything out of place, it was a normal city having no shards or anyone that knew about them. 'Why would they want to attack the city then?' Raven asked herself, 'There is an army, I felt some demons every so often sneak a peak out from the trees. The strange thing is the trees seem to hold off how many demons truly are in that forest.' Raven looked to the girls, now giggling as they splashed at each other a little Raven frowned, 'Inuyasha, he acted like a jerk after we got back here.'

Raven looked into a trance, remembering how they walked up to the bathhouse with Beast Boy and Shippo in wait. "Inuyasha?" Shippo looked worried, "Did you get hurt?"

Inuyasha snorted knowing that kitsune smelled the little bit of blood in his clothes, "Yeah but shouldn't be a big deal. Raven healed me it was the least she could do."

Raven snapped her neck; more shocked he said it so point-o-flatly it angered her a little. Inuyasha looked at her and sneered, "Don't give me that look."

Raven now returned to the bath house as Kagome asked Starfire, "So, which one is the cutest? Come on!"

Starfire blushed, now seeming to try and sink under the water Sango grinned saying, "Kouga? You did seem to like him."

"Or," Kagome leaned in with a devious grin, "Maybe it's actually Robin?"

Starfire now dunked her head to then rise up and scream, "Unfair! You should now pursue my truth!"

"You agreed." Kagome giggled. Raven sighed as it came to her attention they were playing truth or dare, or some silly game like that.

"Well, I was feeling most for… Robin." Starfire gulped as the two looked pleased. "He is my dearest friend you see so with one I like most it would be him _as a friend!_" she added as what seemed to be an excuse more than an explanation.

Sango took a towel and began to dunk it in the water to wash her face, "Wow, then I feel safe to mention he grabbed me earlier today."

The water began to bubble as Starfire's eyes turned to glowing green. Sango shifted uneasily saying, "Don't worry! It was a total accident I swear!"

Starfire kept glowing until Raven said, "Starfire, chill out."

Starfire turned to normal and giggled, "Sorry, I do not get that way very often."

Raven grinned, "Oh, what about that time with Kitten?" a green bolt flew barely past Raven's head causing Raven to sweat drop, "Um, never mind."

Kagome and Sango giggled to themselves as Raven's look was priceless and Starfire was now putting her chin up in a pout. "Raven, who did you like? Since we are on the subject I mean."

Raven looked at Sango and blushed, why did she get caught into a silly conversation like this? More importantly, why was she so worried about thinking about the question?

Raven shook her head saying, "Pass…" it came so coldly the others looked hurt so she said, "Sorry, I just don't like people like that."

"You loved Malchior!" Starfire idly chirped before grabbing her mouth, the other two began an inquisition as Raven's eyes tightened in a wretched twist to her chest. Starfire sighed as she explained the situation to them. Raven opened them slowly, looking at the surface of the steam water envisioning that demon dragon again. She laid her hand in that false image sighing as she realized that was the last time she let that kind of feeling in her heart. Kagome swatted the water now screaming, "What a jerk! He actually used you to come into being! Some demons are SO evil."

Sango sighed deeply at the silly statement. Starfire nodded to her friend asking, "Are you okay my friend? I am sorry if I upset you."

Raven looked up giving a weak smile, mainly a sign of acceptance not joy, "Never mind it happens Star. So you think that the others are doing okay?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Stupid witch…"

Miroku whipped his face clean saying, "Inuyasha! Stop being in such a stupor and join our chat!"

Inuyasha had his chin laying on his crossed arms away from the others in the spa, now returning only to keep suspicions down. "Whatever, so we were talking about what?"

Robin shrugged, "The shards, anyone see any?"

No answer came so Robin sighed, he was wearing his mask even in the water. Miroku was wearing his beads, only because of the Kazanna and Shippo prodded Cyborg asking about rust, though Cyborg explained he perfected the armor with rust proof coating and no leaks for electrical charges. Beast Boy was shifting to every water animal he could think of in the water, from duck to octopus he knew them all! Inuyasha snorted for a moment, not really his interest in them but more so Raven. He shook his head, not her but how he was not angry yet not happy with her. His pride, which was why he was angry as she wounded it by saving him, but if she did not he may have suffered more injuries and if he had not underestimated that Biteikotsu guy he would have never been hurt.

"Inuyasha?" Beast Boy stopped to Inuyasha as a water bug to then turn to his human form, "You look kind of down man."

Inuyasha turned and snorted, then he felt weird with this little green boy looking at him droopy eared and sad, "Well, I was sort of mean to Raven and I feel bad for it."

Miroku blinked, "Feel bad? Inuyasha you wait hours on end after a fight with Kagome."

Shippo leapt over to Miroku nodding, "That's right, but he always feels terrible like a lost puppy the whole time!"

Inuyasha grit his teeth not realizing he said that to all the people in the room, "Hey! This was a private conversation!"

Robin shrugged, "Too bad, we all heard it so what happened?"

Inuyasha admitted his actions, the fight with Biteikotsu and how he acted. The team nodded in saying, "Guilt."

Inuyasha slunk into the water speaking through bubbles, "No duh…"

Cyborg grinned his little side grin, "Sorry, you got a case of guilt cause you know you acted dumb. Now you're going to have to swallow you're pride and say you're sorry."

Inuyasha jumped up shaking his arms, (I should add they wore towels under their waists cause it may seem odd if they didn't) "Screw you! I won't! I absolutely won't do it!"

Inuyasha stood there for several moments as the men shared glares, he then dropped his head in shame, "Maybe later…" the men each gave small grins of delight. Miroku was hiding his concern though, surely this would cause Kagome to not be very pleased since she had deep feelings for Inuyasha, and he seemed to be acting as if he felt for Raven. The truth was, Inuyasha had his heart torn between Kagome and Kikyo, and Raven would only add to the trouble. 'That's why this monk does not commit… aside from Sango but that is a secret to these men.'

Robin chuckled as he remembered, "Hey, you know Sango." They all nodded, "I accidentally grabbed her butt and I must say, she works out." They all laughed except for Miroku who gained a small glare as he 'accidentally' dropped his staff when trying to leave the spring on Robin's head.

Kamikaze smiled, the five warriors looked at each other as doubt played its toll. Slade then chuckled, wrapping an arm around Tsuchi's shoulders and taking her to a clearing to rest. Kurokasai grinned crossing her arms at the sight, "My, not just her teacher is he."

Souansha shrugged heading to his cart to rest, Jinkusu looked at Shin Ji, "I feel a powerful girl, my girl. I think tomorrow is going to be fun."

Kurokasai looked Jinkusu over and said, "You are kind of cute, aside from being a little weird here and there."

Jinkusu looked puzzled at Kurokasai, then it hit her, "Oh you like women? Strange one are you not?"

Kurokasai shrugged, now leaning against a tree to rest. The night had fallen some while back and sleep seemed natural. "Look, I just like whatever tickles my fancy, girl or guy they all work the same way." She snickered in how that sounded. Jinkusu rolled her eyes as she looked over the city, knowing it was going to be her day tomorrow. Her day, the day she waited for so long now.

Slade sat down, "Tomorrow will be dangerous, get some sleep."

Tsuchi looked around, and saw a tree she then laid onto. Slade looked at Tsuchi and sighed, "I need to stop holding her like that," he saw the demons looking at him, "people, and things are starting to talk." Tsuchi fell instantly a sleep Slade wandered his eye across the girl and chuckled, "I never should have left you're mother."

"Oh, so she is you're daughter?" Biteikotsu looked on from a tree next to Slade, "She's a half demon, quite powerful may I mention?"

"Perhaps," Slade narrowed his eye dejectedly to Biteikotsu, "You have a problem?"

Biteikotsu smirked, "Such a sad ordeal, filth of humanity mixing in the demonic blood. I hate when that happens don't you?"

Slade stood angrily, his eye now turned red and his hair whipped freely without the wind. Biteikotsu chuckled, "I see, perhaps talking about the girl to you was a mistake." Biteikotsu walked off grinning widely as Slade slammed a fist into a tree to alleviate his anger.

Slade growled out angrily, "How dare you! Her mother was a beauty like no other in this world!"

Biteikotsu turned, "Fine, calm down before you wake the child."

Slade returned to normal, narrowing his eye on the sleeping Tsuchi, "Damned demons, I know why I left them all behind."

The heroes decided to rent a small home from the spa for the night. Inuyasha was still not happy with the money issue, or Raven who had some what become more reclusive. He was not sure which bothered him more honestly. Raven had been sitting on the steps to the home's back entrance, while Starfire, Sango, Kagome, and Robin watched Beast Boy and Shippo on the front stairs. Miroku and Cyborg were talking more about their experiences from two eras. Beast Boy and Shippo were in a match, who could win a shape shifter match. Beast Boy started by turning to a bear. Shippo nodded, realizing that was difficult he turned to a lion. Beast Boy turned to his human form furrowing his brows, "A wise guy eh?" he hiked up his belt and turned into an elephant. Shippo grimaced at the giant and turned to a mouse. Beast Boy jumped to turn to a cat and the cycle seemed to go on and on. Kagome smiled as it was a long time since Shippo had fun like this. She looked at their new friends, all of them smiling and laughing except for Raven and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree off to the side of the house staring at Raven who sat on the steps in meditation.

Kagome looked back to the dueling friends and then to Inuyasha, 'He looks so upset, like the times he and I get in fights. I wonder what's bothering him? Did he upset Raven and now blames himself?'

Inuyasha caught Kagome's worried stare and blushed, 'Oh man, she's getting suspicious. I bet she thinks I like the witch girl, and she can be a mean woman when she wants.' Inuyasha gave a small wave getting Kagome to cheer up and look to her friends, Inuyasha left a small pant free as he slumped his head onto his one hand, 'Why do I even care? I mean, I get people angry _ALL THE TIME!_ Why would this one be any different? Is it because I really am feeling for Raven?' Inuyasha blinked several time, "Wait, did I just say I feel for…" He squirmed and fell out from the tree his head dug into the lose soil. Inuyasha pulled it out and spat a small mound of dirt out before seeing if anyone saw, No one looked at him so he figured he went unnoticed.

However, Raven had noticed and took several moments to herself, 'What is with him? First he treats me like I have the plague, then he stares at me for hours? What did I ever do? I never asked for him or anyone to notice me. I'm only here because I got my friends stuck here. The sooner I get them all home the better. I'll be rid of that Inuyasha jerk forever.' Raven paused, and asked herself, 'Why does that bother me? Why does not knowing how he is bother me?'

Beast Boy finished his turn as a dinosaur, Shippo paused and then grinned as he turned into, a giant balloon? Everyone sweatdropped at the change and Beast Boy fell to laughter. Shippo chuckled and in a deep voice from his large shape chimed, "I win! I made a meteor!"

Beast Boy was holding his mouth trying to stop the laughter, 'Meteor? If he thinks so why not!' "Yeah, you win!"

Shippo retuned to normal leaping to Kagome, "See! You're history book said the dinosaurs lost to that meteor so I win here!"

Kagome blushed, encouraging the kitsune. Robin yawned, turning and getting into a blanket he said, "We best get our rest, who knows what will be going on tomorrow."

Everyone headed to bed except for Inuyasha who took his seat at the trunk of the tree, and Raven who still was meditating. Raven looked at everyone and noticed that they easily fell a sleep. She turned to Inuyasha who now disappeared, figuring he must have walked off to get some exercise before he slept. Raven uncrossed her legs and sighed, rubbing her left shoulder she moaned, "Stupid Bitsune, he hit me hard with that club."

Raven winced as she felt a little pressure on the spot before calming and letting the small movement on that spot continue. Raven jumped to reality as she realized a hand was on her shoulder massaging it slowly. Then the other shoulder was being tenderly touched, by Inuyasha? "W-what are you doing?"

Inuyasha grinned, "Well, you did fix my shoulder so I figured I'd fix yours."

Raven blushed as he continued, more embarrassed than anything else. "Well thank you but you can stop."

Inuyasha smirked, leaning in he asked, "Do I bug you? Touching you like this? Get over yourself I'm repaying a debt and trying to say sorry at the same time."

Raven turned to his somewhat hurt face, "You saved me, but you also hurt my pride. Today I mean. I appreciate the team work thing but when I'm in a fight you let me go at it and give me a chance to change the tides." He stopped massaging her shoulders and turned his back to her, "You get me?"

Raven nodded, "Male egos are so easy to bruise." She glared a grin at him, knowing he was going to do something. He snapped his head back and rolled his eyes, "Women always have to have the last word."

He walked over to his spot next to Kagome and heard Raven say, "We sure do, goodnight."

"Goodnight." He stated under his breath.

"Pleasant dreams…"

"Okay, just go to bed already." Inuyasha rolled his arm under his head, "Women."

"Men." Raven snickered to herself as Inuyasha was letting out a small growl. Raven laid back and readied to fall asleep.

Biteikotsu was sitting with Bitsune by the fire, "I feel the time has come, I will not falter tomorrow."

Bitsune blinked, "Um, will we have to listen to Kamaraji and Kamikaze anymore?"

Biteikotsu gave a wicked glare, "What do you think? I'll kill them both tomorrow once I attain the key we'll be finished with them."

Bitsune grinned, "Good, they bothered me a lot."

Biteikotsu gave one last glare to the camp, "Yes, Kamikaze especially."

At the lake, Naraku was still sitting looking at all that had happened. Kagura was blowing a feather into the air with her powers as she waited. Naraku grinned, and stood up saying, "We can go now."

Kagura smiled, "Finally, so what are we going to do?"

Naraku spoke slowly, "We are going to war."

Note: Hi! So hope everyone likes the Inuyasha/Raven romance at the moment. I am not sure if it is going too be a popular couple but oh well, I was just trying to have fun with them. Thanks to all that reviewed, hope you did not mind that wait but I have another story I wanted to work on.

Japanese Words/Attacks/Names

Jinkusu: Jinx

Souansha: Inventor

Kurokasai: Dark Fire

Sure-to: Slate (Yeah, I suck.)

Tsuchi: Earth

Onibocho: Demon kitchen knife (He's a cook?)

Binetsu: Slight Fever (He's sick… cough cough )

Ippatsu: Single shot

Furei-Dageki: Sickness strike

Mahi: Paralysis (first beak)

Doku: Poisoned (second beak)

Well, that's all for now. Keep an eye out, also tell me if you feel things are getting confusing with all the characters, and names. Hope everyone enjoyed it, please review if you want to. Also, happy new year, 2005!


	3. Chapter 3: Memories in the Shadows

Teen Titans: A Feudal Fairytale

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 3: Memories in the shadows

Note: Now to see the big surprises in this chapter, lots of secrets are revealed, even why the Titans were brought here, and it's not just Beast Boy is a kleptomaniac. (I hope that means he steals stuff not something else…) Still, this will be fun so, lights, eyeballs, reading!

Raven was walking in a field of cherry blossom trees. The way everything had a somewhat illusion feel and look gave her the impression it was a dream. Raven came into a clearing of these trees that were letting their petals now fall freely about in the winds. She looked in some what horror and amazement as she saw herself in the field ahead. The thing that caught her attention was how this other her was similar, the hood, pale skin, purple hair and eyes, but this other her seemed to have a different feel to her. Raven knew it was not her, some other kind of her. Raven noticed kneeling to her, was a familiar green boy. Beast Boy was kneeling to this other Raven but he looked different. This Beast boy was in a purple robe similar to Miroku's the other thing was his hair, which was fitted into a tightly woven bun in the back. This Beast boy was smiling at the other Raven with his toothy grin and holding a sprig in his hand from some kind of bush.

"I know it's normally presented to the family, but I know you don't have that kind of a family." This Beast boy kept smiling even though the other Raven looked at the gift with her face hidden. "It's a Celastrus Alatus, I wish for you to be my-."

This other Raven turned away, causing the other Beast boy to frown, his ears now drooping. "I can't, it is not going to work out Yajuu-kun."

Yajuu-kun stood up, tightly squeezing the sprig in his hands, "Karasu! Please! I love you!"

Karasu began a slow float as Yajuu-kun was reaching out his hands in a plea. Karasu spoke coldly, "No. I will not accept it. I will not accept this life or any life with you. It is for the best."

Karasu flew away now, and Yajuu-kun forced the sprig into his chest, trying to hold that pain as it felt like breaking out of his being. Raven looked stunned, why would Beast Boy act like that? What if these were visions from this world where people like the titans had been alive once long ago? She knew that there were some possibilities that this world had similar beings like theirs, parallel worlds often did. What this world was still kept Raven in the dark as it was nothing exactly alike to hers. Three other forms now came towards Yajuu-kun seeming to be happy.

A female voice, obvious Starfire squealed in joy. She wore a purple kimono with silver clouds and stars on it. This Starfire had the same hair and look of the normal Starfire, except she had gray skin. "Oh Yajuu-kun! You and Karasu will make a glorious couple, and an exceptional family one day!"

The next one was a warrior, a ninja possibly as he had a red judo vest with no sleeves and red sash that fell to his ankles and around him like a skirt. His waist had a yellow belt holding the vest and sash together, and also held several throwing stars that had birds etched in them. The black hair was spiked just like Robin, but his eyes were wrapped with a bandanna, this Robin was blind! "Sutakasai, I don't think you should be so um, happy."

"But Komadori! She has gone to bring a present to Yajuu-kun!"

"No Sutakasai, she left him high and dry." Said the large friend. This was their equivalent of Cyborg. Made of stone, he looked exactly liked Cyborg except he was rock, looking exactly like his form from the H.I.V.E. group. This Cyborg had a pair of blue leotards and blue glowing eyes. The blue was light blue, which Raven noticed his right arm seemed to have this glow around it. "Ishi? That does not sound well." Sutakasai stated plainly.

Komadori sighed before saying, "Yeah," he put his hand on Yajuu-kun's shoulder to have it swatted away, Yajuu-kun walked off to be alone. "Poor guy…"

Sutakasai now began to tear up, "Oh Yajuu-kun was rejected his love. I must give him the song of redemptive pleasure and joy!"

Ishi grabbed her saying, "Ya know, we could leave him go to just calm down."

Raven looked on until a strong wind seemed to fly by hitting her hard and taking her to a new area, a stony mountain. The rocky surface was jagged and the sky was full of dark clouds. Raven was walking as she hit a rock, she looked down and her eyes bulged to the shattered body of rock, and the head of Ishi. "Kagekuma!" Karasu was screaming onward. Raven flew to see what was happening.

Raven landed to see the bodies of Komadori and Sutakasai, tossed apart from each other yet it was obvious the same blow took them. They must have fallen together in a strange attack. Raven gagged mentally at this since they were her friends' kind of, something killed these friends of hers in a cruel way. She looked ahead and felt a twist in her own chest as she saw Karasu cradling Yajuu-kun. Yajuu-kun smiled sweetly, "Karasu, I have no…regrets…about fighting him."

Karasu held Yajuu-kun, her face was cold and emotionless, but tears were on her cheeks. "Yajuu-kun, it's my fault. I should have never got you or the others involved."

Yajuu-kun shook his head, now saying. "Karasu, we choose to come… I choose to… love… you…" he was starting to sag; Karasu gripped him with her finger tips.

"No!" Karasu finally let her face crack and show the terrible pain she was feeling, "You can't leave me!"

"I'll…never…leave…you…" Yajuu-kun gave a small grin, than seemed to drop into her tight grip. Karasu began to weep harder, and harder. She dug her head into her shoulder and Raven felt sad for this other her.

_"Peculiar."_ Spoke a loud thundering voice above them, muffled with hisses and moans from that same voice, as if all mixed into one response. Raven looked up and took a stance at the large shadow beast standing high over the two. Its head was a large rounded metallic form, with four yellow glowing eyes. The mouth was filled with fangs that unhinged and pulled out from the jaw with its loud screams. Upon the tip top of the head was a single horn that pointed out, and had strange spines on its back side. The neck was a loose spinal cord that swiveled the head around freely. The shoulders had a bulged base to the chest that then swiveled slightly to a curved up point, and then two horn structures at the front and back of each shoulder. The chest cavity was formed like a human being, but insect like as it was segmented with flesh armor. The arms and legs had similar cord structures like the neck, giving the limbs the power to move in a free fashion. The hands were formed with three fingers, and one thumb. The thumb was far below the three fingers with the palm being a long span of mass. The feet were block like in shape, having the claws spread closely together. _"You are acting human; my vassal needs not act in weakness."_

Karasu let Yajuu-kun lay slowly at her feet before standing up straight her head now tilted at the ground. "Why, why did you kill them? They did not need to die."

_"Need to, had to, came to die are all but the ongoing chain of choice. Choice, that is the folly of mortals. Choosing to stand against me, us, that which is the inevitable fate of rebellion to god youkai."_ The demon let out a small roar squeal, sounding like a loud whale call. The moans were mimicking that of the un-intangible language of those large creatures. Some how it spoke mentally projecting its voice to Karasu and Raven who was some how as a voyeur in this ordeal. "I can't except that! That was not a real answer! You never should have killed them!"

The demon now let out a giant roar, causing winds to toss the two girls slightly before they took deep heeled stomps to the ground for leverage. _"How dare YOU! You may have GAVE me life, but I give you purpose! I am you're lord, you're master! I gave you the reason to be! You're duty is to give me a vassal, a new way to the world! I will not be talked down too by a worthless tool!"_

Karasu now looked up, and screamed in rage as she conjured a large amount of dark energy and the demon grinned, Karasu shook and lowered her arms feeling tears in her eyes again, "It won't work, I just can't kill you because I don't have the power to finish you. I have lived in these shadows too long to avenge my friends."

_"Finally, you understand the follies of you're way. Come, allow me to take you're body and together we shall rebuild the world in shadow, and darkness. All will fall to our greatness, and the land shall be consumed by death."_

Karasu looked to Yajuu-kun, Komadori, Sutakasai, and the remnants of Ishi that had not been blown away. She looked up at the demon, its large face grinning, it's near licking of its fanged lips. Karasu narrowed her eyes as she thought of ways too not kill it but to do something else. "I have been studying many spells, one comes too mind." Karasu flew into the air and started to chant, "Rengoku Metreon Zinthos!" and a large energy formed around her in a swirl like dance of black sparks. The demon narrowed its eyes as the beam struck out and hit its head. The Demon then jumped mentally with a giant gasp _"Noooo! It's a SEAL!"_

Karasu nodded, "That's right Kagekuma! It is a seal that shall seal you're essence inside of your own bones, one in particular! This seal shall build your own personal realm till the time comes you are too be judged!"

Kagekuma reached out with its large hand to grab Karasu but it was suddenly being drawn into his own horn. The horn sucked the shadow demon in _"I will not be destroyed girl! I will be revived from another some day!"_

Karasu screamed out, "I know that Kagekuma! I have hidden from the light inside of my heart, making me as dark as you! I will not be able to destroy you but someone like me will come and find a way to finish what I started today! They will pass the judgment of the heavens onto you!"

Kagekuma was then sucked in completely not before giving a last glare to his ungrateful daughter, and the bone fell into the stones where Karasu slowly landed and said, "I am going to make sure some how the heroes come to judge you're sins. You will not live as my shadow any longer Kagekuma!" Karasu fell too her knees and finished sharply, "I vow this to my friends that died here. Especially my love, Yajuu-kun."

Raven twitched, love, for beast boy? What world was this? She and Beast Boy could never love one another like that; he was never even looking at her like that since he had Terra to care for. Terra, if she had not came she may have ended up with Beast Boy. "Wait, what I just thought!" Raven started mentally gagging now.

The winds picked up and Karasu stood with the four graves, and a sprig in her hands. It was so strange, that sprig was with Yajuu-kun and now she took it. She loved him, but she could not allow herself to accept it as was her nature and the curse of her father Kagekuma. Karasu left the sprig as a marker for her friends, leaving one spot for her body to come here one day. Karasu turned sharply too footsteps and a hooded figure came slowly. He had a ragged cloak, and stood several feet away from Karasu. "You came here…"

"I did." Said a male voice. Raven looked in shock as the voice was obviously their greatest rival. The hood moved too show Slade, his one eye was covered by a patch. This was the Slade of this world. "I wish too pay respects to my adversaries."

Karasu turned too leave saying. "When the day comes and I die, I want you too bring my body here so I can be buried with them. It is very important to me Slade."

Slade bowed as he was in a leg crossed prayer, slowly shifting a bead necklace as he prayed to his rival Komadori. "Karasu, you and I will be connected till death; for I swear I will be the one to end you're essence."

The wind picked up and now Karasu was talking to a man in a cloak, wrapped about him like hers but more loosely fitting. The hood was drawn down and hid the facial features. His arms were crossed with the hands inside the sleeves of his cloak, like some monks would do when in meditative prayer. "I need this favor, please."

The man inside the cloak spoke in a defiantly wise tone, "It is dangerous, irresponsible, and out right dishonest. Taking people from their own homes, to fight a battle you yourself can not wage! The consequences could be dire to not only this realm, but theirs as well."

Karasu gripped the man's arm, "It must be done!"

The man shifted his arm, pulling away from her until he reached out from the sleeve and to his chin. He stroked his chin with a wrinkled hand, roughly contemplating something. "I could… for a price."

Karasu sighed, "I should have known, what?"

The man nodded, now standing up he said, "You are to…" the man seemed to whisper in her ear.

Karite then was working on something, a book. He wrote in it with a strange pen, than he was etching into the book something. It was the same book that brought the titans to this world! He finished and used a chant, "Azerath Metreon Zinthos!" to open a portal to Raven's home of Azerath.

Raven slowly flutter awake and looked around seeing the small cat creature Kirara looking at her swaying its tail. Kirara seemed to smile its fangs now protruding as it jumped up into Raven and snuggled her lap. Raven was still stunned, and merely pets the creature not knowing if it or maybe other forces made her have that dream. Raven let out a stern look as she questioned, 'Why did my other me love Beast Boy? He's stupid, childish, annoying, and nosey! I can't understand it, why does this bother me so much?' Raven let go a sigh of annoyance "I have never been so confused before."

Kirara was nuzzled into Raven, envisioning her first master. The priestess whose heart made the shikon jewel (Watch the episode where they find the origins of the shikon jewel, kind of leads you to the conclusion that Kirara was the "partner" of the priestess. Thought it may be fun to make her more important secretly!). Before her meeting with Sango knowing it would lead too this event, and the events of Naraku and the shard.

Raven heard some footsteps and jumped as Beast Boy came in grinning, "Hey Raven, want to go with me?"

Raven seemed to flush saying, "What! No! I would never!"

Beast Boy sighed before saying, "But everyone else went off to see the city, I thought you and me could hang out." Beast Boy kind of looked hurt in the way Raven shot him down. Raven nodded in defeat as she walked beside him saying, "Okay we can go together, as _friends_."

Beast Boy grinned as she came along. Beast Boy thought secretly, 'Wow, I'm surprised she isn't trying to kill me from before. It is my fault we got stuck in this world. Though, this is one of the few times I got to hang out with Raven alone, she's really beautiful.'

Raven went on next to Beast Boy, not knowing his admiration for her cool surface and control. Beast Boy was always secretly under a crush for Raven though he never expressed it. Beast Boy would on occasion make his jokes and humor only so he could get Raven to talk to them, and him mostly. Beast Boy came to the conclusion she often used that dry quip nature as a defense to getting too close, so he always shrugged her humor off. One of the reasons he took the package was to also learn about Raven, she was a mystery and he wanted to know anything he could about her and the past she hid. Beast Boy was now gawking at Raven when she gave him a new glance making him to divert his attention, "So, Raven, you aren't mad at me for the book deal are you?"

Raven sighed, knowing he was not to blame. That book was meant to come into their hands. However, she wondered how come it happened now? Was Kagekuma trying to awake himself from his horn prison? How could he, did anyone even know where to find it? That strange horn… "Oh no! I know where I've seen it before!"

Trees started to crack, and Biteikotsu made a small wave of his blade. The sword's blade was that of a bone, it was the horn of a youkai god. Biteikotsu raised the blade vertically to his face, now caressing it with his free hand. "Inuyasha…" Biteikotsu felt to his face as the gash on it from earlier still hurt. He could have healed it, but decided to wait and heal it after the blood of that Hanyou was spilled. Biteikotsu turned to the trees that now were rustling and looked to see two shadows flying through the branches fighting. "Slade and Tsuchi?"

Sure enough the two were leaping in the tree tops dueling in some odd manner. They leaped from the tree limbs each trying to dodge the other's attacks. Biteikotsu realized it was like a form of tag, each trying to topple the other in a sort of leap race. Kurokasai and Jinkusu both watched in awe at the speed of Tsuchi, knowing she was not full demon made it interesting with the full blood attacker. "Hey, you think Souansha might want to see?"

Jinkusu shrugged, "It may be interesting to the little man." She then giggled, not meaning to be mean but still getting it done. Kurokasai went to the merchant carriage and sniffed the air, "Wait a second, there's a demon in there!"

Jinkusu ran over stunned; there was potent demon energy inside the carriage. Souansha was human; his scent was of a human. Biteikotsu walked over and narrowed his eyes as he knew the trick, "Seems the boy has been hiding someone from us. Perhaps they are the one who was truly meant to face the metal man?"

Jinkusu looked to Tsuchi who was still leaping, "Either way, they both might wish to see this?"

"It would seem so." Kurokasai grinned, "Souansha! Wake up you little troll!"

There was some clanging and movement, the carriage shook as whatever inside was now looking around for their garments. There was then a small shift in the scent and sure enough Souansha came out in his miniature clothing saying, "Crud, I was just having a good dream."

"One where you were with a demon?" Jinkusu prodded at Souansha who now began to sweat. "What!" Souansha jumped back, "Hey, if it's you I might be inclined toots."

Kurokasai giggled, now grabbing the small man and holding him still, "Aww, don't want to show you're demonic friend to us!"

Souansha started squirming as he yelled, "Back off of me you worm skewer!"

Jinkusu reached down the shirt of Souansha making him blush, till she grabbed the key to his shop and ripped it off. "Now try and hide it."

Souansha grinned up saying, "Sure," his spider arms spread out snatching the key and putting it on his neck while knocking the two women back. "Now keep you're skuzzy hands to yourselves!"

The two looked angrily at Souansha until a loud thud sound came. Everyone looked to Tsuchi who had been slammed out of the trees, now having Slade bear his heel into her throat. "I told you never to take you're eyes off of an opponent!"

Tsuchi gripped the foot on her throat, Slade forced deeper as she spoke, "I'm sorry! Souansha and the others!"

"Stop that! I trained you better than that! You made the mistake, now take care of you're mistake!"

Tsuchi started gagging as Slade removed his foot. Slade then stormed off angrily cursing her. Tsuchi looked at him and began to cry. Souansha jumped up and ran to her asking, "You okay? I'm sorry if we got you in trouble."

Tsuchi looked away and began to run. Jinkusu spoke lowly, "No reason to beat the girl like that."

"You know nothing of training girl." Slade was speaking from behind a tree, "I am doing what was done to me to be a great fighter. She needs to know how to take care of herself."

Jinkusu turned and gripped her hands into fists, "Watch you're attitude! I can snap you like a twig!"

Slade narrowed his eyes, 'I highly doubt that.' He thought to himself.

Kurokasai grinned as she walked over to Slade, "Hold it you two. Maybe there's something about being rough turns him on. I'd love for a tumble too big guy."

Slade glared challengingly, "Wretch!" he turned and leapt into the trees, Kurokasai giggled, "Wow, something about him makes me hyper." She looked to Shin Ji getting ideas in her head. "I just so need to vent my energy soon."

Inuyasha, Kagome, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were together in a group. Robin started off asking, "I wonder why Beast Boy waited for Raven." Cyborg began to chuckle saying, "You know." Robin gave a shocked look, "Dude, you didn't know? He has a thing for her."

Inuyasha looked over worriedly, "Really?" Robin started rubbing his chin, "Why would you say that?"

Cyborg jumped out screaming, "Are you kidding! They always share glances like they have some kind of idea about the other, but not totally sure what is going on. The whole Adonis thing where Beast Boy protected her, not to mention Beast Boy has been closer to Raven since Malchior like on the rebound try. Then you have the jealousy thing Raven had with Terra."

Robin made a wicked grin, "You think Raven likes Beast Boy too?"

"Why not? She does seem to spend a lot of her time picking at him, as if trying to make him look bad. She's just making a gap so he doesn't get close like a defense mechanism."

Starfire giggled, "Robin, have you not noticed these things? I have and I am how you say… naïve?"

Robin sort of groaned, now that really hurt his pride. "Well, I was a detective with Batman but we never tried the whole meaning to love case, I think everyone has to admit it is a bit big for anyone."

Inuyasha looked hurt a little, "Hey, I can't see the whole thing between the green guy and Raven." Inuyasha smirked to his side saying, "She has too much going for her self to settle for some small twig boy."

Everyone looked at Inuyasha in some inquiry, "Inuyasha," Sango asked slightly shocked, "Are you taking that much an interest in Raven's personal life?"

Inuyasha stopped in a dead halt, sort of turning pale for a moment. He then shook his head and crossed his arms in a march, "No way! Just saying some idle gibberish! We should split on up and check the city out." He sniffed the air, "I can't understand why they didn't attack at dawn."

Miroku spoke out, "Because, that was expected. This city is not defenseless Inuyasha with priests and even warriors. The idea would be to wait and do something to unnerve the men then attack. If they wait to mid day and attack it would also act as destroying the morale and making the men loose face more quickly."

Inuyasha then gave a small pant, "Figures, lousy demons using tactics. Kamikaze said he was good at that."

Inuyasha took Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Shippo went together.

Shippo was on Starfire's head smiling as he said, "I like you guys, and you're a little less serious than Inuyasha."

Starfire smiled saying, "I adore this one's cute fox features."

Shippo grinned as Starfire giggled making Cyborg and Robin share glances. Inuyasha felt Kagome tug at his sleeve, "Um, what you said back there about Raven…"

Inuyasha snapped back, "Hey, I was just stating a fact alright!"

Kagome was taken back by that reaction and how Inuyasha now screamed he wanted to be alone. He leaped off onto the buildings and made his way across the roof tops. Kagome felt some kind of fear in her chest; fear he may have feelings for Raven. Miroku and Sango stood at her sides as she looked at them. Miroku looked up to the sky, leaving a small sigh leave his chest, 'I knew it, he is starting to fall for Raven. That means he is torn between Kikyo, Kagome, and now Raven. Then the idea of Beast Boy makes him question his feeling and… so confusing…'

Miroku began to stroke his head with his beaded hand, Sango was saying to Kagome, "He's just being pig headed Kagome. Don't take his actions too strongly." Kagome looked less worried as she nodded to her friends. Miroku smiled as Kagome was so quick to believe in the good of matters, not very good of her to be so trusting though. Miroku had noticed the sharing of glances and even the backrub last night between Raven and Inuyasha. He knew there was friction there, feelings of trust forming between two component warriors. That could lead to some rocky roads with Inuyasha's feelings for Kagome, and the feelings of Raven for Beast Boy.

Inuyasha ran thinking rushed, "Stupid goblin boy! I can't see why he wants the girl! She's nothing like him, she's strong, dependable, skilled; he's just a stupid… um… goblin!" Inuyasha snorted, knowing he was acting jealous, but why? He hardly knew Raven, yet he felt a bond with her like they were close from years ago. He now questioned should he maybe act on the feelings inside his head? Should he make a move on her, see if maybe something kind of clicked?

Inuyasha stopped running and turned to the forests. A strong wind was starting to pour out of them. Inuyasha glared, his fang curling out of his lips, "Kamikaze…" he looked and saw the way everything started to get darker. Inuyasha snorted as he looked up and saw the clouds were all forming up around the sky. That was why it got dark, it's blocking out the sun. Inuyasha then noticed someone flying in the air, "Kamikaze!"

Kamikaze looked down, sneering, "The mutt. I was not looking forward to a new battle." He turned to Kamaraji who was on his back, "Hold on, we will reach the citadel soon."

Inuyasha trailed his target and began a dash; they were headed to that large pagoda like structure in the center of the city. Kagome noticed Inuyasha run past and grabbed her bike, and began a mad ride after him. Miroku and Sango looked on to the walls, "Miroku, there's a large amount of demons coming this way."

Miroku twitched, "I know," He gripped his staff saying, "Brace yourself Sango. This is only one of the many spots in which the demons are attacking."

Sango smiled, "I'd rather you are here anyway, those two seem to be in a rather large fight now."

Miroku blushed, "I see, so you want me to be here." He then reached for her behind causing her to hiss, "Not that way Miroku!"

Miroku grinned, it was mainly his way of saying he would watch her back, she secretly knew it and in a way her response was her saying the same.

Beast Boy and Raven looked around worriedly, "What just happened Raven?"

Raven gave a small glare at him, "Gee, it got dark? Maybe that is it?"

Beast Boy kind of grinned, thinking her sarcasm was a bit reassuring, "I mean, why it has gotten so dark? Why would they cover the sky with clouds?"

"Kagekuma, he's a shadow and that means he wants it to be dark. I bet he convinced Kamikaze to make the clouds block the sun for his own wishes. It's also a good tactic because the men in the city are already starting to freak out." Which was true, men and women were running around like mad. The next thing that caught the two was some girl laughing. Raven looked up and was stunned, "Jinx?"

Jinkusu smiled down on Raven, "OH so there you are!" she raised her right hand and created a large pink ball that she flung causing a building to then crumble onto them. Jinkusu watched as Raven then forced a barrier to up heave the rubble freeing her and Beast Boy. Beast Boy grinned asking, "What's next? We meet up with Slade?"

"No, just his apprentice!" came a large blur fly by grabbing Beast Boy and taking him away.

Beast Boy screamed as Raven went to help but Jinkusu shot another beam causing a house to blaze a flame blinding Raven from the immense heat. Raven looked trying to see through the flames but Beast Boy and his attacker were gone. Raven turned to Jinkusu; Jinkusu smiled wickedly, "That's it. Keep you're attention to me! I am you're enemy, now let's finish this once and for all girl!"

Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin looked around as the sky had darkened. Robin looked worried, mainly because he knew the others had wandered off far enough finding them would be hard. Starfire looked to Robin for support and when he realized he smiled down to reassure her. Starfire could always depend on Robin to get her back in the nerve. Cyborg felt that small fox on his waist, since he was the biggest it must have thought he would protect it. Shippo kept on hanging as Cyborg asked, "Who turned out the lights?"

Two mechanical arms crept out under Cyborg's arms, lifting him up and flinging him up into the air, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Robin turned screaming, "Cyborg, Shippo!"

Starfire was then plowed by a black blur through a building; the attacker of Starfire then shot a strong blast of flames into the building as Starfire escaped. Kurokasai grinned as she said "Alright, now this one is interesting!" she flew after the running Starfire.

Robin turned screaming, "Starfire!"

Robin was about to dive in until he felt a grip on his cape, then a toss. Robin sprawled into a stop as he looked at his attacker. The flames were swirling around making it hard. "Komadori?" that voice struck Robin fast, the hairs on his neck stood up. The attacker slowly walked through the flames with his hands resting behind his back. Robin pulled the staff weapon from his back, gripping the pole tightly as he envisioned his enemy in his hands. Robin felt fear, rage, hatred, so many feelings that it could be maddening if he concentrated on them separately. Slade stepped forward again before taking in the boy, he had the similar look of Komadori, but if his reincarnated enemy he had one distinct difference. The fact he was not blind and those eyes looked at him in such rage. Slade chuckled, "Such terrible things are in the shadows, aren't they?"

Robin had a small twitch; he gripped the staff and said dryly, "Slade…"

Inuyasha ran full speed after Kamikaze; he wanted to settle the score. That was when he heard Kagome scream his name. "What is she doing here?"

Kagome sped to a stop as Inuyasha leapt down to her, "Inuyasha! I was coming to help."

Inuyasha looked worried, last time she barely was able to help. He cared about Kagome, and she would be a prime target for Kamikaze. Inuyasha jumped onto the walls scaling the palace as he leaped from place to place. Kagome huffed, "Oh no you don't!" she ran to the entrance in order to follow.

Inuyasha came to a hole in the wall to enter, "Kamikaze!"

Kamikaze stood with his fans at his sides, "Inuyasha! I was not very pleased to see you were following. Kamaraji has already went ahead to find the shards!"

"Look, there are no shards! We checked this city out and if there were we would have found them!"

"Lies! I know I hid five shards here myself!"

Inuyasha blinked, "What? You hid shards? How can you hide them?"

Kamikaze grinned, "Would you not like to know!" Kamikaze raised his right hand, "Oni-suzume!" shooting out an orb of wind. Inuyasha jumped out of the way screaming, "Sankon Tessou!" jumping off his dodge to clash with his claws. Kamikaze used his fans to block the claws. "Kamikaze! I'm going to make you and Biteikotsu pay!"

Kamikaze got a stunned look, "What?" he lowered his hands asking, "What does he have to do with this?"

Inuyasha looked up, and smirked, "You mean you didn't know! He's not exactly mister innocent!"

Kamikaze nodded as he did not trust that person well either, putting his fans away he asked, "Tell me more?"

Kagome ran through the halls, until she came to this one hall in the building. It had statues of warriors with staff weapons at half mass. She realized they all looked different; they must have been based on some real warriors of the era. Sure enough she also noticed the door at the end that had been opened. Kagome followed to see a shine at the bottom of a large statue, they were jewel shards. Kagome ran over to the pedestal of this statue to find a way to open up the pedestal so she could take the shards.

"Kagome." Kagome turned to Kamaraji, he looked up and spoke slowly, "You're name is Kagome. Kamikaze hid the shikon jewels here when he first found them, he never knew what they were till recently but he knew of their power. The holistic aura here from that statue denotes the jewels so only someone who could see their energy would be able to find them."

Kagome stood up grabbing an arrow, but Kamaraji cracked his whip snatching the bow and arrow to the side, "Why do you need the jewels? I mean, you're going to kill all these people?"

Kamaraji chuckled, "Well, I first thought of only taking the shards for my own self. That way I could be more powerful. However, Biteikotsu said a show of real power like the slaughter of an entire village for example would get some much deserved respect."

"Respect!" Kagome stomped her foot causing Kamaraji to jump back, "Please, respect is earned you idiot! Not demanded by people from scaring them! Didn't anyone ever teach you that?"

Kamaraji screamed out, "You little wretch!" He pulled on the ends tightly making the whip twain between his flexed arms. "I care for nothing above or below one thing! Revenge on this filthy, disgusting town of demon hating filth!" Kamaraji grabbed at his mask, "You see, as a child with my family, my birth family, we were attacked. My father was not a strong demon, and was killed leaving my mother to die as well. As the humans readied to finish me, Kamikaze intervened to save me. I was only a young boy but I remember it well." Kamaraji removed the mask, and showed the many scars on his lizard like face, he was a simple lizard demon which was a common demon type. "See, I have very vivid reminders to this village." He now fastened the mask, and Kagome felt sort of sad someone could have that kind of a tortured life.

"Revenge is not the way I taught you." Kamikaze came slowly, with Inuyasha. Kamaraji turned shocked, and then hurt, "Are you betraying me!"

"No, we were betrayed my son." Kamikaze turned to Inuyasha. "Biteikotsu has been playing us like fools; this boy believes it was a decoy, or diversion to get something he just does not know what."

Inuyasha gave a cocky grin to Kagome; she smiled knowing his smile meant everything was okay. "Yeah," Inuyasha looked over to Kamaraji. "He is no normal demon; he tricked you, me, and everybody else to do something."

Kamaraji looked upset; putting his hands to his eyes he seemed to hate himself for not seeing it sooner. "Perhaps…" he turned to the pedestal and gripped the shards, "He must have wanted the shards like I did."

Kamaraji then arched his back, and screamed out in pain. The bone blade tore through his back and out his chest, causing everyone to jump in the action. Kamaraji was being raised upwards, and behind him was Biteikotsu holding Kamaraji in the air by one arm. Biteikotsu had his eyes closed as he then tossed the spastic body over to the onlookers. "Kamaraji!" Kamikaze instantly began screaming as he scooped up Kamaraji into his arms and cradled him. Inuyasha sniffed the air, and twitched mentally, 'Oh man… what is that scent? It's bad… really… really bad.'

Raven was crouched behind a barrel; it was shielding her from the onslaught of pink hexes. Jinkusu kept spinning on her heels, tossing the pink hex energy madly. Raven knew that this was nothing like the Jinx she knew; their Jinx had some power but not this much. She was so much more magical, more of a real witch. Raven looked to the side hoping to find an object to toss at her, but she couldn't. The flames were making it impossible to see where she was from heat pouring onto her sensitive skin and smoke clogging her view. "Come on Raven, you have to move! This place is getting too much like a broiler!" Raven then saw something, and grinned.

Jinkusu slowly stopped spinning. "Oh man…" She grabbed her mouth to hold back her vomit, she spun too long. After a few moments she scanned the area visually for the girl. Sure enough she did not seem to be there. But spiritually, she still felt the witch girl around. "Come out; come out, where ever you are!" Jinkusu joked as she walked over slowly to the barrel. Raven quickly leapt out causing Jinkusu to smile eerily, "There you were."

Raven stood defiantly with her legs spread, and her arms tucked at her sides. "I'm not going to give up just yet."

Jinkusu rolled her eyes, the way people insisted on fighting till the end got annoying sometimes. Then she felt it, that poke in the back. Jinkusu turned and saw several stalks of Japanese bamboo floating behind her with their points at her. Jinkusu grit her teeth, "Alright, now what?"

Raven narrowed her eyes as several stalks floated closer, "Do you really want to know? Unless you leave right now, you can get the point… literally."

Jinkusu gave one small glare to Raven and her glowing eyes, and then it struck her. Jinkusu grabbed a stalk and pointed it to her heart, "Well? What are you waiting for! Kill me!"  
Raven cringed; Jinkusu started laughing madly, "You can't do it! I can see it in your eyes!" Jinkusu tossed the stalk away, and the others then fell. "You can't kill me, I'm a human being! You seem to have some stupid idea killing is wrong, let me wake you up!" Jinkusu charged a beam flinging it to have Raven fly over it. Raven was looking at the crackling pink energy as a second blast hit her body, "This is no game, and we fight to live! If you can't kill me then you're already another victim!" Raven landed to have Jinkusu bearing her nails into her throat. "This is an age where war is evident; you kill, or be killed."

Jinkusu started to strangle Raven as some woman screamed, "Fujin no mai!" causing unknown blades of wind to strike around the two. Jinkusu let go of Raven, letting Raven grab her own throat and phase through a wall nearby. Jinkusu turned to her attacker, the female demon in the orange kimono grinned with red eyes a blaze, "Greetings, the name is Kagura."

Raven quickly got her second wind, as she phased she felt there was something keeping Jinkusu away from her. Raven looked out of a window and gasped at Jinkusu trying to punch at Kagura, but Kagura dodged the attacks effortlessly. Raven narrowed her eyes to the small fight, "I can't believe… I'm considering…"

Jinkusu was struck by the wind blades again, Kagura grinned as she screamed, "Ryuuja no mai!" that called out a sort of tornado that fell onto Jinkusu to sweep her up and toss her around like mad. Jinkusu was finally thrown as the tornado died, and was at the feet of a small girl. Jinkusu looked up and gave a glare, "What do you want?"

The small girl was in all white, she had white shinned hairs, and a white kimono. The little girl's eyes were blank, if not soulless. Then the mirror with the cracks caught Jinkusu. Jinkusu scrambled up trying to run as Kagura screamed, "Kanna! Do it already!"

Kanna spoke softly, "Yes Kagura… I'll take the witch soul." A purple haze escaped from the mirror trailing after Jinkusu. Jinkusu tripped to have the haze coming at her before a blackened aura surrounded her in a dome. Jinkusu looked up and snarled at Raven, who was now defending her. "What do you think you're doing?"

Raven was busy holding the barrier. Kanna and Kagura stopped their attacks to talk. Raven let her shield down saying, "Go, this is between me and them."

Jinkusu grabbed her arm; it was slightly bloody and ripped from the fabric. "I'm not going to go easy on you for this! I'm going to give you all the magic I have! I will prove I'm the strongest witch in the land!"

Raven just rolled her eyes saying, "Whatever, just go."

Jinkusu then got up and ran, turning a moment to see what was happening before finally leaving with a scream of rage. Raven stood with her hands glowing, Kagura and Kanna kept talking until Kagura smiled, "Well, I guess we had the wrong witch. You're Raven right?"

Raven narrowed her eyes, "I'll take that as yes. My name is Kagura, this is Kanna. We're demons, who were sent here by our master Naraku."

Raven thought about that, 'Naraku? That was the demon Inuyasha was talking about before.'

Kagura was about to speak when she grabbed at her chest, "Na-raku!"

"I said _find_ the girl, not _kill_ the girl. You have been very uppity lately." Said a fanciful voice. Raven slowly turned to the man who had his shoulders down cloaked by a white fur, but the long black hair, red eyes, and nauseating grin gave Raven a wrenching feeling in her stomach. Naraku swat away to Kagura and Kanna, "Leave us; we have things to talk about."

Kagura quickly turned to Naraku to ask why but he quickly motioned his hand to a squeezing stance, Kagura winced in realization he was demanding this or else he would crush her heart again. Kagura called out her white feather to ride it away with Kanna. Naraku smiled to Raven saying, "How grand to finally talk with you one on one. Raven, is it?"

Raven nodded, making Naraku sort of turn nostalgic, closing his eyes as if remembering some events from before. "I have a proposition for you. If you agree, I promise you I will help you and you're friends home."

Automatically Raven turned away saying, "Not interested."

Naraku began to chuckle to himself. He turned away and said, "I guess you're not interested… in Kagekuma…"

Raven stopped, he some how knew about that thing? "What do you know?"

Naraku turned around, "Now you want to listen? Not very nice to play me along like that."

"I don't care for you're wishes. I personally know it would be a waste of my time." Raven paused as she came to the realization she needed to know, all of the things she could of Kagekuma. "Tell me everything you know about him, a girl named Karasu, and anything else important. If you do that, I'll take you're proposal seriously."

Naraku smirked, "Sounds reasonable."

"However!" Raven added in a snarl, "If you lie to me, I will make you pay."

Naraku gave a blank smile, "What possible use would a lie give me? I honestly want you're assistance in one small matter then we can help you on you're way."

Raven seemed wary, but she accepted she needed to know and gave him her undivided attention. "The story begins with a woman priestess who lost a battle with a demon named Trigonamu. The outcome for failure to destroy him was…"

Raven knew that story, "Go further." She cringed as she envisioned her own mother's ordeal. Naraku grinned, "Touchy moment for you eh?"

Raven glared quickly, Naraku raised his hands in a defensive stance, more to spite Raven's needing him, "Alright, moving on. The child bore was a girl, a priestess demon. This girl was named "Karasu no Kage" by later endeavors. She often tried to control the demonic blood in her, as it was often triggered by emotion. That is, she became quite uncaring. She lived a simple life, aside from priestess duties of fighting demons and appraising homes. Then the time came when she met several other people."

Raven stopped Naraku, "Yajuu-kun, is he one of them?"

Naraku gave a small side grin, "I believe he was, along with Komadori, Sutakasai, and Ishi. These children were very good, for the most part. However, Karasu still feared her powers as they grew. Time went on and Karasu feared them so much she tried to purge herself of her shadow like powers; this is where Kagekuma comes into being."

Raven shifted uneasily, 'Was I the reason that thing came to life, or rather that other me?'

"As I heard, Karasu summoned Kagekuma through powerful dark magic from his prison. He was considered a powerful shadow demon, trapped in another world by a scroll written and enchanted by a monk named Roreth."

Raven jumped, this was similar to another story in her world… that story… her worst nightmare… "Malchior!"

Naraku grabbed his chin, and rubbed it slightly, "Why yes, it is similar to you're Malchior experience. Karasu did fall in love with Kagekuma and his promise to free her of the shadows. He used that wish to make her to commit the ritual of his rebirth. In the end, he killed her friends and was trapped inside a new prison, the very bone of his horn. Odd, is it not? The similarities of the girl to yourself are uncanny, and you're experiences are similar, yet slightly differential."

Raven looked at her hand; it was shaking as a fist. She heard her emotions chambering like mad. Especially one, Rage, Rage screamed out in wicked laughter. Malchior had her feel all the emotions imaginable and when he betrayed her she felt ones like rage the most. Then again, to have to deal with a second Malchior was worse, especially this one was worse; it was stronger and more demonic. She often hoped she could find a way to destroy the book, destroy him for hurting her, but she now had this to deal with. She slowly lowered her emotions, not suppressing as much as she tried to calm them. While she had lost herself the flames had tripled from the burning buildings, and the ground had cracked. Naraku smiled the entire time, all that power held back from fear to lose it and destroy all the people here, it was sad, to see a powerful creature trapped from its final potential for human weakness.

"Okay," Raven gave a somewhat annoyed look, "What was you're proposition?"

"Nothing much, just wanted you to…" Naraku now gave a sadistic grin, more his nature as he inflicted pain. "kill Inuyasha."

Miroku and Sango had fended for some time now. Miroku would use his Kazanaa to take on large groups of hording demons, while Sango use her hunter strength and agility to take any demons that passed by around and doubled back around. When Miroku got to feeling a surging pain in his arm he would wrap it, and then use his staff to destroy lesser demons, and then he used scrolls of magic; Fuda scrolls to attack other demons too powerful for simple strikes. The two worked well together until one large blue beast came out, it was Aooni, and on his shoulders was Binetsu lounging lazily on his side. Aooni's tusk like grin caused Miroku and Sango to take stances together.

"Wow. He must eat a lot." Sango mused to her friend. Miroku nodded with a smirk, "Quite right, what with his girth and all."

Aooni frowned, now poking at Binetsu, "Binetsu, you're not going to sleep all day are you?"

Binetsu yawned, now rolling on his other side to scratch his behind Aooni sighed as he realized the mage demon was still asleep. "Fine, I can kill these humans myself."

Aooni readied his wooden sword when a small clattering sound occurred. Aooni looked to the noise to see a two-headed dragon running to them. It was Ah-un, the dragon pet of Sesshomaru. Rin and Jaken both rode its back while Sesshomaru had run to the field. Sesshomaru gave one glare to Aooni before unsheathing Tokijin "We have a matter to attend to."

Aooni growled as he gripped Binetsu by the scruff of his vest. "Fine, we will take that matter under payment." Aooni lay Binetsu down on the ground, "This times no mishaps with poisons."

Sesshomaru grinned, "Really? You seem quite susceptible to poison." Sesshomaru's hand then became irradiated with a green mist. Sesshomaru flung his claws striking Aooni, and on contact Aooni cringed as he felt that feeling like when Binetsu hit him, "Poison…"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes, my own body can produce a poisonous mixture. So when Binetsu hit you before, it gave me the conclusion that I could honestly use that skill on you."

Aooni was now starting to shake, his own legs somewhat buckled. 'Bah, poison. I hate poison!'

Sesshomaru raised Tokijin, "Once you are destroyed, I can then make the demons following you from the mountains retreat. I will save at least some, if not all of the demons."

Aooni knelt down, and when it seemed he was submitting, he jolted up his head and roared causing Sesshomaru to raise his arm to his face. That beastly creature roared so greatly that the spit splattered on his face. Sesshomaru finally heard him stop roaring; he lowered his arms to see in shock Aooni had summoned a new strength to charge with his own blade. Sesshomaru was so caught off guard he was only able to raise Tokijin to have Aooni strike it instead and launch that sword off to the side. Aooni enraged, grabbed Sesshomaru into his large hands and began squeezing madly. Aooni held Sesshomaru in the air tightening his grip. Sesshomaru felt the pressure and panted in pain. Sesshomaru used his fluffy tail piece to grip the second sword and loosen it to toss it into the sandaled foot below. Aooni screamed another roar, dropping Sesshomaru who now looked for his sword.

Aooni grinned, his tusks now started to curve, "You think this is going to stop me?" Aooni grabbed his weapon and plunged its tip into the ground, "Itonami rut-su!" with that the sword grew roots that then broke through the ground winding till they got to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru jumped but was grabbed by the roots.

Sesshomaru screamed, "Fowl beast! What is this?"

"Well, since you asked so nice." Aooni gripped the holster of his sword, a strange golden aura started to drain from Sesshomaru through the roots and to the sword. "This is a technique to drain Youki energy, which will make you just as weak as I am in a poisoned state, unless I keep draining you're Youki that is."

Jaken gagged, "That monster! He will kill lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin turned worriedly, gripping her fingers in a small prayer, "You do not mean that! Sesshomaru-sama can withstand this!"

Jaken slowly started to grip his staff, "Perhaps, but if that beast drains Sesshomaru of his youki, he can also drain him of life energy. If that is so, then he can drain the life of lord Sesshomaru and add that power to his own!" Jaken laid his head on the staff, "Oh, Sesshomaru. What can we do?"

Miroku and Sango both looked on, in all honesty they were not for Sesshomaru, but he was the lesser of their two evils. "Sesshomaru! Don't let him make you look like a fool!" Sango screamed trying to get him to fight more. "What if Inuyasha were here! Would you let him see you beaten like this?"

Sesshomaru snarled, 'Absurd, that thing has me trapped and now to be struck in my pride. That half-blood never could match my own skills even in this ordeal.'

Aooni left out a pant of pleasure, "Yes… nice amount of Youki you have dog-demon. Not often do I drain people so long and not have them beg for mercy."

Sesshomaru glared down at the larger beast, "Coward… if I was… not…" Sesshomaru felt ill, he could not talk well as his body was feeling weaker.

Binetsu now stirred, yawning loudly to wake he looked to the two fighting and blinked, "My, what did I miss?"

Miroku looked over to Binetsu in a slight annoyed fashion, "You're friend has been fighting Sesshomaru for some time now, perhaps you can talk some sense into him?"

Binetsu snickered, "Nah, no fun in that. Though I do sense some trouble over there." He pointed to the city, where the citadel was. "Most likely my master is up there playing."

Sesshomaru looked over hearing this he thought of the cloaked girl, that girl bothered him. What was it? The power she had, the fact she was capable of fighting so well, or maybe other reasons. Sesshomaru now looked to Aooni, that filth kept draining his powers. "If he feels I will submit." Sesshomaru then changed, his eyes became blood red and his pupils shrunk. Aooni realized he was transforming, Sesshomaru broke the vines and then ran at Aooni. Aooni raised his hands to have a weak punch hit them, Sesshomaru faltered over tired breathing heavily with his powers drained. Aooni slowly scooped Sesshomaru up and snickered, "Poor doggy, you're barks worse than you're bite now."

Sesshomaru felt angered, that thing had him so weak. Then it screamed dropping Sesshomaru as a small fire was burning on its foot. Jaken had used his Okina spell, and then quickly retreated as Rin and Ah-un ran up to Sesshomaru with his sword Tokijin. "Sesshomaru-sama! You're weapon!"

Sesshomaru gripped the sword and pointed up to the one foot hopping mountain giant, "This is you're end Aooni! Tokijin!" the power from Tokijin struck out, and Aooni was barely able to uproot his sword and block the attack. When he blocked, the power snapped the sprig sword in two and caused Aooni to falter back to slam making a small tremor, yet large body shaped crater. Aooni lay in the crater before letting his eyes slink back into his own skull. "No… way… can…"

Sesshomaru was heaving heavily, Aooni was now defeated. He looked to the demons that had been fighting before and ordered them to return to their own homes, and forget this battle. They did, and Sesshomaru smiled, he averted the death of his brothers and sisters. "Now, it is done."

Sesshomaru then buckled over, completely drained he heard Ah-un storm over. Rin had the Teneiga and gave it to Sesshomaru. Jaken and Rin then helped their master onto Ah-un's back to run off. Aooni was not dead, more so unconscious. Binetsu looked over the giant and sighed, "At least I didn't get his butt kicked this time." Binetsu turned to Miroku and Sango, "You want to fight me?"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other surprised, Miroku then looked back with a small sweat, "Perhaps another time?"

Binetsu nodded, before leaping off to the woods, trying to drag the large beast which was not so easy. "Okay, come on you mangy brute."

Miroku and Sango blushed at his vein attempts, Binetsu panted on his back on Aooni after his seventh try to move the behemoth, "Never mind… too big…" Binetsu looked over and asked, "You want to help me out?"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other before turning to leave. Binetsu frowned as he let his arms sag, "That was heartless…" He grinned wickedly taking club in hand, "Guess I might have to teach them some manners."

Cyborg had been put into one of those moods; after he was plowed through the seventh wall he figured he had to try something drastic. When the mechanical legs came into him, he gripped them under his arms and struggled with the attacker. When he saw Gizmo, he nearly died, "What? When did you get here?"

Souansha struggled with the gears, and switches, this metal guy was strong. "How would I know? I was called here for a stupid job bolts-for-brain!" Souansha snuck one arm out and swung it to have Cyborg duck it then twirl him around and toss the smaller person. Souansha screamed as he was flung about, but luckily spread the legs out to fall into balance. The legs tinkered onto their points to allow Souansha to turn to his enemy. "Whoa, he's too strong to fight without bro but I hate to turn to that mangy-moron."

Cyborg turned to his side, there was a large anvil in a blacksmith shop. He grinned as he ran in; grabbing the anvil Cyborg flung it into one leg causing it to snap. Souansha screamed, "Crud!" as he lost balance and fell face first into the dirt. He undid the straps to his device and sighed, it was one of his favorite inventions. Cyborg now came running, Souansha looked up pulling two bottles from his sides, he shook them and made them fizzle. Quickly he popped the corks causing them to spray and Cyborg, Cyborg dodged to the side to see the liquid dissolve a wagon on the side. He paled, "Whoa! Now that is not the kind of soda I want." Cyborg rolled behind a building as Souansha shook and fizzled the sodas at Cyborg. Cyborg looked over the corner; Souansha just shook the sodas and waited for him to attack. Cyborg thought for a moment, and grinned dryly as he realized something.

Souansha stood waiting, and then there was a large crash. He turned to see the walls collapsing. "What is he doing?"

Souansha realized too late Cyborg collapsed the walls to then get a large slab of wood he then used like a shield. He ran full force allowing the wood to shield him from the soda and then he plowed his fist full force into Souansha's jaw. Souansha flailed back into a building that then collapsed onto him. Cyborg let out a small pant as he sat back onto his behind. "Wow that worked well."

Souansha seemed to stir slowly, "Bro-ther…" he fell unconscious. Cyborg twitched, "Brother?" then he heard some loud stomping. He turned to have a large hand grab his face, swing him around, and then toss him into a wall. Cyborg slowly peeled off the wall to see the large muscular guy. He was hairy in the face, having a goatee and mustache like look.

Manmosu, as he was known, roared loudly like a lion and stomped to attack Cyborg. The two large men gripped hands in a finger-locked push, trying to topple each other in some fashion to then way-lay a long beating to the unfortunate fool that fell first. Cyborg fell, and while on his back he felt Manmosu slam his large feet down hard onto his chest again and again, they seemed to become more painful each turn. Manmosu gripped Cyborg's head with one hand and held his prey up in the air, Cyborg tossed around to break free, even tried to pry the fingers with his own, but Manmosu was stronger than him. The human Souansha was easier to fight; this one was his equal in brawn, the other his equal in brains. "You see metal man! I'm too strong to fight! It would take a miracle to save you now!"

As if summoned, a shrill voice screamed, "Dude!" Beast Boy was wailing that as he seemed to fly by on a giant boulder. The boulder had veered to miss Cyborg, but hit Manmosu. Manmosu stood with a large chunk of stone slightly crumbled onto his head, he was standing still as the large flying boulder plowed through the side of his head leaving the debris to crumble into his head, and slowly break and fall across the side of his body. Manmosu stood still, and then a large bump came from his head, making him drop Cyborg and scream in pain as he held the bump. Cyborg looked and smiled, 'Beast Boy, I owe you big time!' Cyborg undid his sonic cannon and screamed, "You might be my brawn, but you ain't got my brains!"

Manmosu looked scowling as the small flash of blue appeared, he was struck by a stream of sonic energy that blasted him into the air and in an arch he fell back into a burning building. Cyborg looked around and worriedly ran to see if he could find his friends. Cyborg was running when he realized something, Beast Boy was fighting someone on that boulder.

Beast Boy had been pretty spry up till now, when the girl attacked him he first was being plunged into the ground, when she felt a give in the boy and ground she looked down to see a green snake. Tsuchi panicked and tossed the snake behind her, but that snake had turned into a bird to fly and grab the boulder to turn to Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked his attacker over; her curves identified her as a her, so he screamed, "Listen lady! I hate being beat up for no reason so why did you attack me?"

Tsuchi looked at Beast Boy, "My goodness, a goblin!"

Beast Boy looked at her stunned, and then steam fumed from his ears as he screamed full voiced, "I am not a _GOBLIN_!"

"Goblin or not," Tsuchi now turned to a stance, her arms in front of her with palms out, fingers pointed to the sky, and legs spread as she shifted to get a good footing on the still moving boulder. "I will not be easily beaten by a boy."

Beast Boy pulled at his collar, mustering a smug grin he tried to sound refined, "The name's Boy, Beast Boy." He then turned to a gorilla and tried to swipe Tsuchi. Tsuchi instantly swung over Beast Boy's punch, and on his wrist she twirled over his back and landed a kick to his back. Beast Boy stumbled to reform to human, snorting the dirt in his nose from his fall. "A wise guy…" Beast Boy muttered from his dirt mounded mouth. "Let's see what you do with this!"

Beast Boy turned to a bull, and tried a rush to poke her, but Tsuchi leapt up and landed both feet firmly into his horns making him stumble over and into the ground again. She jumped off from the horns to the ground, and giggled as he now looked over with dirt in his mouth. Beast Boy spat out the dirt, Tsuchi asked, "Do you know how to fight at all?"

Beast Boy snarled, "Tch, you're just being a pain." Beast Boy looked up and screamed "Dude!" he pointed and Tsuchi turned to see the two large men fighting. She raised her hands and channeled the golden aura to move their boulder away, still hitting one as they moved. Beast Boy grinned, she was busy trying to get control now so he turned to a kangaroo. He leaped full force then turning to an armadillo, that he balled up in and smacked Tsuchi in the back of the head. The two now fell off the boulder that skidded across the ground to crumble into smaller bits. Beast Boy did a swivel of his hips and thrust of his arms saying, "Go Beast Boy, Go Beast Boy! You're a genius! I mean business!"

As he was dancing a rock levitated off the ground to clip him in the back of the head. Beast Boy turned to Tsuchi, she stood up with her hands at her sides, seeming to crinkle her fingers inward at her palm. Beast Boy grimaced when her hair started flowing about, her eyes turned solely golden and she screamed as she plunged her hands into the ground. "You are dead!" she screamed, now pulling her hands out of the ground having what seemed giant fists. Her hands had merged with the earth, making earth gauntlets, steaming from some unknown heat as they were formed on her hands. Her eyes returned kept glowing but now they seemed to wince in pain. "Doesn't that hurt?" Beast Boy asked out of oddly placed concerns.

Tsuchi spoke coldly, "Pain is in the road to power, my master taught me that."

"Uh, hate to break this to ya, but you're master is nuts."

Tsuchi looked enraged, she ran screaming full voice at Beast Boy who turned to a bird to try and fly off but was struck in a strong punch. "Anything else you want to say before you die!" Tsuchi asked as Beast Boy reverted to his real form skidding on the ground. 'Yeah… you have one mean left hook.' Beast Boy rubbed his chin; a little blood had dripped from his mouth.

Tsuchi ran to now grip her fingers together to then smash them down on the still stunned Beast Boy. Beast Boy turned and morphed, now a triceratops he ran at her in a ram attack. She was so surprised by the size Beast Boy landed the ram and smacked her back. Tsuchi rolled backwards several times before stopping and sprawling out on her back. Beast Boy walked over; morphing to a wolf he sniffed her. He growled then as she looked up and she struck. Beast Boy howled out in pain, and that caused another set of figures in the woods to stop and turn their ears. These figures looked to the town, and made their way back. Beast Boy was transformed again to human, and Tsuchi stood tall over him.

Beast Boy looked up, tired now as those gauntlets were so much stronger than him. "Do you think I would have lost to you?" Tsuchi cradled him between her legs, letting loose a punch to his face, "I was trained by the greatest master of all time!" she then swung again with the other fist, "I am in tune with the earth itself!" Tsuchi let her first punch strike again, "I am Tsuchi, student to Sure-to, daughter of!" there was a blue flash; Tsuchi was flung across the ground and into a heap of hay at the outskirts of the town, which they had oddly found themselves.

Cyborg ran over to Beast Boy, his arm morphing to normal. "Little buddy! Speak to me man!"

Beast Boy looked up, teary eyed, nose bleeding, head swirling, he said, "Raven…"

Cyborg looked up angrily, Beast Boy was not just his friend but the ONLY one he could count on a challenge for any game, anytime, in any mood. "Lady, you made a big mistake!"

Tsuchi leapt out of the bail of hay to Have Cyborg raise his arm to blast her. Tsuchi gasped before she blocked the beam with her palms. The sonic blast kept on till the fists started to crack. Enough force and the two fists then imploded, causing Tsuchi to let the beam smack her in the head and snap off the mempo mask she had been wearing. Cyborg grinned while she was turned on her front, her hair falling over her face, "This will do the job." One strong hit to the side will knock her cold.

Beast Boy was looking on, still tired he looked at her as she rolled on her side, "Wait… Terra!"

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy who scrambled up to knock his firing arm up into the air, "What the! Beat Boy, I had a perfect shot!"

Beast Boy screamed, "Dude, it was Terra!"

Cyborg tore his arm away from Beast Boy to see Terra laying on her back breathing heavily with her eyes closed. Cyborg lowered his arm in shock he attacked Terra. He then shook his head, "No way! That is not Terra! It is some kind of alternate world her!"

"Even so it would be her, in another her world. We can't hurt her can we?"

Cyborg frowned, "Guess not." He looked to Beast Boy who was smiling which made him smile to. "You know I really can't hurt my friends."

Tsuchi was laying still, tired, when that voice came to her saying, _'Get up and fight.'_ '

Tsuchi grit her teeth, and slowly crawled to a bended kneel. "Get back…" Tsuchi stammered onto her feet planting her elbows into her sides, tightening her fists till her arms shook "Back here!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked back pale Beast Boy then took a step forward, "Terra we will not fight you."

Tsuchi grinned, "The name is Tsuchi, and you're executioner!" She pitched her head back yelling and causing several mud puddles to rise up and drip into pointed stalagmites. The two looked puzzled as the formations did not seem that problematic until the mud turned to petrified stone and then turned toward them in a mad dash. Both gave startled screams as the spikes were bearing down on them until a shadow leapt in and seemed to punch each one with amazing speed. Kouga had come in and with his speed dealt with the stone spikes easily. Cyborg and Beast Boy beamed in praise to his rescue. Tsuchi fumed, this was not what she wanted. "No… NO!" Her once golden eyes turned black, the aura she emanated changed golden to black. Her feet started to leak out this aura into the ground and seemed to make her own shadow grow hugely behind her. It became squared, rigid, and immense. The shadow seemed to break the dirt and took shape as another being rising behind Tsuchi. The large monster raised mimicking Tsuchi's previous stance of arms shaking and feet planted firmly. It groaned causing all to see it. Tsuchi turned alarmed as the creature stood bearing hatred in its blackened eyes. Cyborg then blinked as he realized where that thing was recognizable, "Dude, its Cinderblock!"

Beast Boy's ears drooped, "Aw man, why is this book full of our own bad guys!"

Kouga laughed, "Hey, he looks like a new monster to me."

Kouga ran at the golem monster and landed a punch to its chest. The monster stood with its arms at its sides as the attack had happened and did not move them even when it occurred. The monster was only standing there as Kouga grabbed his fist and screamed "Owww! Ow! O wow, ow! owww!" he was hopping around as he shook hand around in pain. Cyborg and Beast Boy gave small glances as he started to blow on his hand that was a given Cinderblock was one of the more durable enemies they ever faced. Kouga glared daggers at the monster that seemed to grin its rock jaw at his attempt. The creature growled and made a dash at Kouga with its shoulder. Full contact with Kouga caused him to smack off it and into the ground to skid twice. Kouga looked up quickly to see it now trying to speed to a stop and turn around again. Kouga got up and ran around the monster. The monster watched Kouga and plowed its large arm to its one side, the one Kouga was running past, to close line him with the rock arm. Kouga smacked his chest into the arm and stopped to fall back, in what looked like slow motion, to the ground. Kouga laid there for a second too long as the monster roared to grip its same arm into a fisted swing. As he arm was coming down, two more shadows had leapt onto the monsters back and started to gnaw and slash at it with claws.

The golem stopped its attacks on Kouga and screamed angrily at the two. It swung madly to try and get them off but they held on like mad. Kouga looked and was stunned to realize it was Hakkaku and Ginta. They were both wolf demons following with Kouga, wearing armor and fur like him they often were together. Hakkaku had spiked hair like a Mohawk, where as Ginta had fuzzed hair laid straight back with gray on the sides with a black stripe in the center. Kouga scrambled up and yelled, "Get off you idiots!"

The two looked stunned but did as they were told. The confusion made the golem stop moving and in its odd position Kouga leaped up and plowed his shoulder into it. With his added speed, and demonic strength, the two acted to toppled the large stone monster. The golem pushed itself up turning to the heroes now together.

Tsuchi looked at that thing, how it was her creation in a way. Why did it come to life, how did it? How did she make that thing? It was in a fit of rage her power acted out on its own. She then remembered something, her father said "Emotions trigger our strengths, and if you can not control that emotion, you will not be able to control that power."

Tsuchi looked up, and focused her energy. Her aura turned back to a golden one and the monster's eyes shifted to gold. It stopped moving and seemed to let its body limply stand in place.

Kouga took that moment to grab his two friends and run to the village, "If you're smart, you two better make a run for it!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy followed until Kouga and the wolf demons came running faster out of the village saying, "Not that way!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked to see a large band of demons, with fangs drooling coming out of the village. Beast Boy screamed as he turned to a hoarse and let Cyborg get on his back. Tsuchi looked up and watched the strange goblin shifter give her a stare in that hoarse form. It was as if sad and yet happy she did not know why. Tsuchi looked to the golem it was now looking at her with its arms to its sides. "I want to go home…"

The golem grabbed her; she struggled until it placed her on its one shoulder and made a walk to the camp. In a way that was the home she knew. Slade would be there shortly, he would be angry she failed to finish her mission. She sighed, then tapped the golem on its head, "What should I call you?" she thought for a moment, and with its large blocked out body she said, "Kassha, how does that sound?"

Kassha looked on, giving a small mumbled groan of acceptance. Tsuchi smiled, then quickly frowned, "Slade won't let me keep a cat, let alone a giant stone beast." Tsuchi then laid her head on the creatures head and wondered, "How is Slade doing."

Robin jumped back, only to have a stern jump kick to his jaw. Slade and Robin had been sharing blows for a while now. The punches were quickly countered by forearm blocks, and kicks blocked by ducks and jumps. Robin could not believe after all this time he would see Slade again. After the time Terra killed him, and then he reappeared on Raven's birthday. Then now, now was just as bad as each time Robin saw Slade, Slade was in a way his darkest nightmare so much that he had to destroy it. Slade was dodging attacks and deep down he seemed to sigh. This was not Komadori; he had nothing on his arch nemesis. Komadori hated Slade, but in the end they had a powerful relationship on showing the other up, strength of the warrior and code of the fighter. Slade became agitated soon enough and used a full palm slam into Robin's opened chest which propelled robin across the street. Robin looked up to see Slade in mid air his hand drawn for a fist slam. Robin rolled and sprawled to his feet as Slade slammed his fist inches from Robins head. Slade leapt up and put distance between them.

Robin snarled out, "My name is Robin and I wanted to fight you because I thought you were maniac." Robin then gave a small grin, "Though I am sure you're a maniac none the less."

Slade seemed to cackle to the sky, his head pitched back in a robust laugh. "Well, I am somewhat a monster, though I doubt you would like to know how much."

Robin grabbed his staff weapon again; previously it had become useless as Slade basically made the fight hand to hand early on. Robin charge to swing and miss Slade who dodged, kicked the back of Robin's legs, then gripped Robin's hair, and then yanked it back to make Robin fall on his legs and look him in the eye, "Kid, you should never play with fire." Slade flung Robin on his back to jump up onto the rooftops which had been ablaze in flames. Robin ignored his instincts to let him go, run away and find the others. He did that with Slade; he simply went on emotion and often ignored his common sense under the hate he bore for Slade. Robin jumped up after Slade and was greeted by the long burning flames. The city was burning down, he doubted they would rebuild soon. Robin walked along waiting for Slade to make a move.

Robin did not wait long as Slade jumped out of the flames swinging a bamboo stalk that was previously used in the roofing of the same building they were on. Robin blocked the swipes and even tried to counter but it all ended as a draw. Slade leapt back and his one eye turned red, "Play times over!" the stalk of bamboo caught on flame and Slade screamed as he tied up with Robin and his staff. The two were pushing back, Robin horizontal, Slade vertical with their weapon struggle. A few moments of taxed strength and Robin called out a sudden burst to topple Slade and kick him in the chest. Slade stammered back but looked up in what was like a smile, Robin looked at his staff and how it had been melted. He had a spare luckily, but not with him.

Slade looked at his staff; it had turned to a cindered twig so he tossed it into the raging flames to say slickly, "What else do we have?"

Robin looked agitatedly, Slade pulled from his back a weighted chain. He twirled the weight and timed his strike out while Robin stood there helpless. Slade let the weight go and Robin ducked to then grab at the chain. Slade kicked his foot up and then down quickly on the chain to have it snap back into Robin's head. Robin screamed at the pain while he grabbed at the small spot it had hit. Robin looked up and his eyes had blurred, mainly by the immense impact to his head.

Slade made a strut over to Robin with his arms behind his back. "I was so thrilled to see you, you look and even fight like my dear Komadori. I had plans to make him my apprentice but he did not sit well with it." Slade stopped at Robin to look straight down. "What was you're name, Robin? Robin… not a bad name. Strong but not challenging to say the least. Also very stubborn, slightly deceitful and self driven. Actually, you may have made a better apprentice than Komadori; we are much more in common."

Robin looked up instantly, "I am nothing like you Slade!"

Slade's eye slinked, pleasurably his voice became light, and "You would not have snapped so quickly if there was not some resemblance."

Robin scampered up to swing a punch but Slade pulled Robins punch and landed a strong knee kick to the exposed gut. Robin buckled over the kick and sunk into the curve of his stomach. He was cradled over the knee still lodged into his stomach until gravity took hold of his weakened body and dragged him off the side. Slade stood with his knee still cocked as he looked down from his still unmoved attack, "You have one thing Komadori never had though, too much arrogance."

Robin felt ill as his stomach seemed to churn with gasses. Slade looked down disapprovingly. After all the time, the waiting, still not enough of a challenge. Then it hit him, Slade turned away and took several steps as he asked, "You're dear girlfriend, the one with the red hair. Is she near by?" Robin looked up trying to push himself up with his one arm, "She was such a cute little thing, energetic even. I would love to see her again, maybe more than just see her if I," Slade looked from the corner of his eye back to Robin "Got her alone for a little."

Robin got a sort of image, Starfire, Slade, attacking her and then… "No!" Robin stormed up and ran full speed. Slade turned to use a horizontal slap but Robin blocked and swung with his other hand. Slade blocked that to have Robin counter with his other blocked hand to make a grab at his collar and swing him over his back and onto the roof. The slam was so great that Slade broke through the roof and into an inferno of flames. Robin was panting heavily as he let his legs buckle. He slouched over onto his head and let the air gather in his chest.

Robin then heard laughing; he looked up and saw a large pillar of flames coming out of the hole he made. The pillar dispersed slowly to allow Slade to walk out and onto the rooftop. "Well done, that was actually pretty good. If I hadn't beaten you so badly up to this point who knows what we could have gotten out of you."

Robin twirled over and tried to make a crawl, he was too weak to fight anymore. "Robin, don't leave now." Slade gripped Robin's ankle and said, "I'm not through with you yet."

"Yes you are!" a female voice spoke out. Slade looked up and was greeted by a punch to the jaw. Starfire hovered over with eyes a pure green, "Do not lay a hand upon Robin unless you are willing to answer to me!"

Robin looked up and screamed, "Starfire… Run!"

Slade was on his back but he seemed to levitate up and crack his neck. "Well, looks like things are the same as before."

Starfire had been attacked by what she thought was her sister; though the resemblance was uncanny this girl was not her blood sister. Kurokasai flew around using her strength in a tied match with Starfire. Each time the other attacked their victim would easily make a block. Starfire was some what used to fighting as with the titans it became a normal thing, also a warrior bloodline coursed in her so when a battle heated up she could feel her lineage kick in slightly.

Kurokasai was different, she took a somewhat charge from fighting and winning. The thing was; she was not a killer. She killed before, but not intentionally. Kurokasai talked more than she did, she was a major show off and hated being shown up. Starfire and Kurokasai stopped fighting and floated in the air looking at each other.

"You are quite similar to a person I know." Starfire looked at Kurokasai is awe to the similar look, and even clothing of her sister except this girl had more a revealing apparel than her sister.

"Yeah," Kurokasai smirked, "You remind me of a girl I beat the living snot out of. Oh wait, it was-." Kurokasai flew full force with her eyes a flame with purple fires, "You!"

Starfire epee dodging the attacks. Like her own sister she had some moves but in the end Starfire always won. Starfire grabbed the one fist with both hands and started to twirl in the air. Kurokasai screamed as she was twirling until Starfire let go which now she really screamed when she smacked into a building. Starfire charge her star bolts as Kurokasai flew out. Starfire shot the bolts fast and Kurokasai stopped to shield with her arms. When Starfire stopped there was a large cloud of gray smoke where Kurokasai was.

Starfire waited to see Kurokasai but she did not come out. Starfire heard "Pssst!" and looked up to the two feet smashing her in the face. Kurokasai flew up from the cloud and slammed her two feet into Starfire plowing her into the ground. Kurokasai stomped once and jumped off in a back flip to land with her arms out like a gymnast. "Pretty good huh?"

Starfire jolted her upper body up and said, "No actually," She charged her eyes to blast Kurokasai in the chest, "That was much prettier!"

Kurokasai was digging a small crater trail when she hit the ground. She looked up blinking as she never saw that before, 'Fire from her eyes.' Kurokasai grinned, "Wow, she is turning me on!"

Kurokasai flew full force with her left hand burning with purple flame. She grabbed Starfire's face and smashed her down to the ground. Starfire reeled in pain as the flames burned her but since her Tamearan skin was so hard she did not suffer injury. She charged a bolt and fired it into Kurokasai's chest making her fall back. Starfire whipped her head around to extinguish some flames on her brows before they had burned her brows away. Starfire growled at Kurokasai before stopping to blink, turn around embarrassed, and twitting her thumbs.

Kurokasai was standing asking, "What the heck are you doing!"

Starfire did not look as she kept twitting her thumbs, "It would seem the top of you're garment has lost its ring. Leaving you unprotected…"

Kurokasai looked down and gasped as she covered her chest. "The hell happened to my top!"

Starfire looked around, "I am unsure; perhaps a new battle garb is required for this kind of fighting you partake in."

Kurokasai looked at Starfire with a wrinkled, stumped nose, "What do you mean?"

Starfire blushed, "Perhaps more secure clothes are needed so you do not have this happen again." She beamed with her smile. She was trying to say get some better clothes the nicest way she could. Kurokasai grinned, "Aww, don't like my body."

Starfire turned around saying, "No, as it seems to remind me of my sisters a great deal."

Starfire turned rigid as she felt some breath on her neck, "I ain't you're sister sweet heart." Then a lick on her neck. Starfire twitched before flying full force away screaming. Kurokasai grinned as she put on her top by tightening the ring "The hell was that all about?"

Kurokasai smirked; she loved playing with people and their heads like that. Though she thought Starfire was cute, it was not like other people she hit on and such. That one was, familiar, like a sister.

Starfire flew until she saw a well. Starfire bombed into the water and scrubbed her neck like mad, "This realm is of disturbing similarities." Starfire stopped scrubbing as she saw a strange pillar of flames. She flew up and was stunned to see the shadow looking Slade, and Robin. She began feeling a rage in her chest and her eyes brimmed in green energy.

Starfire flew down listening to Slade say as his hand was coming to Robin "Robin, don't leave now." Slade gripped Robin's ankle and said, "I'm not through with you yet."

"Yes you are!" a Starfire spoke out cocking her arm back and then letting it hit hard to Slade. Starfire hovered over with eyes a pure green, "Do not lay a hand upon Robin unless you are willing to answer to me!"

Robin looked up and screamed, "Starfire… Run!"

Slade was on his back but he seemed to levitate up and crack his neck. "Well, looks like things are the same as before."

Robin looked frightened as Starfire flew at Slade punching while Slade dodged. Robin pushed up on his arms and knees to fall over. Slade had beaten him like before and now Starfire was in danger. Slade planted a strong jab to Starfire's stomach, and landed a round kick to her skull. Starfire slammed into the rooftop allowing Starfire to turn around and fire eye beams at him. Slade was hit hard but he had put his arms across his chest to shield himself. Slade ran at Starfire to punch her in the chin. While Starfire was curving back in an arch from the attack when Slade grabbed her ankle. He started to twirl her around pivoting on his heels as she was screaming. Robin grit his teeth, he had to do something. Even if he was tired, weak, he had to find a way to just fight again. Even if he had a few moments he was sure he could stop Slade long enough for them to get away.

Slade tossed Starfire across the rooftop and had her back dig into the bamboo almost making her fall into the flames underneath. Slade stood with his arms behind his back, cinders starting to float around his body. "So nostalgic. I had to deal with you and Komadori all the time before that demon killed you all." Slade slunk his eye, "Killing you was my job, not his." Slade jumped up and slammed his fist down but Starfire rolled out of the way. She was looking up to Slade who had moved over her to land a strong kick to her head. "Stay still. I want to enjoy finishing you both off."

Slade then felt a weight on his back; Robin jumped him and tried to choke Slade from behind. Slade grabbed Robins cloak and tore him off his back and onto the roof next to Starfire. Slade seemed to laugh, "Nice, that was like Komadori. He always had some way of getting me when I least suspected."

"Well you're not the Slade I remember." Robin looked up grinning, "He would have noticed that I did more than tried to choke him."

Slade narrowed his eye as he reached his back; his eye bulged as he turned around showing the glowing birdarang on his back. Robin grabbed Starfire and rolled them both off of the rooftop as the birdarang exploded; causing the entire building they had been on to crumble as well. Robin looked at Starfire who had a small grin on her face. She grabbed his neck in a hug saying, "Robin you saved me!"

Robin smiled as he was enjoying this, the touch of Starfire like that. He then shook his head "Star, we have to go now. Fly us out of the city please."

Starfire looked at Robin nodding. She tucked her arms under his and started to fly them out of the city to the woods. The building had kept burning as a large amount of burning debris flew out of the doorway and Slade walked out calmly. "Well, things certainly have picked up today."

Raven stood silent, she was somewhat in a shock for a while. Naraku stood grinning, the longer she took the more he knew. "Well Raven? What do you say? Kill Inuyasha and I will help you and you're friends leave."

Raven looked up blankly to say, "No. I could never kill Inuyasha."

Naraku smirked, "Really? Why can you not kill Inuyasha?"

Raven turned around to leave but Naraku said, "You owe me that, do you not?"

Raven stopped to sigh, she turned back around and said, "Because…" She thought for a few moments and added, "Because if I killed him his friends would then hunt us in revenge. Then depending on if we all survived that, we would have to deal with you and whatever surprises you had. Not to of course mention being stuck in this world where we died."

Naraku caressed his chin, "Not too bad, very true that I honestly could do that. That is a good reason why you should not kill Inuyasha."

Raven turned to leave when she felt a shift. Naraku was right behind her, he spoke lowly, "Now, why can you not kill him?" Raven started to shake, "Is it because you care for him?" Raven turned around to land a punch but Naraku grabbed her arm Raven screamed "You were never here to propose something, you wanted to kill me!"

Naraku chuckled as he let her arm go, "Now, now, I never dirty my hands unless I have to."

Naraku turned around to leave, he cupped his chin, "Wait, I feel I forgot something… something about Trigonamu." He smiled, "I'm sure it will come up later." Raven felt strange as he was leaving. He stopped again and said, "Oh I know what else I forgot!" Naraku grinned, "I wanted you to meet my newest associate."

Raven turned to a noise; she flew up as a chained ball had struck at her. Raven watched as this strange muscular creature had come out. The monster had the head of a fish and chest of a man scaled like a lizard in several patches. The right arm was human like with a ball and chain grafted on its wrist where as the left arm was of a mantis with the scythe like form. Its legs were of birds matching the wings it had in its back. Raven flew away hearing Naraku say, "Inuyasha must suffer, he will always suffer."

The monster roared as it used its wings to fly up and after Raven. Raven looked back as the large monster was swinging its arm chain to attack Raven. Raven looked around and saw a building she decided to dodge inside. The monster roared and made a move after her. Raven landed and ran inside. The smoke from the city was starting to blind her as this building was smoldering from other buildings burning down. The monster smashed through the doorway and sniffed the air; it coughed and seemed to rub its nose. Raven let out a pant of relief but that caused the creature to look up and towards her.

Raven cursed herself mentally and ran through the building. The monster followed smashing through wooden displays. Raven came to a dead-end and rubbed her back to it. She raised a brow as she felt around and realized what building she went into. The monster smashed through a display and growled lowly as Raven stood with her eyes closed and cloak wrapped around her. The creature took a step forward as Raven whipped open her cloak and blazed her eyes screaming "Azerath Metreon Zinthos!"

The power caused the smoke to flush out of the building and show hundreds of logs cut and stacked in wood displays for the winter being aged. Raven smiled at the monster as it looked to each log and seemed to growl at the numbers. It then opened its mouth and shot a flame at each end to burn the logs. Raven gasped as the monster redirected it rage at her. It was making a charge when a snap sound was heard, Raven and the monster looked up to see tons of logs being held in the air by a net falling down onto the beast making an crushing sound. The monsters chain arm was still sticking up as it cracked and shattered. Raven sighed relief, making a small walk Raven noticed the way the rope snapped. She grabbed the rope and twirled it as small sparks of pink fluttered off. "Now were even!" Raven looked at Jinkusu who looked angry. She leaped out of a window as Raven narrowed her eyes saying, "Could this day get any worse?"

Raven flew out through the window to see Jinkusu was gone then she looked to the central palace and felt something, "Something big has been going on there. I better go and find out."

Inuyasha, Kagome, Kamikaze, and Kamaraji were looking at Biteikotsu who gave them little mind if they ever did anything to him. He seemed intent on looking at the statue. He looked at it and then grinned as he pointed the Biteikotsu blade at the statue to scream, "Ippatsu!" blasting a strong beam that stopped inside and then shattered it to pieces. Biteikotsu looked over the statues debris and asked, "Where would that witch hide it?"

Kamikaze looked at Kamaraji, his lizard powers of healing were working well enough, he would survive. Kamikaze smiled, and then he turned to a disgusted scowl, "Biteikotsu! You filthy swine! You attacked my son!"

Biteikotsu used the tip of his blade to move a piece of rubble, "Do you mind, I have a certain matter to attend to."

Kamikaze snarled out, "Why you insolent little!" Kamikaze pointed out his fans screaming, "Oni-suzume!"

The ball of wind shot out but Biteikotsu only looked up smiling. As the ball was nearing him his cloak flew open and four strange red eyes started to glow. A large red mouth opened shooting a large energy stream out to hit Kamikaze and fling him through a wall to fall from the high pagoda like structure. Kamaraji looked back screaming, "Father!" but he was falling to fast and had been knocked unconscious from the energy. Kamaraji looked at Biteikotsu and screamed "You monster! How could you!"

Biteikotsu had returned to his search, the force of his attack scattered the pieces to the walls so he reluctantly had to begin a new. Kamaraji stood up to crack his whip, "I am a lord demon! Look at me whe-."

Kamaraji was shot by the purple beam of Biteikotsu's blade in his head; he twitched before falling dead this time. Biteikotsu did not even look over his shoulder as he pointed the blade back. He kept searching the stone debris without a moment of worry from his company. Inuyasha had a nervous twitch in his eye, 'What in he hell is that! Where is all that power coming from! He just, just seemed to become another demon all of a sudden. Was that why Biteikotsu hid his powers, they were that potent.'

Kagome screamed "You idiot!" Biteikotsu's head shot up, Inuyasha jumped back as she continued, "Are you that scared! Inuyasha could wipe the floor with ya!"

Biteikotsu turned slowly with a soulless frown, "I do have a matter to deal with come to think of it." Biteikotsu rubbed the scar on his face, "Time to finish what I started once already. Slow and painfully."

Inuyasha snarled, "You think so don't you." Inuyasha looked to Kagome who gave him a wink. Inuyasha sighed as he figured she had one of those lame brained schemes to try and help, would it matter if the guy KILLED him first!

Biteikotsu ran forward to do a vertical swing of his sword but Inuyasha blocked with Tetseiga. The thing is they both have bone swords, and the only reason he got so many hits in before was because he got cocky. Inuyasha would be less care free now; especially the guy has some kind of powers hidden under that cloak.

The two started to share blows for a while as Kagome looked through the debris. She wanted to find whatever it was this demon wanted. Kagome heard footsteps and smiled to see Sango and Miroku coming. "Guys over here!"

Sango and Miroku looked up to Kagome who was waving her arms around. The two came in and asked what was going on, Kagome explained the things Inuyasha said about Biteikotsu and they realized he must have been the true cause of their troubles. Miroku looked at Biteikotsu and covered his mouth, "My, what is that awful demonic youki! It is far beyond any I have sensed before, even beyond Naraku."

Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu "Lets see how strong he really is." She swung it to have Biteikotsu stop swinging his blade and flip his cloak open at it to have a large shadow like arm swing out and knock the weapon to the side. The arm slowly deteriorated into the cloak as Biteikotsu returned to attacking Inuyasha.

Miroku narrowed his eyes at that ordeal, "It seems there is a shared demonic presence, and Biteikotsu is using another demons power as his own."

Kagome nodded, "That explains that strange face. When I saw it I could have sworn it… it looked at me and snarled."

Sango watched the fight, getting more agitated, "How do we help Inuyasha!"

Kagome hurriedly moved stones, feeling tears come to her eyes as she realized she put Inuyasha in a terrible fight. "We need to find something hidden in this rubble. He came here searching for something and if we take it we can make him leave Inuyasha!"

Miroku and Sango started searching as Inuyasha jumped out of the way from a strong swing. Inuyasha kept his distance as he knew it was best to try and not let Biteikotsu hit him. Biteikotsu stopped attacking and looked at Kagome and the others, Inuyasha looked worried as he realized they must be looking for whatever it is Biteikotsu wanted. "Is that all you got!" Biteikotsu looked at Inuyasha who had his sword on his shoulder, "I thought you wanted to teach me a lesson, is it on how weak you are?"

Biteikotsu fumed, "Mutt!" he swung to have Inuyasha dodge and swipe Biteikotsu in the back making him topple over on his own momentum. Inuyasha raised the Tetseiga but the cloak opened up to have four eyes stare down Inuyasha. A large shadow arm flew out grabbing Inuyasha and slamming him into the ceiling. Inuyasha screamed in the force that hit him and Kagome cried out his name. Biteikotsu looked on and screamed "NO! He is mine Trigonamu!"

The arm let go of Inuyasha and deteriorated into his body again. Inuyasha peeled off and slammed onto the ground with a thud. Kagome felt like gagging as it was her fault, "Inuyasha I'm so sorry." She grabbed a block of stone and was about to smash it when she saw something underneath, it was her bow and arrows. Kagome watched Biteikotsu and dropped the stone realizing what needed to be done.

"I hate when he does that." Biteikotsu smiled on as he walked towards Inuyasha. "I honestly apologize for that Inuyasha. My dear associate is just very tired of being trapped."

"Trapped?" Inuyasha was laying on his belly and his left arm tucked so he could lean on it to see Biteikotsu. He had scuffs as that attack was immense, "Where is he trapped?"

"Purgatory, that is what Karasu called it. He waits there to be judged for a dark and sinister crime. However, if he is freed before being judged I am promised to be a decibel of the great master, I will become a true lord of Youkai, nay, a god of Youkai."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Never something easy, why can't you just live in a nice house with a cat."

Biteikotsu smiled, "Funny, you're a funny one." Biteikotsu pointed the blade at Inuyasha, "Soon a dead one too."

"Biteikotsu!" Biteikotsu turned to Kagome as she pointed her bow and arrow at him. "Leave Inuyasha alone!"

Biteikotsu smirked, "You think a toy arrow will harm me girl?"

Kagome let the arrow go, and as it flew the cloak flew open to have the four eyes glow and fling out an arm. The arrow suddenly caught aflame and the eyes each popped from recognition, the arm dodged the flames and deteriorated into the cloak again. Biteikotsu looked in shock at the act and was caught off guard as the sword in his arm was struck and his hand destroyed by the flames. The sword was tossed to the side and his hand smoldered from the flames. "You wretched girl!"

Biteikotsu looked at Kagome in undeniable hatred, "I will kill you with my bare hands!"

Biteikotsu made a dash for Kagome but he was gripped by his cloak. Biteikotsu turned to Inuyasha who was standing on his cloak, "Don't you mean hand!" Inuyasha reached his fist back screaming, "Let me lend ya one!"

Inuyasha hit hard causing Biteikotsu's face to distort with the punch. Inuyasha was cracking his knuckles afterwards to notice the pain he inflicted. Biteikotsu laid still, he was unconscious. Inuyasha walked over and grabbed the cloak. Opening he revealed the lose black kimono with crescent moon patterns on the breasts. Inuyasha twitched, "Where the hell is it?"

Kagome smiled, running over to Inuyasha she said, "That was amazing! When I shot off his hand I was actually aiming for all the energy he had been gathering." Inuyasha was not listening but what she said hit home, Inuyasha turned to the spot the sword was and snarled, "You see, I figure he used all that energy to control that sword so well, and the sword must be like Tetseiga and it takes a lot of energy to wield." Inuyasha heard a sound, faintly in the sword. Like a heartbeat, very faint he could hardly hear it. The beats came like bump…………bump…………bump…………bump. Inuyasha had his ears cocked bump…………Bump………bump………Bump……bump……Bump. "Kagome, get out of he way!" Inuyasha wielded Tetseiga as he pushed Kagome out of his way.

Kagome was flung on her bottom as Inuyasha screamed suddenly. She looked up and was horrified as the sword Biteikotsu had before now had propelled over stabbing Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha gripped the blade holding it as it now swiveled in his shoulder. Inuyasha finally ripped it out and said, "You are going to wish you never did that!"

Inuyasha swung to clang with the phantom sword; they each started to duel in a quick fashion. Inuyasha used his speed to try and circle it but since it was only a sword it would bend all the way back and strike his sword as well. Inuyasha was thrown back by some unknown force of the sword making him go "Tch, how do I fight a sword without a master! This is stupid!"

Inuyasha pulled his sword back and screamed "Kaze no Kizu!" and let lose a large whirlwind of youki into the spot he saw a scar appear. The sword seemed to get hit but merely waddled in mid air before trying to strike Inuyasha again. Inuyasha growled as that happened. Kagome was sitting on her bottom still as she started to feel a pinch; she looked to see some strange glove that she picked up. She narrowed her eyes at them, and realized they looked familiar. The red jewel in the backhand and black yet tattered fabric in the underhand made her realize Raven wore a pair like these.

Kagome looked at them for a while as she put them on, they fit nicely actually. Inuyasha was then screaming "Kagome!"

The sword had shifted towards Kagome and tried to attack her. Kagome looked up and screamed as she raised her arms up. The glove suddenly started to make a black aura around her body causing the sword to bounce off and fling back to a spot next to Kamaraji. The sword slowly started to lift up rather wobbly before plunging into Kamaraji's chest. Kagome looked at the sight and then to the gloves, "Was that because of this?"

Inuyasha ran over saying, "Well, that explains why Biteikotsu wants them, their just like Raven and her powers."

Miroku looked around to see if maybe he would find the other as Sango did the same. They brushed hands and looked at each other flushed. Miroku then found the other glove and smiled as he held it up, "I found the other one!"

Everyone looked to see it but suddenly a shadow had flown on to grab the glove. Everyone looked to see a female demon held the glove. Miroku realized it was the same woman from before, "What do you want with that glove!"

The demon woman ran for the hole leaping through it and sprouting wings of a falcon to escape. They all sighed, who knows what this will cause. Inuyasha sighed as he was at the hole watching the girl head for the woods, he then turned and his eyes bulged "You have to be kidding!"

The others looked with mixed expressions as Kamaraji was starting to bend his body from the waist up, and trying to then stand. Inuyasha ran over kicking Kamaraji in the head screaming between kicks, "No, stay, dead, you!"

Kamaraji grabbed Inuyasha and flung him by the leg to the side. Kagome ran over as he looked back snarling at Kamaraji who now stood up sloping slightly forward. Kamaraji rolled his head back, and screamed an inhuman wale of rage. The mask started to leak out a strange blackened shadow shell covering the body of Kamaraji. The crew watched as he then turned around and two holes cracked out from the forehead to allow a second set of red eyes and the place where the mouth would be started to crack in two making a jagged tooth like bottom jaw of the mask that opened with a second roar.

Inuyasha just gave one of his cocky grins as he stood up with Tetseiga pointed out, "Some people just don't know when to quit."

Inuyasha ran swinging Tetseiga horizontally to have it imbed the side of the monster, "Looks like now would have been a good time." Miroku said as the monster grabbed Inuyasha by the face and flung him, "for Inuyasha to have said quits."

The monster ripped out the Tetseiga as sparks had jolted it from touching the blade. It snarled before dropping it and turning to Kagome. Kagome realized she was still wearing a glove and she tried to make that force field. She could not so she walked back. Sango ran in to land a strong kick to its head making it arch its back backwards. It grabbed her ankle and held her in mid kick as it twisted its body upright to put her face to its own. Sango smiled, "Um, you can let go now." It tossed her to the side making her cringe in pain.

Miroku pulled out his Kazanaa but the creature did not seem to be affected by the force. Miroku wrapped his hand and tried a staff to the ribs but it grabbed the staff to pivot him on the end of it in the air and then toss him back to Sango. The monster walked on to Kagome who now was against a wall. She grabbed her bow and arrow but the monster merely swiped them away. Inuyasha ran over grabbing Tetseiga he stabbed it in the back. The monsters arms cracked behind it and flung him again before cracking to normal. Inuyasha snarled at it before hearing, "Would I be intruding again?"

Inuyasha looked up at Raven, he smiled saying, "Naw, go ahead."

Raven started to make her eyes glow and began "Azerath Metreon!"

The creature pivoted back looking at Raven saying _"Karasuuuuu"_ in a low growl.

Raven stopped and looked stunned, Inuyasha screamed for her to attack. The creature's four eyes looked at her in familiarity, its appearance so similar to the same in that dream. She realized there and then something horrible happened, it was not just Malchior but her father was in that demon. "How? How can that be?" she realized that was what Naraku did not mention, 'Talk about shifty characters.'

The creature grinned, it knew it was not the girl they wanted yet she was so similar. Raven shook her head, "Zinthos!" she collected the statue rubble and pounded the beast allowing Kagome to run over to Inuyasha. The creature turned about and was about to strike as another voice screamed "Monster!"

The creature looked back and saw Kamikaze bleeding with his two fans out at his sides. "Let my son go!"

Kamikaze swung his fans down and a large wind blew through the air. The clouds started to part and beams of light struck from behind Kamikaze. The creature roared and flung its arms about. It turned to Kamikaze and snarled loudly as it burst into flames and turned ash just as quickly. Kamikaze fell to his knees, 'At least his spirit is not to that abomination.' Kamikaze looked up and smiled before falling through the hole yet again.

Inuyasha ran to catch him but was hit from something. Binetsu came through the hole in a double kick, hitting Inuyasha he then leapt up to grab the sword and then his master before saying "Binetsu, Vanish!" he flung his smoke bomb and disappeared. Everyone looked on silently. Inuyasha held his arm, yet again it was injured. Raven noticed but did not offer to heal it. She felt weird around him now. Him, Beast Boy, she hated this ordeal. She was confused; her emotions were beginning to flame up.

Inuyasha smiled as he said, "Let's go find the others." He looked at Raven, "There are certain things we need to discuss."

Raven frowned, he knew as she froze she learned something. That or she recognized something which she did in both cases. Raven followed trying to decide what to tell and what not to tell, could she let them know or not?

Tsuchi figured she had arrived at the camp first. She looked about to see no one was here, most lower demons still were fighting and destroying the village. She noticed a large thicket and ordered Kassha to stay there. Kassha sat down in the thicket hiding all but its head. Tsuchi frowned saying, "Why couldn't you have been a little smaller?"

Tsuchi heard her master's voice. She walked slowly to where he was sitting his legs crossed, and his one arm with his hand vertical as his other strolled through a necklace of beads. She frowned more as this meant he was meditating and he often disliked disruption while meditating. She sat with him in meditation as well. Her meditative stance was legs crossed, arms at the sides and with the index and thumb touching. Slade looked at her and smirked, "I thought you hated meditation."

Tsuchi opened one eye, "You say it is useful to control my powers."

"Did you lose control?"

Tsuchi shook her head no. There was a large crunching sound; Kassha bent a tree over smiling at Tsuchi. Tsuchi twitched, "Well, maybe a little."

Slade sighed, "I see. What is it called?"

"Kassha."

Slade asked, "Can you send 'Kassha'" he was not sure how it got the strange name, "to go somewhere else?"

Tsuchi nodded and asked it to leave them alone. It did and she turned to Slade who still was meditating. He stopped to look at her, "I saw him today, or someone like him."

"Who?"

"Komadori." It was almost happy the way he said it, "I was waiting for this day."

Tsuchi smiled, "I'm happy for you. Will you kill him?"

Slade thought for a moment, "No, I doubt I will have to. I had much more fun just messing with the boy and his head." Slade laughed at that. "Besides, if they are here it means things will be getting rather difficult. I may finally find the monster that killed you're-." Slade stopped.

Tsuchi looked up expectantly; he never admitted to the act often, they knew she was killed by a demon. Slade knew which one, Tsuchi wished to hear a name as she felt maybe she deserved to destroy the monster.

Slade laughed, "Never mind that, so how did you're battle go?"

Tsuchi explained everything in detail. Slade narrowed his eyes at some point though. "When I was angry a black aura seemed to surround me and made Kassha, but what bothered me was a voice, sort of like a song really of an animal calling to me for some reason."

Slade waited for the story to end before standing up and walking off. Tsuchi looked worried, "Did I disappoint you?"

Slade turned and shook his head no, "You did well, I'm proud of you." He was starting to walk away as she felt like cheering. "You can also keep that familiar of yours too."

Tsuchi jumped up to see Kassha. Slade narrowed his eyes as he was near a lake. He looked in and removed his patch, a strange red S had formed on the skin grafted over his eye. "So… it is him."

Raven stood with the others sitting. Like before she had to tell the story. Why was she the center of attention, because she was the one really that caused it all. Or rather, and alternate her did. She hated the attention.

"So, why are we seeing villains we know?" Cyborg busted out with a question.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Shippo sat on the ground listening. Inuyasha was on a tree leaning on it as Kagome sat against the tree opposite of him. Sango and Miroku were in the back row waiting for answers. Kouga, Hakkaku and Ginta were in the far back sitting and paying some attention to the girl. Starfire and Robin were not around. Inuyasha sniffed out the others. Unfortunately Kouga did the same with Kagome. When meeting there were several happy hugs and challenging glares from Kouga and Inuyasha. Soon after Inuyasha started to bother Raven about secrets, which made everyone want to ask her questions.

"Well, I think they are just villains. This is another reality and similarities exist between realities. An example is of course people. We see people similar to ones we know and figure they are them." Raven thought how to use that. "I mean, we all saw a villain we knew and had to fight them. That was the alternate variation of the ones we do know but only in this world."

Beast Boy asked, "Does that mean there are variations of us here? I mean, it would be cool to see us running around. Just think if there were two of me!"

Raven cringed, "I really don't want to."

Everyone laughed except for Beast Boy who frowned. Cyborg punched him in the arm saying, "Please, even if there were we would not know where to find them."

"Their dead." Robin limped in with Starfire catching everyone off guard. "I met Slade; he seemed to be upset because a demon killed the other me. I bet the others were killed to."

Cyborg and Beast Boy jumped up to help Robin. Raven felt upset, she knew that happened. "Who cares about this Slade guy?" Kouga stated flatly, "He can't be all that bad."

Robin lost it, he ran over shaking and screaming at Kouga "Not that bad! Slade lives off of hurting people, he loves torturing others! He is a monster; he can do nothing but hurt me and my friends!"

Kouga just let it happen since he did not consider Robin a total threat. He was dangerous, but not so much he could not take him on. "Alright, so he is bad. Still, which is worse? This one or the other one?"

Robin let go and said, "Both, they both are evil and I intend to stop them both." Robin remembered Slade, how he first came back after he was gone. He swore he would stop him but now what? This was not like their Slade, his powers were real demonic stuff, where as the others were borrowed by Trigon.

Inuyasha asked Raven, "Why did you know that monster before? It called you Karasu, why?"

Raven paused. Everyone looked at her now. Raven let out a small sigh as she started to explain the dream, what Naraku told her, and what else she figured may be going on.

Binetsu returned with Biteikotsu. Biteikotsu was still unconscious so he laid him down with the sword tucked in its sheath. "Guess this sure puts a stupor in our plans." Binetsu frowned as he laid his back on a tree, "Now that girl has a glove, and the kids do too. I can probably get someone to get the girl but those kids are more of a hassle than needed." Binetsu looked up and saw the sun would set soon. "Ooh! I know what to do. Even those kids can't match with Akai!" Binetsu sat down to plan out his night, "Boy, that'll be fun."

Kurokasai looked blankly at the small mummy she saw with a large hairy man. She looked the man over and grinned, "Ooh, big, tall, and hairy, my kind of guy."

Manmosu looked at Kurokasai and grinned, "Hey, you know where I can find a guy named Kamikaze? He owes me and my brother some money."

Jinkusu entered saying, "What in the world happened?" she let out a spark to unravel the bandages to have Souansha leap up and strangle his larger companion, "You toadstool leaping moron! I couldn't breathe in there!"

Manmosu smiled, "I did a good job bandaging you didn't I?"

Souansha sighed, "Ah, he's too dumb to know any better." He plopped down and smiled, "Thanks babe."

Jinkusu bowed, "Anytime old man."

Manmosu blinked, "What?" He looked at Souansha and grinned, "You still wearing those?" Manmosu ripped off the gray mustache and beard saying, "He wants to act all adult and stuff, its kind of funny."

Souansha was beet red as it happened. He covered his face with his hat as Kurokasai was laughing with Manmosu. Jinkusu grinned as she said, "Actually, I like you without the hairs. You're kind of cute."

Souansha looked up blushing, "Uh, you mean it?"

"Yeah, like a baby!" Kurokasai added sinisterly making Manmosu drop Souansha to slap his knee. Jinkusu helped Souansha up asking, "So is he you're half brother?"

Souansha nodded, "Yeah, mom was a human that fell in love with a human, then he died so she met a demon. He left, she died, and we made a life as merchants. Actually," Souansha grinned evilly, "I was the merchant; he is the guy who talks to the competition."

Manmosu smirked, "Meaning I crush the carts of peddlers and medicine men. Pretty sweet huh?"

Tsuchi noticed the others and walked over. "Hey everybody, want to meet Kassha?"

Everyone looked to the golem and froze, "Uh, crud!" Souansha ducked behind Manmosu who took a defensive stance. "Stop! This is Kassha I made him!"

Everyone paled at that, Jinkusu asked, "How did you make a thing?"

Tsuchi shrugged, "Don't know. He's strong, though not too smart."

Souansha joked "Hey bro, you two would be perfect for each other."

The others laughed except Tsuchi who did not know what made that funny. Jinkusu said, "Manmosu is a brawn no brain guy."

Tsuchi giggled with the others for a moment before they heard Slade coming. Slade inspected them and saw Manmosu. "Where did you come from?"

"My mom." Everyone laughed except Slade. He narrowed his eye saying, "Funny, very funny."

He cracked his right hand where no one saw except Tsuchi. Tsuchi jumped in saying, "I know, lets all go find Kamikaze and get our pay!"

The others agreed with her and Slade said, "I would rather not." Slade walked off saying, "Tsuchi, don't stay out too late. We have training tonight."

Kurokasai giggled, "Gee he sure is a pain in the ass." She gave a cheerful glare to Slade, "I like that in a man."

Tsuchi jumped onto Kassha saying, "I think I'll try and find Kamikaze, so we can get paid. What are you going to do afterwards?"

Souansha asked, "What are you going to do?"

Tsuchi thought for a moment, "I figure I'll get that goblin kid back. I owe him." She punched her fist into her palm.

They all looked to each other they had the same ideas of revenge. Tsuchi walked on as they all split up to return there later. Tsuchi was greeted by Slade who landed on the shoulder opposite of her. "This is a relaxing way to travel."

"You wanted to hit Manmosu, why?"

Slade looked over and frowned, "Disrespect child, it is a dangerous thing. I will not allow you to become disrespectful to me from outer influences."

Tsuchi nodded, "I will not master."

"Father."

"Huh?" Tsuchi looked up and had a glimmer of a smile, "I want to be called father as I am you're father."

Tsuchi lowered her head, "Sure, father." She smiled to herself.

After the crew learned what they did, they were to themselves for a while. Cyborg and Miroku walked together talking again. They became very good friends lately. Starfire, Sango, Kagome, and Robin talked together. Robin actually sat there as the three talked; he still harbored anger towards Slade. Shippo and Beast Boy were talking and playing around till Beast Boy wandered off into the woods. Kouga and his pack left after the story, bored with the group again. Inuyasha was sitting alone, thinking on the story and how it seemed he had to put Naraku on wait.

Raven slowly made her way over to Shippo, "Shippo, where is Beast Boy?"

Shippo was now playing with Kirara, "Oh, he went into the woods for something."

Raven sighed. She left the one part of the dream out. She was going to tell him and see how he felt about that. She looked around and saw it was getting late, maybe best time now to rest. The day had been a long one so no reason not to relax. Raven turned to a tree and sat down. She began meditation to calm herself. Inuyasha looked over and smiled, he was appreciative she saved Kagome. 'Kagome, Raven, they both mean something to me.' Inuyasha shook his head, 'I hate being a half-demon, and it's too damn confusing.'

Sesshomaru laid still only opening his eyes. Rin ran over smiling, "Sesshomaru! I'm glad you are okay. We found that one man soon after we went to find medicine."

Sesshomaru looked puzzled as he realized someone was next to him. He turned to see Kamikaze, "I see, so he is wounded." Sesshomaru laid his head back and rested.

Rin smiled, "I will help you get better, and so is Jaken."

Jaken smiled, "Yes, we will help you lord. It is our duty."

Sesshomaru spoke out, "Heal Kamikaze as well, I feel he may know things we need to know also." They nodded and Sesshomaru drifted into slumber. 'That girl… that… girl…'

The woman that stole the glove looked at it grinningly, "I knew I'd find that thing there. Karasu said I had to protect it at all costs."

There was a rustling sound. The woman stood up and looked around. She felt frightened, someone was there. "Show your self!"

A shadow appeared from the trees, and reached out a large three fingered hand. The thumb digit curled between the two other fingers. _"Give me the glove, unless you do not value you're life."_

The woman began to run. _"Well, guess I know the answer to that question."_ The shadow leapt out and swiped her across the back with the claws. The woman fell dropping the glove and looked up to the hand now grabbing it. She followed to the face and saw that red X mark across the right eye. "Thief…" she fell dead at the attacker's feet. The attacker looked at the moon, _"You can call me that, but I prefer Akai."_

He then vanished in thin air.

Slade looked at Tsuchi. "You never ask much about you're mother."

"You're never willing to tell me that much."

Slade shrugged, that was true. "Well what do you want to know?"

Tsuchi paused, shifting on the golem she asked, "Was she pretty?"

Slade nodded, "Yes, in a way she was."

"Did you love her? Did she love you?"

Slade shook his head no, "Love never played a role. I figure she needed someone to help her after she lost her true love. I was always a loner, so to me any one was good enough if they could actually stand my lifestyle."

Tsuchi looked at her feet, "Was she as strong as I am? Or stronger?"

Slade thought on that, "I think you are stronger." Slade nodded and added

"Karasu hardly used the power you do."

Note: Well, lots of fun stuff here! Secrets revealed sort of, but still some more for later. I'm sure the Slade/Tsuchi mom thing got you all like "Whoa!" but it is important to the story. You'll see. Thanks to all the reviews, you people are awesome! I'm glad you all liked the story so far and I hope the twists and turns kept people inyeested. Though the chapter was a little confusing, I hope people got the main points clear enough. Now, the note-notes.

Japanese Reference

Karasu: Raven

Ishi: Stone

Yajuu-kun: Beast Boy

Komadori: Robin

Sutakasai: Starfire

Kage Akuma (Kagekuma): Shadow Devil, not original in a name but it does sound cool!

celastrus alatus: Simply a sprig given to a family to show wish of marriage, an old Japanese custom to engagement.

life roots: itonami rut-su

Manmosu: Mammoth

Kassha: Block, I could not find Cinder Block so I just used Block.

Akai: Red, I wanted to use him because he's a cool looking character in the show. It's a Teen Titan villain, so I hope you guys know who.

Rengoku: Purgatory (Karasu used it as Rengoku Metreon Zinthos)

I know it took a while but seriously January is a bad month for me. Two chapters were forged into one chapter for some reason, I felt leaving on a cliff hanger like (Kill Inuyasha) would be lame, so here I leave with just a disturbing Slade moment, and the intro of the bad boy I wanted to put in sooner, Akai.

Either way, the chapter is worth the wait no? Much work and I hope many people enjoyed the funky fights as they got pretty cool some times. Hope you all enjoyed read and review if you can. If not just hope you liked what you read, if you did not like then I would love criticism as to anything you may have noticed.


	4. Chapter 4: Fragments to the Shadows

Teen Titans: A Feudal Fairytale

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 4: Fragments to the Darkness

Note: I do not own the titans, nor can I honestly say I own the villains some characters are modeled after. I take credit for Kamikaze, Binetsu, and Aooni, they were my creations. The other thing I own is imagination, which is all I want to take credit to! Either way, it is way past time to get the next chapter.

Raven kept meditation for some time, calming her nerves from everything. However, again and again the questions flowed in unstoppable floods. 'What else is there? Can we defeat a demon, let alone two of them as one? What does this mean for us, the dream of me and…' Raven stopped chanting to look at the others, they had no real worry it seemed of what happened. Raven frowned, she took it all seriously but the others seemed to be so concerned on ignoring the fact this world killed them all. 'Perhaps that is because they do not want to think about dying, perhaps if they ignore it they can be free of it.' Raven mentally cringed; it was her emotion of fear trying to convince her. 'No, I need to focus again.' Raven knew answers, they were still hidden. She had to search, time was of the essence.

Cyborg was with Miroku talking, they walked away from the group as Miroku wished. Miroku looked behind himself and then to Cyborg. "I have a deep rooted concern friend Cyborg." Miroku paused as he wanted to make the point vividly clear. "Do you see perhaps some feeling of care between Inuyasha and Raven?"

Cyborg looked around, and smirked, "I had my inkling that something was going on. Inuyasha has a thing for Raven, huh?"

Miroku nodded, "It would seem so." They continued walking as they talked. "This ordeal worries me for obvious reasons. Inuyasha has feelings for Kagome." Cyborg agreed by nodding and giving his little grin, "Yet he also has feelings for Kikyo and now Raven. He can not differentiate his feelings though between the three. I honestly am at an end trying to make sense on what to do to help him."

Cyborg knew what Miroku meant; he needed a bit of help. "Look, we can't say who needs who and what, so why not let them decide." Miroku wanted to complain but Cyborg slapped him on the back, "Hey, they either like each other or don't. We can't get in the way man. Inuyasha either likes Raven, or Kagome, or Kikyo; let's leave that choice to them."

Miroku nodded, he guessed it was okay. He continued to hear a rustling. They turned to a green lizard that crawled up a tree. The two laughed at how nervous they were from earlier today and went on. The lizard stopped on a branch and shifted to Beast Boy. His ears were dropped and his face sad. He looked down at the ground as a tear began to break his face. "Raven…" Beast Boy then looked up coldly, his fist shook violently. "Inuyasha…"

"Akai! You did it!" Binetsu leapt from foot to foot in joy, brandishing the glove in his hand like a flag in the wind. "We got the glove! We got the G-L-O-V-E!"

Akai kept watching, now shown by the moonlight. His one large hand was inhuman, a deviation from any human traits he had at one time perhaps. It had wrapped in gauze through the palm and slightly around the wrist. The gauze had the ends flap freely in the breeze similar to the strange fashion of blackened cape wrapped around his body, a living shadow cape it seemed. The ends were like the tips of Binetsu's gloves, living rags that floated up and waved like flames, but more so a living entity to the cape itself. The face was odd, a half face mask fashioned like a skull, and it had a red X formation glowing over the right eye. Why it was unclear but when the cape opened his frame was muscular, yet small as if human. His normal hand had human like features, marked with a red X on the back of a gauzed hand. He was a human, or once had been human now engulfed by a shadow. It was obvious he had a link to the demon Kagekuma but what was still unknown.

_"I aim to please."_ Akai spoke looking to the Biteikotsu blade as if knowing what had to be done, how close it was to being done. _"Anything else you need?"_

Binetsu looked worriedly at his unconscious master. "Well…" This was difficult, he had the utmost faith in his master but the time was perfect. Tomorrow beckoned the ritual to be fulfilled. "Take this with you." Binetsu tossed the glove back to Akai who now looked puzzled. "There is a second glove and that one is also needed. This glove can hone onto the other with you're shadow energy."

Akai looked over the glove, it was similar to the girl Karasu's actually, and it may have been Karasu's glove. _"What exactly is this for? I never heard my master mention these before?"_

Binetsu paused in a sweat, there was a plan he and Biteikotsu kept secret from the demons. This was a dangerous person though, Akai was not well known to either of them. The meeting occurred soon after awakening the sword, then he came telling of this manner to awaken the demons inside, Trigonamu and Malkage, in hopes of true god youkai status. Binetsu wanted his master to have that power; he was loyal to the end. Much like all squire demons, squires stuck to their lord and master through all matters. Binetsu turned to his master and frowned saying, "It is important Akai, to open a portal to the worlds and then free them. We will use those items to open the worlds and then we can travel inside." Binetsu grinned, his nerve returned as he excitedly smacked his hands together like a young child. "We'll get you're masters out and then escape to concur all of Japan! It will be oodles of fun!"

Akai looked at Binetsu oddly, speculating the sincerity of the story. _"Reasonable." _Akai turned around mentally noting _'Yet quite suspicious'_ _"I will take the gloves and return them."_ He put the one on his human like hand, at times like these he wished that he had two human hands, though if it was not for the other one… "Hold on!" Binetsu slapped himself in the head, how dumb was he to forget, "The second glove is guarded by children." He spun his staff quickly; stopping on the red feather he screamed "Konpai!" and created a red mist that formed into an egg like structure. He handed it over smiling, "That will keep the twerps under control. The one I feel you may need to still watch out for is called Raven, the last time Kagekuma called that girl Karasu, whatever that means?"

Akai's X marked eye seemed to pulsate a short charge, the eye slink to a snarl, _"Karasu? Still alive?"_ Akai started to bob his shoulders, pitching his head he let out a large roar of laughter, _"Dreams do come true,"_ He vanished slowly adding, _"or perhaps nightmares."_

Tsuchi ran on Kassha to the laughter, she arrived too late to see Akai, he had vanished. She did find Binetsu and Biteikotsu. "What happened to him?"

Binetsu looked over remembering they had been summoned to assist Kamikaze, perhaps he could use them to his advantage. Kassha startled Binetsu as he began snarling, his gaze constantly on the Biteikotsu blade. "Kassha! Stop that!" Tsuchi demanded. He obeyed with one groan towards the blade; Binetsu kicked the cloak over the blade skillfully hiding it from the girl as the cause of her monsters rage. Tsuchi calmed the familiar and turned to Binetsu, He gave a weak grin saying, "You're pet must have ate some bad sushi or something."

Tsuchi ignored the idiotic statement and asked, "What happened?"

Binetsu explained the events to his "best knowledge." Actually, he said that the kids attacked and killed Kamikaze meaning they failed in their duties. This made Tsuchi nearly kick herself off her pet in disappointment. "Well, I guess we need to get revenge for him."

Binetsu nodded, "Exactly, but in the mean time you can work for me and my master. We will of course pay you the money owed by Kamikaze and a bonus."

Though it was a lie, Tsuchi grinned widely as she imagined the joy she would have with more money. She agreed and went to find the others. Binetsu rubbed his hands together evilly, "Perfectly wicked, this is going to go so well."

Aooni now stumbled through the trees, Binetsu looked up to the behemoth and smiled, "Hey big guy, where you been?"

Aooni frowned, illness evident he buckled onto his knees and fell atop of Binetsu. Binetsu screamed from under the large brute with a muffled voice before stopping to sigh. "On Mof Na…"

Raven sat with her legs crossed and arms perched in meditation. Inuyasha had his eyes on her the whole time, wondering why he felt the way he did for her. Then he spotted Kagome, she was smiling and laughing with Robin and Starfire. Robin was blushing and by the way Starfire made a cat like call, he figured it was that date he had with some evil cat girl demon named kitten. They talked on that event in the bath, though neither actually had an idea why it came up. Inuyasha turned his frown on to Kagome; she was beautiful and intelligent, though a pain she had been close to him. He turned to Raven; she was the opposite of those traits aside from the beautiful one. Raven was nice to look at but not the way of Kagome. Where Kagome was a sweet innocence, Raven was a strong mysticism. Inuyasha shook his head quickly, he then looked off to the distance ignoring all else here.

Raven was deep in meditation, but it went very little way. She was trying to see if she could see the past, a practiced art for her but hardly used. Raven knew if she had an event, or name to concentrate on she may be able to make the connection, get into the point of time she needs. Raven thought, Karasu may have worked but other events like the conception may occur, she would rather not know what Trigonamu of this world looked like compared to her own father. The others played a role, but honestly she had no idea when they began to join Karasu in this world. Raven thought over Kagekuma, but she was still resistant on finding what made him or of being targeted to that beast.

Raven then was struck, 'Karite? I remember that name was of the man that wrote the book…' Raven channeled on that very name, and soon enough an answer, 'Who is there?' came back. Raven was now meditating in a shack with a loosened sand bed in a dipped circle in front of her. Raven looked at the sand, it was white sand, very rare, and had several stones augmenting the surface's calm and dune like surface. She looked at how at the end were five steps small and un walk able by people. They were separating the ground she sat on from the sand pit. The steps came up and around the sand pit leading to another figure across from her and this pit. She noticed his elderly hands on his knees, his torn yet dignified robe of brown, but having a fine golden trim around the hood, cuffs, and bottom. This was the man Karite, and only when meeting him did it hit her who he was. Karite was a demon but not any normal demon but a demon of special purpose. His one hand moved to his chin where he started to caress it in debate obviously recognizing Raven.

"Karasu? I thought you dead." Raven jumped, she was killed? Wait, not her the other her. Raven shook her head saying, "No I'm Raven, and I was summoned here by a book you wrote!"

Karite seemed to stop in his tracks, a sweat broke his brow, "Oh… you must be quite upset with me."

Raven shook her head; she was but now was not the time. "I am really busy; I need to know some things badly."

Karite shrugged, "Fine, what exactly?"

"First, who are you? What kind of demon are you?"

Karite was suddenly floating, "Demon! I am no demon! I am a Youkai, the magical ones. We are not all defined to demons little girl." Karite was still cross legged as he floated off to the walls. The walls had grooves full of books and she bowed her head in apology. "First of all, apologizing is not necessary." He turned with a near laugh in his voice, "You're not exactly one to discriminate the demons from the spirits, a sad thing really. Seeing as you're half demon, I can let it pass for a silly mistake."

Raven nodded, "Thank you. So who are you?"

"I am Karite, a simple every day spirit. I collect the logs of the spirits, their destinations; simple things really." Karite floated up and down, skimming several books with his elderly hands. "Karasu and I were acquaintances from her mother, I taught her the ways of channeling her energy and powers. I never dreamed…" Karite halted; he seemed to lower his head in shame, "That her father would actually use her that way, that monster."

Raven asked, "What is the book for? Why were we brought here?"

"The book was to bring you here to do something." Karite turned about, "I don't really know what the reason was. You'll figure it out later probably."

"You're lying!" Raven jumped up making Karite point his palm. She stopped and slowly sat back down. Angering this being may not be a wise thing. She waited as he continued skimming his books to finally find one. He left out a small moan of pleasure as he floated back with the book in hand.

"This is a record to Karasu, her life basically until her death and reincarnation. Let's see, where to start from…" Raven looked worried; she was not in the mood to take another trip in time again. "I saw Kagekuma, on a mountain or something."

Karite nodded, "I know, I had that dealt with properly." He flipped a page saying, "These are the personal events, important to understanding Trigonamu, he is the worst of the two beasts."

Raven paused; the idea that she would see certain things bothered her. Karite looked at Raven and realized she had resentment for Trigonamu like Karasu. He spoke, "Actually, I can inform you and skip those… pieces."

Raven nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

"Okay, here we go." Karite opened the book, "The story of Trigonamu begins with his reign over the Kagejin. Kagejin were shadow people bore from another realm drifting between this and the realm of spirits. Fighting Trigonamu was thought impossible by that power and seemed indefinable. Than a woman, the mother of Karasu, tried to assassinate Trigonamu. Failure was the outcome, his prize the woman. As he was conceiving Karasu," Raven cringed, "He did not notice the second dagger the woman held. She plunged it deep into his chest and struck the heart. However, he was so in tuned with the world of the Kagejin he separated his spirit inside the child bore, and to his world of the Kagejin."

Raven interrupted with a confused look, "What is this? Kagejin, Shadow People? Trigonamu has some kind of shadow men fighting for him?"

"Well, in a way he does." Karite closed the book. "They are actually parts of him, trapped beyond this realm. Trigonamu is one of the worst demons in this realm, transcending the very fabric of time itself." Karite gingerly laid the book into the sand pit. "I wish I could tell more on Trigonamu but he is beyond even my own comprehension. He had a loyal Kagejin he called Malkage, a dragon shadow he forged from his own sorcery."

Raven knew this, Malkage must be the variation of Malchior, but wasn't he called Kagekuma? "Malkage in a fit of rage tried to destroy the woman that killed his master, but was trapped by the young monk Roreth, which leaves to Karasu. Her birth, and now the events you must see for yourself."

Karite moved his hands across the sand slowly, making it somehow ripple. Raven gasped as the sand slowly dragged her under, "What are you doing?" Karite chuckled, "Showing you the matter that made Karasu different from you." Karite continued as Raven screamed, "Why didn't you tell me about this?" Karite laughed, "You never asked."

Raven was buried and she was somewhat surprised she was awake; she slowly looked around and saw…

Beast Boy returned his nostrils flared the second he heard Inuyasha let out a small remark about human fighters, directed at Robin and Sango who talked about those things. Beast Boy sat down to have Shippo lunge onto his neck laughing, "Welcome back B.B.!"

Beast Boy frowned let a small sigh sneak out. Shippo frowned, "Beast Boy, are you all right?"

Beast Boy grabbed Shippo and said, "I'm just tired, let's play later okay?"

Shippo nodded in understanding but was sad, his friend was sad. Beast Boy looked at Raven as she was levitating in meditation, disconnected from the world he now viewed her by. His stare was then connected to Inuyasha who also was looking; a small glint of jealousy broke from his brow as he let out a growl like some sort of dog.

Inuyasha felt Kagome at his sleeve; he turned and blushed, "Kagome?"

Kagome smiled saying, "Thank you for earlier, when you tried to save me from that thing. It was really heroic you know?"

Inuyasha smirked, "I know, I just did it because…" He thought, why really? He cared for her, loved her perhaps. Kagome looked up intently as he seemed to be contemplating his emotions. She realized his demon blood made it tough, knowing the emotion you have, we feeling, so difficult it was maddening. Kagome remembered her discussion with Starfire and said, "Inuyasha," he looked at her as she laid her head on his shoulder making him blush, "I know, just leave it at that."

Inuyasha looked at the ground, now putting his arm around her. 'What is this? Why is it so hard to understand?'

Starfire pushed the fire with a twig as Sango watched. Robin was working on some energy disks figuring he could use them in the battle to come. Starfire stirred the fire to have Robin say, "Star leave it be. You keep it up you'll make it go out."

Starfire smiled leaving the stick at the fire. Sango sprawled out and watched the two now sit close, yet back to back. "Robin, it is glorious is it not?" Robin looked at her and smiled, "It sure is," he shook his head following her gaze to the sky, "The stars…" he looked at her again, "all the stars are beautiful."

Starfire grinned in the sky, pointing up as she focused with one eye, "That would be Tameran, if this realm has Tameran. I am positive." Robin looked up and smiled, "This night is special Robin, we are here with friends new and old, with a fire, and a clear sky."

Robin smiled, "Yeah I see what you mean." Robin looked at her and said with a bit of pain in his chest, "I would feel terrible if something happened to you."

Starfire looked stunned, "Or Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy." Starfire looked more upset than relaxed. "I'm the leader; I'm supposed to protect you all. If something happened because I could not stop this whole terrible thing, I never could forgive myself."

"Robin, we will succeed, that we will!" Starfire rubbed his shoulder "This will be like challenges before, together we will overcome them."

Robin felt her let go, almost about to reach out and hug her as he turned away and worked on his weapons. "Thanks Star, that means a lot to me."

Starfire smiled, "It means much to me as well. This night should have food, I feel the skinless larvae packs of pork would suffice, or what Cyborg calls, the Franks!"

Robin looked puzzled, then smiled, "Oh, you mean hotdogs."

Starfire turned to accidentally brush her hand with his. Robin looked as she did to their hands, before quickly pulling them away and going to their own activities. Robin worked on weapons, Starfire watched the stars. Starfire turned to Robin and he glimpsed at her making them both look away smiling with embarrassment on their faces. Sango watched and smiled, obvious they had teenage love. She turned to the flames and watched, a vision of Kohaku her brother came to mind. She sighed, remembering the way Miroku helped her in this terrible pain. "Miroku…" she said slowly, she often felt an attraction to him. His actions towards her were perhaps lecherous, but honest in a way. Miroku was raised in a tradition to his father and forefathers. His constant groping was a by product of family heritage really. The thing is, though he did this at first with strange women, only with Sango did he continue this action. He seemed to only do it with her constantly, she was his personal interest. Love was a difficult thing, so perhaps love was in his actions.

Sango then sighed thrusting the stick to make the cinders break for greater flame. "I just… don't know."

Shippo looked at them all; Beast Boy viewed Raven in a weak smile, then Inuyasha in slight rage. Inuyasha was looking at Kagome and Raven in great confusion. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with admiration, as Sango sadly poked the flames. Starfire and Robin, they shared bashful looks as they acted innocently. Shippo turned to Kirara who looked at him laying on all fours, its front paws crossed. "Gee Kirara, these grown-up things grown-ups do are confusing and childish."

Kirara let out a yawned, "Merrw." Before laying its head down. Shippo smiled as he pet her ears, "We're lucky, we just go with the flow." He let out a small laugh as Kirara purred from his affection. "So what do you think about this Kagekuma stuff? Scary huh?"

Kirara kept purring, not acting on the kitsune's question. "I know one thing Kirara; we have to fight really hard to protect our friends this time. I know I'll be counting on you as much as you'll be counting on me!" He grinned widely as the cat creature stretched and rubbed up to him.

Sesshomaru was lying next to Kamikaze healing. Kamikaze stirred slowly, his one eye bandaged over he looked out asking, "What happened?"

Sesshomaru asked, "Was that what I was to ask of you?"

Kamikaze frowned; he remembered slowly his son, gone, the monster Biteikotsu and some other beast. "I see, the shadow monster."

Sesshomaru turned his head slowly, "Excuse me?"

Kamikaze lifted his hand; the black fan began twirling, "Shadow, Dark, Evil? The light fan is profaned as the evil side of Yin and Yang, yet this beast was a shadow, the Yang of the Yin. My philosophy is from my home land, do you know of China?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "China, a land to the west. Traditional, and even covered by oni and Youkai like this land of Japan, it is difficult to see a being from that land here."

Kamikaze smiled, "True, but I am such a being. The girl with the hood, I feel she is in danger."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "How so?"

"Well, the monster called her by and odd name, Karasu; I feel that is for his memory of her. She will be targeted by the beast. I can not assist, but perhaps you could."

Sesshomaru growled out from his voice, "What would that accomplish?"

"I am not a fool. My son was killed, I want vengeance. However, revenge is a sickening thing. I will take personal joy in assisting in stopping the monster, if not able to get revenge upon it myself."

Sesshomaru looked at Kamikaze; his stare was constant to the sky. "Wise, yet strange. I admit a demon from this China must be a strange breed."

Kamikaze laughed, letting his head bend back with his neck, "Perhaps, but it is my way not the way of my land. Go, save that girl, or else the monster will win. Besides, you mentioned her in you're sleep."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "I know not why." He stood up slowly, "That girl has been in my mind several times. That will be dealt with now." Sesshomaru gave a cold glare to his subjects who were coming at him, "I will find out why she has been on my mind from her own mouth."

Sesshomaru ran full speed. The two subjects watched in glee at his recuperation as they saw him scoop his weapons and flew past them. Rin smiled on as she turned to Kamikaze, he was resting now. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama is healed again."

Kamikaze smiled, "My pleasure, time to rest so I may assist later on."

Jaken left out a small pant of relief, "Lord Sesshomaru is safe, how good. Let us now rest as well Rin."

Rin smiled sitting in wait for her lord, "I will rest when Sesshomaru-sama returns."

Raven was in a strange room, books everywhere, she was in Karite's room. Karite was with a man wrapped in cloaks and had a metal shell over his head. "Rorek?" Raven recognized the caring eyes above wrapped lips and nose, as the eyes of Rorek, the magician that trapped Malchior. "No, Roreth, that's this world's variation." She smiled, he still reminded her of the good feelings, the happiness, not the pain of Malchior's lies. He had a robe, his body wrapped in gauze from the chest and the robe loosely hanging from his shoulders. His right arm was not in the robe, allowing his slim physique to show through the one side. His robe was blue, the same blue as the girl at his feet wearing a hooded robe. Raven gasped in recognition, her other self as a child, Karasu. Karasu was meditating in an attempt to control the powers.

This was a simple one, moving the books. She moved them from one shelf to another. Roreth turned his head and said, "Karasu, Karite is coming."

Karasu stopped and sat whistling, Karite floated in with a long beard, falling far down to the floor. "Karasu? What did you do?" the way it dragged on the ground was like a serpent slowly crawling itself across the floor.

Karasu looked around, no emotion on her face really, "Um… nothing."

Karite floated to his one shelf and screamed "Blast you two!"

Karasu and Roreth began laughing, Raven smiled at that scene. Karite started moving book by thought saying, "Accursed magi! I wish I could banish you, but the young one is like a daughter to me."

Karasu smirked, "Oh, so am I old as dirt too?"

Karite stopped, a red vein imagined to pulsate on his head, "Yes, just like a terrible daughter."

The two laughed again as the scene disappeared leaving the room empty. Raven was slightly sad; it was not like her child hood. True there was work, but never much joy like that. She wondered how this care free world of Karasu changed, making the heartless, cold Karasu that turned her back and heart to Yajuu-kun. The room was now darkened except for a small flash at the doors at the far wall. Raven saw young Karasu looking through these doors. Raven realized that in this dream world, or reenactment, she was able to see events by wanting to see them. "I wish Karite told me that sooner…"

Raven watched the young Karasu peeking through a crack in the door; the doors were between two shelves. Raven listened to the words of Karite and Roreth through the door, "Even so, fighting that man now is madness. It is obvious he has given his being to Trigonamu, he is a disciple and that makes him dangerous!"

Roreth nodded, "I know, train Karasu. I am sure if I fight Sure-to now, I can distract him. If I do not return, promise me you will do all in you're power to help her finish the monster."

Karite sighed, "If I must. Be careful Roreth."

Roreth ran off through a strange vortex, Karasu sniffled watching him leave. Time passed again, and the scenes were of Karasu constantly floating by a window in search of someone. The outside world changed from seasons, and the scenes stopped in the point of winter, snow covering the outside. Karite came in floating half unattached. Karite dropped a helmet onto the ground. Karasu beamed as she flew out the doors and looked at the vortex in awe, she was 16, she had grown to look much like Raven, but her hair was long and fell through the hood. Karasu looked on and saw nothing, no one. "Roreth?"

Karite sighed, "No, only his helmet." He held up a necklace with a raven on it, "Also this, it was yours I thought."

Karasu smirked, "I gave it to him before he left." Karasu grabbed it, then screamed, tossing her head and gripping the sides. The rooms shifted to a field of snow. Raven was watching now in Karasu's eyes. Karasu turned to breathing, Roreth stood with a sword drawn and his body cut, bandages now ripped from him and left standing bare from the waist up. "Sure-to! Filthy beast!"

Sure-to turned, his back had been at Roreth as he also had a sword, a sword burning with flames around its blade. Raven recognized that was Slade, though another worldly him. His right eye was replaced by a strange S shaped glow, "Roreth, honestly. To have come all this way in death?"

"I will not let you harm her! I will kill you, and then abolish the shadow of Trigonamu."

"Abolish?" Sure-to turned around, "To abolish that shadow you would need to kill the girl. She is his shadow, she is his vassal." Sure-to pointed the blade out, "To stop that which had begun years ago, you have to kill me."

Roreth launched forward, his blade flashed with Sure-to's as they passed each other in a dashed slice. Roreth stood slightly slouched forward, his sword shaking in front of himself. Sure-to stood with his sword steady. He stood up sheathing his bloody sword, "Roreth, you are pathetic."

Roreth fell forward on his knees, he held his stomach as it poured a crimson tide, "I… can not… lose…"

"Well, you did." Sure-to turned adding, "Miserably I mig-." A sword was flung deep into his right eye. Roreth watched a smile on his lips until Sure-to tore the blade out revealing the S burned brighter with the blood. "No I… I never realized… he was… controlling…" Roreth fell dead, his eyes glazed where Karasu stood. Sure-to walked over and grabbed the necklace and helmet, "Trash, where is the challenge I was promised? I want a true challenge Trigonamu!"

Karasu returned slowly. She fumed, her shadow powers tossed books from the walls, caused torches to flare high. She flew up to a second floor and into her room grabbing several things.

"Karasu, please. The man that killed Roreth is waiting for you."

Karasu stood up flinging a cloak over her body, her hair was long, falling at the sides. Karasu turned saying, "He will soon realize he should have not waited, he should have been hiding."

"Karasu, you are controlling you're emotions well." The doors opened mentally, Karite floated behind slowly, "However, you are also ignoring and isolating them. I feel that is not wise, you're emotions are that which separates you from the beast Trigonamu."

Karasu turned about, making Karite halt. "I don't care. I'm going to get revenge for Roreth."

"Revenge is not the answer! Trust me Karasu!"

Raven watched as Karasu left in the vortex, Karite narrowed his eyes, "I can not allow her to die out there." He turned making the whiskers on his face crawl out and strike a statue, "Ishi, assist her! I give you a second life to help that girl."

The stone titan, Ishi walked out slowly, he smiled saying, "Booya!"

Raven blinked at it, so similar to her life, but different. Roreth was never a major part till Malchior; Cyborg was not a person she met quickly in life. She shook her head; this was not her world, why did she have such difficulty seeing this? Raven watched as Karasu walked the small rural town asking, "Do you know anyone by the name Sure-to?"

People shook their heads no; even if they did they would not act on it. She passed eight men walking as they stopped circling her. Karasu instinctively realized what was happening. "Okay, you all must know Sure-to." She looked about as they all had whicker cone hats, black robes flapping around their bodies in shadow, and purple scarves around their arms. "Tell me where he is."

"Why would we do that?" asked a young male voice. She turned to a ninth figure now appearing. He wore a black robe loosely fitted around his frame. He had spiked black hair, a belt of strange stars etched with X formations from each tip, and a half skull face mask, fixed with a glowing X branding on his right eye. "My master has sent us to kill you Karasu, not assist you."

Karasu frowned, "I should have know, a coward Sure-to is to send a boy for the job of a man."

"This boy is a man wretch!" The man in the mask screamed, "I am Akai, the apprentice to Sure-to himself! Ready to see the fate of those who challenge the might of our youkai lord, Trigonamu!"

Karasu sneered, "Weak men follow weak youkai!"

The eight shrouded men leapt out as Karasu created a black field dome. Raven recognized it as her own dome powers. The dome expanded to toss them all back. Their rags came off showing the tightly laded men like beings, scrawny bodies that swiftly sprawled up putting their arms out rigid and fingers pointed from their palms. They were not human, machines given life by shadow energy, "… Kagejin, just my luck." Karasu let out a moan. Raven realized their similarity to the drones of Slade, mainly fitted with black stitch skin like dolls; their appearances were similar yet with small difference. The stitches were in random places, allowing for two white eyes where their heads were.

The drones ran at Karasu and she used her hand shields to block the stabs and slashes. Karasu used her fields to then crush in one drone skull, making a blackened mist spill out and sizzle in the light. She caused three others to then smash into each other forcefully making them explode. The four left now moved around her slowly, arms still jagged as they seemed to analyze her. She turned to the one behind her not knowing the one in front was striking. She was not able to block but luckily a large rock smashed the drone inches from her face. Rock was not actually correct, a stone man had leapt and slammed into the drone, "Need some help?"

Karasu was stunned, a large stone man looked at her smiling, "Well, guess that's a yes. The name is Ishi by the way."

Ishi grabbed two other drones and crushed their heads together tossing them into the third that dodged before they exploded. The last drone scuttled like a crab, its eyes wide in horror. A chain wrapped its neck causing it to then snap the drone and allow it to falter. Akai walked forward swinging his chain, "I'm starting to like this."

Akai flung the chain catching Ishi; Ishi struggled as Karasu flew over the two channeling her energy to then slam a large tree at Akai. Akai pounced back letting go of the chain and tossing stars at Karasu. Karasu dodged to then have Akai disappear on her. "Where did he go?"

Ishi frowned, "I wish I knew, he just seemed to vanish." Then he felt a kick to his side. Ishi turned around and felt a punch to his jaw, "Yo! He's over here!" he screamed that as a final strike knocked him over. Karasu flung a barrel over hitting something invisible. Akai looked out with the barrel of flour now covering him in the fine powder. "You have got to be kidding me!" Akai fumed as his right hand started to change. It grew three long fingers, having claws of immense size. Karasu gasped in realization he was possessed by a Kagejin. Karasu flew out at him screaming "Azerath Metreon Zinthos!" and blasting a strong beam of energy at the mask making the red X mark slowly blink and then burn out. The mask fell revealing a blind boy slowly stumbling his head shaking from exhaustion. "Wha-what happened to me?"

Raven frowned, "You were possessed by a shadow creature, a Kagejin. You should rest."

Akai smiled, "Oh, uh thanks I guess."

Raven looked stunned, "So Red X was actually a shadow creature?" She frowned, "Trigonamu has some strange helpers."

Karasu grabbed the mask, "I trapped this one, I couldn't kill him. Why? Why can I not kill a pure Kagejin? Wasn't Sure-to's eye glowing? Like this monster?" Karasu gripped her free hand into a fist, causing a strong breeze to blow through, "Trigonamu…"

Raven watched Ishi take Akai to a small hut. Raven followed to see Akai was now being fitted with new clothes by a strange red headed girl with peach skin. "This seems very much you're style!" The chipper girl looked astonishingly like Starfire, but she had human skin? "Do you not believe so?"

Akai narrowed his eyes, "Uh, what color is it?"

"Can you not tell?"

Akai frowned, "No, I'm blind."

"Oh, I apologize." This smile continued as she explained the red kimono robe, red head band, the outfit of Komadori. She even referenced the fact it was called "Akai no Komadori" or "Robin of red." "It will fit you well!"

"Komadori, I like that, call me Komadori." He sat up grabbing her hand, he looked puzzled as she pulled away, then feeling his fingers he was shocked, "Powder?"

"I… I am not a human, a youkai." Sutakasai frowned, sitting next to Komadori. "You are going to run, and fear me for my odd looks."

"Um, first of all I can't see that kind of stuff, literally." He smiled gripping her hands, "Secondly, you sound too beautiful to consider odd. Sure a little off beat perhaps but not odd."

Sutakasai smiled, "Thank you…"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Gee, now I wonder when Yajuu-kun comes in." Raven slapped her hands over her mouth too late as the scene changed to a road where the four were traveling together. They had stopped next to a bank near a stream as a trumpeting sound occurred on the road. They turned to see a green elephant storming down on Kagejin stitch men. The elephant crushed them and tossed them as it stormed. The last few scurried away slowly as the elephant trumpeted again at them. Karasu landed jolting them and made the last few then fall to shambles. The elephant looked at her, turning slightly red at the cheeks. Sutakasai floated over saying tearfully, "Poor creature, what would those ruffians want with one as you?"

Komadori said, "I don't think it can tell us Suta."

The elephant turned causing all to jump as it formed to a human like boy, "Actually, I can."

The group screamed "Goblin!"

The green boy's ears twitched, "Hey! I'm a changeling, not a goblin!"

Karasu sighed, "Well, What did they want with you?"

Yajuu-kun frowned, "Um, I guess I can't tell you after all." He gave a large grin of innocence as the others gave looks. Ishi said, "Let's bring him along, we need all the help we can get."

Yajuu-kun blinked in a dumbfounded look, "Sorry, but I'm looking to help an adventurous hero save the realm from the evil of Sure-to!"

The group looked puzzled as the green boy shifted into a muscular man, wearing a hooded cape, "This hero," he spoke in a deep voice, "is noble and strong, capable of fighting an army of Kagejin stitch men by the dozen! He's a powerful magi! He's a dark avenger! He's a…"

Ishi smirked, "He's a she."

"Oh yeah, he's a…" Yajuu-kun's transformation deflated, making him sputter around the air as Karasu frowned, "I'm the one you're looking for, my name is Karasu."

Yajuu-kun leapt over, eyeing her. "No way, how can that be?" he poked her shoulder, "I mean," he poked her forehead, "I heard the guy," he poked her left thigh, "Was huge and…" he was about to poke her chest when she grabbed his finger and fumed flames from her eyes, "Okay! Try that, I decapitate you!"

Yajuu-kun smirked, turning into a skunk and lifting his tail she dropped him so he turned to normal. "Alright, I'll bite. So I can come along?"

Karasu frowned, "Why not? We could use you're help."

The group started to chat as Raven smiled, "Beast Boy…" He was so like this care-free and playful. Raven asked, "So what happens when they meet Slade?"

The scene changed, the titans of the feudal era were fighting Sure-to, Slade, in a room with a large window and furniture like a palace. Slade leapt about blocking all attacks. His own fire powers he used to fly out of reach and then blast any titan leaving themselves open. Karasu flew after as Slade suddenly stopped grabbing her throat, "Karasu! Why fight me! I am the deliverer of you're heritage, you're homage! Give to that essence, that power, give in to the essence of Trigonamu!"

Karasu screamed, blasting Slade with a large jolt. His S kept glowing brighter each time she let out her rage. Komadori was able to sense the energy, "Karasu! You have to destroy the mark! Like you did with me!"

Karasu looked down; she remembered the battle with Akai. "He's right…" She turned to Slade seeing the body of the man that killed her beloved Roreth. She had a crush on him before he left. "He killed Roreth, he needs to pay!"

She attacked again, "Karasu!" Komadori screamed hearing more fighting. Sutakasai screamed as Kagejin minions started to attack now. Komadori turned screaming, "If you were our friend ever, you have to stop that mark now! He's possessed!"

Karasu dodged a blast as Slade screamed, "Do not listen girl, kill me and forget those silly friends of yours! Who are they? They are merely a distraction." Slade narrowed his eyes, "I'm the one you want, the one who killed you're weak friend Roreth."

Karasu screamed as a hawk flew between them, _'Karasu!'_ Yajuu-kun spoke mentally to her, _'You need to help us. We are you're friends, you're family! Please, we love you!'_

Karasu stopped, the extra eyes that had been starting to open on her fore head suddenly stopped, closing over. Slade slapped the bird away making it caw in pain. "Accursed fowl! Strike me witch!"

Karasu shook her head, she struck out and hit his eyes, Slade screamed as a large amount of energy dispersed from his eye and made a shockwave unweaving the Kagejin. Ishi let out a small pant saying, "Talk about close."

Slade fell to the ground on his knees as the titans circled around him. He looked up, a mad look in his one eye, "Mark my words, though Trigonamu is no longer controlling my actions I still will defeat all of you!" he flung a smoke bomb on the ground disappearing. Karasu rolled her eyes, "Great, so now we have a crazy guy after us, and my crazed dad."

Yajuu-kun smirked wrapping his arm around her neck, "We sure do know how to get them!"

Karasu glared at Yajuu-kun who had a small sweat drop look. Komadori and Sutakasai stood laughing with each other as Ishi slapped Komadori's back in a job well done. Raven blinked, the similarity, it was more than just her and the titans to these titans. Recognition of Miroku as he struck Sango on her back, though his was her bottom and Ishi struck Komadori on his shoulders. Sango's laughing with Kagome much like the laughter of Sutakasai and Komadori. The humorous looks of Shippo and Yajuu-kun to the forceful nature of Karasu and Inuyasha. Raven gasped, their the same!

Raven then was ready for a good question, "Malkage, Kagekuma, how did it happen, the merging of Trigonamu and Malkage to Kagekuma?"

The scene was Karasu alone; she was in a fettle position as a book she never noticed seemed to be sitting in the room she chose to live in. After defeating Slade, they took his pagoda as his own, making it their home where they protected the province from evil youkai and oni. Karasu opened the book and found a picture of Roreth; "Roreth?" there was also a picture of a dragon like monster. It was immense, powerful looking, having the body of a serpent with four fingered claws. Its horns were like limbs branching out in many directions. Its face had long whiskers that fell far behind the head as it was flying through the air with its large lion like head snapping to Roreth. Karasu frowned; it was like any Japanese dragon, only a shadow. "Roreth, what is this?"

"Do you really wish to know?" said the voice of Roreth. Karasu was stunned as the book turned to a picture of her beloved childhood crush, Roreth's eyes. "I secretly hid this book with a part of my self inside, in hopes you, my dearest Karasu would save me from a death from the hands of the wretched Trigonamu."

Karasu seemed to brighten, "I knew you would not leave me! What must I do?"

Roreth seemed to laugh, "Nothing difficult, I will walk you through all the steps."

Karasu nodded, as he listed ingredients for magic. She flew off to begin, not noticing a second set of yellow eyes began glowing above Roreths. **_"Malkage, Karasu will revive you and that will give me a chance at making a physical body again. I must have a willing body that can not fight my influence. Make sure, that it is Karasu's blood and body I have."_** The eyes of Roreth turned red, _"As you wish my lord, all is in place."_

Raven watched in disgust, to see herself being tricked again. She wondered of her friends, the ones in the real world. Were they safe?

"So now we work for Binetsu?" Souansha asked working in his cart. Jinkusu shrugged, looking at all the metal contraptions. "It would seem so." She touched some dangling legs asking, "Why so many of these spider legs?"

Souansha sighed, "Because, toadstools like to smash em in a fight. Manmosu can only do so much so I help when he needs it." He grinned, "That and they make me taller."

Jinkusu snickered, "You are relatively short."

Souansha looked hurt, "Um, yeah."

Jinkusu looked down giving him a smile, "I didn't mean it that way." She nudged him in the back of the head, "You're cute short."

Souansha blushed as he welded something to burn his finger, he screamed and flew into Jinkusu's arms, she blushed as he was whimpering in her arms, "Aw, did you hurt yourself?"

He looked up and started melting to the floor. The blob gurgled saying, "Yeah…"

A knock came form outside, "You two hurry up!" Manmosu was jumping up and down, "I wanna go cause some trouble!"

The two ran outside to see Kurokasai and Manmosu; they smiled to the two blushing partners. "Well," Kurokasai asked, "What were you doing in there?"

Jinkusu whipped her hand, "Nothing concerning you!"

Souansha smiled, "Yeah so buzz off!" he clanked his new legs out and followed with Jinkusu before they looked at each other, blushed, and turned different directions. Manmosu smirked to Kurokasai, "My brother, the lady killer."

Kurokasai laughed, "No, you're a lady killer." She rubbed into him, he smiled, "Sure am baby."

Slade landed near by, he asked, "Where is Tsuchi?"

Manmosu shrugged, "No clue."

Slade turned up to Manmosu, "You're lying."

Manmosu stood up crossing his arms, "So what if I am?"

Slade slunk his eyes back. Slade grabbed Manmosu by the arm and tossed him to the side. Kurokasai watched Manmosu fling through several trees before turning more pale to Slade, "Uh, she's gone ahead to fight those kids. We're getting ready to follow along."

Slade turned to the trees, "I feel… he's in there. That monster is so close."

Slade made a move towards the trees as Kurokasai grabbed him, "Hold on, is she in trouble?"

"Trouble is understating the situation!" He pulled away to storm through the trees. Kurokasai looked stunned, "Guys! We have to get going!"

The heroes were talking, acting normal. They did not notice a shadow slowly slither through the trees like an unattached spirit. It stopped moving to form from a shadow to Akai. Akai looked at the heroes and stopped seeming to gleam his X formation in the direction of the hooded girl in meditation. _"Karasu?" _Akai seemed to lessen his delight, _"No it seems someone slightly different. Trigonamu must have some information." _Akai slowly dissipated to his shadow form slithering down the tree and some distance from the hero camp. He turned to normal moving his claw hand emanate a red X that forged to four golden eyes at the tips of the X. _"Yes?"_ Akai looked back at the camp, _"Information. This girl looks like her, but very different. She feels very powerful."_

The eyes narrowed angrily, _"I would not be surprised. She is a liability, kill her."_

Akai looked to his master, _"Do you not need a vassal still?"_ Trigonamu scolded his eyes at Akai, _"Do I need suggestions by a low beast as you?"_ Akai flinched lowering his head, _"However, yes a vassal is necessary for my plans… force her to the state of shadow, much as we did to Karasu."_ Akai nodded, letting the X deteriorate, then shaking his claw he said sourly, _"Soon as I'm done with him, I'll be free of this duty."_

Akai looked back to the heroes, _"I need a plan, a way of breaking them into factions."_ Cyborg and Miroku returned with food, fruits and such, Cyborg brandished a boar. Beast Boy let one last stare at Inuyasha who ran over smiling at the feast, slightly drooling from the mouth. _"Talk about convenient, Yajuu-kun."_

Beast Boy had been in deep thought to Raven when Cyborg came in screaming, "Look what we got! The greatest bundle of food ever!"

Starfire squealed joyfully, "A Tameranian feast?"

Cyborg frowned, small sweat boiled on his brow with memories of their last visit, "Uh, something like but not totally Star."

Inuyasha ran over drooling, "Wow, I can't believe all this food."

Shippo landed to Inuyasha's shoulder drooling, "Yeah, so much good food."

Beast Boy snarled internally, asking himself in a low whisper "Good? Guess he figures eating an innocent boar is fine and dandy. How can Raven a girl so much more sophisticated even begin to like that guy?"

_"I agree." _Said Akai behind Beast Boy, _"He certainly has the barbaric attitude and unrefined nature undeserving you're dear Raven. You should not allow some dog to have her, but instead destroy him."_

Beast Boy blinked, was that his mind? "Uh, destroy? I think that is a little overboard."

_"Is it?"_ Akai watched rasping his voice on Beast Boy's nerves, _"He devours that apple, like he would you're woman's heart. Is it not you're duty, nay, honor, to protect her from the pain of such an uncaring creature?"_ Beast Boy watched as Kagome ate at Inuyasha's side, she had an apple too. Beast Boy felt the breath of Akai on his neck, _"Why he even has a second woman, unbelievable the uncaring nature of that beast to you're dear Raven. Take him, make him beg for forgiveness beneath you're strength!"_

Beast Boy envisioned Raven hugging him in tears, as Inuyasha told all his "evil" to Raven. "That does it!" Beast Boy leapt up screaming, causing Inuyasha to look up stunned. Beast Boy turned to a bear and swung Inuyasha into a tree. Everyone was gasping and screaming at the sight. Inuyasha screamed out, "Are you crazy!" he grabbed Tetseiga to mentally slap himself, 'Wait a second, Tetseiga uses Youki energy from enemies to fight, so using it on this kid would be pointless!' Inuyasha watched Beast Boy bare his teeth down making a leap into the air to dodge, "Besides, how bad can this kid be?"

Beast Boy turned to normal, "I can bee very bad!" he turned to a giant hornet trying to sting Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave a freaked look as he ran into the forest. Kagome followed quickly behind. Robin was about to go as Miroku and Cyborg stood in the way. "What are you two doing?"

Cyborg frowned, "We knew it would happen, they got some things to settle."

Sango looked worried as Miroku laid his hand on her shoulder, "Please Sango. Believe in what we say, they will be fine I assure you."

Sango looked skeptical, but smiled at his cool smile, "Sure thing, I understand."

Starfire looked at the food, "Perhaps after they have come to terms, we would be best to have a meal to nurture their hungered appetites later on!"

They all agreed. As they prepared the meal Akai slinked behind the tree Raven was in meditation by. He unhinged his claws, flexing them several times to make them limber. He pulled his arm back and snickered, planning to force his claws through the tree and into Raven. _"Goodbye…again."_

Raven has seen several events while her friends were in the real world. Malkage escaped like in her world through twisting Karasu's love for Roreth until he of course got what he needed. Trigonamu possessed Malkage giving him even more power. Trigonamu still wanted Raven though, he said she was flesh; he needed flesh where as Malkage was only a shadow to their world. Raven watched the final fight again, _"Give me the girl; all early transgressions will be forgiven."_ Ishi stood with his right arm glowing; he fired a stream of blue flame saying, "Over our dead bodies!"

Kagekuma chuckled as the flame only irritated his chest, _"Gladly."_ Kagekuma backhanded the stone man breaking his pieces across the horizon. Karasu stared in shock, "Ishi?" Yajuu-kun grabbed her saying, "Come on, we can't stop now!"

Sutakasai was in the air firing rounds of green flame. Kagekuma's head bobbed on it's cord like structure quickly swirling about to snap at Sutakasai. Sutakasai dodged by roll diving to the ground. Kagekuma swung his one arm striking her to the side. She screamed as she skid across the ground allowing Komadori to run at her side. She looked at him smiling, "My legs, they have been broken."

Komadori felt her legs, "I feel that," He turned his head back feeling a large amount of heat. Kagekuma was charging his flames from his mouth as Komadori grabbed Sutakasai's hands, "I love you Sutakasai."

Sutakasai looked up knowing the immense energy would be fatal and too large to dodge, "And I you, Komadori."

The explosion occurred; the two bodies fell in opposite areas. Karasu felt ill as Yajuu-kun turned to an elephant tossing a large rock at the monster. Kagekuma snarled grabbing the elephant as it trumpeted. Karasu looked in terror, "Kagekuma!"

Kagekuma squeezed crushing the bones of the elephant as he then tossed it to Karasu. Karasu ran over grabbing Yajuu-kun in mid air, "No…"

Raven shook her head, "No, I don't want to see this! Stop it!"

The scene stopped, Karite was now here. "One more thing, then you must leave immediately."

The scenes were replaced with a cold meadow. The wind blew the grass as Karasu was now older, a woman. She was most likely 25, 26; Karasu was with her back to a man, Slade? Slade stood with his hand on a sword, "I told you I would be the one to end you Karasu. This way I may end the suffering you have had for so long."

Karasu kept her back to Slade, "Remember that night Slade? Where I was lost, you were there. We shared our pain together."

Slade narrowed his eyes, "Are you trying to guilt me into not killing you? I may have made love to you, but I had not an inkling of what love was."

Raven gasped with her eyes turning blank, a blue shadow masked her face in terror. "Slade, I only bring this up because," Karasu turned with a small bundle in one of her cloaks wrapped tightly. "this is you're child!"

Raven now shattered like glass, her eyes blinking in greater shock. Slade was stunned to the brink of dropping his sword and steeping back a step. "How? It was only one accursed night!"

Karasu frowned; she floated over handing over the child to a still stunned Slade. He looked down at the girl and saw her blue eyes, she was a sweet child. "How can you expect me to take care of a child? I'm a man of evil girl! I can not be some role model to a child."

Karasu leaned up cupping his chin, he shook as she hugged his neck, "Slade please. If you do not then what else can I do? I know you can train her to be stronger than I was, and more in control than my own training." Karasu let go turning away, "Even in time I am sure you will love her that will be needed in the final battle."

Slade looked to the child, then Karasu, "This is some kind of trick!"

Karasu looked out to the horizon, "I'm going to die today, so go now. Before it comes here, please protect her."

Slade gave an angered look before the child tugged his arm. Slade looked at the small creature, his child, and then sighed saying, "A name?"

Karasu turned to make a small smile of relief, "Tsuchi."

Slade chuckled, "Fine name, I guess this is good bye then?"

"I'll be back, some day, some how." Slade nodded, "I loved you Slade, in a way I did."

Slade turned away saying, "I as well, cared for you deeply." He ran without a moment of hesitation as Raven looked at him in disbelief. He ran by her as she turned to Karasu. "Okay, I officially declare this bizzaro world times 20!"

Karasu stood in a stance, "I knew you would arrive."

A lone shadow was coming from the field, draped in a cape only the red X formation was noticeable from the distance. _"Oh? I'm stunned you knew about me at all."_

Karasu started circling as he came closer, "I realized Trigonamu would send some lackey to kill me, I did not expect he would use the same Kagejin he forged for Komadori."

_"I am one of his more powerful created Kagejin dear Karasu. It is only fitting he gave me a second chance to prove my worth."_ Akai raised something from his cloak; it was the bone horn of Kagekuma, _"Also not to mention the plans for this little toy you left us. My master has devised an amazing plan indeed. We will trick a small time Youkai to serve as a message boy for this fragment, and than we will use his body as part to reforming the master's ancient body."_

Karasu raised her right brow, "Kagekuma? Was that his ancient body?"

Akai laughed, putting the bone away he forced his human hand out and tried to cover his chest to stop laughing, _"No my dear, Malkage failed, he has been considered unworthy of the master as a vassal. He will be separated from the master as soon as all the shadow power you had is taken back to him again."_ The claw hand reappeared tightening slightly, _"Of course only after I kill you will the shadow energy in you return to my master."_

Karasu gave a look behind herself, "I have sad news, my shadow powers have been passed on."

Akai gave a small glare, _"What?"_ he started looking her up and down, _"No! You did pass it on! I guess nothing left to do."_ Akai leapt forward flashing his claws, _"Except end you're life!"_

The claws dug deep into Karasu's stomach. Akai felt Karasu gag on his shoulder, slouching into the attack and falling to her knees. Akai pulled his claws out allowing Karasu to twirl onto her back holding the wound. Akai began walking away, "Why did you… not kill… me?"

Akai turned back giving a sinister glare, _"Since you have no shadow powers why truly kill you? I guess leaving you to die alone in this place is the final torture of Trigonamu." _Akai continued leaving Karasu in tears, _"Enjoy the final gift from you're father."_

Karasu was unable to move, stuck alone as she often forced her life to be. Raven was so sad seeing this girl alone like this. She realized how often she was like this, alone. Raven forced everyone to keep away, even the ones she cared about. "Beast Boy…"

A shadow towered over Karasu, Karasu look up now slightly joyful, "Slade…"

Slade stood; his eye looked lamely at Karasu as he held Tsuchi in one arm, his sword loosely at his side in the other. "He did not even kill you cleanly." Slade gave an angered glare, "Trigonamu will suffer for this I swear!"

Karasu looked up smiling, "Love her… please…"

Slade gripped his sword in his hand, raising it he screamed, "My word Karasu!" he plunged the blade down causing a splutter of red liquid onto his face, "I give the only thing still good about me," Slade took out the blade to toss it to the side, he did not want that sword any longer, "My word."

Raven felt herself coming back now, she heard Karite, "Did you understand? The reason you are here?"

Raven blinked at the sight of Karite in his strange room. "No, but perhaps now I can in time."

Karite nodded, "Time to leave my dear, before Beast Boy and Inuyasha kill each other." Raven jumped up in shock from her meditation. Raven leapt up turning to the area of their camp as a large claw had broke through the tree she had been near. Akai pulled his claw back moaning, _"Wretch…"_ Raven felt Beast Boy and Inuyasha; she flew past the others as they were preparing food.

Starfire waved at Raven, "Good cycle of awareness!"

"Uh," Robin sighed in the odd choice of words, "Never mind." Robin went to preparing some fruit dishes as he noticed the hole in the tree, 'What is that?' Robin walked over holding a bowl which he was mixing the items in as a red ball flew through the hole and exploding. The ball let out a red mist that made each person in the camp to fall over as if drained of power. Akai slowly crept into the camp to look at where Raven was heading, _"Time to finish our business." _Akai felt a surge of energy at his hip, he looked at the glove he had wrapped on his side was now vibrating. _"I actually forgot about the gloves. The one must be near by."_

Akai began moving with the gloves movements as Tsuchi slowly came into the camp. She was watching these events with Kassha, "Who is that guy?"

Inuyasha dodged another attack; Beast Boy was now in the form of a lion as he tried to tear into Inuyasha. Inuyasha kept cursing himself mentally for letting himself be in this situation. Beast Boy leapt out fangs dripping as Inuyasha landed a punch to knock Beast Boy to the side. Inuyasha could use Tetseiga, maybe as a simple sword. If he did he may kill the boy. Beast Boy turned to a gorilla and slammed Inuyasha into a tree, 'Actually, killing him does not seem so freaking bad!"

Kagome tried pleading with Beast Boy to stop, he seemed possessed or something as he attack again and again. Raven now appeared; Kagome looked and seemed depressed as Raven stopped the two by covering them in a blackened aura then pulling them to separate spots. The two looked at Raven in glimpses as they then looked to the air or ground. "What were you two doing?"

Kagome came over rubbing her sleeve, "They were fighting each other over… you." Raven jumped, turning to Kagome who was sheepishly looking at Raven. "They seem to like you, and I guess um," Kagome now tensed up a little, "you're worth fighting for."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in shame, "Kagome, I can't help that I like the girl." Raven dropped both of the men now, "I just seem to like her power, and he attitude."

Kagome sniffled, making a smile as if trying to hide some pain. "It's okay, I know Inuyasha. I feared it for a while and I guess I should have always known."

Beast Boy growled in his beast form before turning to human, "You don't love Raven though!"

Inuyasha looked at Beast Boy, love? Wow, he never realized this, the kid had this rely hurt face, his eyes glossed over in tears and his lips quivered a little, "I love Raven, you just like her because she's strong and mysterious. I liked her like that at first but soon I realized she was more than just an exciting kind of person." Beast Boy stood up now shaking his fist, "You have to see her as she really is. I love Raven because she's smart, she's funny… well some times when she gets me on my jokes she makes a good one or two." Raven smiled at that, making Beast Boy smile at her and make a small walk towards her, "She's got this little way her hair sort of falls slightly out of place, making her so rigid and almost constant look break apart. I mean, she spends so much time trying to be unattached that this one hair." Beast Boy reached into Raven's hood shifting her hair, making Raven turn slightly red, "This hair right here is the one thing you can't make hide from you're real face. I want to see that Raven, I want to see you're real face."

There was a pause; Raven looked at Beast Boy so stunned he noticed something like that, so small but so definitely important. She grinned as she hugged his waist kind of turning him red now. Inuyasha looked on and chuckled, "I have to admit, I don't feel that way about her," Inuyasha looked at Kagome, she looked at him and smiled, "I do feel safe with someone though."

Kagome blushed as she said, "I feel safe with you too Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled until a shadow had landed behind Kagome gripping the back of her neck and tearing something from her blouse, _"I feel safe now that I have this."_ Akai laughed as he then dropped Kagome and flew into the shadows. Inuyasha ran over inspecting Kagome, she had not been hurt more startled. "Why that little creep!"

Raven and Beast Boy had now broken apart; they turned to the shadows, seeing sparse movements every which way, "Uh, Raven?"

Raven narrowed her eyes, "Be careful, I have a really bad feeling about this."

_"As you should!"_ screamed Akai bearing down from a tree behind Raven flailing out his claws in attack.

Souansha, Manmosu, Jinkusu, Kurokasai, and Slade had found the camp. Slade looked at Robin and gleamed "Robin, we meet again!" there was no response. Slade ran over fretting his newest challenge was dead, he felt for a pulse which there was, then he went to check the eyes. He stopped inches from the mask, not wanting to dishonor his prey by whatever tradition the mask was for, he turned to the smart child asking, "What happened?"

Souansha looked puzzled, he looked over Miroku, "How in the world did this happen?" he bent Miroku's arm, "It seems he's like tired or something, they need energy." He then grinned, pulling out his drinks he started to pour it into Miroku's mouth. Everyone but Manmosu and Souansha reeled in horror thinking of the acidic properties. Miroku then sprawled straight up, smiling, "I seem to be awake!"

"Of course, these babies will energize anyone! They only have an acidic property if you shake them before they meet the acids in the stomach."

Manmosu snickered, "Yeah, it took us 5 dogs and 2 cats to figure that out."

Starfire was being given the liquid as she jumped up, "Poor fury creatures!"

Everyone was healed soon after, Robin narrowed his eyes to Slade, Slade chuckled as he pulled out a staff, "If you can give me a challenge this time."

Robin gripped his staff as he ran at Slade both now starting to fight in the woods. Starfire and Cyborg looked back at their enemies. Each of them began small fights leading out into the woods. Jinkusu looked at Miroku and Sango; they had prepared for a fight as Jinkusu walked over and started to roast an apple. They looked puzzled as she just continued, Shippo was awake, he smiled as he grabbed an apple and also roasted it. Sango and Miroku turned to each other grinning as they went to finishing the meals they once began."

Slade struck with Robin, forced a topple, and then landed a strong kick to Robin's side. Robin reeled back to then forcefully poke Slade in the stomach, forcing his own weight into his staff Robin topple Slade onto his own back. Robin flung down hard as Slade twirled and shifted his staff between Robin's moving legs, causing Robin to trip over and toss his own staff weapon. Slade jumped up; taking his staff weapon he tossed it saying, "You certainly are being more serious this time."

Robin jumped up, he used combo punches to Slade who blocked the attacks, "You gave me plenty of reason last time!"

Slade grabbed Robin's one fist, not noticing the other fist coming in to contact with his jaw, Slade fell back onto his right leg as the left buckled. Slade was kneeling as Robin kneed him in the jaw causing him to fly back. Slade was sprawled on his back now as Robin used kicks to Slade's head. Slade grabbed Robin's foot and twisted it; a crack sound was heard as Robin fell to his side screaming. Slade turned on his own side laughing, "I must say, when you get angry you certainly remind me of myself." Robin turned bitterly, "Or so the old me, before I fell in love."

Robin took a moment, taking in that sentence. "You love some one?"

"My daughter," Slade stood up cracking his neck, "she is why I find fighting you quite nostalgic. A memory to the way I lived so well." Slade turned into his fighting stance, "Truthfully, I will continue battle until I know she can live a life without Trigonamu."

Robin was in a stance as well, "Then why are you fighting me if you're a good guy."

Slade narrowed his eyes, "I never said I was a good guy." He leapt forward connecting to Robin's left arm in a tie-up. Robin and Slade grabbed each others hand in a push, inches from the others face Robin narrowed his eyes, "You're nothing like the Slade I want. You're too soft."

Slade chuckled, "Am I? Well Komadori had no worries personality like you, he was strictly all business!" The two kept pushing for a moment before returning to the sparse punches and kicks.

Manmosu walked into the forest as Cyborg hid behind a tree. He turned and fired as Manmosu was walking having the beam pass through him? Manmosu popped up behind Cyborg saying, "Whoops!" he grabbed Cyborg and tossed him through several trees making them crack. "Not too god at finding fakes!"

Cyborg looked at Manmosu and his brother Souansha sitting on his shoulders with some strange device making a false image. Cyborg screamed "First you help me then you try to kill me!"

"Duh?" Souansha smirked, "We couldn't beat you down while you were asleep, where would the fun be? Besides, we figured you might like a bit of our elixir!"

Cyborg blinked, grabbing at his stomach he screamed "No! It's eating me from the inside! Ahhhh!"

Souansha looked at Manmosu in disbelief as Cyborg tossed and screamed, "Tin-for-brains! The stuff is not acidic until it's been shaken and before it mixes with stomach acids!"

Cyborg looked up grinning, slightly embarrassed he rubbed his head, "Oh, I knew that." The two brothers snickered saying "Right…"

"So why are you trying to destroy us?" Cyborg got back on track.

"We found out," Manmosu grinned, "You killed our employer Kamikaze."

"But we did not harm you're friend Kamikaze." Starfire told Kurokasai as she stopped her attacks for idle chat. "It was the evil man Biteikotsu as I heard."

Kuro lowered her arms, her flames in her eyes and hands still flaring "You didn't, so why would he kill him?"

"It was in part to a heinous plot from a youkai called Trigonamu." Kurokasai stopped dead, her eyes turned to normal as her face became twisted, "I believe he has some link to the Trigonamu and wishes to assist in a terrible deed."

Kuro grabbed her eyes, "No… I thought that he was…"

Kuro had a flashback; her village was of her demonic people. They often snuck out her and her sister to the human villages in disguises, pretending to be humans was rebellious and fun for them. However her one sister made the mistake of falling for a human, and then making friends with several other outsiders. "What good can come from this?" Kuro asked her sister, a red haired variation of herself, Sutakasai.

Sutakasai smiled innocently, she was always a naïve girl. "I am doing what I feel is right sister. Please do not fear as this is my decision."

"You're acting like a small child! You're innocent nature is clouding what should be you're warrior judgment!" Kuro turned with anger in her eyes. "You are putting yourself in a war sister, a war we are not even waging! Facing some youkai god? What good shall come from it if you are destroyed?"

Sutakasai smiled with some gleam of honest hope, "I will be with my dearest friends' sister. Truly you know of the joy being with ones whom you can trust and love?" Kuro did not answer; she was not too attached to anyone but her own sister. "I see, and then I wish one day you do find such joy!" Sutakasai turned leaving.

Kurokasai spoke through her tears. "I hate you…"

Sutakasai smiled back, a little giggle in her voice, "I love you dearest sister, though we do not agree understand that."

Kurokasai flung her fist into a wall as Suta was gone, "I swear, if you harm my sister Trigonamu!" She looked to the sky in rage, "I will feed you're gizzard to feral hounds!"

Kurokasai returned to see Starfire, she felt ill but in a way she did remind her of her sister. The way she spoke, looked, everything was nearly identical. Kurokasai smiled saying, "I see, so I guess we should not be fighting each other." Starfire gleamed until Kurokasai wrapped an arm around her, "Besides, best to make love not war!" Starfire became rigid as Kurokasai winked at her, "Gee I was just kidding, lighten up!"

Starfire sighed in relief, "Then you are not serious in you're strange actions."

"Nah." Kuro gave a small glare, "Not totally at least."

Starfire took a step away from her as she rolled her eyes. "Ahhh!" They turned to the distance; Kurokasai gasped "Tsuchi!"

Slade pulled from Robin, "No, daughter!" he ran to the distance as Robin glared, following quickly.

Manmosu and Souansha looked at Slade and Robin now running by, "You heard it too?" Cyborg asked.

They did not answer, only continued. The three followed close behind. Jinkusu, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango followed the scream as well. "I hope she's okay." Jinkusu said to herself. She was surprised as Shippo said with Sango and Miroku as they rode on Kirara, "We all sure hope our friends are okay!"

Akai was about to strike Raven in the back as a sword struck him. Akai rolled on the ground before stopping by digging in his claw and sprawling up to a slouch. _"Who are you?"_ he asked in a low hiss of rage.

Sesshomaru stood with Tokijin drawn, "I am lord Sesshomaru, and you are a dishonorable wretch to strike a person in the back. Do you have no honor?"

Akai laughed, _"Honor? You people are so simple with honor and pride. I only take the joy to destroy, no more or less is needed in my world."_

Raven glared at Akai, it was still fresh in her mind his action to Karasu. "So, did Trigonamu tell you to leave Karasu to die alone, or was that you're idea?"

Akai looked up in thought, it struck him what she meant, _"Oh you know of that day? Trigonamu ordered her death; I merely interpreted a proper way of committing it."_

Beast Boy looked at this man angrily, "So now you're trying to kill Raven!"

_"Well,"_ Akai then shook his head, _"Why am I wasting my time talking?"_ Akai leapt forward making a strike at Raven with his claws. Raven raised her shield, "You don't waste time do you?"

_"I have little time to waste! Tomorrow is "kage no dei", we must act then!"_ Akai leapt off then slapping his face, _"Blasted idiocy!"_ Raven smiled, "So tomorrow is a day of shadow, a solar eclipse. Trigonamu is going to use that time where shadows are unnaturally powerful. I will not allow this being to be given life again in this world!"

Akai lunged out having Beast Boy jump in the way as a yeti, the humanoid ape swung to have Akai grab his fist and bend it back with strength. Beast Boy roared out as Akai opened his cape, now forming his body into legs with skull forged feet. Akai kicked Beast Boy out of the way to then have Sesshomaru holding Tokijin. "You will not pass!" Sesshomaru struck out trying a slash as Akai dodged to knee him in the gullet and chop him in the back of the neck. Akai stomped his foot into Sesshomaru's skull and turned to Raven again. Raven charged her energy to fire a blast but Akai blocked with his claw making the beam to burst into his hand. Akai flew forward having Inuyasha leap in pulling his Tetseiga back, "Kaze no kizu!" Inuyasha flung his blade using his strongest attack on Akai who was able to somehow fly above the attack into the shadows.

Kagome ran to Beast Boy, he was okay. "He's so fast, how can we fight him?"

Inuyasha grit his teeth, "There's a way, it's not like he's invincible."

Sesshomaru stood slowly, he had a small snarl on his lips, "I will not allow this scum to strike at me again."

On cue Akai leapt down hitting Sesshomaru with a dual kick to his head. Akai raised his claw are and formed a strange ball of black energy that he flung to shock both Kagome and Beast Boy. Akai turned to Inuyasha sharing blows with Tetseiga. Akai grabbed the Tetseiga to be jolted by a strong beam, he let go scratching at his claw with his human hand, _"That burns!"_

Inuyasha flung the Tetseiga down screaming, "Wait till it's lodged in you're skull!"

Akai swung tapping the sword inches from his own skull. Akai slammed his palm into Inuyasha knocking him from the sword. Akai turned to Raven who was floating with her cape open and arms out. "Azerath Metreon Zinthos!" several logs, rocks, and branches started hurtling at Akai. Akai swung breaking the objects with his claw arm as Raven tried to use other objects. Akai flew out from the barrage and wrapped around Raven with his cape. Akai grabbed her hangs with his human hand and forcefully held them, _"I have to admit,"_ Akai spoke into the side of her face from behind her, _"You certainly are a pain like Karasu."_ He breathed a small laugh into her neck, _"I enjoyed it, leaving Karasu to die alone. A fitting end for her when taking into account her life as a total."_ Akai looked over to Beast Boy who was laying unconscious, _"Tell me, Karasu had deep affection for Yajuu-kun."_ Akai pointed his claw over Raven's shoulder and charged a ball of energy _"Does this simple girl care for the green one as well?"_

Raven struggled to move, she tried even using her powers but she couldn't as Akai siphoned her shadow powers each time she went to use them. "Please don't hurt him."

Akai rolled his eyes, _"Now I've got to!"_

Akai fired the beam and as it came close a wall of stone appeared smashing between the two. Akai screamed _"You have to be joking!"_ a large stone fist smacked into Akai plowing him through some trees. Raven looked up to Kassha and Tsuchi. Tsuchi looked enraged as her body was surrounded by a dark aura; she heard her mother had been killed by the monster. Kassha looked out with blackened eyes as it roared to Akai. Akai leaped out striking Tsuchi making her scream, Kassha swung at Akai who grabbed the large fist with his claw to then push off from the attack. Akai stood looking at Tsuchi seeming to smile from curves in his face, _"Well, well, looks like Karasu had a daughter, this is nice to know."_

Akai jumped out of the way of a punch while Tsuchi looked in anger. Raven realized the shadow energy surrounding her and she screamed "Hey you!" Tsuchi looked at Raven and was some how stunned at her similarity to her own mother, "You have to keep you're emotions in control, he's a Kagejin and they feed off of shadow energy."

Tsuchi nodded; taking to her training she calmed herself and returned to her golden aura. Kassha also was normal again as he grabbed a large ball of dirt and flung it into the tree. Akai moved to another branch laughing, _"Big and slow."_

Akai was kicked into the side of the head; he fell to the ground finding Slade where he was. "You monster, I owe you!"

Akai found every other hero now here; he narrowed his eyes saying, _"If I had more shadow power, I could take them all. I have to get out of here until tomorrow."_ Slade stomped his feet down missing Akai who was flying into the sky looking at the group. He dropped several small balls with X's on them that exploded leaving smoke every where. _"See you again Sure-to!" _When the smoke was gone Akai had disappeared. Slade slammed his fist down leaving out a long scream in the air. Everyone looked shocked as he continued screaming until he ran out of breath now breathing heavily in a slouched position on his knees. Tsuchi sat on her knees next to him smiling, "Father, we will get him for what he did to mother Karasu."

Cyborg blinked, "Dude, wasn't Karasu like Raven?" everyone turned to Raven who had a twitch in her eye, "Okay, gather around for another story." Raven hated being the one that knew everything…

Binetsu watched as the Kagejin Akai returned. Akai landed to see Biteikotsu had awaken; he narrowed his eyes on Akai as Aooni was now meeting him for the first time. Akai laughed, _"Aooni? I heard of you before. The Yamaoni lord I heard of._"

Aooni smiled, "Yes I am, yet a mutt youkai has caused me great disgrace so I must regain my place as a warrior before returning to the mountains."

Akai turned to Binetsu, Binetsu look up his hands tightly together. Akai raised the gloves, _"Here, so you needed them?"_

Binetsu nodded, "Of course. The plan is quite simple. These gloves will allow for channeling the shadow energy for the breaking of the boundary."

Akai nodded, _"Good. That means everything is set."_ Biteikotsu was fitting the gloves laughing "Nice, these will assist in tuning the powers of Trigonamu to their full potential."

Akai was now starting to leave. Biteikotsu asked, "What are you going to do?"

Akai laughed, _"I have to find out if an old friend of mine kept some of his old toys intact."_

Biteikotsu narrowed his eyes, "I do not trust that one, he's very difficult to see his loyalties." Biteikotsu turned to the others, "We have a long way to travel, we must be at the sight of the original casting in order to destroy the barriers."

Binetsu smiled his twisted grin, "Yes my lord, we must move quickly."

Biteikotsu chuckled, "Yes, but now that I have these." His eyes became black as his shape became a large shadow dragon. It's large shape engulfed the other two warriors and flew into the air screaming a long roar.

The story ended with little surprise, except the way Slade looked at Raven. Slade made his way to her afterwards saying, "Thank you for not mentioning that is was my hands that truly ended Karasu."

Raven paused for a moment, "You only did it to free her from the pain."

Slade laid onto a tree, Beast Boy looked over raising a brow, "Dude, don't tell me he is making the moves on Raven too!"

Sesshomaru smiled, "I doubt from you're words earlier he can charm her." Sesshomaru turned to leave for his allies; he knew he would take them with him to this battle. "You have a good heart little one, un like my weak brother."

Inuyasha propped his head up, "Oh who asked you!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha rubbing up to him, "Let it go already, just relax for once Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed, "Alright I guess I'll calm down." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled, 'I guess I really was acting a little stupid,' he shifted his eyes, 'but I won't tell her that.'

Tsuchi watched Slade and Raven; she smiled at how she thought of her mother. She wondered did her mother and father act that way before? "Hey Tsuchi." Manmosu smiled at her as he propped himself on a tree. "We were really worried you might have been hurt."

Tsuchi looked up and grinned, "Oh thanks, I can take care of myself."

Manmosu nodded, he looked at Raven asking, "Is it true she is like you're mom, but from another world or something."

Tsuchi thought for a moment, "Well, she has similar powers. My father said my mother had a great deal of trouble accepting her emotions, this girl has that but not as much as my mother." Tsuchi shrugged. "I really can't say."

Manmosu sighed, "It's kind of weird, everything is so strange. I never would have met you if these kids didn't come." Tsuchi looked up to Manmosu; Manmosu looked down and seemed to stutter, "Er, I mean… I never would have been he-here if not for those kids!"

Tsuchi gave him a furled brow before returning to the two. Manmosu turned to the side and let out a small pant of relief as she did not explore his odd behavior. Kurokasai frowned seeing Manmosu and Tsuchi, 'Figures that they hook up, now I've got nobody to try and hook up with.' Kurokasai noticed Starfire and grinned, 'Oh, time to have some fun!' she gave a sinister grin as she floated over to Starfire.

Starfire was laughing with Robin as Kurokasai wrapped her arm around her neck. Starfire turned pale as Robin watched them, "Star? Why is she holding you?" Kurokasai then kissed Star on the neck. "… why is she kissing you?"

Starfire flew behind Robin hiding under his cape, she started swatting away Kuro saying, "You have had you're fun, please desist in you're strange humor."

Kurokasai smirked, "I love this, she freaks out so easy I swear."

Robin sighed in relief, "Oh, it's some weird joke."

Jinkusu smiled over with Souansha, "You better watch out, she likes both men and women."

Robin turned alarmed, Kurokasai let out a weak laugh as Robin was hissing at her, "Uh, guess I can act a little less playful."

Robin smiled to Starfire as she came out from the cloak, "Gee, you two certainly got along."

"I feel when my sister tried to destroy me that was less unusual than when she was acting so clingy to me."

Jinkusu was looking at the moon with Souansha, "So tomorrow the sun is going to be blacked out by the moon. That is when this youkai god will appear?"

"Of course." Souansha rolled his eyes grinning, "They always have to have some planet moving event thing for these stupid rituals."

Jinkusu laughed, "That is true." She turned to Souansha asking, "Will we die in this battle?"

Souansha paused, he shrugged saying, "Maybe, but I want to try and stop it." He turned saying in Tsuchi's direction, "I worry about her, she's my friend. So are you Jinkusu."

Jinkusu nodded, "I know." She saw Kurokasai who looked at them shocked. "What's wrong Kurokasai?"

Kurokasai looked at them surprised, "A person once said something like that, I did not think of us as friends."

Souansha shrugged, "Well, we're closer than most other people I know."

Shippo and Kirara were on the side, sleeping. Sango and Miroku sat talking about the events so far. "A powerful youkai god, could there be anything worse?" asked Miroku. Sango chuckled saying, "Naraku working with them."

Miroku frowned, "I wonder where Naraku is, he may have passed us now making hunting him more difficult."

Sango looked at Miroku as he seemed to be getting sad, "Miroku, we will find Naraku after this."

Miroku turned, he grabbed Sango's hand making her blush, "I know Sango." Sango felt a small movement on her bottom, she frowned saying, "You know…" she slapped his face hard, "You really have terrible timing."

Cyborg looked at the two and snickered, "Man they are terrible." Cyborg looked to his side where Kassha was looking at him. "So, what are you?"

Kassha shrugged, "Grarrgh."

Cyborg smiled, "Okay, well you seem a lot more dossal than Cinderblock."

Kassha seemed to furl its brow, "Rergh?"

"Oh, Cinderblock was a giant stone guy in our world. He looks a lot like you."

Kassha nodded, "Errh." Cyborg snickered, "I can't believe this, what a crazy world we're in." Cyborg felt Kassha pat his back consolingly, "Hey, worse things have happened to us so guess this is just one of those adventures."

Kassha blinked, now pointing to Cyborg's chest. Cyborg looked down to have the creature flick his nose. Cyborg looked up holding his nose as it laughed, "So what, I should just chill out, stop being all serious about these things?"

Kassha nodded, the two turned to the moon and seemed to just look at it. Slade chuckled, "So you have a feeling for Yajuu-kun, or Beast Boy?" Raven nodded, "Have you told him? Karasu always told me she had always felt worse in not loving him when she first knew."

"Did that ever bother you?" Slade turned to Raven, "The idea of loving her, but she loved him?"

Slade thought for a moment, "A difficult answer, I was not thrilled but accepted it." Slade chuckled, "A strange life I had with Karasu, I would say my love was truly for Tsuchi my daughter."

Raven looked at Tsuchi, Tsuchi scrambled to the trees with Manmosu, "Oh boy, she wants me to like you."

Slade raised a brow, "Honestly, you are too young for me." Slade then seemed to change his attitude, deeply regretful, "Besides, in time that will be impossible."

Raven looked at him, he was now looking at the sky sadly, "What are you going to do?" Slade turned and shook his head, "Trust me, it is best you did not worry. I have my sins, and my blessings. I will atone and honor each one of those things soon."

Robin heard and smirked, "He is really different than Slade." Starfire nodded, "That is a good thing yes?" she asked.

Robin nodded yes, "Still, I wanted a chance to end my fight with Slade, even if it was not our Slade. However since this Slade is not evil, I can't just fight him."

Starfire hugged Robin, "I am happy for you." He was flushed with color, "It is good of you not to harm this Slade, where as you honestly wish to defeat the evil Slade." She broke off finishing, "We will finish this battle then return to our world to defeat our Slade."

Robin gave her a thumb up sign, "Sure thing Star, we'll win this!"

Cyborg cocked his arm up saying, "Booya! This guy is toast!"

Tsuchi jumped onto Kassha saying, "No matter what! This battle will be ours!"

Raven floated into the center of the camp, "Hold on, this is not going to be easy. We still have no idea where he is, or where they are going."

Slade turned to Raven, "Osorezan, that is where Kagekuma was trapped and it makes sense it is where these fiends are going."

Robin smiled to Raven, "Looks like we know where to go." Raven frowned, "Okay everyone lets get ready, we have to try and stop this before it even starts."

Raven thought for a moment, could that be done? Stopping this prophecy thing, tough she thought that before and she never stopped her prophecy. Raven sighed as Beast Boy came over smiling, "Raven, I won't let anything happen to you."

Raven flushed red, "Um, thanks Beast Boy."

Beast Boy gave her his toothy grin and thumbs up, "No problem, we're friends after all."

Beast Boy turned to a cheetah but Raven asked, "Beast Boy?" Beast Boy turned about as a human, "What you said earlier, did you mean that?"

Beast Boy smiled getting a little embarrassed. "Of course I did Raven."

Raven smiled to Beast Boy weakly, "Thank you. I never knew you cared."

"Raven you're my friend; I care about you a lot."

Beast Boy ran off as Raven sighed. The danger was great, but they had to do something. The creature, Trigonamu was the one thing they had to defeat to go home and it helps their friends in this world. Raven looked out through the sky to the moon, it was a powerful night. Raven gave a final glance before deciding to meditate for the battle ahead.

Biteikotsu landed to turn to his human form, letting Aooni and Binetsu go. Akai was waiting for them, "When did you get here?"

Akai shrugged, _"Some time ago."_

Binetsu looked questioningly, "Did you do what you needed?"

Several strange sounds were heard behind them. The three turned around and saw strange men staggering around like crabs, strafing to their sides as they ran around them in a circle. Their bodies were stitched, and eyes glowing red. _"What do you think?"_

Aooni smiled, "An army that brings us back to the top." Akai turned to the moon that was soon to set. _"My master told me it will be an unnatural eclipse. The shadow energy in me will double, making it so with these Kagejin,"_ Akai turned flexing his claw, _"I'm sure we can defeat those blasted children."_

Biteikotsu nodded, "If I can perform the ritual you only need to allow Trigonamu passage to this world, leave the kids to his hands."

Sesshomaru returned with Rin and Jaken, however Kamikaze had disappeared, no one knew where he had disappeared to. Ah-un growled at Kirara making some surprise in the group. "Understand little brother," Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, "This is only a temporary alliance, I will not be you're ally after the ordeal."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, giving a one tooth grin, "I was hoping we would not make a habit of this."

Slade turned to Tsuchi, "I believe our way of transportation is ready."

Tsuchi planted her feet and channeled her energy. The ground started splitting around the group raising the earth to make a strange floating rock. Everyone seemed delighted except for Robin, "She has so much power."

Slade nodded in slight worry, "Her powers often frighten me."

Well, another one down. A sad note for many who like the story, the next chapter is the last. Actually that is not totally a sad thing is it? Hope people like this story so far.

Notes/Translations

Karite- Reaper, the Grim Reaper of their world is a way of thinking what he's like.

Kagejin- Shadow people

Kage no dei- Day of shadow

Osorezan- Fear mountain, it is an actual place in Japan.

Many of the words are found in a game I love, called Way Of The Samurai 2. They were very useful; I meant to say that sooner. A very fun game I often recommend for a person to enjoy. Other words are found on the internet through translation sites as names. I also have several other Teen Titan story ideas so hopefully people will read those as well when I work on them. I like writing these fictions; they help to improve my own skills as a writer. I feel I am ready to write my own stories again yet still able to write these stories to make people happy. Okay, enjoy and review if you can.


	5. Chapter 5: Breaks in Darkness, a Shroud ...

Teen Titans: A Feudal Fairytale

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 5: Breaks in Darkness, a Shroud Lifted

Disclaimer: Not an owner of Teen Titans or Inuyasha am I, yet an inventive person I am… you know what I mean.

Things sure have been exciting, some really fun things even. Time to finish up, this is the last chapter, and fitting it has some of the most dramatic moments through the story. Enjoy ladies and gents; sorry for lack of updates but some times I have trouble getting in the time to write. Also, warning for our younger readers, some violent situations and even momentary sexual innuendo in the end, nothing really bad so I still see it as a PG-13 story; if you disagree I will gladly raise the rating to R.

Robin was at the side of the large mass of flying dirt. He looked out smiling, his cape flapping behind his back. The time they were gaining from this was amazing, too bad it couldn't last. Robin looked down and saw a trailing dust "Isn't that Kouga?"

Kagome looked over the side, "Hey it is! He's following us!"

Inuyasha frowned, "We really needed that guys help?"

"We need all the help plausible." Stated Sesshomaru plainly. He turned to Rin, some concern to what to do with her, He knew they would not be of much assistance with the greater Youkai. 'Should I put these people whom followed me to the many battles in harms way?' Sesshomaru felt a tug and it was Rin, she smiled at him. 'I must not let these followers be harmed.'

Slade screamed grabbing Robin, "Tsuchi! We need to land right now."

Robin looked over seeing Tsuchi was starting to wobble, before he could say sure Tsuchi suddenly fainted causing everyone to scream as the large land mass began plummeting. Raven quickly screamed "Azerath Metreon Zinthos!" making the boulder to slow down. It landed allowing Kouga to stop skidding at their side. Kouga smiled to Kagome, "Kagome! Where are you going?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "None of you're business!"

Kagome smiled on, "We're headed to Osorezan to face a youkai god called Trigonamu, do you want to come along?"

Inuyasha faulted as Kouga jumped onto the rock. 'Why does she do this…?'

Raven looked over Tsuchi; she was breathing heavily and sweating badly. "You need meditation."

Tsuchi frowned, she hated meditation, and "I'm fine really…"

"No you're not!" screamed Slade, "Did you not meditate before we left!"

Tsuchi stammered back away from Slade, "No I forgot!"

"Forgot!" Slade slowed his voice from rage to irritation, "I know you dislike you're meditation but it is truly important."

Raven looked around; ideas of how to get moving were little to none. "I can try and levitate the rock the rest of the way."

"Great idea," said Beast Boy, "except the part we need you to fight this guy as is. You'll need to meditate as soon as that happens."

Raven did not think of it that way. Starfire was not sure even with her strength if she could move it. Then there was a large wind, everyone looked as the wind started to pick up the rock and move it atop of a tornado.

"Let's get this festival started!" Screamed out Binetsu, Aooni looked with furled brows as Akai stood at the side his cloak waving about his body. Akai looked up and flew off to the woods. Biteikotsu looked up and realized the sun soon would be up. The sunlight kills Kagejin except for Trigonamu unless they are some how covered, or given that power directly from their master.

Biteikotsu rolled his knuckles to each other in the palm; the gloves did not fit his hands as well as they would a woman. "More trouble than their worth." Biteikotsu grinned, "Yet with these I am sure controlling this shadow power will be easier for me. Perhaps I will no longer need Trigonamu?"

Aooni sat down, looking at the sky as the sun was now peaking out from the horizon, "So how long until the eclipse?"

Biteikotsu and Binetsu paused; sweat came from their foreheads causing Aooni to slam on his back, "You never asked?"

"Well," Binetsu coughed into his fist, "it never came up actually."

Aooni groaned loudly, Biteikotsu looked to the sun and said, "We'll just have to wait…"

The winds began dying; luckily they had reached some distance. They had to walk the rest of the way. Tsuchi was on one shoulder of Kassha meditating, while Slade also was on the other shoulder doing the same. Tsuchi was more inclined to meditate with him; he found that it was his way of making her meditate. Kirara carried Miroku, Sango, and Shippo as Beast Boy in the form of an elephant carried Jinkusu, Manmosu, Souansha, Cyborg, and Robin. Starfire and Kurokasai flew as Raven walked along with Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Ah-un who carried Rin and Jaken. Ginta and Hakkaku had not been able to keep up with their brother, though he was sure they would follow his scent they most likely would not assist very well in the battle.

Robin was acting as leader, trying his best to take the situation head on yet with tactic. If they could only figure out more with this ritual perhaps they could stop it before it began. "Robin?" Starfire trailed at his side slowly, "You seem very in thought."

Robin gave a small grin; she realized it was a fake. When he noticed her eyes now starting to worry he sighed saying, "Star things are really going to get hard. I don't know just how bad this will be."

Starfire gave her smile saying, "Fret not, we shall prevail friend Robin."

Robin gave her a weak smile, it was real but uncertain. "Still, this is going to be very different from other fights."

Slade spoke in meditation, "One, who does not see victory ever will."

Robin looked back and nodded, "I guess you're right. We have to keep hope."

"Man," Cyborg spoke slowly, "This is messed up so bad."

Raven looked up saying, "We are here."

The team stopped to see the mountain which had some sort of shrine at its side. The monks had left being run off from the commotion. The area had many ravens flying around as it was a common place of their habitat. Cyborg looked around asking, "What about these guys? Where are they at?"

Slade looked up the rocky path of loose dirt, "Some where over there."

Without any hesitation, a cloaked figure turned smiling at all the heroes now moving up the path, Biteikotsu turned to his two companions, "Looks like our friendly nuisances came after all."

Binetsu nodded, "I will not allow them to get in the way my lord."

Aooni turned angrily seeing Sesshomaru, he gripped a broken handle of a wooden sword, "Though my weapon has been broken, I will not give into this outrage."

Biteikotsu whipped his cape smiling; "Welcome young adventurers!" everyone in the party had looked up with mixed feelings, "Allow me to say nice work at coming to this momentous occasion. Soon, I will become part of the most amazing creature our world has ever known. You however, will mark the day in blood."

Manmosu crossed his arms in a nonchalant stare and grin, "You really think the three of you can fight all of us?"

Biteikotsu unsheathed his sword to his right side in a stance by holding it tightly with the one hand while putting his free hand out to his left. This seemed to signal shadows to move from the trees out quickly to his sides. Since they were in machine bodies, the Kagejin stitch men were able to exist in the sunlight, unlike Akai who watched in frustration he could not fight as well. The Kagejin stopped at Biteikotsu while he chuckled along with Binetsu and Aooni. Souansha sweat with a pale expression, Manmosu listened in his shock to his brother, "You just had to say something didn't you?"

Biteikotsu raised the blade slowly into the air with one arm making the Kagejin change from slouched crab like movements to arms straight out and to their backs like a V formation from the shoulder. Slade twitched his eye, "I thought I destroyed them all."

Kurokasai smiled with a gleam in her now flaming eyes, "I'm glad you didn't."

Biteikotsu then flung the sword down. Immediately following each Kagejin stormed down at the heroes as they were preparing into fighting stances. Robin twirled his staff screaming "Ti- I mean Everyone GO!"

Everyone ran into the large group of Kagejin taking on battles in this chaotic scene. Cyborg rammed his shoulder into one of the machines as another had begun storming at him. Cyborg screamed as he raised his gun firing the sonic cannon passing the one Kagejin that leapt over his attack but struck another one behind it. The Kagejin still in the air brandished its metal claws as it plummeted at Cyborg. Cyborg was about to guard when Manmosu stormed over and jumped into the airborne Kagejin slamming head into it. As it tried to get up, Manmosu ran over to slam its head into the ground crushing it. Manmosu gave a small grin to Cyborg who just looked in thanks.

Souansha used his legs to swipe and split the Kagejin into pieces. A large number began rushing Souansha and he screamed, "Crud!" before pushing a button detaching the legs and turning his pack into a set of metal gliders. Souansha started to shoot flame from the gliders now beginning to fly, he smiled as he screamed "No lights in the attic eh?"

The Kagejin kept tugging the legs not realizing a fuse had been lit from the gliders escape, burning to several compartments of gunpowder in the legs. The legs exploded taking several of the Kagejin with them. Souansha smiled to himself as he was flying until several strange objects were firing from the ground. The Kagejin were shooting small sparks of energy from their palms when he flew too close. Starfire and Kurokasai dove in on these Kagejin picking them off with blasts from their bolts.

Robin swung his staff down slashing one Kagejin down the middle, but another was attacking behind. Slade came in plowing his fist through the side of its head, "Watch you're back kid!"

Robin flung an energy disk exploding one now attacking Slade, "I can't if I have to watch yours!"

The two shared a wise-guy glance before returning to the fight. Shippo was using his Kitsune-bi which was a blue flame while with Sango on Kirara. Kirara shot flame into the Kagejin as Sango used her Hiraikotsu as a shield and ranged attack as needed. Miroku stuck close using his staff to fight some Kagejin, but when he saw the large masses coming he used the Kazanna, though it left him tired by each turn it was used.

Sesshomaru slashed with the Tokijin and used its powers often; Jaken was at his side burning several of the Kagejin while Rin sat on Ah-un telling the dragon to attack one Kagejin or another. A Kagejin had come behind grabbing Rin making her scream, Sesshomaru turned glaring his eyes in terror at the girl flailing until a stone pillar fell onto it leaving the arms gripped to the girl as she cried. Kassha raised his arm slowly, making sure he had not hurt the girl. It smiled as she was safe before returning to the battle at hand. Sesshomaru shook his head, he realized the danger was too great, "Jaken, Rin, Ah-un. I wish for you to leave now!"

Jaken turned to Sesshomaru in pain, "Lord Sesshomaru, must we leave you?"

Sesshomaru knelt down saying, "You're presence causes me to be distracted, which is a risk I can not afford." Sesshomaru put his hand on Jaken's shoulder, "Take Rin away from here, to those woods. Make sure nothing happens to her or you."

Jaken beamed with responsibility and duty, "I will my lord, please keep safe."

Jaken ushered the dragon as Rin waved to Sesshomaru who was now fighting again. The three were in the woods looking at the battle before Rin asked, "What if they find us here?"

Jaken smiled, "I will not allow anything to harm you as part to my loyalty to our lord!"

Rin stood with Jaken as Ah-un was looking in the darkness of the forest. The two headed dragon seemed to growl as it trampled into the shadows. Jaken turned saying, "What is you're problem?"

The dragon then whelped, being tossed out from the shadows. A red X now glows from where it had been tossed…

Inuyasha slashed through the army easily, his claws and Tetseiga ripped through the grunts like nothing at all. When one got behind him Kagome would warn, and even charge her arrows to destroy their entire bodies. Her arrows seemed to destroy every remnant of their shadow being. One Kagejin turned on Kagome as she readied an arrow, she screamed and Inuyasha turned to help but was grabbed by two of them. As the Kagejin was about to strike her, Kouga flew through with five other Kagejin in his speeded slam. He stopped allowing the six Kagejin to speed off rolling on the ground like dolls with their bodies limply falling apart. Kagome smiled in thanks as Inuyasha shook a fist. Inuyasha slammed the two Kagejin holding him heads together and returned to the fight.

Tsuchi was standing as several Kagejin came at her full force. She smiled as her eyes glow golden and she flung her hands up making stone spikes branch from the ground impaling several of the Kagejin and destroying them. They twitched and sparked as she smiled in victory. Then several others started leaping off of their dead allies at Tsuchi making her step back in shock, 'Their getting faster? Why now?'

As they closed in a pink energy engulfed them and their bodies of machinery exploded. Tsuchi turned smiling as Jinkusu somersaulted firing more beams at other Kagejin. "Is it me, or are they becoming more difficult?"

Beast Boy was a large Elephant stomping the larger groups before turn into a rhino to plow through a line, then he turned to a gorilla to toss and smash several others. Beast Boy turned to human, now panting from over exertion. One Kagejin attacked but a black barrier enveloped them. Beast Boy looked up to Raven, "Thanks."

"Looks like I have to keep anything from happening to you."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "Like all the other times?" his grin calmed Raven as she asked, "Ready?"

Beast Boy turned to a lion, giving a snarl of his teeth she let the barrier go and started to unleash small barrages of stones as Beast Boy slashed into the masses. She knew not to use too much power now, it would be needed later. Slade turned to Raven screaming, "Raven! We have a problem!"

Raven looked at him; he finished plowing his knee into one of their heads, and then pointed up. Raven turned to the sun which now had the moon coming at it, "That is why their getting stronger?" She screamed out asking.

Slade laughed, "Of course, they are Kagejin in only metal shells and leather fitting."  
Robin looked up saying, "We need to stop this now! We can't keep fighting them like this!"

Inuyasha screamed "Get behind me!" Everyone did, he pulled the Tetseiga back readying his technique, "Kaze no kizu!" he let the sword and power fly making a strong wind that destroyed many of the remaining Kagejin. Inuyasha backed away as Miroku then opened his Kazanna, sucking in the remaining Kagejin that had stormed at the heroes in some kind of a blind desperation.

Raven turned to the hill, Biteikotsu stood with the sword drawn over his head, and he was going to slice something. She was hit with realization; Biteikotsu was going to cut a hole in the fabric of time and space to enter the very prison inside the horn structure. Raven flew full force at Biteikotsu to have Aooni and Binetsu stand in her way, luckily Sesshomaru began fighting with Aooni and Binetsu was well… an idiot so she simply flew over him kneeing him in the head. She came right before the moon was about to totally eclipse the sun to scream "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" and covered the blade in black energy. The blade was now in place as Raven held it. The others were coming to end this, Raven asked grinning, and "Did you really think you would win?"

_"I bet we still will."_ Raven turned wide eyed as Akai held an unconscious Rin in his human hand, Sesshomaru snarled as Akai spoke, _"Let the blade go, unless you want this sweet girls dreams…"_ Akai tightened his grip to make Rin squirm, and flexed his clawed hand slowly, _"Interrupted by my claws in her flesh!"_

Raven twitched, she could not allow a child to die because of her. She dropped the energy and Biteikotsu let the blade fall at the exact moment the moon totally eclipsed the sun. His eyes had darkened and his hands emanated blackened energy that transferred from the sword to a rip in the air. The inside was a cavernous passage, with rock like formations as if an underground cave. Biteikotsu tried to pry his sword from the dirt but making the rift caused the blade now was stuck within place. Akai looked at Raven, she watched as he was slowly laying down Rin, then his face slinked to a snarl as he tossed her into the air firing a beam after her. Raven flew full force after Rin pulling her out of the way of the beam. Raven turned to see the four were through the portal.

Raven snapped letting go of Rin on the ground slowly, "Why didn't I just hold onto the blade!"

Robin smiled, "Because you knew better."

Sesshomaru knelt to Rin, she was smiling. Jaken limped out from the forest, using his staff like a crutch, "Sessh…o…ma…" Jaken collapsed. Sesshomaru took Rin over and pulled out Teneiga, he healed Jaken and watched the small imp wearily look at his lord. "Jaken, keep her safe."

"I am sorry, I did fight that monster."

"You did well Jaken, so keep her safe for a little longer." Jaken beamed up, "I will return shortly!"

Jaken smiled, "Yes my lord, I will die defending lady Rin!"

The others looked on; the rift was large enough so they ran through in small groups. When through it Jinkusu looked back and blinked, "Why is he just standing there?"

Everyone looked to see Jaken had not moved, but looking it was evident he moved slowly, very slowly. Cyborg looked at the caverns, "Eclipses do not last a long amount of time, probably this ritual or maybe the world here moves on a different wavelength of time."

Kagome nodded saying, "Seems understandable, so where to?"

Robin knelt down next to Slade, "Tracks?"

Slade nodded, "Exactly. They are still fresh; the loop must not be so much. Let us move out quickly." Slade was making his way down the path as Starfire asked, "Should we follow?"

Robin turned and smiled, "I think we can trust him." There was a slight pause, "I'm pretty sure."

Slade turned around asking, "What's taking so long? Time is of the essence!"

Raven floated saying, "He's right, let's go!"

Robin watched the others now moving out, no matter how different Slade was here, he still felt odd following the man he spent hunting and hating every night before he slept.

Biteikotsu, Aooni, Binetsu, and Akai were walking through the caverns of rock as Aooni stayed to the back, Akai to the very front. Aooni stopped saying, "I will not go any farther."

The others turned, Akai sighed saying, _"What is wrong?"_ He turned to have Aooni stomping in pace.

"This has been very odd, with the death of Kamaraji and Kamikaze. Then this shadow being," Aooni pointed to Akai, "along with a strange world. What on earth has this become?"

Akai started walking up to Aooni, _"Do you really want to know?"_ Biteikotsu said loudly, "We could still use his strength!" but Akai ignored him.

_"First of all, you're lords were killed by Biteikotsu earlier."_ Aooni's head seemed to dart up in realization, he stepped back, readying his wooden sprig, _"Secondly, we are here to resurrect an ancient monster, who will then consume all the beings of you're world and plunge it into shadow literally." _Akai's eyes slunk with the words literally, Aooni was shaking as Akai stated, _and "It would be foolish not to work for the winning team."_

Akai turned to pass Biteikotsu and Binetsu. "What of honor?" Akai stopped an angered tick in his marked eye at hearing such a stupid statement. "What of dignity, duty, family, and friends?" Akai swung around seeing Aooni with his fist shaking in rage, "My people, I could never look them in the face if I followed such a plan! I will not allow you to do this evil act!" Aooni readied into his stance as Binetsu smiled widely, "You don't have a working weapon! Are you mad?"

Aooni grinned with his tusks, "There is one thing I love about plants, as they can always grow back." Aooni seemed to eradiate the sprig and its broken end started to reform into the same sword it once was, "They grow stronger and better than before!"

Akai started walking away, puzzling the others. _"I like shadows, because everyone has one!"_ Aooni felt a sudden grab at his back, Aooni turned to see a strange shadow that seemed to be his own outline now standing in his stance. Aooni twitched, readying to attack. Aooni did to have the shadow attack the same fashion. They continued hitting their blades in similar slashes, swipes, and such. Aooni then tied up with the shadow creature and used a skill, it caused the sprig to branch out and stab the enemy. The branch struck into the shadow, but the shadow sword did the same thing! Aooni felt the shadow branch plunge into his chest as his did to the shadow, "How foolish…" Aooni stumbled back as the shadow was dissipating, "It was… my mirror… and I was… fighting it…" Aooni fell back with a loud thud; his immense form caused several hanging stalagmites to fall and smash into the ground. "I was… a… fool…" Aooni slowly lowered his head, and seemed to finish, "May…they…beat…them…"

Beast Boy had been tracking as a bloodhound when the team started to hear some fighting. Beast Boy turned into a corridor to stop dead in his tracks forming to his human self, "…Dude."

The others looked at the large oni laying his head slightly tipped over. Aooni was obviously dead; Sesshomaru was more surprised than the others. Robin walked over looking at the wound, "Right in the heart, he had little chance of survival."

Jinkusu was looking past the oni saying, "There's a bridge, I think?"

The others looked at the long stone crossway; under it was what seemed to be a longer drop. Kurokasai floated over with a large rock, she dropped it listening for no crash sound. "Taking a guess, don't fall."

Sesshomaru was still inspecting Aooni, "Why would they kill him?"

Slade inspected the body for a moment, "I know little of this being; only what I was told by Kamikaze. It would seem he had a duty to a certain people." Sesshomaru looked over at Slade, "That is why; duty as a lord to you're followers causes one to often forget their own well being."

Sesshomaru looked at his hand, 'I see, so as a lord youkai I must remember my loyalty is to the youkai who follow me.'

"We need to move it." Raven interrupted. Beast Boy followed with her, "Are you okay?"

Raven let out a small stare of agitation, "It's my fault if anyone gets hurt. I should have never let go of the sword."

"If you did not that girl would have been killed, and you know it." Beast Boy put his hand on her shoulder, "Ease up on yourself Rae, we can do this."

Raven was not worried about that, she was worried about loosing her friends, the others, and in the end, him. Raven looked to see they were in front, "Beast Boy, I never told you something."

Shippo was on Miroku, his eyes began to grow, "Why is the sky breathing?"

Miroku looked up. "The ceiling is moving…" Miroku looked to Cyborg, "Cyborg, could you use you're lamp?"

Cyborg blinked, "Oh, you mean my light." He fashioned his light from his shoulder to point it up like Miroku asked, there were tons of black bats sleeping on the ceiling. Kurokasai floated up behind Cyborg smiling, "Scared of a few rats with wings?"

The bats seemed to stir more, "Wait a second," Robin was watching, "what are bats doing here?"

The bats now opened their wings and eyes, their eyes being four glowing red eyes per bat! The bats screamed a sort of cry of doom as they let go from the top and began soaring down with long jagged fangs. Robin screamed "Run for it!" and they all did. They seemed to reach the other side with the cloud of fangs and eyes close behind when Tsuchi used her powers to close up the path. Several splat sounds were heard from the other side, even several of the fangs stuck through the rock door.

Slade patted Tsuchi saying, "Well done." She smiled as he was walking off. The others started to move on and as Beast Boy was about to he felt a tug. "Beast Boy, I need to tell you this."

Beast Boy looked at Raven, her concern growing. "Sure, but we can talk about it as we are walking right?"

Raven nodded, she followed saying, "The past time, there was a moment that the past you, Yajuu-kun. He asked the past me, Karasu, to kind of…" Raven looked away a little embarrassed, "Marry him."

Beast Boy was walking when in the middle of laying his foot down he stopped, "… Nani?"

Akai felt a surge; he turned saying, _"Looks like the Kagejin no koumori failed. I really did not expect a sure victory." _Akai turned to Binetsu, _"You stay and fend off these children for a while."_

Biteikotsu stormed over, a flare in his eyes, "How dare you! Binetsu is my most loyal of allies! I will not send him to…"

Binetsu smiled his simple smile, "Leave it to me!" Biteikotsu looked astonished. Binetsu did a bow as he said, "My lord, I would gladly die many deaths if to allow you the power to rule the land." Biteikotsu looked stunned as Binetsu twirled his weapon and readied it pointing the black painted beak at him, "Besides, you always wondered what the black beak does."

Biteikotsu seemed stunned, he nodded following with Akai. Akai looked back giving a glare, _'Might need some assistance, we're closely coming to the end.'_

Beast Boy was walking with Raven. The story got them sidetracked and they lost the others. It was probably best as the personal issue her story gave. Beast Boy had, yes some feelings for Raven. How deep he could say the most he ever felt. Raven looked at him awkwardly, "Beast Boy, you should leave."

Beast Boy looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

Raven gave him a cold look, "You should go back, keep safe. I don't want you to get hurt here."

Beast Boy smiled his toothy grin, "Don't worry Raven, I'll be fine!"

Raven shook her head no, "You have to go! I don't want you to die here again!"

Beast Boy raised a brow, "Raven, you want me leave so I don't die." He grabbed her hands catching her off guard, "Or you want me to leave so I won't die without knowing."

Raven was blushing, "Knowing what?" several bits of stone had begun skidding across the ground from black forces. Beast Boy gave her a look, "What do you want me to know?"

Raven paused; she started to bite her lip before, "Beast Boy…"

"Argh!" Inuyasha came skidding across the ground. They looked at him in horror, his body covered in strange blisters, and blood from his nose!

The group had not noticed the disappearance of Raven and Beast Boy until now, Jinkusu looked suspiciously at the back, "Where's the witch and changeling?"

Inuyasha looked back smiling, "Who knows? Must be doing something."

Kagome looked up grinning, "Well you're not upset?"

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome, and then he sniffed the air. "Binetsu!"

Binetsu was tossing his club in the air and allowed it to spin before grabbing it, "Hey gang, how are you doing?"

Starfire blinked looking at Binetsu, "The strange man with makeup?"

Binetsu frowned, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Cyborg steamed, "Yo! You're the guy who took my eyebrows!"

Binetsu grinned waving his hand, "I would not have done that if you grew some hair kid."

Inuyasha stepped forward readying his sword, "Tell you what, we know you're not a strong type of youkai, so how about you just leave and we go on through."

Binetsu shook his head, and waved his index at the group, "I can't do that, sorry. My lord wants to be a god, and a god he'll be!"

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, "What are you going to do?"

"Funny you would ask!" Binetsu twirled his club in his hands as it stopped on the black beak, "Osore no Furei!"

A black mist poured out from the black beak making the others inhale it. They began gagging, coughing, and all sorts of things even growing blisters on their skin. Inuyasha snarled, "What did you do?"

"Osore no Furei, is my sickness of fear technique. It basically causes a hallucination state of fear and pain! True, I can only use it once a silver moon, I still like it."

Binetsu leaped next to Inuyasha, "I admit, this has been fun," He picked up Inuyasha by the scruff, "Yet since this technique uses all my other ones at once, you're weak as a kitten… er, I mean pup." Binetsu tossed Inuyasha off to the end of the passage. "You can not move if you're human, a little if you're Youkai, and the poisonous factor is my illness but of course you knew that."

Binetsu grinned raising his hand, tossing his cane in a spin, "The only antidote is to destroy my staff. Of course you can't do that now can you?"

Binetsu was waiting for his staff to come back when he looked up. "Huh?" the staff was not there? Binetsu watched as Raven was now holding the staff, "Hey! You cheated!"

Raven raised a brow, "Really? You want it back?" Binetsu shook his head yes as Raven tossed it; Binetsu grabbed the staff smiling, until a small green fly flew over his head to turn to a hippo. "… Crap."

The hippo crushed the staff destroying it, and allowed Binetsu to try and squiggle out from underneath. Beast Boy smiled as everyone was returning to normal. Inuyasha stomped over saying, "Where is he!"

Binetsu frowned, pointing down the hall he said, "He went that away! No time to think run!"

Everyone looked at Binetsu in disbelief, Souansha sweat to his brother, "I thought you were dumb."

Manmosu pulled Souansha off of his back saying, "Who asked you?"

Binetsu finally pulled out from the hippo and it turned to a wolf trying to catch up. Binetsu stopped at the beginning of another stone bridge, "How many of these are there?" Beast Boy was catching up, "I have an idea." Binetsu ran across the stone gorge as Beast Boy was closing in. Binetsu came half way and turned to scream, "Furei Dageki!" he plowed his fist down causing the bridge to crack and break. Beast Boy turned around to escape barely, Binetsu did not do so well however as he escaped to almost fall. He grabbed the edge and slowly was pulling himself up. "Close one."

The others looked across the gorge, Binetsu smiled evilly as he ran to join his master. Beast Boy turned to human in a slouched form, pouting, and "I almost had him, man!"

Kurokasai flew over the gorge; Starfire also did looking into the shadows, and "It is deep." Star took a breath.

Kuro grinned saying, "Aw, scared?"

Starfire shook her head, "I am concerned if our friends can cross."

"Friends." Kuro turned away, "I still can't get that friend thing."

"It is very easy!" Starfire gleamed, "You have friends in the ones you came with!"

Kuro blushed, "You think so?"

Tsuchi was channeling her energy to make a bridge. The bridge of stone allowed the others to cross but she had to stay still. When finished she used one stone as a board to glide over.

Binetsu turned the corner smiling, "Lord! I am coming!" he was then stopped by a surging pain. Binetsu looked at his attacker, Akai? Akai pulled out his claws allowing Binetsu to peel off ant on his back. He reached a hand out, still so confused. _"It's quite easy Binetsu; I can't let you get in the way of my master and his plans."_ Akai flexed his claws readying to strike a last time, _"That's the price of loyalty."_ Akai plunged his claw down crushing the skull head in, it shattered and the entire bone body turned to powder as well. Akai pulled back his claw to hear his master, **_"Akai, where are you?"_** Akai sighed, _"Just finishing off loose ends lord."_

Akai flew off quickly, Akai stopped turning to the titans, _and "Actually, I think I still need to do one more thing."_

Biteikotsu turned a corner, he was not lost, the gloves ushered him to continue. He came to a strange stone face, its mouth open to a new room. The face was large, human like, but had four stone eyes. Biteikotsu walked through the passage into a large dome like cavern. Biteikotsu narrowed his eyes, "What is this place?" He walked into the center; there he found something he did not expect. The farthest wall from the entrance in the giant room had bones half in the stone. A large bone skull hung from the wall, and arms and legs, it was the bones of Kagekuma.

Biteikotsu looked at the skull, "The bone it is missing. The sword was forged by the horn."

**_"Exactly, that is why we called for you."_** The eye slots grew with yellow light, Biteikotsu felt his cloak rip from his being, he screamed in pain as the shadow around him now poured out and onto the bones, making the shadows in flesh again. Biteikotsu looked up slowly, as the creature Kagekuma was alive again. **_"Now, for the horn."_** The large shadow hand came down grabbing Biteikotsu, Biteikotsu cringed, "By the heavens, you mean me!"

Raven rubbed her hands over the dust, they found Binetsu now. Kouga smirked saying, "Sure does not pay to be part of these guys clan."

"Kagejin have no kinsman ship." Said Slade, "This is most likely a plan to rid themselves of nuisances as they resurrect Trigonamu."

Robin walked ahead, he wanted to see what else they may need to ready for. Starfire flew up asking, "Are you still concerned Robin?"

Robin looked back, he shook his head no, and "I'm just being cautious Star."

Starfire landed next to Robin, "This battle is very difficult, do not lie to me bout it."

Robin smiled, "I know, I'm sorry."

Starfire gave him her grin, and then she jumped grabbing him. They rolled on the ground until Starfire was on top of him, they blushed inches from the others face. Robin asked, "Star?"

Starfire smiled saying, "I uh…"

_"Why can you kids not just die?" _Akai flared his claws at the heroes. He stood up where Robin and Star rolled from. Robin pushed off Starfire striking with his staff; Akai swatted away the staff now leaping a large distance between the others. Akai charged a ball of energy and flung it at the entranceway as Slade, Tsuchi, and Raven passed through into the room. Beast Boy on the other side plowed a fist as a gorilla into the rubble; he turned to human screaming, "We have to hurry! That guy wants Raven!"

Kagome grabbed a rock, forcing the rock to roll from the rubble, "Then stop whining and help us move this rubble!"

Beast Boy blushed, "Oh, eh-heh…" he started moving the rubble with the others.

Akai flexed his claws several times, _"Now since we have some privacy."_ Akai's claw arm became flimsy, like rubber, it stretched out like a serpent winding in mid air at Robin. Robin started dotting with his staff; this was when he used the tip of his staff to poke at Akai's arm to keep it from getting closer. The arm weaved back and forth trying to find a way into the barrage of pokes before finally grabbing the end of the staff. Robin pulled to have himself being dragged into the air, and then flung down from the end of his own staff.

Akai let go of the staff as he was being barraged by green bolts, Starfire flung madly at Akai with her eyes angrily glowing green. Starfire stopped seeing a large amount of smoke covered her view. Starfire was then slammed by a large stream of smoke shooting from her attack; the smoke stream cleared to show Akai with his knee plunged into Starfire's stomach. Akai then grabbed Starfire by the hair and swung her around twice before tossing her into the wall. Slade looked up pulling several stars from his side, "Tsuchi! Get ready!"

Tsuchi nodded, she channeled her energy but was grabbed from behind. Akai held her by the neck. _"Wish I could stay,"_ Akai pointed to the rubble now being moved, _"but I have a deal to complete."_ Slade turned in horror as he reached out for Tsuchi. Akai tossed some strange balls with X's that flashed blinding light right at Slade. Slade's pupils dilated but he still reached out even when his sight was gone. Slade was holding something, a shoulder. "Tsuchi?"

Raven looked at Slade, Tsuchi and Akai had disappeared. Slade slowly trailed up the shoulder and to the face, he felt knowing the curves of his daughter, "No… you're not her…" Slade let go of Raven and fell to his knees, his head hang loosely as he began crying. Raven was puzzled, Akai wanted to kill her last time, or something like that. Why the hell did he take Tsuchi?

Akai appeared with Tsuchi. Tsuchi snapped out, "Let me go!"

Akai dropped Tsuchi laughing, _"Gladly,"_ he said tauntingly, _"You remind me too much of you're mother!"_

Tsuchi jumped out trying to attack but Akai grabbed her fist to wrench it back, she screamed and fell to her knees grabbing at her wrist. Akai let go tossing her on her side. Tsuchi looked at him in rage before seeing the large beast now forming in front of him. Its head waved on a cord, the arms and legs the same. The body was formed in black shadow like armor and Tsuchi knew this beast's name, "Kagekuma."

Kagekuma looked over to Tsuchi, she was horrified to see Biteikotsu was protruding from the forehead, his body had only his waist up free from the creature's head, and the arms were sunken in from the fists to the beast. His body was wrapped by black veins seeming to try and make him a part of the creature's own being. Akai kneeled to Kagekuma, _"So, what of our arrangement?"_

Kagekuma snarled, _"We are incapable of keeping this form collected! We need more shadow energy!"_

Akai nodded, he turned to Tsuchi with a gleam, _and "This is Tsuchi, daughter of Karasu. You should know what that means."_

Kagekuma grinned, _"Ah, that we do."_ Several strange blackened tentacles had broken from the chest crawling after Tsuchi who screamed as they grabbed her legs and began dragging her to the chest.

Akai looked on until he felt the children coming, _"Time to watch the fireworks…"_

Slade was walking with the assistance of Kassha; it had him on its shoulders. The others figured they would be able to get to the end of this maze soon. Robin looked to stop seeing the large stone face, "I think we're here."

The view was a menacing opened mouth; Inuyasha twitched slightly, "Gee, what gave you that idea?"

Entering it, they found nothing but a large room. Kurokasai and Starfire were flying upward when they were both swat down. Robin and Jinkusu ran over to see if they had been hurt. Miroku looked up palely, "I suggest you move quickly!"

The four ran out of the way as a large blackened mass fell onto the area they were. Kagekuma landed with his claws over his chest, the eyes now dead as they transferred to Biteikotsu. Biteikotsu spoke in dual voices, his own and Kagekuma, _"Children, welcome to you're final moments."_

Robin spun his staff, "You really think it's over just because you're with that thing?"

_"No, because we have this!"_ The claws unwrapped from the chest to reveal a blue eye, some golden hair, and part of a mouth from Tsuchi. She had been absorbed into the chest cavity making everyone gawk in disgust. Slade still was incapable of seeing, but he felt his daughter was here, "Tsuchi! Tsuchi where are you?"

Tsuchi went to speak but a blackened vein wrapped her mouth now forming the fleshy shadows over it. _"She is unavailable, yet we would gladly compensate for her children."_

Cyborg looked at the scene, "Man, what are we going to do?"

Manmosu cracked his knuckles, "Get her out of there!" He ran screaming at Tsuchi. Manmosu lunged up on the chest trying to pry the veins from her. Manmosu looked at her eyes pleading him to help; he snarled and yanked unable to break the veins. Kagekuma's head wound down to look at Manmosu, Biteikotsu chuckled, _"We are amused hairy-one, yet not entertained."_ Manmosu snapped back with a growl as he lunged for the head until Kagekuma slammed its opened black palm down on Manmosu. The hand peeled away leaving Manmosu to slowly pull himself up.

Manmosu was shaking under his own weight as Tsuchi looked on horrified. Kagekuma opened its mouth, starting to form flames in the back of its throat, Biteikotsu laughed out pitching his head, _"Nothing can stop us, we are the god Kagekuma!"_

An arrow struck the large head, making it fling upwards firing a stream of flame that caused several bits of rubble to fall on Manmosu. Manmosu rolled out of the way from the rubble as Kagekuma turned to Kagome. Kagome reached for another arrow while Kagekuma hissed, Biteikotsu snarled, _"Wretched girl of pure soul…"_ Kagekuma struck out trying to snap her when many bolts of energy came striking from above. Biteikotsu looked up screaming, _"Impudence!"_

"I feel we have gained his attention!" Starfire said while tossing her star bolts. Kurokasai smirked saying, "Between the two of us what man wouldn't?"

The two squealed as the head snapped between them, they flew in different directions making Kagekuma turn to the two in thought. Souansha flew behind it screaming, "Four-eyes!"

Kagekuma bent his neck back causing an unnatural upside bend, Souansha grimaced saying, "Wow, if that isn't creepy!" Souansha tossed several glasses that started sizzling as they shattered on the head. It tossed wildly at the burning making Souansha fly out of the way. Kagekuma stopped tossing, hissing in rage it flung a fist out to strike, Souansha wailed as he was strafing from the claws swipes. The claw struck to make Souansha flail down skidding to a halt across the ground. He looked up as the claw hand bent the fingers down and were readying to dig in. Several bits of rock from the ceiling came falling into the hand with pinkish energy. Jinkusu grabbed Souansha and pulled him out of the way. Kagekuma stomped in rage, _"Why must you wretched creatures go against us!"_

Beast Boy ran out going, "Duh, it's what the good guys do!" Beast Boy turned to a tyrannosaurus and roared as he stomped at Kagekuma. Beast Boy gripped on with his jaws to the left shoulder of Kagekuma making it roar in pain. Kagekuma swat Beast Boy off making him turn to human again. Kagekuma raised his claws striking down when Raven phased behind Beast Boy raising a field to block the claws. Kagekuma pulled back his claw as Inuyasha was leaping out striking the claw with his sword.

Shippo looked around, he was not going to be able to help… unless… Shippo grinned as he jumped up into the air. Kagekuma snarled at Inuyasha, Raven, and Beast Boy. Kagekuma was charging his flames as he felt something hit his head; he turned to see a giant pink balloon thing looking at him, "Boooooooooo!"

Kagekuma was so surprised he fell back blasting his flame away from the heroes. Slade was stumbling around; his eyes were slowly starting to return to him. Kagekuma was getting up as Kassha ran growling. Kassha leapt out and grabbed onto the chest, Kassha ripped of some of the veins to have Tsuchi scream "Help me!"

Slade jumped up to the sound, his eye focused in enough to see Tsuchi. Slade ran up screaming "Tsuchi!"

Kagekuma turned to Kassha snapping, Kassha reared out of the snapping jaws to be grabbed by the claws. Kagekuma thrust Kassha down and roared as it raised its foot to then slam it down crushing the stone body in. Tsuchi looked in disgust as Kassha started to turn to stone rubble again, and the eyes flickered out.

Slade ran screaming trying to finish what Kassha started, he leapt on and started tearing at the veins screaming, "Tsuchi! Fight this like I taught you!"

Kagekuma was about to turn his attentions at Slade but the others started bombarding it with every attack they could, Tsuchi cried, "I can't he's too strong!"

"Nonsense!" Slade tore off a vein grabbing Tsuchi's shoulder, "I taught you to tune out the pain, and use you're emotions now use them! Do not become a slave fight!"

Tsuchi looked at her father's eye; he was rage fully tearing at the veins. Tsuchi saw Slade now be slashed by a vein, they started moving and attacking him. "Tsuchi! You're the only good thing I ever did with my life!" Slade grabbed a vein as it was trying to gash his face, "Don't let my love for you go so easily!"

Tsuchi was struck suddenly with shame, "…I never knew you loved me."

"Of course I…" Slade was suddenly struck from behind, Akai twirled around in mid air floating, _"So heart wrenching! This is where the big finale comes in Sure-to."_

Slade sprawled in the fall, he looked up in rage, "You monster! You took my love Karasu, leaving her to die alone only so I had to finish her! Then you try to take the only thing that still means anything to me, my daughter!"

Akai raised his claw over his face, theatrically flexing it as he looked through the two larger claw fingers, _"It is what Kagejin do, we destroy all we can and leave nothing but a shell behind."_

Akai flew out with his arm back ready to strike as Slade formed a guard with his arms. Tsuchi felt rage, frustration, but also joy in the fact she knew after all this time… he loved her. Pride was expected, but loves a gift to warrior kin. Tsuchi screamed out loudly, her eyes blazing gold as a strange energy poured out through the veins making them sizzle. Kagekuma's head flailed back in pain, its roar a deafening cry as it was searing in pain. Akai looked back, a twitch in his eyes, but of joy not fear, _'Goodbye… Malkage…' _Akai disappeared; Slade did not care as he saw Tsuchi fall from a large crater in Kagekuma's chest. Slade ran over diving to catch her in his arms, he embraced her and told her how sorry he was for letting her be in this danger. She said nothing only hugging him back.

Kagekuma was starting to melt it seemed, the shadow flesh peeled off like a slimy pudding, blobs that simmered into nothingness as they fell from the main body of Kagekuma. Biteikotsu snarled at the father and daughter, _"No, if we die! So shall you wretched girl!" _Biteikotsu's eyes began to glow a blackened energy as Kagekuma's head opened its mouth again to ready another flame blast.

Slade looked up in horror, he pulled Tsuchi behind himself readying a strong amount of his flame magic to create a shield, and it would save her but strike him to death. The flame struck forth but another figure had appeared everyone was stunned as this figure had flown in on two feather fans under his feet, levitating him to the two. "Ukigumo-toge!" screamed Kamikaze forcing large blinding winds to strike the flame making it stop in mid attack, "I would suggest you move!"

Slade scooped up Tsuchi running her to safety. Kamikaze looked at Biteikotsu screaming, "Tell me, is this the power you seek and murdered my son for?"

Biteikotsu grinned wickedly, _"We did, and you shall fall as well."_

Kamikaze let the winds die out, he flew over the fire ball letting it hit into the wall behind him. Kamikaze pulled from his side a wooden sword, it was once Aooni's sword, "So then let you're sins against your own followers, show you for the true monster here today!" Kamikaze leapt off from the fans with the wooden sword over head, strange winds were swirling around it as he screamed, _"Sakura kaze no katana!"_ Kamikaze struck as the winds forged several blossoms on the twig, they were cherry blossoms. The sword passed through the beast and in a delayed reaction, the bodies broke in two down the middle making Kagekuma and Biteikotsu separate in a surge of force and then deteriorate to nothingness. The winds on the sword stopped spinning slowly, and the blossoms wilted away. Kamikaze breathed heavily, and smiled, Sesshomaru walked over asking, "What of revenge by assisting not killing?"

Kamikaze looked back smiling, "I decided, physical assistance is much more rewarding."

Slade let go of Tsuchi, Manmosu stunned everyone as he was hugging her in a tight bear hug, "You're okay!"

Tsuchi laughed at the attention, Kurokasai, Souansha, and Jinkusu congratulated her on vanquishing the monster. Slade narrowed his eyes, "I hate to say this, but he was nothing special." Slade looked around, rubbing his patch, "I have the mark of a Kagejin, it burns when Trigonamu himself is near by. I felt it when we fought before, when Akai was near by, now it burns more than ever before."

Raven looked around, she turned around saying, "Where i-…" she slammed into a strange field of energy. Beast Boy ran over slamming into the field, "Raven! Get out of there!"

Raven looked at the red haze wall, "How do you plan I get out?"

Raven stopped looking when she heard a sound. Raven slowly turned to the sound of footsteps coming from the still smoldering Kagekuma. The mist swirled the large man, his long broad shoulders brandished a purple cape, and it flowed wildly behind his long strides with his hands under the cape. His shoulder pads were strange, three bones that curled from the top of the shoulder, down the back and across to the side of the body across the shoulder blade. The body was formed with armor; encasings of smaller faced demonic icons were decorated across the chest, arms, and legs. The boots encased by miscellaneous jewelry, fitted across the calf to the knee for protection. The forearm was similar to the boots, except clawed gauntlets for the hands long silver hairs flowed across the back with the cape, some strands grazed over the four golden eyes hidden deep with a black upper face mask. The mask had pointed plates across the cheeks, allowing strange red markings from the eyes to slide down to the cheeks. His red skinned chin the only bit of his flesh UN protected, the bottom jaw was slightly forward allowing two tusks to protrude.

Raven moved to a fighting stance, Beast Boy flailed his arms, "What are you doing! He's going to tear the stuffing out of you!"

Raven slinked her eyes, starting to channel her energy, "Let him try."

Trigonamu stopped his march, the thundering footsteps stopped as he moved his eyes across the scenery. His yellow eyes stopped on Raven, his jaw did not move in emotion but his nose snorted under the mask, _"…Raven?"_ Raven gave a small glare charging her hands with energy, _"I was expecting this. Actually, ushering it. The idea of you being the exact double to my accursed whelp of a daughter excites me on so many levels."_

Raven twitched, "Oh boy, I'm so thrilled."

Trigonamu grinned, _"Sarcasm, another thing you share with my daughter."_ Trigonamu pulled out his knuckles cracking them, _"I wonder… do you have her unwillingness to fall in line? I would honestly hope so for some amusement after SO many years of boredom."_

Akai now crept in saying, _"Lord, I wish for my reward."_

Trigonamu groaned in annoyance, _"Very well." _He dispersed a beam of energy at Akai, Akai twitched violently as the energy coursed around him until stopping to flex his claws, Trigonamu spoke, _"The sun will no longer harm you, now be gone."_

Akai seemed delighted as he shifted away. Raven was still in a stance, "So all he wanted was to be able to be in the sunlight?"

Trigonamu looked over, _"Yes, that way he can destroy at will. No longer tied by the night he will undoubtedly hunt more challenging prey, he always was my favorite Kagejin."_

Beast Boy panicked, he was in the form of a leopard running to each end of the barrier. Cyborg grabbed him saying, "Calm down! This isn't helping!"

Beast Boy snapped, human he screamed "Someone I love needs me! I'm not going to just sit here waiting to see her die!"

Cyborg took a step back; Beast Boy lowered his ears saying, "Sorry…" Cyborg smiled punching Beast Boy's shoulder making him wince, "Hey, it's all good. We gotta keep looking is all?"

Everyone was trying to find a weakness; Slade grabbed Tsuchi saying, "It's time for meditation."

Tsuchi was going to say it was not time but his eyes said something, "What is it?"

Slade was in his state for meditation, he handed over his beads saying, "This day, and every day forth you are to use these beads for meditation. They can allow for you to seek out spirits."

Tsuchi looked puzzled, he pulled her down saying, "Trust in me, and listen only to my voice."

Tsuchi looked worriedly, but followed his instructions. Beast Boy looked angrily until Manmosu slammed his shoulder into the barrier. "What are you doing?"

"Trying something!" Manmosu did it again; soon Kurokasai began pounding into the barrier. Jinkusu grinned asking, "I thought you did not have friends?"

Kuro smiled, "Can't say I know much about the friend thing, but I know she's been helping us out till now and I'll be cursed before I let her die without giving my all!"

Kuro continued pounding with her fists as Jinkusu let out a small roll of her eyes; she channeled her energy and shot out at the barrier. Starfire followed with her own pounding, Robin used his staff in an attempt with Cyborg using his sonic cannon. Beast Boy was using the form of an elephant to try and plow through the field as Shippo was using his flames. Miroku struck with his staff, Sango slashed with her Hiraikotsu as Kirara sprayed flames. Inuyasha slashed as Sesshomaru used Tokijin's power. This continued as Souansha was flying over head, he looked at the barriers edges closely; he used his mind trying to figure any small entry point.

Raven waited for an attack, Trigonamu did not act at all. "What are you waiting for?"

Trigonamu grinned, _"For you to fear me girl."_

"I won't!" she screamed out. She saw her friends attacking the barrier. Trigonamu flew up next to her making her jump, _"It's pointless, the field is impenetrable. I wish they could break through, it would be amusing to face all of you at once."_

Raven punched at Trigonamu's face, he blocked with his palm grabbing her knuckle, and then he squeezed crushing it under his force. Raven cringed but did not scream Trigonamu frowned at this knowing she was in pain but for her not to scream? He snarled, _"Wretched girl, why must you deny me the simple pleasures of you're pain filled screams of mercy!"_

Raven snapped back, "I'll never give in!"

Trigonamu snorted a small disappointed groan, _"We'll just see about that."_ Trigonamu kneed her in the gut making her lift off the ground slightly by the impact. Raven gagged as he was now raising his other arm up elbowing her back down into the ground. Raven was lying in a crater of her own imprint as Trigonamu was still holding her one hand. Raven forced herself up slowly with her free arm shakily, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"

Several boulders came slamming Trigonamu from every direction. He let go allowing her to fly into the air to channel more of the rock debris. She stopped to see a small cloud of dirt, it dissipated and Raven twitched seeing Trigonamu brushing his face of, more so his one eye. _"I hate having so many eyes; you get something in them every five seconds!"_

Trigonamu flew upwards now in front of Raven, Raven created her field hands blocking punches from Trigonamu. Trigonamu grinned; Raven thought mentally, 'I have to keep going… give them more time!' "Rargh!" Raven screamed forcing her hands together she let out a strong stream of dark energy. Trigonamu crossed his arms over his chest allowing them to take the brunt of the attack. He was pushed by the attack until Raven lost power to see Trigonamu looking over his arms with a slight grin. 'He's not even worried! He is just playing with me like a sick game of cat and mouse!'

Souansha looked at a stalagmite, it was half and half through thee barrier, "Maybe…" Souansha grabbed two vials of his elixir; he shook it up trying to think something through, "Green kid! Get up here!"

Beast Boy looked up as an elephant, he turned to a humming bird flying up to Souansha.

Raven came slamming down, "Aggh!" she moaned as she was slammed down, and she rolled over knowing he was coming at her. Raven created a field as Trigonamu was using a dual kick on her, Raven made to bubble enlarge tossing him off, but he made it looked like a somersault the way he twirled back landing. Trigonamu gripped his fist tightly, _"How exciting! This is truly the challenged battle I expected to celebrate the reformed power of I, Trigonamu. With the shadow energy of Karasu's offspring,"_ Raven looked over at Tsuchi as she was getting up, that forming with Kagekuma some how gave him the full power he once had. _"I am now fully restored to my former glory."_

Raven looked up at Trigonamu, he smiled saying, _"You my dear, you are amazing fighting me with even a broken arm."_

Raven looked puzzled, "My arm is not…" Trigonamu flew forward, he grabbed Raven's right arm by the wrist and yanked it out, then plowed his other arm through Raven's elbow making her wrench her head back screaming in pain, _"Now it is, heh…"_ tears streamed from her eyes before she looked in disgust. Raven fired a strong blast with her good arm causing Trigonamu to be pushed off. Trigonamu dug his feet down making the attack useless. Raven grabbed her arm; it was snapped in the center. She let it hang loosely as she channeled, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" she called a giant boulder and flung it at Trigonamu. Trigonamu laughed as he flew upwards and backhanded the boulder to the side, _"Foolish, you still go against the god Trigonamu?"_

Raven narrowed her eyes, "Till my last breath…"

Then it hit her hard, Trigonamu grinned saying, _"That's the idea."_

Souansha shook hard, "So you got the idea?"

The green fly nodded, Souansha sprayed hoping his plan would work. The acids burned making a hole, when the soda stopped Souansha watched Beast Boy fly in the tiny hole. Souansha cringed as the stalagmite started to crack; the barrier was pushing it in to such force it was going to crush in any time. Beast Boy flew through the tunnel finding a dead end, a squeaky voice screamed, "It's not far enough!"

Souansha screamed, "Get out! It's going to collapse!"

A hand landed on the hole, Souansha looked startled as Kamikaze, "Ukigumo-toge!" the winds blew so hard they launched beast boy through the stalagmite with no injury, and soon it collapsed with Beast Boy on the other side. Beast Boy slammed into a wall peeling off slowly with a dazed look, everyone was cheering his success.

Trigonamu looked back at Beast Boy still dazed; Raven was smiling with a slight sparkle of joy on her face. _"Blast…"_ Trigonamu looked over to Raven sadly, _"I was so enjoying myself."_

Raven felt Trigonamu laid his palm on her stomach, there was a sound, Raven's eyes jumped as she took a step back. Everyone behind the barrier had gone silent, Starfire broke the silence as she started to tear up and plop her head on Robin's shoulder, Robin held Starfire with his eyes full of pain. Beast Boy slowly stood up, he smiled seeing Raven. He was starting to run over as she then fell to her knees, she was holding her stomach. Trigonamu grabbed Raven by the back of her scruff and twirled her on his heels, tossing her over to Beast Boy screaming, _"You had best be more entertaining than she was! I would hate to lose such a good play thing as her, just for a poor trade off."_

Beast Boy ran over skidding to his knees at Raven's side, "Rae! What happened?"

Raven looked up, a smile on her face; she was weakly trying to touch his face. Beast Boy grabbed her hand ushering it to his face, she pet his cheek with tears streaming her face. Beast Boy looked to see in horror a terrible wound; he covered it quickly with her robe, "Oh… Raven…" Beast Boy was starting to cry, Raven shook her head, "Don't cry, I like it when you smile."

Beast Boy was caught off guard, "You do?"

Raven nodded, "I wish I could smile, laugh, everything you do. I always hated being different."

"That's what makes you special." Beast Boy gave his toothy grin, "You deserve to be special, and it makes you wonderful really."

Raven felt Beast Boy move her hair into place, "Beast Boy… I love you…"

Beast Boy looked in shock, "You do?"

His smile faded as she seemed to stop petting him, her hand fell on her side, and her head laid still. Beast Boy looked with his eyes trembling; he turned to a wolf and started howling in pain with tears streaming from his eyes. Cyborg looked on as he was on his knees, "No… this can't be happening."

Inuyasha was holding Kagome; she had her mouth cupped in horror. Sesshomaru was looking away, his fist shaking at failure to save this girl as amazing she was. Shippo was tearing up, biting his tail so he did not totally cry. Kirara nuzzled him with her nose; he stifled his fox tears in her nose so no one heard. Miroku looked coldly at Trigonamu, "This is a monster…"

Sango shook her head, "No, this is no monster; even demon does not suit that creature."

Manmosu was looking in shame; he was hoping they could have broken the barrier. Souansha sighed, his plan failed, and a cost very great. Jinkusu was looking at the scene, Kurokasai held onto Jinkusu's shoulder still shocked it all happened. Kamikaze was floating in the air, he had seen many terrible things, they never affected him, but some how this had some kind of sickening twist to his stomach. Slade was not looking, he was consulting Tsuchi. "Keep concentrating, channel on my voice. Do you see it?"

Tsuchi was concentrating, "I see… five strange colors… their locked away by chains…"

Slade nodded, "Keep concentrating, and find the way to unlock the colors…"

Beast Boy stopped howling, his eyes opened to laughter. Beast Boy turned to human, "Stop laughing."

Trigonamu was not able to, he covered his mouth with his hand, _"Sorry child, but it is too rich. The girl Karasu cried over Yajuu-kun like you now, I find it too nostalgic to ignore!"_

Beast Boy snarled, his eyes were shifting to pupil less ones, "I said stop it!"

Trigonamu stopped, and sneered down on Beast Boy, _"Make me pup!"_

Beast Boy stood up, his fangs grew longer, his hands clawed and furry. Beast Boy saw an event from before, next to the tower on the rocks…

_"Having that thing inside doesn't make you an animal. Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man."_

Beast Boy heard Raven saying that to him, his body bulged as he said, "Time to let… the beast out!"

Beast Boy snarled and howled as he turned into a humanoid creature, striped on the back with a mane, the build of a man but claws and fangs of a wolf and wolverine. Trigonamu looked on suspiciously as the creature was growling at him, _"Is that all you can do? Bark and growl?"_

Beast Boy flew forward blindsiding Trigonamu, by the time he turned around, Beast Boy had flown through again striking with his claws. Trigonamu grabbed his cape, he pulled it up inspecting claw marks, _"… bad doggy…"_

Robin looked on smiling, "Al right, he's getting in some hits!"

Cyborg frowned, "Yeah, but how long till big, bulky, and four-eyes waits to start pounding like he did Raven."

Cyborg looked up, and then down in shame, "I'm sorry…"

Starfire was looking on with green beams in her eyes, "No, we will not allow our friends death to be for nothing! Let us fight this monster to his final bit of life! We will win this for Raven!"

There was a cheer; Slade narrowed his eyes, "Tsuchi, have you figured out the locks?"

Tsuchi was channeling, "I see these colors, locks, but I can't figure out what to do."

Slade nodded, "Keep trying, it will come to you."

Raven was dead; her spirit woke up in the room of Karite. Karite nodded to her, she seemed to ready for a breakdown there as he grabbed her saying, "Hold on, you are going back."

Raven was stunned, "How?" Karite chuckled, "Well, he's taking you're place in my archives."

Raven looked over; Kassha's spirit was in the corner sitting, smiling, "In all honesty, he is just as out of place in this realm as you, so even I can sneak this past my superiors." Karite looked to his left and right, "Um, don't go bragging, my boss would kill me for this kind of stuff!"

Raven smiled, "Beast Boy, I'm coming!"

Raven heard Cyborg's voice, "Booya! Girl, go get him!"

Raven turned to see five shadowed figures, before she was being sent back. She could have sworn it was her and the titans. Trigonamu was being slashed and gashed, but finally he yawned grabbing the claw hands of Beast Boy, he smiled saying, _"Fast, perhaps but not a Raven you make."_ Trigonamu twirled the beast around to then let him loose; Trigonamu flew up above the beast and then slammed head first into its back, then spun to fully slam his feet both into its skull. It lay still; a whimper had escaped when Trigonamu first struck. Beast Boy shifted to human, tears streamed his face, 'I failed… I'm so sorry.'

Trigonamu readied to destroy Beast Boy saying, _"Well, which one is next?"_

A surge suddenly caused Trigonamu to shift, he turned around seeing Raven had arose up and stood, her chest healed, even the fabric, all her wounds healed, _"My, even Karasu was not able to resurrect her own being! I must say you are most amusing!"_

Beast Boy beamed with joy, "Raven! You're alive!"

Raven smiled, "Want to go again?"

Trigonamu raised his arms as a beam had fired past him, he grinned, _"You missed!"_ the beam exploded and Raven looked up, her eyes were aglow with energy, but it was light energy, her own apparel had become white as well, Trigonamu cringed, _"What is this?"_ Raven kept grinning as she charged her hands.

A metal hand came hitting Trigonamu; Trigonamu was so surprised he fell with its hit. He looked up to the metal hand flying back to Cyborg; Cyborg reattached it and said, "Man, you made one BIG mistake messing with a Teen Titan!"

Starfire flew in with her eyes a blaze, "For if you harm one of us," Robin swirled his staff with Starfire, "You're going to have to take on all of us."

Trigonamu snarled, standing up he clamped his jaw while Beast Boy said, "You take on all of us!"

Trigonamu was stepping back as he bumped into Raven, she had her back to him smiling, "You're asking for it…"

Trigonamu swung but Raven had phased through the floor, Robin screamed, "Everyone GO!" and the others flooded outwards. Tsuchi and Slade were still meditating; Tsuchi felt strange, "I'm not sure I understand."

Slade narrowed his eyes, "Focus, please…"

Tsuchi smiled, and then she found it. She was somewhere strange; she looked around and saw books, lots of books…

Trigonamu raised his hands to create a barrier; Starfire's bolts could not penetrate. Raven charged a beam and fired crashing the barrier; Trigonamu roared as the star bolts started hitting him. Kurokasai started firing with Jinkusu; Trigonamu slapped the attacks back hitting Starfire and Jinkusu. Kuro flew in screaming, "This is for my sister you monster!" she fired a long stream as Trigonamu flew over her head and kicked her down into the ground at the angle she was diving. Trigonamu landed grinning until Manmosu and Cyborg ran at him with their arms locked; the dual close line hit Trigonamu in the back of the head, making him fly forward from the force and trip on his toes. Kagome charged her arrows firing to catch Trigonamu's cape on fire, he snarled as he pulled off the cape and tossed it to the side. He charged a beam and fired to have Inuyasha block with Tetseiga. Screaming, Inuyasha started tagging sword to arm with Trigonamu.

Trigonamu grabbed the Tetseiga with his two palms then tossed Inuyasha back out of his way. Kouga ran in using fast punches on Trigonamu, but he was able to trip Kouga and then toss him out of the way. Trigonamu watched as a large top was twirling at him, Trigonamu snarled, _"How dare you!" _and punched the top destroying the false image and breaking the toy. Shippo jumped as the toy bits came at him. Trigonamu smiled seeing the small creature in fear. He ran to crush it as a large cat beast jumped in the way unleashing a strong flame on Trigonamu. If not enough, Trigonamu is then struck by Sango and her Hiraikotsu, then Miroku with his fuda scrolls making a prison of holy symbols. Trigonamu screams as he flies up past the symbols.

Trigonamu gets his bearings to dodge Souansha, Souansha turned around holding two bombs now burning, and he grinned as he tossed them making them explode. Souansha flew through the smoke but only his glider came out. Trigonamu began squeezing the life out of Souansha when Kamikaze flung his two fans into the neck of Trigonamu. Trigonamu roars dropping the little genius, allowing Jinkusu to run in and grab him. Sesshomaru leapt off of the walls to strike with Tokijin across Trigonamu's chest, Trigonamu snarls and fires a bolt of energy into Sesshomaru who dodged barely when hitting the ground. Trigonamu floated in the air, breathing heavily he smiled, _"This is inconceivable, I am a god, I am Trigonamu! To be this outdone, by children! What is it that makes you face a being of my stature, putting you're lives on the line for a cause that is uncertain to victory?"_

Raven was on the ground, she floated up to Trigonamu and said, "Because, it's the right thing." She screamed, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" and fired dual beams of energy into Trigonamu, Trigonamu fired back screaming, _"Impudence! I have yet to begin to fight!"_ The beam grew stronger, Raven gasped as Trigonamu fired full force slamming her into the wall. The others went to help but Trigonamu turned firing shots at them. _"See! This is the fate of you're kind! Bow to me, then I shall spare you all!"_

Raven peeled from the wall, she punched at Trigonamu but he blocked, "I'll never bow to the likes of you!"

Trigonamu smiled tossing her down with her friends, _"Then let us truly fight, like it was meant to be!"_

Tsuchi was looking now at Karite, Karite bowed saying, "Hello Tsuchi, we were waiting for you."

Tsuchi looked at the others, Ishi, Komadori, Yajuu-kun, and Sutakasai smiled at Tsuchi. "Uh, who are you?"

Karite nodded, "They are the friends of you're mother."

Tsuchi felt a hand on her shoulder from behind, "… Tsuchi."

Tsuchi turned, suddenly swept with joy at seeing her mother, Karasu. "Mommy!" Tsuchi sounded like a child but she hugged her mother tenderly. Yajuu-kun whispered to Ishi, "I still can't believe that she came from SLADE!"

Ishi chuckled, "Yeah, but he's changed man. I'm glad you're not upset Karasu loves him."

Yajuu-kun grinned, "Well, I was too much to handle for most women…"

Sutakasai smiled, hugging Komadori, "It is so joyous, mother and daughter reunited from beyond the grave."

Komadori smiled holding Sutakasai, "Yeah, I guess so."

Karasu grabbed Tsuchi's hands, "We need to do something. We have been waiting for this chance a long time; we can not pass to the next world until we know Trigonamu is destroyed."

Tsuchi looked worriedly, "What does that have to do with me?"

Karasu smiled, "We want to merge our spirits with you, so we can destroy him once and forever."

Tsuchi looked around, "Uh, do we have to? I mean, it sounds weird."

Karite shook his head, "No, it's like being possessed by a spirit, except you're sharing the body at the same time…" he sweat a little, "It may be a little weird."

Tsuchi looked at all their faces, she nodded, "Okay, let's do it."

Karite instructed Tsuchi to stand in the center of the sand pit, she did and the five spirits flowed into her like a mist. Yajuu-kun's voice spoke out looking over the body, "Dude, look! I got boobs!" Tsuchi looked slyly at the side while about to grab them, Karasu screamed, "Stop trying to feel up my daughter!"

Karite sweat a lot more, "Okay… this may be weirder than I expected."

Trigonamu dodged several attacks; he grabbed the staff of Robin swinging him into Inuyasha. He then plowed his palm into Manmosu, who flew into Cyborg, who then flew into Beast Boy as a bear. Trigonamu flew back grinning; Raven flew into Trigonamu locking her forearm in a push with his, "Why are you so strong?"

Trigonamu chuckled, _"Because I live to destroy, and this exciting battle has given me greater joy than any before!"_

Tsuchi's eyes opened, her hair flowed wildly as he body irradiated a whit energy. Slade stood up in awe seeing Tsuchi, but not just her but how her face shifted to that of his oldest rivalries, and truest love. "Karasu…"

Tsuchi walked over slowly, Trigonamu looked over some what baffled, _"Another trick?"_ Trigonamu snapped in disgust, _"No, Karasu!"_

Tsuchi spoke in several tones, "That's right, Karasu, Ishi, Komadori, Sutakasai, and Yajuu-kun. Here, to pass final judgment on you, like we promised. Our spirits merged have just enough to weaken, and then sentence you."

Trigonamu snickered, _"Oh really?"_ he pointed out his palm firing a beam of black energy, Tsuchi smiled as she did the same but used a pure white energy. The white beam was pushing back the black beam; Trigonamu panicked putting up his second hand to push off. Tsuchi chuckled, still pushing back the black beam, _"It's impossible! I am a god!"_

Tsuchi rolled her eyes; now using both her hands she fully blew away Trigonamu in a large blast of energy. "You're not a god, just a want to be villain."

A large hole was left behind in the wall Trigonamu once stood at, everyone looked baffled, as Tsuchi fell to her knees letting five strange mists flow out of her. Beast Boy gave a weak grin, "Dude, was that sort of a lame ending?"

The mists took the forms of their owners. Karasu looked at Slade, he walked over slowly, his eyes full of pride, and "It worked, as you said it would Karasu."

Karasu nodded to Slade, "I know, thank you."

Slade took Karasu, and kissed her, this caused many strange mixes of looks. Yajuu-kun shifted uneasily, "Man, I hate this!"

Beast Boy grinned, "Maybe in you're next life you get her!"

Yajuu-kun smirked, "Hey, I like that idea!" they high five. Ishi and Cyborg look at each other in awe, they say in unison, "I thought I saw everything…"

Robin looked at Komadori, Komadori seemed to sniff the air, and "You're my equal? You smell so… odd."

Robin blinked, "Really how so?"

Komadori started patting Robin's hair, "What is this, gel?"

Robin flushed, "Oh, uh…"

Starfire was hugging Sutakasai; Sutakasai found her other self enjoyable. Kurokasai looked stunned, "Is it really… you?"

Sutakasai looked at Kuro; she smiled hugging her and spinning her, "Sister! You are so healthy looking!"

Kurokasai was crying she hugged back saying, "I missed you so much…"

Karasu looked to Raven, "Thank you for coming."

Raven narrowed her eyes, "We did not have a choice."

Karasu blinked, "But Karite forced me to make a fair suggestion to you're coming to our world, he even engraved it on the front of the book."

Raven twitched, Beast Boy grew several beads of sweat as he started slinking away from the danger zone. "Gee, must have forgot…"

Kagome walked in smiling, "So it is all over! We won!"

"Not quite." Said Karasu narrowing her eyes at the hole. There was a roar, the chamber started to shake. "He's coming back; we need to seal him in here while you escape."

Tsuchi screamed "No come with us!"

Yajuu-kun screamed "Hello! We're spirits; we only have these physical bodies here because we're in a spirit world! You guys go on; the sun will be out soon."

Slade narrowed his eyes, "What happens when that happens?"

The five spirits coughed, Komadori said slowly, "The um… world here will collapse, destroying everything still inside."

The others became gasping montages as Karasu screamed, "You have time, just run already!"

They began leaving, Slade screamed back, "Komadori!" Komadori turned back. Slade bowed, and Komadori did the same, "If we should meet in another life, let us be allies not enemies!"

Komadori smiled, "I would enjoy that!"

Trigonamu broke out from the wall; his armor had broken away some and his hair singed, the cape torn and mask slightly cracked. Karasu smiled screaming, "Karasu fuuin!" Karasu's body created a chain and sealing stone octagon that wrapped around Trigonamu weighing him down with a purple seal. Trigonamu struggled as Yajuu-kun screamed, "Yajuu fuuin!" now making another chain and seal but this one was green. Komadori ran forward, "Komadori fuuin!" now using a red seal; Sutakasai screamed "Suta fuuin!" wrapping Trigonamu in an orange sealed chain. Ishi finished screaming, "Ishi fuuin!" using the blue chain and seal.

Trigonamu struggled madly; unable to break free of the spirit seal he cursed the five in his rage. He heard laughter; slowly Akai strutted in, _"Akai! Free me from this prison!"_

Akai clicked his claw on his chin, _"Why would I do that?"_

Trigonamu snapped, _"Whelp! I gave you life!"_

Akai shrugged, _"So? I gave you a second chance on domination! You have to admit that was worth it."_ Trigonamu growled angrily at his Kagejin, _"You think me a traitor?" _Akai chuckled turning around to leave, _"I prefer opportunist, bye… ex-boss."_

Trigonamu roared loudly enough to echo through the caverns, they were shaking but not because of him but because the solar eclipse slowly deteriorated. The heroes passed quickly through the place where lay the body of Binetsu, then Aooni. They were making their way across the bridge of stone as Akai slowly formed above. _'Honestly, I could kill them in their sleep. However, taking the chances would be idiocy; their warriors are weakened by Trigonamu meaning easier prey.'_ Akai leapt off brandishing his claws, he honed in on Tsuchi, _"I'll start with her!"_

Tsuchi felt the chill and turned just as Akai was coming at her. She froze as his eye hypnotized her. Akai flung the claw forward to have it strike hard, but his eyes were with rage seeing his claws in not Tsuchi, but Slade. Slade sneered, "Filthy beast… I knew you would strike soon!" Slade punched Akai hard making him skid and then roll across the bridge of stone. Tsuchi turned screaming, "Father!"

"I am fine! Get going, there is not mush time left!"

Tsuchi did not believe him, "Come with me if you are fine."

Slade turned, his eyes pleading, "Go…"

Tsuchi felt ill, she ran having Manmosu look back, "You sure you're alright?"

Slade slowly let his one arm hang; it was drenched in crimson liquid "Boy… take care of Tsuchi for me."

Manmosu turned, and then nodded, "I will." He ran to catch up. Robin was looking at the entrance way to the bridge where everyone was running through. Starfire looked on to Slade who was pulling out his staff, "Should we not help him?"

Robin narrowed his eyes, "I think… he's now repenting for his deeds Star. We should leave him to do that."

Starfire looked at Robin and smiled, "You are changing Robin, for the better."

They ran off as Slade twirled the staff, "Akai, I in a way helped you're life begin. The sin I made in my greed, my greed to have a warrior worthy of my skill." Slade laughed, "So in the end, I have you, my worthy opponent in how cruel, wicked, and self driven you are." Slade narrowed his eyes, "You're what I once was, I destroy you, and I destroy the evil I once was made of."

_"Yeah right."_ Akai flexed his claw, _"Like it is really that easy. We are born with the infinite shadow. The shadow of evil, the desire to darkness is strong in all life."_ Akai flew forward connecting his claws with the staff, Slade blocked cringing as Akai grabbed the wound in his chest and wrenching it with his free hand, _"You want to repent for you're deeds, too bad! I'm going to get out of here, kill you're daughter and her friends, and then destroy the world slowly and gingerly!"_ Akai pulled Slade in close, _"But when I kill you're daughter, I'll be sure to skin her slowly… so I can hear her beg for you to come and save her like Karasu would have if I stayed to watch her die!"_

Slade's eye twitched, "you just don't know when to shut up!" Slade pulled from the grip and swung his staff into Akai's eye. Akai screamed reeling back in pain. Akai grabbed at the mask as Slade twisted the ends of his staff, a blade protruded from both ends. Akai looked up to have the staff plunge through his body and out the other end, Akai bent over the staff and grabbed it as Slade pushed Akai up and into the air bobbing on the end of the staff.

Akai was gagging, but then he was laughing, _"Got ya!"_ Akai slid down the staff and plunged his claw into Slade's chest again, this time at the dimple of the neck. Slade started to feel tired, he saw Tsuchi as a child running, playing… so free.

Akai pulled out his claw and laughed, _"Nice try though, you did put up a good fight."_

Akai slowly made his march out when he heard a yell, Akai turned as Slade was striking again? Akai dodged the attack, _"What the hell are you?"_

Slade chuckled, "I am a father, and a man, things you could never truly understand."

Akai flew forward striking the staff; Slade blocked each swing laughing the entire time. Slade then twirled his staff catching Akai's claws in the movement, Akai screamed as Slade plunged the staff down with the Claw into the ground. Slade took a step back, falling on his knee. He breathed heavily as Akai was trying to pull out the staff.

_"You're killing yourself! What is this going to accomplish?"_

Slade looked up with a glazed look, "… she'll be… safe…"

Akai snarled, _"She'll never be safe!"_

"From you she will…" Slade slumped over, his body incapable of moving any longer. Akai yanked again, pulling out the staff weapon and flying over Slade. Akai stopped, turned, and fired several blasts causing the bridge to crumble into the abyss, _"Stay dead this time!"_

The others were making their way through the final stretch, they leapt through the portal and in a massed up jumble the heroes all plummeted out from the portal. Hakkaku and Ginta, along with Jaken, Rin, and Ah-un came running. The group pulled away from the sword, it was cracking under the small jumble of light.

Akai was able to get to the portal, but in the brief moment he saw it, it had closed. His actions to fight Slade cost him freedom. Akai slowly began laughing, _"I was so close… so very close."_

Trigonamu smiled, _"I may be destroyed…"_ he chuckled, _"Yet my essence will be sent to the shadow realm, and Tsuchi will always have my influence!" _he then began bellowing in laughter as the beams of light came in from the sun.

Slade's body fell deeper and deeper into the shadows, but he saw a strange light in that shadow. At the other end was Karasu, she smiled to him. "Tsuchi… good bye…"

The sword of Biteikotsu started to shatter; it exploded making a large swirl of energy that seemed to seep into the sky. The onlookers were stunned, as the energy dissipated slowly. There was a pause, Hakkaku and Ginta screamed in cheer, as Jaken, Rin, and Ah-un danced in joy. Tsuchi did not dance, she was crying like never before… "I am all alone…"

Kurokasai knelt down smiling, "Hey, you have us!"

Tsuchi looked up, "I do?"

Jinkusu nodded, "Of course. We are friends after all."

Tsuchi smiled as Manmosu put her on his shoulder, "Yeah, till the end, or next apocalyptic battle!"

Souansha laughed, "Hey that was actually a good one!"

Tsuchi smiled, "It was bound to happen sooner or later…"

The small group looked at Tsuchi and her joke; it caught them so in surprise they began bantering in laughter.

Raven looked at Beast Boy who was smiling, "So we won… I had my doubts… when you were…"

Raven grabbed his lips, "Don't mention my being dead…" she had returned to her original state. Raven sat down asking, "When I died,"

Beast Boy interrupted, "Who's bringing it up now?"

Raven narrowed her eyes, "Well, when it happened, you remember what I said?"

Beast Boy smiled, "You mean, uh, loving a certain green heartthrob?"

Raven nodded, "I'll take that as a yes."

The party was then cut short, Karite floated in, "Well, thanks for you're help but time to go!"

The titans looked up, Cyborg stomped, "What! We just stopped some big, bad demon and you're sending us home!"

Karite nodded, "I'm sorry, but the book is getting full," Karite showed them the book he had made, "I can not let this go on for long…"

Kagome sighed, then she smiled, "Thank you for all you're help!"

Inuyasha felt her elbow him, Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Yeah, thanks a lot."

Kouga looked around; "I didn't even really help out…" he started walking off, Hakkaku and Ginta looked surprised, then followed slowly.

Kagome waved good bye, and so did Starfire, Kouga sighed, "I'm going to miss the orange one, she had good taste."

Robin growled lowly, "Star, let's get ready to leave."

Shippo and Beast Boy were hugging, "I'll miss you… Waaah!"

Raven felt ill, "I actually like him…"

Sango bowed to Robin, "Keep up your training Robin." Robin smiled to her, "You too Sango!"

Miroku shook hands with Cyborg, Cyborg used his sonic hand, while Miroku us his Kazanna hand, "Keep well cursed brother." Miroku said. Cyborg smiled, "Sure thing, good luck with… you know."

Miroku blushed to Sango, "You noticed?"

Starfire hugged Kagome saying, "I will miss you friend Kagome."

Kagome smiled saying, "I know I'll miss you too."

Raven bowed her head to Inuyasha, "Try not to get in trouble like this anymore."

Inuyasha grinned, "No promises."

Tsuchi bowed to the Titans, "Thank you, I know now my mother and father are both happy and resolved in their wishes."

Beast Boy smiled, "Yeah, well… we do that."

Raven looked at Jinkusu, "You still want to be the strongest in Japan?"

Jinkusu grinned, "Once you're gone, I will be."

Manmosu grinned as he hugged Cyborg, "You were a great challenge!"

Souansha gave a cheesy grin "Yeah, take some of my elixir with you!"

Cyborg cringed, "Uh, no I think I'll pass, might forget not to shake it and…"

Starfire hugged Kurokasai, "I am sorry for you're loss friend Kurokasai."

Kurokasai sighed "No big deal…" Starfire jumped blushing, "Hey, can't blame a girl for trying!"

Starfire twitched as she rubbed up to Robin, Sesshomaru was already leaving, and Robin called out "Thanks for you're help!"

Sesshomaru turned and bowed, Jaken and Rin followed on Ah-un. Tsuchi and the others looked at each other, "Well, what do we do now?"

Kamikaze smiled, "I took some consideration. How would you prefer… coming to Asia with me?"

The teenagers looked starry eyed, Kamikaze smiled, "There are plenty of evil oni and youkai, waiting for the likes of us."

Kurokasai looked over Kamikaze, a grin growing on her face, "I'm in tall… and handsome."

Manmosu felt Souansha on his back, "Me and big bro will do it!"

Jinkusu thought for a moment, "Why now, Japan is no more fun, I'll be the greatest witch in all of Asia!"

Tsuchi looked at them, and smiled, "I would be honored, like a new family."

Inuyasha smiled, "It was you wasn't it?" he was pointing at Kamikaze, he looked puzzled, and "That whirlwind that helped us out early on."

Kamikaze narrowed his eyes, "I do not know what you are talking about."

Kagome looked stunned, "Then who was it?"

Kagura frowned, "You made me help Inuyasha."

Naraku smiled, "Now, the enemy of my enemy, is my ally." Naraku looked through the waters chuckling, "Besides, we'll have plenty of chances to destroy Inuyasha as soon as those Teen Titans are gone… life will be normal again."

Kagura looked around, "As normal as it can be…"

Karite slowly waited for the Titans, they gathered smiling and waving good bye to their friends. The book opened and suddenly they were being tossed out and into Titan Tower. Cyborg stood up, sniffed the air, and screamed, "Alright! Home sweet home!"

Raven grabbed the book, "This is going directly to my room." She turned to Beast Boy, "As all my mail should from now on."

Beast Boy blushed, "Uh, sure thing Raven."

Raven floated to her room, Beast Boy let out a sigh saying, "Dude, I think I'll watch some TV, a slow comedy."

Starfire giggled at Beast Boys tired look, "He has been drained, as we all have been."

Robin nodded, "Yeah, but at least it is all over.

Cyborg looked over and beamed, "You miss daddy!" Cyborg caressed his T-Car saying, "Cause daddy missed you baby!"

Inuyasha looked out from the hill top, smiling, "What an adventure…"

Kagome sat down next to him, he smiled saying, "What is it Kagome?"

Kagome shrugged, "Just wanted to say supper is ready."

Miroku looked at Sango, she was eating soup as Miroku leaned over, and He hugged her saying, "I am glad you did not get harmed." Sango blushed still eating her soup. She then turned red as he began stroking her bottom. Inuyasha and Kagome came to hear a scream; Miroku was dripping with a bowl of soup on his head. Sango blushed, saying, "Miroku…" he lifted the bowl up, waiting for a scolding, "Thank you…" she walked away. Miroku looked stunned, "You are… welcome?"

Inuyasha snickered, "What a day…"

Shippo was slurping his soup looking at Kirara. She was sleeping. "Boy, we sure need our energy back after that ordeal huh?"

Kirara was too busy, she saw in her dream the priestess, then Karasu smiling at her, "Thank you Kirara, thank you."

Kirara mewed and purred at Shippo's side. Shippo watched the group now eating as if normal, "Like one big happy family." He smiled and ate his food.

Tsuchi was with the others, they were headed to the land of China where Kamikaze came from, and Kamikaze used his wind powers to carry them on a giant wind bird. Tsuchi smiled as she was meditating, she spoke to Slade, as he was with Karasu in the next world. "Are you… happy?"

Slade nodded, "Yes, very much so. I often thought with my past I would not be able to come to this place."

Karasu nodded, "It was a close call, but you did enough good to pass on."

Slade nodded, "That and Karite put in a good word or two, talk about connections."

Tsuchi laughed, then frowned, "I will miss you all."

Slade shook his head no, "We will be with you, we are with you're heart."

Tsuchi woke up slowly, "Yeah…"

Manmosu looked over as she was smiling, "Can't wait to see the land of China?"

Tsuchi nodded, "It will be exciting, and I wonder what enemies we'll meet."

The wind bird arrived, Kamikaze cringed, "What in the world has happened?"

There were strange metal men stomping about, knights of machinery… Kurokasai grinned as she said, "Looks like we get to start early!"

The team landed to see the metal knights swinging large swords around after villagers. They began attacking; Manmosu plowed through several and crushed them in his punches. Kurokasai flew bombarding them with fire, as Jinkusu struck them with her hexes making them fall apart or explode. Kamikaze used his winds to topple the heavy beasts, as Souansha had new legs he used to slash them to bits. Tsuchi used spikes from the ground, boulders, and the works to destroy the metal knights. A single man in a robe narrowed his eyes, "Who the bloody hell are they?" Said the red haired man, wearing glasses and a long white curler pressed wig. His robe was long and purple, with golden trim, and a golden scepter he twirled it screaming, "I'm the king around here! I'm Madius Modius! I am the greatest conqueror of all blooming time!"

A strange blue skinned man appeared, his body in a fine tux and top hat, he hid with a black strip mask. "Well, my magic gave you an army, but fighting them is out of even the way of the great, Mumbo Jumbo!" His name streamed over head in lights of magic.

Madius Modius narrowed his eyes, "You know, I hate when you over stage me. I'm the king and you're the jester! Not the bloody stage hog!"

"I can't help it if I have that magnetism!" his hand pulled out a wand that then started to pull off Madius Modius's clothes, "… whoops!"

"Hey, give me back me bloomers!"

The heroes looked at the two quarreling villains, Kamikaze sweat a little, "Well, the beginning of any hero team must start off slowly."

Souansha frowned, "Yeah, but this is like the bottom of the barrel…"

Raven was sitting on the roof watching the sun set, a lot of time passed in the other world, but not even a whole day here. Raven was watching as Beast Boy slowly came from behind, "What is it?" Raven asked without turning.

Beast Boy smiled, "Oh, well you see…" Beast Boy drooped his ears, "I just wanted to spend some time with you."

Raven looked surprised, she gave him a grin saying, "Okay, but don't ruin the mood."

Beast Boy sat down looking at the sun setting "Looks nice."

Raven nodded, "Agreed."

Beast Boy looked at her smiling, she did not react. He looked back at the sun twirling his thumbs, "So… read any…" he paused, "Uh, forget that."

Raven narrowed her eyes, "Beast Boy," he looked up worriedly, "Do you truly love me."

Beast Boy blushed, "Uh, I think so." He shook his head, "Wait, no!" he then jumped up screaming, "Wait! Not no as in, no I don't, but no as in…" he frowned, "You know what I mean don't you?"

Raven stood up, and floated away. Beast Boy sighed dropping to the ground. "Aw man…"

Starfire floated out for some ice, she grabbed a bag and placed it on her shoulder, cringing a little. Robin looked up from the couch, "Are you okay?"

Starfire smiled, "I am fine, only slightly harmed from the battle." She sat down next to Robin, he noticed it was not bruised, must have been aching from tossing so many bolts today. Robin removed his gloves and leaned over massaging her neck. Starfire was so surprised she dropped the ice pack.

Robin blinked, "You okay Starfire?"

Starfire was blushing, "You are touching me…" Robin looked surprised, "Without you're gloves, this is the first you touched me without them."

Robin thought for a moment, "Are you sure?"

Starfire nodded "I am quite positive."

Robin smiled, "Gee, sorry. I didn't know." He went to stop but Starfire grabbed his hands. Starfire turned around to look at Robin, "I am not insulted, just very… happy."

Robin was now blushing; she was inches from him as she had turned. She was inching at him, so he did the same. They were getting close together as Cyborg came in asking, "Yo? Anybody know where I can fins some Ice at?"

Starfire snarled with her green eyes, tossing the ice at Cyborg as he ducked, "Whoa! What did I do Starfire?"

Robin jumped up screaming, "Practice! Boy I love to practice!" he ran to the gym making Starfire look at Cyborg. Cyborg slowly made his way back to the door as Starfire flew at him with drool on her teeth and flames in her eyes, "Now, easy there Star." Cyborg reached for the button to open the door as a shadow loomed on him, "Starfire!"

The morning, Beast Boy did not sleep, he was in the living room watching TV as Cyborg came in moaning. Beast Boy looked over and blinked, "Dude, what happened to you?"

Cyborg moaned with gauze in his mouth, Beast Boy grinned, "Guess you got clobbered better than I thought from Trigonamu."

Cyborg narrowed his eyes when Starfire came in, she sat down and sighed, "I am sorry friend Cyborg that was wrong of me to harm you."

Cyborg grumbled taking out the gauze, "Yeah, you say that now, so why did you do it?"

Starfire smiled, "I was in the middle of a dream…"

Cyborg narrowed his eyes, "You weren't sleeping, matter of fact you and Robin were on the…" Cyborg grinned, "Oh…"

Starfire glared with fangs, Cyborg whimpered in the corner. Raven looked around as she entered, "Beast Boy, could you come here for a moment."

Beast Boy seemed to slink, "Oh man…"

He followed the girl expecting horrible torture. They stopped in the halls, "So what is it? You want to grill me out for the book?"

Raven shocked him as she hugged him, Beast Boy blushed, and she was holding him by the waist as she was… crying? "I'm sorry." She said slowly, "I'm so sorry… I love you too."

Beast Boy smiled, he started petting her hair, "Hey, no big deal. Calm down."

"After Malchior," Raven pulled away wiping away tears, "I lost trust in relationships. I love you; I want to be with you."

Beast Boy grinned, "I know, it's cool really."

Raven gave him a glare, "Make love to me!"

Beast Boy turned red, "Whoa… is this a dream?"

Beast Boy heard laughter; he woke up seeing the TV was on. He twitched, "You evil… evil brain!"

Raven looked at him puzzled, "I was wondering how long you would be asleep."

Beast Boy looked over to Raven, she was sitting at the other side of the sofa with a book and her hood down. She closed it; he looked at the book noticing it was a normal book. Raven looked at the ground, "I'm sorry…"

Beast Boy became shifty eyed, "Really… you're not just saying that in a dream are you?"

Raven raised a brow; she reached out and pinched him, "Oww!" Beast Boy grabbed his cheek, "Why did you do that?"

"To prove you're not dreaming." She placed the book on her lap seeming to fess up to herself, "Beast Boy, I do care for you. If I learned anything about this adventure, you should not hide you're emotions." Beast Boy blinked, "Karasu did hide her feelings, and even if it worked out in the long run the idea is it may not have. She could have lived a happy life with Yajuu-kun, but she let her fear keep her from it. I don't want that to happen!"

Beast Boy nodded, "I won't let it. I want to be with you too."

Raven nodded, a small grin, "You know what that means don't you?"

Beast Boy blinked, "We're a couple?"

"No," Raven gave him a stare, "You need to make love to me."

Beast Boy turned red, Raven leaned in shoving the book in his chest, "You talk in you're sleep… pervert."

Raven got up and flew off. Beast Boy grinned, laying back, "Hey, not all bad…"

The real morning, not a dream. The titans had gathered to have breakfast. Though most would feel, Raven and Beast Boy, or Robin and Starfire should have become more, they did not. They knew of their feelings, and perhaps that was enough. Beast Boy and Cyborg ate their food, each stating a sort of joke on the food the other ate. Raven drank her tea, herbal tea for that matter. Robin ate his breakfast as he talked idly with Starfire.

Beast Boy's ears twitched, he grinned as he turned to a hound and ran down the stairs to the main door. Cyborg blinked and followed, he opened the door and there was the mail man, he grimaced at the tiger at the door, "Why can't you lock those things up!"

The mail man ran off screaming, dropping several envelopes and a package. Cyborg grabbed the envelopes, "Fan mail, fan mail," he smiled, "Hey I might be a winner!"

Beast Boy sniffed the package, and then turned to human reading the person it went to. "Ah!" he grabbed it and ran straight to Raven. "I want nothing to do with you're evil mail!"

Raven narrowed her eyes, "I doubt its evil." Raven read the sender, "Azerath?"

Beast Boy jumped saying, "Oh man, open it in you're room or something!"

Raven frowned, "Sure thing." She floated off; Robin narrowed his eyes, "Um, its Sunday."

Beast Boy grinned, "I know." He followed after slowly. Cyborg blinked, "I aim just going to go down stairs… where I'm safe."

Raven was in her room as she opened the package, she was flush with color as she pulled out a sprig, and it was a Celastrus Alatus sprig. "Beast Boy…"

Raven ran out of her door to have Beast Boy grinning, "I made a call to one of those little shops in china town, has Japanese plants to. I asked if they would let me have one, and then promised the mail guy I wouldn't scare him anymore if he brought it over."

Raven was blushing, "I can't marry you."

Beast Boy nodded knowing that, "I know," he grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him, "I want you to just love me instead." He pulled her hood down, and shifted that little hair in place. Raven blushed as she inched into his face; he slowly drew into her for a kiss. A light blew outside in the hall; they ignored it and kissed, finally. It was sweet, not forceful, more so just a simple touch of heart shared warmth. Beast Boy move into it some more, Raven grabbed under his arms and around his back to pull him in more. This continued until they heard giggling, the two looked over to Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg holding their mouths and giggling like kids… which they were kind of. Raven narrowed her eyes, "Come in." Beast Boy smiled and waved good bye to the others as the door closed.

Starfire sighed, "How romantic, I did not know Beast Boy had such a good heart."

Cyborg grinned, "Yeah," he was winking to Robin, "No one would have expected that."

Starfire looked at the wink, she smiled, "Robin? You assisted?"

Robin blushed, "Well, he asked if I knew where to get some Japanese plants, it doesn't take a genius to figure out why."

Starfire grinned, a small tint in her cheeks, "I find that very sweet of you Robin."

Cyborg looked at Starfire's look, then at Robin's, he slowly sidestepped away not planning on being harmed for getting in the way again. Starfire floated over to Robin, "You are a good person Robin even if you do not believe so."

Robin was blushing as Starfire let her arms hang around his neck, "I know," Robin spoke slowly, "I'm a good guy."

Starfire giggled, "No Robin, you are a good person. You seem to forget this some times like with Slade, yet you did show it even in those terrible times." Starfire leaned up on Robin making him blush even more, "Robin, why are you so red?"

Robin was beet red, "Don't know…"

Starfire smiled, "I do," she connected with him on the lips; Robin was sort of surprised though he wanted and kind of knew it would happen. The kiss was a passionate, Robin was rubbing her back when he gained feeling again, and that was not as long as he thought. Starfire pulled his neck into the kiss as it was her first and truest kiss ever.

Cyborg watched from the end of the hall, he smirked, and then frowned, "Man… I need a girlfriend."

Raven sat on her bed, "Um, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy looked back, he was not so used to the room yet, "Yeah Raven?"

Raven smiled, "Thank you, for always being there."

Beast Boy nodded, "Sure, what are friends for?"

Raven turned with a blush, "Yeah."

Raven went to leave, Beast Boy blinked, "You coming?" he smiled following along. The two were headed to the living room as they stopped dead in their tracks; Beast Boy said blushing, "Uh, we can take the long way around."

Raven looked at the sight as well, she nodded following with Beast Boy shyly. Robin and Starfire were rubbing into each other in a heated kiss; Robin had her pinned up against the wall. It seemed they had many issues they finally were getting out and in the open.

Cyborg was working in his garage, he smiled saying, "You know, it's not that bad being titan out. I get to enjoy seeing my friends happy, plus." He grinned, "I save my money that would be for gifts, to upgrade the T-Car!"

Silkie looked at him; drool dripping on the ground, Cyborg narrowed his eye, "What are you thinking?" Cyborg trailed the look to a wrench he had, Silkie leapt up slurping the wrench, Cyborg snarled, "You little monster! Wait till I get my hands on you!"

_"Things were as they were meant to be, and like any fairy tale, they lived happily ever after."_ The book now closed, as it wrote those last few words in Raven's room. Karite slowly picked it up and sighed, "Yes, happily ever after…" there was a large explosion, Starfire screamed "Cyborg! You have blasted Robin!"

Cyborg's voice came screaming, "No! I meant to get Silkie!" there was a pause, "Starfire, oh man I'm SORRY!" then a large roar and explosion. Raven was heard screaming, "Beast Boy! Starfire you just shot Beast Boy!"

Now sudden sounds of crashing, and chanting occurred, the racket continued as Karite sweat a little taking out a pen, he added to the story, "Happily ever after sort of… The End"

Note:

Konpei: Fatigue (chapter 4)

Osore no furei: Sickness of Fear

Sakura kaze no katana: Katana of cherry-blossom wind

Koumori: Bat, does that not sound similar to Komadori, Robin?

Edited again since I decided to make a spin-off sequel. Chapter six is the chapter leading to another story. If you would rather not read another story that has Teen Titan, Inuyasha, and Soulcalibur 2 characters all together this chapter does have an ending I feel has enough closure without leading a person to have to read another story. If you do want to read another story, with all these characters mixing it up, then read chapter 6 and ready for the up and coming story I'm working on. It will be very worth everyone's while! I hope it will at least.


	6. Chapter 6: Tales to Be Told…

Teen Titans: A Feudal Fairytale

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 6: Tales to Be Told…

Note: My twisted sense of humor got the better of me! This is an ending to the story I originally was not going to use, which is why I had two endings in chapter 5. I decided finally it was acceptable, and hope people will find the idea in the end acceptable.

Feudal Era…

Madius Modius ran with Mumbo Jumbo, "Those kids are bloody crazy!"

Mumbo nodded, "I agree, let's get out of here!"

Kamikaze smiled to his team, "Well done, for our first ordeal. Now as for our home of residence."

This was going to be difficult, where could these teenage heroes led by this powerful Chinese demon live? Tsuchi looked around and saw a large pagoda, "I think that will do!"

Jinkusu looked over and grinned, "Hey, we can see this entire village from there!"

Kamikaze thought, "I see… it was once owned by a royal family. Perhaps we should use it instead."

Time passed with the remodeling, engineering by Souansha, and modeling by Kamikaze who believes it was necessary for the chi. Jinkusu forbid anyone to enter her room, she gathered thousands of items from the land of Japan. Souansha collected his inventions for his room, making it the stage for inventions. Manmosu was converting his room to an actual gym. Kurokasai made an up-beat room of treasured knick knacks. Kamikaze was busy in controlling the chi of his room. Tsuchi, Tsuchi was making a room of just a blanket and her father's beads.

Kamikaze was using his fans to situate some art as Kurokasai came entering with a smile, "Well boss, looks like the place is all fancy and stuff."

Kamikaze turned around, "Yes, it has been well kept by the citizens in this town."

Kurokasai nodded, she saw the large bed and sat down, "Why exactly is a man like you going to work with kids like us?"

Kamikaze turned with a brow rose, "I find no reason to see children. Facing the creature Trigonamu demands respect." Kamikaze heard a crash, his fans were spinning as his art had fallen and shattered, "… curses…"

Kurokasai snickered, "Can't concentrate?"

Kamikaze narrowed his eyes, "Let us say, you're a distracting woman."

Kurokasai blushed, "Woman…"

Kamikaze smiled slightly, "Yes, in a way I could say you are."

Kurokasai started leaving, she turned back giving a faint smile, "You think we're friends?"

Kamikaze nodded, "If you wish my lady."

Souansha was putting several bits of machinery together, Jinkusu raised a brow as he flew over head making a technical wonder in the room of lights and machines, "So, this is what again?" she asked.

Souansha flew over head screaming, "This is Souansha's Laboratory!" he connected two wires, nothing happened. "Hey! Where are my lights?"

Jinkusu spied a plug un-plugged, she connected the wires and suddenly there was an explosion, "So where is all this energy coming from?"

Souansha was smoldering, he puffed out saying, "Yes well, I've been working on cultivating the streams here as a form of electricity, you like it?"

Jinkusu ran over to Souansha, "Oh, you okay?" he was flushed with red as she brushed him off. "You know, I'm a sap for cute guys in trouble."

Souansha smiled, "I uh, I think I like that."

Jinkusu gave him a grin, "Hey, did you ever kiss anyone before?"

Souansha now turned beet red, "Oh… sure, lots of times."

Jinkusu gave him an intrigued look, "So it won't be weird when I kiss you?"

"Er…" Souansha felt the touch of her fingers on his lips; she was trailing them slowly, "No… uh…"

Jinkusu bent in on her knees, and slowly touched her lips to his. Souansha's jetpack went off propelling him into the roof, Jinkusu looked up and blinked, then she giggled, Souansha spoke out in the muffled roof, "Ow… my pride."

Manmosu was passing Tsuchi's room with a box of stuff, large equipment from the cart of his brother. He thought back to what Slade asked, "Boy… take care of Tsuchi for me."

Manmosu frowned, he let the box fall causing a slight twitch, he screamed leaping on his foot from the fact he just crushed it. Tsuchi ran out; saw Manmosu leaping on one foot, and the box on the ground. She laughed making him blush and put his hand behind his head, "Uh… it attacked me."

Tsuchi gasped, "Oh no, the attack of the koujin! Run for the hills!"

The two laughed for a moment, Manmosu then took a deep breath and asked, "Would you… uh, like to look at the stars?"

Tsuchi blushed, not something she expected, "I guess… my father watched them with me often."

Manmosu smiled, "Cool, I'm really glad." He turned to pick up his box when he was given an urge; he blushed and said, "I have something else I want to give you."

Tsuchi blinked, he stood up slightly jagged and walked over, his face was truly red. He had to kneel down to be at her level of height as he then placed his one hand behind her hair on her head, then the other on her waist. Tsuchi realized what was happening; she blushed as he was pulling her into a kiss! Tsuchi was now kissing Manmosu; she sunk at her knees as she was never so sure of this experience, she was lucky he had such strength as it held her up to the embrace. The taste now that, that was the oddity she never knew of a taste so odd, yet gratifying. The box exploded, Manmosu looked back puzzled, "What happened?"

Tsuchi was horrified, "No… how can this be?" Manmosu looked puzzled, she pushed him making him fall over, "I'm sorry! Leave me be!"

She closed her door firmly, and locked it. Manmosu was so hurt, so stunned, he thought he was doing it right, "… crud…"

Tsuchi instantly was in meditation, she was trying to reach Slade, or Karasu.

_When one shadow is lifted, another often will rise…_

_However, the shadows only exist, as the light beams in balance…_

_If there is no balance, there is no cause…_

_Without a cause, life is meaningless…_

Tsuchi cringed, that voice… "Slade killed you…"

_"Did he? I see as how my body was destroyed by the ending of an eclipse."_ The shadows in Tsuchi's room began forming around her, slowly wrapping around her until they were at her neck. She used her meditation to keep them at bay, she would not loose to them… to him… _"With Trigonamu trapped and destroyed, his spirit was finally displaced to the logs of Karite himself, but I still was not bounded, or defeated, I live on to continue in the place of Trigonamu himself."_

"So, you're the reason I still have shadow powers? Because my mother and father did not seal you're essence to die Akai!"

Akai slunk out from the shadows, his red X glow with greater power now, _"Exactly sweet heart, I'm better than before, and no one can stop me!"_

Tsuchi grinned as her door came crashing in, "Want to bet!"

Manmosu tore in next to Tsuchi, Kurokasai floated in landing on the other side as Souansha and Jinkusu landed in front of her, Kamikaze floated in, and then took his fans in his hands, Akai flexed his claws, _"So I have adversaries? What shall I call my prey?"_

Kamikaze looked at his members; Tsuchi broke from the shadows and was glowing with a pure white energy, "You can call us," Kamikaze waved his fan over his face, "The Teen Titans!"

Akai gave a sort of glared grin, _"I see, so history repeats itself."_ He envisioned Komadori as Kamikaze in his stance with fans instead of a staff. To his side, Kurokasai as Sutakasai with her beams flaring madly. Jinkusu was Karasu, energy forming from her hands. Souansha with his inventions took to Beast Boy, both a comical and sarcastic being. Manmosu was Cyborg, his strength the defiant courage. Then Tsuchi, she was identical with her hair over one eye, her revealed eye of defiance, _"Slade…"_

Tsuchi did remind Akai of Slade, she smiled saying, "This is where it ends Akai!"

Akai laughed, _"No, it merely begins here!"_ He flew at the six fighters his claw flexed out in rage, they prepared in their stances, and the book closes at this point. Karite chuckles, and shelves it, "Balance is kept, and the story of these children continue in the place of fallen warriors from old, and descendents to the spirits of the past…" Karite turned to another tale, "What of Inuyasha? His allies?"

This book opened, turning to a scene of Inuyasha with Kagome, she looked at him and smiled deeply, "Inuyasha, let's go!"

Inuyasha looked at her and nodded, "The sun's up," he said turning to a breeze, "We have to stop Naraku before he reunites the Shikon Jewel."

Miroku and Sango were seen nodding at his words, Shippo walked over with Kirara. The adventurers set off in search of a clue to Naraku and his plans. Naraku watched from the lake side, "So, the story returns to its rightful point of origin. Let's hope it stays that way."

Kagura narrowed her eyes to Kanna, "It's like he's happy Inuyasha is targeting us again."

Kanna nodded, "He hates being ignored…"

Kagura snorted in defiance, "I should have known."

Naraku stood up, "Yes, let's make Inuyasha truly suffer for our recent indignities! Let us torture his soul and his spirit till all is left… is a puppet."

The book closed, Karite shelved it as well laughing, "Yes, truly another story continues for Inuyasha and his friends. Their search to defeat Naraku is long and difficult." Karite turned to another book, "You may wonder of Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru walked toward the wind, he heard chattering behind him, Sesshomaru remembered words of before, "A lord's duty is to the people who follow him." Sesshomaru turned back to Rin, Ah-un, and Jaken following him playfully, "I will make a land worthy of my followers. A world, they will rule with me."

Sesshomaru ushered them to hurry, they did in no time at all. This book now closed as Karite shelved it, "That is what Sesshomaru planned, yet what of Kouga?"

Karite had another book; it opened to Kouga sitting at a fire with Ginta and Hakkaku, "I really did little to help in the battle."

Hakkaku smiled, "Lord Kouga, you must have assisted in some way."

Ginta nodded, "Of course, why else would Sis thank you as we left?"

Kouga grinned, "Hey, you're right! I did help out!"

Ginta smiled, "Absolutely, though Inuyasha seemed more so injured than you."

Hakkaku nodded, "Most like Sis healed some of his wounds by now."

Kouga paused, and screamed as he ran, "Kagome! Don't be fooled by that mutt's injuries!"

Hakkaku and Ginta sighed; they kicked out the fire and ran after their master. Karite closed the book and shelved it, "Like I said before, things will often continue like normal."

The book of Tsuchi, and her friends returned, "This is the way things often are my friends. The stories will continue even without the reader to imagine them." The book opened, Tsuchi was being pressed by Akai's claws, but he was then slammed by Manmosu who grinned as helped up Tsuchi. "What will happen?" Kurokasai started bombarding Akai with blasts, while Kamikaze pushed off Akai from her. "Often, the battles will intensify, and the heroes will find the greatest of danger." Souansha struck at Akai with his spider legs, Akai dodged to then try a strike but Jinkusu leapt in and channeled her energy striking him back. Akai looked over the heroes, he sneered as they stood victorious. He disappeared into the shadow realm, waiting for another chance. "Yet in the end, it is the same thing."

Karite closed the book as Tsuchi and the others began cheering in victory, he shelved it and levitated to the small pit of sand, "When you get to the end, there is hopefully always a happy ending." Karite seemed to gleam, "I love happy endings." He turned to the story of Karasu, he placed it in a special place, "Then again, not all stories will always end in a happy ending, the tales continue and more challenges occur. Much like for your friends of the other world, their story has only truly begun."

Jump City…

The mid day, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing games as Starfire and Robin were trying to cook lunch together? Raven now levitated into the room, Beast Boy gleamed dropping his paddle and leaping at Raven. Raven screamed, "No!" but Beast Boy turned into his cute kitten form, Raven grabbed the cat and allowed it to rub into her chest mewing in delight. Cyborg rolled his eyes as he turned off the game station. "Figures."

Raven sat down petting her Beast Boy, until he leapt off and transformed to normal. "Sometimes…" Raven sighed, and gave him a small look, "Why do I even bother?"

Beast Boy gave her a furl of his brows, "Because you LOVE me!"

Raven lowered her head, "Yeah… shoot me now."

Robin burnt his finger, "Ow!" Starfire seemed to begin tearing up instantly, "its okay Star don't worry!"

Starfire frowned, "I was uncertain if perhaps sharing cooking duty with you would cause disarray."

Robin gave her a grin, and then grabbed her waist, "Don't worry. It's kind of nice."

They heard some snickering, Beast Boy and Raven gave grins as the two blushed at the affection. Cyborg looked over sighing as he thought, 'Man, what in the world is this coming to?'

Cyborg flipped the channel; there was an anchorwoman on, the ongoing blonde with blue eyes and large smile. "So, this strange metal has been formed with how many kinds of metal?"

There was a doctor on the screen, he had a bulged forehead and thick glasses, "Well, we are uncertain yet is seems to be the most unimaginable mixture of alloys known to man, perhaps of another world. It is unknown why each fragment is attracted to each other."

The woman blinked, "Attracted? Are they magnetic?"

The scientist shook his head no, "They seem to somehow meld together, but quickly separate when struck with enough force. We have separated them with in six separate glass containers for research."

The woman nodded her head, as if trying to understand he significance of this discovery. "Fascinating!"

Cyborg looked on in awe, "You think it's like some ancient technology, or an alien artifact?"

Starfire looked back, "Perhaps a Tameranian item?"

Raven looked up to the screen, "It sounds familiar…"

Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand, "You okay, you look worried?"

Raven watched the news, intent on remembering what it was this reminded her of. Robin now took interest, leaving the food to cook. The scientist smiled, "We have some inkling that these actual fragments are from a sword, a weapon once believed only a simple legend but perhaps actually some truthful separation. We feel, it is the one and only…"

Raven jumped up in recognition, the stove became a blaze, the glasses and plates shattered, the television exploded, the tower windows shattered, and the waters outside spewed forth in such power even old faithful looked like a trickle. The titans looked at Raven, she shook terribly. She flew into her room in search of a specific book. The titans were all shocked; Raven never had such an attack of her powers like that before. Raven returned with a book, she opened it and the titans gathered around her, she told of the story as well she could. Though even to her it was merely a legend, a tale of magic and mysticism, a tale of souls and swords eternally retold…

The apartment transfixed with pictures of the Titans. A shadowed figure was working out with a weight set listening to the news, "So this sword," the anchorwoman was continuing. "It was actually accountable for countless murders?"

The scientist continued, "If you believe in the story. Though I feel perhaps the wielder is given some inhuman quality, I also feel it is somehow fabricated to the actual power." The man stopped working out, he set up his weights and listened intently, "Why, if one believed, they would actually consider this weapon capable of giving immortality!"

That was it; the man's eyes greedily came to a conclusion. He jumped up, and rummaged into his closet, he pulled out a black suit and on its chest was… a Red X.

The titans were moving out fast, Raven flew over head as Beast Boy flapped madly to keep up. "Raven?" Starfire was now beside her friend, "This evil sword, does it truly concern you so greatly?"

Raven narrowed her eyes, "Starfire, I only hope I'm wrong about the stories."

Robin was on his R-Cycle, "I hope she's wrong to, but with our recent little adventure I'll feel safer keeping an eye on it for a while."

Cyborg groaned, "I can't believe it, we just came from a world of magic and crap, why now we have to deal with this?"

Beast Boy landed on Cyborg's roof, "Hey, we're the good guy's it's what we…"

The others said in unison, "Do…"

Beast Boy smiled stupidly, rubbing his head, "Guess I do say that a lot."

The T-Car stopped full force, Beast Boy barely held on. Raven gawked at the scene; Starfire and Robin were next to each other now seeing the museum completely emptied trash on the ground from a stampede. They entered the museum and saw the scientist from before pleading with some assailant. The assailant had the scientist suspended upside down, with an X on the scientist and a cord holding him up. "Please! It's too valuable to lose!"

Red X flicked the man's nose, "Yeah, I know." Red X tugged the man's coat, "That's why I came here after all!"

Robin narrowed his eyes, "Red X! What are you doing here?"

Red X turned, "Me? I heard this sword fragment thing had some kind of immortal crap, and in this town, I believe it might be true."

Raven landed saying, "Red X! That sword is evil! The people who have used it all were known as homicidal maniacs!"

Red X shrugged, "Hey, it happens. I'm sure I'm strong enough to use some kind of magic sword like this."

Starfire shook her head no, "It is unacceptable! Friend Raven has told us it is an evil sword; it swallows souls and devours the warriors who dare to find it in darkness!"

Red X growled seductively, "Didn't know you cared beautiful." He gave her a small gun click action, Starfire blushed, she had at one time a secret crush on the mysterious Red X. Robin snarled out, "Look, we don't care what you think you're going to do we want those fragments!"

Red X pulled out several red X marks, "Oh? You want to fight me for them?"

Raven jumped between them, "Wait!" she felt it, the surge of energy. She looked at the tabletop, there were seven pieces of metal pulsing with energy, their rust red metallic look was not to be fooled with their immense power. They were trying to come together, why? Raven felt another force now, another energy?

Raven looked back at the fragments, they were ushering another to come here. She cringed, and shattered the glass! The titans looked baffled, but she had to do this. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" the seven pieces flew up in blackened energy, now twirling about Raven channeled a vortex. Beast Boy screamed, "Raven what are you doing!"

Raven yelled back, "Beast Boy! It is the only way, I'm sorry!"

Beast Boy ran at her, he felt this was not supposed to happen. Robin ran over screaming. "Raven! What are you going to do?"

Raven turned about snapping, "Banish the fragments to a realm of darkness! No one will ever use the "Wicked Blade" again!"

There was a sudden slam, everyone looked as the doors to the building were beings crashed in? Raven snapped, "No! It's here!"

Cyborg ran over, "Raven, is there something you didn't tell us?"

Raven frowned, "We have two options, one is destroy the fragments and chance the city in danger… or go back in time and try to stop the sword at its weakest!"

The titans looked perplexed, the door was slammed again. Starfire smiled saying, "Perhaps we will meet new friends!"

Robin grinned at Starfire, "If she's going for the past so am I!"

Raven looked at Beast Boy, "What do you want to do?"

Beast Boy blinked, "I'll go wherever you go Raven."

Cyborg heard the doors cracking, "I vote we fight the past!"

Raven smiled, "I was voting that anyway…" she dropped her field and grabbed a fragment. The titans did the same. Red X flew over and grabbed another fragment; he winked at Starfire, "Hope to see you again!"

There was a loud crashing sound as the door came crashing in, but the Titans had already begun phasing to the past. A portal opened sucking them in, Beast Boy laughed, "Hey! This time it's not my fault!"

The seventh fragment was also fading, in the hands of an elderly cloaked man…

The scientist watched as a figure crashed through the door, his grim visage making him faint. The man was tall, cloaked though to hide his appearance. This being watched as the small trail of energy faded, his prize, it escaped with six children to the past. He chuckled though, he was originally from the past, only breaking the barrier in hopes of taking the shards now of this time with him. He could easily return, and find those children along with the shards. Yes, simple plan, but the question now caught him; will he ever retain the sword, his sword? That which they call… Soul Edge?

Inuyasha felt annoyed, Shippo was bouncing about talking of Beast Boy this, and Beast Boy that. Inuyasha turned to the small kitsune with the plan of yelling, but was confronted by Karite? "What on this plane do you want?"

Karite held up a small shattered piece of metal, "The Titans need you're help."

At this the others came running, "I made Karasu two directions, one was a plea to the children of another world, and to allow heroes from this time to assist in a terrible plague that would then crush their world. The time they found the book was meant to be in preparation of that plague. You now must make a choice of either assisting them, or leaving them to their own fates." Karite looked at all the heroes, "This will be perilous, most likely even life threatening at times. This other world is the world of the titans, a time before their own. I can not pull any strings, death will be permanent."

Inuyasha looked at the metal, "Something tells me we need that?"

Karite nodded, "It will take you to the world and time the Titans now are in, you will have to decide if you all will go, or leave the titans to their own fate."

Inuyasha looked at Karite suspiciously, and then seemed to turn and walk away. Kagome was shocked, "Inuyasha! You are not actually going to let our friends fight a battle alone!"

Inuyasha looked back grinning, "Of course not!" Kagome was sort of surprised, "They helped us, when in a way I believe they did not truly have to. So now we have a chance to get them even. I'm not one to let a debt go unpaid!"

Kagome smiled, "Inuyasha…"

Miroku looked to the horizon, "… Naraku."

Inuyasha turned slightly serious, "Miroku." Miroku turned, "If you feel it is not in you're best interest then stay and hunt Naraku. I will go and help even if others wish to stay here."

Miroku felt slightly ill, to ignore the needs of even his friends for the sake of his own curse? Miroku turned to Sango, "Sango?" Sango looked up some what stunned, "What would you wish to do?"

Sango seemed somewhat disarmed; she looked at Inuyasha and Kagome, then Miroku. She frowned, and then seemed to smile at Miroku, "I will stay with you."

Miroku smiled, "So you are going to the other world as well?"

Sango seemed to brighten as she nodded, "Yes, of course."

Shippo leapt up hugging onto Inuyasha's neck, "I can't wait! I thought I would never get to see Beast Boy again!"

Inuyasha snarled out, "You little brat! Let go of me!"

Kirara mewed as it rubbed into Sango, she smiled saying, "Of course you are coming Kirara."

Karite chuckled, "Good, then you will all be going." Karite flicked the fragment onto the ground in front of the heroes. "Touch the fragment, I will charge it with energy to take you to the other world. You must hold onto the fragment less you will be broken apart from each other."

They touched the fragment; Karite charged a beam of energy into the metal creating a vortex that then opened up above the six. Kagome heard a familiar voice, "Kouga?"

Kouga was running at full force, he grabbed a hold of Kagome as she was being taken up. Inuyasha screamed her name but she had already let go. This was how it began; the six were divided quickly in the ordeal. The Titans were also being divided, though they had fragments to guide them to their friends. Though, this was not totally true as others also had fragments of the evil sword as well. The tale yet to be told truly will be a traitorous one. Karite narrowed his eyes to the horizon; he had not a bit of power to help these heroes.

The next tale to be told…

Teen Titans: Fairytale of Souls and Swords

Note: What? Surprised? "What in the world is going on?" Well, I mentioned earlier I originally planned on making the story longer, and actually leading to another crossover I loved the idea for. Guess what, I actually decided to do it! Evil? There is another ending however, the ending before this chapter in chapter 5 was intended as an ending for any who wish for an immediate end. Those who are willing to read another story, it will be in my top priority list. Perhaps trying to make a second installment with more odd characters is perplexing, but I honestly took some time to think it out. This way I can explore the Titans relationship more and perhaps give several obstacles. I am sure everyone who has read, and is patient, will enjoy the next installment, but if you do not like I said, chapter 5 is an alternate ending to this story. So no pressure, I try not to pressure anyone if I can.

Thank you Vishia209 for inspiration for a Teen Titans/Inuyasha story.

Thank you to all the people that read the story up till now, and enjoyed it. I hope many of you will be able to read the next story that I'm working on.

Thanks to Moonarcher, that remark of a sequel kept nagging at me, because I intended this Teen Titans/Inuyasha/Soul Calibur 2 idea from the beginning. I even used the claws from Nightmare, as part to Akai himself! I was hoping someone may have said something in chapter 5 when I mentioned Soul Calibur 2.

Thanks to the people that invented the original Teen Titans comics, that then inspired the Teen Titans cartoon and of course the creators of Inuyasha and Soul Calibur 2.

Well, keep on looking as more of these stories pop up; hope no one is too angry at this little surprise. Trust me when I say it will be a rewarding twist of events.


End file.
